


Heroes For Earth

by stephensmat



Series: Heroes For Earth [1]
Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Retelling, Novel Length, Origin Story, Part one of three, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Updated AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 163,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephensmat/pseuds/stephensmat
Summary: Our World is in Peril. The conscious soul of the Earth is aware that since the error is ours, the Power to stop the chaos must be ours as well. An updated retelling of the series pilot. An Origin Story based on the premise of the show.





	1. The Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's how it is. I watched this show as a kid. And even then I could tell that it was a great idea, but lousy writing. Especially the villains. Too much of it was unrealistic, and even worse, one dimensional. I mean, what was the point of most of those bad guys anyway? "When we wanted a toothpick we burned down a forest to get one?"
> 
> Also, it was way too preachy. The one-dimensional problem extended to the heroes as well, at least for all the episodes I watched. The show gave some back story, but I haven't followed it too closely.
> 
> So here's my humble offering. Something of a rewrite for the pilot. This story will take the spirit and the feel of the characters, and the premise of the show, and upgrade it. Hopefully, you will enjoy the result. I do my best not to offend the shippers and the Planeteer purists, but make no mistake; this is a remake/reboot of the cartoon.

**The Not Too Distant Future.**

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"Wall Street was breathing a massive sigh of relief today, as congress signed the Unity Act into law. The new law has corrected a long controversial section of SEC regulation; hereby repealing all Anti-Trust laws. Within three hours of the law becoming effective; alliances were formed between long political and economic enemies.

Market Analysts are stunned at the speed with which the Recession was brought under control, as global economic concerns quickly placed their bids. And now, let's go to Wall Street with Karen Gillys. Karen?"

"Thanks Dan. In what has been termed 'The Bloodless Coup', ninety six of the largest public stockholder companies in America became a conglomerate, dubbed 'The Corporation.' Eighty Three CEO's have resigned; and been legally denied their originally agreed severance packages. A move that has been widely celebrated by Corporation Employees.

The Corporation is now effectively the largest force in Domestic politics, and international trade and economics.

Remarkably, the sudden shift has been widely celebrated most by those that stand to lose their financial independence, as the new conglomerate has taken over a near limitless supply of franchises, which had been left closed by the economic Crisis. With the deep pockets of The Corporation now backing those closed franchises, unemployment has plummeted as hundreds of thousands of businesses across the globe can reopen once again. Newly appointed Corporation CEO Alexander Appius has already outlined plans to spread into new areas of industry and commerce across the world. To Quote Mr Appius: "A new Era of profit and prosperity has come. History will mark this as a new Golden Age, out of the darkness of the times."

While still having economic enemies and legal opponents across the world, nobody can deny that today's result on Wall Street seems to prove his words true. Back to you Dan."

"Reporting live from Wall Street, Karen Gillys. When we return, we'll be speaking to our panel of experts to explain what this Global merger means for you, and how it will affect international relations in years to come. Until then, this is Dan Pierce, KBX Broadcasting, your home for the latest news, and new subsidiary of The Corporation."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

* * *

"The Corporation was quick to begin damage control today when the East Mediterranean Ocean Oil Rig was ripped apart by a massive explosion. Less than an hour ago; a spokesman for The Corporation confirmed that thirty six workers were killed in the explosion. The families have been contacted, but their names have been withheld for the time being.

Alexander Appius; CEO of The Corporation has announced that they have already approached the situation and found a solution, to insure there will be no repeats. Mr Appius plans to unveil the prototype of a new, fully automated submersible drilling platform, ready to be retrofit and moved into place within the next week.

The Corporation assures us that oil production will resume within the week, and that consumers will have no noticeable disruption in their supply. It is the first serious Crisis that The Corporation has been forced to deal with since The Great Merger last year.

And now, for more in depth coverage, we go to our anchor, live at the scene; Karen Gillys. Karen, are you there?"

"Right here Dan. The coast is already covered in oil. I can see ships from The Corporation already on the scene. They've deployed the usual apparatus to contain the oil slick, but the fact is that the oil is pressurized and coming into the ocean at thousands of barrels an hour. The rescue effort is divided between containing the oil and putting the fire out. The local wildlife is swamped. I covered the BP spill in the gulf years ago, and I can tell you; this looks like it's going to be worse."

"Karen, is there any sign of developments at the drilling platform itself?"

"I'll be honest with you Dan; I can barely see the rig from here. It's been a staple of the coastline for a decade now, and we can't even make it out. But we can tell immediately where it is by the smoke. The fire is completely out of control; and a number of ships are pumping sea-water, trying to cool down the blaze. but with the sheer volume of crude oil in the water already, it may be doing more harm than good. I can taste the smoke in the air from here; and the wind is blowing it the other way. Helicopters are being forced away from the scene by the ash and smoke."

"Karen, we're going to have to take a break soon, but we'll come back to you as soon as we can."

"Understood; I'll keep you up to date as things unfold."

"Karen Gillys, live from the Mediterranean. And she was not the first to make comparisons to the infamous Gulf oil spill of 2010. The BP spill in the Gulf was of course the beginning of the end of that particular energy company; and the Corporation's purchase of BP was what brought them into the energy market.

With that in mind, we're going to take a break, and then come back with our panel of market analysts and legal experts to determine what impact this tragedy will have..."

* * *

**One Month Later**

* * *

"The last victim of the Mediterranean Oil Rig was laid to rest this afternoon, brining to a close the ongoing mourning period for the families of thirty six victims. The family of the last victim have expressed their gratitude to The Corporation for covering all expenses; and for respecting their privacy during this trying time.

But the funeral itself was not without its own share of controversy. Outside the cathedral itself during the service, there was a near riot as police clashed with the always present crowd of protesters that follow. The Protesters continued their crusade against the Corporation and its policies with regards to the environment; the third world exports, and Free Trade Agreements.

The Corporation was quick to condemn the protesters for their disrespect, and their blatant exploitation of a family in mourning.

Mr Appius was quick to rally; approaching Congress today to call for permission to construct a fully automated Oil Rig. The argument in favor of the project was that a fully automated rig would pose no safety risk to workers.

The Corporation has been seeking approval for the automated rig for over four years now; but found little support in Government; until today, with the latest opinion poll showing overwhelming support from the public, and the consumers of The Corporation's fuel supply. The more vocal opponents have accused The Corporation of also exploiting the Mediterranean explosion to push their new technology through the approval process, but those comments were quickly shouted down.

The prototype is scheduled to be completed within two years.

In related news, the Mediterranean Oil Well has finally been sealed; and the long road toward cleanup continues.

Market analysts say that The Corporation's immediate redistribution of food and goods to affected areas will earn them sufficient profits to maintain their stock price, which has come as a relief to nervous stockholders. There has been remarkably little outcry from the locals who relied on the ocean; and now turn to The Corporation's mobile markets to put food on the table.

And now, let's go to the scene of the cleanup..."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

"The Corporation was in top form unveiling the prototype of the first fully automated oil rig. The new design is the first to get Government approval. Simulations under real world conditions have demonstrated the new design to have a flawless record. A record that no human crew has ever been able to match.

Experts are anticipating another huge jump in stock prices for The Corporation once the new equipment begins operation..."

* * *

**To:**  The United States Senate

We, the undersigned, hereby testify that the results of the ADP Simulations were falsified, and that there was no oil obtained by the automated drilling platform.

Their motives are unknown to us; but as members of the scientific community, have tested our facts against independent evidence, and have confirmed that The Corporation is lying about the capabilities of the Automated Drilling Platform.

It is our hope that the governments of the world will realize that they have been deceived, and take appropriate action.

* * *

"... reviewing our top story tonight: The Corporation has categorically denied, that the allegations made by the Signatories of the Testimony brought before the Senate this week. They have offered as evidence, a large supply of recently gathered crude oil, brought from the automated platform. Testing has confirmed the oil is newly drilled, and quotas are being met ahead of schedule.

The claims of the scientific community took a serious credibility hit when it was shown by The Corporation's legal team, that several of the signatories were former employees, whose services were terminated for insubordination and corporate espionage.

The signatories of the controversial document have retaliated by pointed out that The Corporation has contributed millions to each of the Joint Senate Committee members in re-election contributions and Private Sector businesses, but whatever the motives, the allegations brought by the Scientific community were summarily dismissed."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

* * *

"...The Corporation today announced that they were suspending their cleanup in the Mediterranean. It is a time for summing up, and here are the most up to date figures we have.

It is estimated that over forty thousand birds were killed, and more than three times that number of fish species. The spill occurred during the migration season; and it is estimated that over twenty million barrels worth of crude oil has been lost into the Mediterranean Sea. It is estimated than an area of ocean measuring over half a million square feet is now effectively dead. Experts suggest that it may recover within the next 400 years.

Residents have been warned to avoid the area due to health risks. Local fishing villages and coastal towns have been abandoned, and are now seeking homes and employment; which The Corporation was quick to provide. Market analysts have praised The Corporation for their charitable donations.

Fuel prices are expected to rise accordingly with the new estimate of the lost oil."

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF!"

Sykes jumped and turned off the television. "Sorry boss."

Devorux was glad for the sudden silence. The bridge of a ship, even one this size, was too small for arguments. Having that particular news item reported on the bridge while they worked was in very poor taste.

Devorux looked out the window at the coastline. It wasn't that he was unmoved by the sight. It was a fantastic view. Mountains in the background, untouched, pristine beach, crystal blue water shining in the sunlight...

It wasn't that he didn't notice, or even that he didn't care; but there was something that interested him more. He was raised in a very poor family, and he had nothing to do with his spare time but look to the uptown side of New York and stare up at the skyscrapers. He came from a neighbourhood where people were happy to fill in the minutes between being born and dying and never go anywhere with their lives.

Devorux vowed he'd never be that pathetic. He'd fought his way up. Even in The Corporation, nobody cared about kids from the poor side of town; and he'd had to fight his way up. Even now, he was in a position that made a lot of difference, but took no personal glory or credit. He was in it for the money. And anyone who looked at him would notice that he wore it in every way he could. Even his work clothes were personally tailored; made from the finest fabrics. Anyone who looked at his face would have seen a man sculpted straight out of a renaissance painting. He was handsome, in a dark and violent kind of way. But the look was clearly artificial. The result of a lot of plastic surgery.

Devorux didn't care about fame or credit. He'd built his towers, he'd broken untouched ground and he'd won his way into a comfortable life.

He wasn't about to give that up. Not for anything. The Corporation had given him this, and all it asked for in return was his service. A service he was willing to give.

It wasn't that he didn't like what he was looking at. It just didn't do anything for him.

"Bligh?"

Bligh, the head security chief of the Groundbreaker; checked her monitors, and swept her two-toned hair back behind her ear. "No sign of anyone within sight of us captain. I have teams patrolling the coast just to make sure. The story we're giving them is that we're looking for a fugitive. My teams have been given Federal Marshal Uniforms. There were only a couple of people. Looks like a pair of campers." She nodded, and looked in the appropriate direction. "My people are heading that way. Nobody else in range."

"Drop anchor." Devorux commanded. "Fore and Aft."

Sykes worked his console. "Anchors away."

"Position?"

"Fixed. We are over the reserve, ocean currents stable."

Devorux sent a look over at Bligh. "So, what kind of odds am I getting?"

Bligh didn't answer.

"C'mon, I know that somebody must have opened a book on it somewhere. What are the odds?"

"Five to one against you."

Devorux grinned savagely. "Put me down for fifty."

Bligh gestured over at Sykes who made a note without meeting his captain's eyes.

Devorux clapped his hands together. "All right, let's get to work."

Bligh put a hand to her earpiece. "Confirmed. Nothing on radar, sonar or thermal scan. We're alone out here."

"What kind of rock is down there?" Devorux asked.

"Core samples say hard bedrock." Sykes said.

"Can this thing drill through that?" Bligh asked in concern.

Devorux grinned and dialed up the power. "This rig can eat through anything."

"Kind of like you." Bligh commented coldly. "And they say people don't look like their pets."

Devorux glared at Bligh. "What the hell is your problem? We're on the same side here."

* * *

A nature reserve was a great place to have a camping trip with your family. Smitty was teaching his kids how to safely set up a campfire so that the flames would not spread.

"Hello there folks."

Smitty spun and saw that his campsite had been invaded by two men with uniforms. They were both carrying badges and guns.

"Wow! Is that gun real?" his son said quickly.

"Quiet Leroy." Smitty said quickly. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

The first uniform smiled easily at him and came forward. "Sorry if we startled you there. We're US Marshalls, and I'm afraid we're going to have to move you folks out of here."

Smitty couldn't believe it. "What? I've been coming to this campsite for fifteen years; nobody ever said anything to me about a restricted area!"

Uniform two held up his hands. "Relax. You aren't breaking a law. You see, there was a jailbreak about five kilometres from here back toward the highway. A bunch of prisoners were being transferred; and one managed to escape. Word is that he was headed this way. There's plenty of forest for him to hide in out here. So they sent us to clear out the reserve. Don't want to risk him taking any hostages."

Smitty paled. "My god. is the road out clear? We just got here... i don't have any weapons except a Swiss army knife, and my kids..."

Uniform one nodded. "It's highly unlikely he could have made it this far on foot yet. If it makes you feel better, I could go back with you, make sure you make it out of the reserve safely. But I wouldn't worry about that. Just make sure you get out of range quickly. This is a pretty dangerous man." He sent a look at Smitty's children. "And the things he's done to children. Allegedly."

"Say no more." Smitty said instantly, his imagination doing worse than a warning ever could. "Come on kids, the camping trip is cancelled."

* * *

Bligh nodded. "The campers are gone; we are officially on our own out here."

Devorux hit some buttons and the ship quivered at the sounds of machinery coming to life. Retractable pylons extended down into the water till they hit bottom. Everyone on the bridge gripped their consoles as the ship raised slightly from the surface of the ocean, slowly, laboriously.

Devorux felt a tingle. It was working.

Sykes turned from his console. "Pylons locked, zero bubble. We're stable at an altitude of fifteen feet."

Devorux whooped. "Yessir! That's the way to do it! Pay the winners!"

Money changed hands grudgingly, including Bligh's.

Devorux laughed. "Lower the drill."

"Yessir."

The centre of the ship was open to the water, the entire thing a floating support platform for the drill and the tanks. The drill lowered through the opening at the centre of the ship into the water, and began it's decent into the ocean.

"Seventy five feet from the sea floor. Sixty. Fifty."

"Slow it down." Sykes directed carefully, working his controls, to ease the drill bit to it's destination.

There was a tense beat, though nobody knew why they should be nervous.

"Touchdown!" Sykes said finally. "We have a firm drill area sir, ready to begin."

Devorux sent one last glance at Bligh, who nodded. The area was secure.

"Commence drilling."

* * *

Back in her private quarters that night, Bligh hung up her gun belt, shrugged out of her jacket, and rolled her head back and forth. Her shoulders always ached when she started to get tired.

She hit the intercom. "Sykes! Have somebody bring me food."

"The captain has requested that you dine with him in his stateroom this evening." Sykes' voice responded promptly.

"I'll bet he does." Bligh scorned. "And if I should refuse?"

There was a beat before the voice came back, flustered and uncertain. "Uh... he didn't say ma'am. I think that they're still serving in the galley if..."

"Never mind." Bligh said dismissively. Devorux commanded his people from the top down. People who worked the ship didn't have details on his way of thinking. And Devorux would not have gone out of his way to give her choices in the matter. If she went to the Galley, she'd have to eat with the rest of the crew. If she went to the Captain's stateroom, she would get a five star meal; but would have to share it with Devorux. If she did neither, she would go hungry.

Deciding it was not worth the effort; she pulled her jacket back on and left her cabin. She came back a moment later and collected her gun.

* * *

Bligh entered the Captain's stateroom without knocking. It was the first time she had been there, and she was momentarily stunned by the sheer opulence of the room. The walls were covered with rare oil paintings with gold frames on one side, and cutting edge entertainment equipment on the other. The floor was lined with marble, the music playing was some classical aria, the bed was covered in dark silks and the cutlery and dining-ware on the antique dining table was all gold or sterling silver.

Devorux himself came into view from the adjacent bathroom; wearing an expensive eveningwear dinner suit. He actually looked good. "Good evening Ms Bligh." he said. "Please, won't you sit down?"

He even pulled out her chair for her. Bligh took it all in, and wondered if he was always like this, or if he was trying to seduce her. She hadn't known him long, but what she had seen so far suggested that this extravagance could be typical for him. Either way, she could afford to be gracious. "Thank you."

"I thought you might prefer to eat privately. Rank has its privileges, and I knew you would prefer something other than what's being served in the Galley. I had my personal chef flown in before we set out."

'You what?"

Devorux waved her down. "Relax; he doesn't know where we were setting out for. I made it a point to have him helicopter off before we set our final bearing."

Bligh, in her role as Head of Security was satisfied with that. "Seems like a waste of effort. And helicopter fuel."

"Ahh, but it's worth it. For dinner tonight, we start with an entrée of artichoke and black truffle soup, served with a layered brioche with mushrooms and truffle butter. For the main course we have Tartar of Kobe beef with Imperial Beluga caviar and Belon oysters. And for dessert, Amedei Porceleana chocolate Sundae, with Tahitian vanilla bean ice cream, and Madagascar vanilla sauce. All of it served with a 1955 Latour."

"Sounds far too expensive to be considered food."

Deveroux popped the cork on the bottle. "Which is why you should be glad that I'm paying; and that I bought enough for two."

Bligh smirked despite herself. "Sounds delicious."

Devorux poured the wine and sat down, helping himself. For a time, they ate in silence. They may have been on the same team, but they still didn't like each other too much; and as such they didn't have much to say to each other.

"You must be very pleased with yourself." Bligh commented finally. "The rig is a success."

"The rig was my idea, and it's proved its ability. I'd have to say I'm pleased, yeah. But you're not." It was not a question. "And this is a good day for us, so... what's wrong?"

Bligh took a defiant bite. "None of your business."

"It is, if it's something that's gonna affect the job."

"It's not."

"And I should just take your word for it?"

"Yes."

"If our positions were reversed, would you take my word for it?"

Bligh smirked tightly. "Touché."

There was some silence as they ate. But it was clear neither of them had let it go. She knew it was only a matter of time, so she spoke first, instead of having to wait for him to ask. "We camped here."

"I'm sorry?"

"When I was young, we lived out west. We camped here sometimes. That's why I had my people work away from the official campsites. I knew where the 'unofficial' ones were." She sighed. "Dad would hate this. He liked fishing here."

"Can't fish on a reserve."

"Can't drill for oil either, but here we are. Anyway, back then it wasn't a reserve. Back then you could do things like take your dog for a walk on a beach or take a photo of a public place that had people in it." She took a sip. "He liked to fish."

"Well, tell him that he should join the Corporation. They catch about a bazillion fish a day."

"Not the point. Dad would hate me doing this."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. He and I parted ways a long time ago." She gestured out the window. "I'm not saying I'm against this, I'm not saying I'm scared. Fortune favors the bold; and I've been beating the odds my entire life. I'm just saying, this isn't some nothing spot we're digging up. It's a nature preserve. It's a pretty well traveled tourist spot during the right time of year. We tear this up, people are going to notice."

"Bligh, nobody's going to know we were even here. Anything that gets torn up will have a hundred feet of water over it. And after that, the next drill site is halfway out in the Atlantic. We stand to make a fortune; and get away with it, and have nobody even know we were here in the first place."

"The most money, the least rich." Bligh muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean?"

"Something my father used to say whenever he got passed over for promotion."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"All the time. My father had a knack for pissing people off. I had to inherit something from him."

He chuckled.

She gestured around the room. "There's more money in this room than most people see in a lifetime. And this rig is working great. It's your design, and you stand to gain the most from this. So you tell me, do you feel rich?"

Devorux was silent for a long beat. "I grew up in south Detroit. My father, rest his soul, was an honest man. And not honest like us, I mean actually honest. He was a prison guard. He got laid off when I was a kid. I had to find work very young. I became a cop; with my dad's help. When I was a cop, I looked into it. The company that owned the prison had to keep their profit margin, so they made two positions redundant. not to make a profit, just to keep the profit a little higher. At the end of the year, the board of directors for that company took a vote on what to do with the extra hundred grand they saved and voted unanimously to give themselves end of year bonuses. Then they realized that they still needed to keep the profit margin up; so they fired another two workers. And not a one of them had committed a crime. A few weeks later, my father was brought in. He had been arrested for stealing a car; trying to pay off the debts that being out of work put on him. The car belonged to one of the board of directors he worked for. The guy pressed full charges, set a coven of lawyers loose on my family."

Bligh said nothing. As Devorux spoke, he started, even, calm; but gradually worked himself up, getting more and more passionate until he was almost yelling.

"When I finally got some pull with the Corporation, I suggested they go into security services. Give us some muscle, opens up new chains. Mr Appius agreed. I suggested he buy the Company that fired by dad. The Board of Directors couldn't match the bid, and now each and every one of those people who put my father in jail are looking through garbage cans for their dinner." Devorux laughed hatefully. "There is no right and wrong. There is only winning or losing. I intend spend every day I have in this world looking down on saps like my family, my old neighbors. They struggle their way through life; and they don't live longer for it, and they don't enjoy it. I sleep on silk sheets every night. I have orange juice and champagne for breakfast; caviar and lobster every night. They're going to bury me with pockets full of hundred dollar bills; and people where I used to grow up are going to envy my  _corpse_." Devorux was breathing hard, but he got his face back under control. Something dark and ugly had been revealed from beneath his artificial perfection.

"Devorux." Bligh said coldly. "Back where I come from, that's not ambition; that's greed. So you get a million dollars one day. You won't be happy unless you get two million. You get two million; you won't be happy unless you get five. And you get caught; you can trade it in for bread and water."

"Oh please. You have any idea how cushy prison life can be when you've got money? If they send me away, I'll have guards saluting as I walk past my private Five Star cell." He chuckled darkly. "Besides, if it's all for nothing, what's your stake in this then? They find us here, you stand to lose as much as I do."

Bligh snorted. "I'm smarter than you. So much so, that I should be running things here. So much so, that I should be running a lot more of this Corporation." She growled low, under her breath. "I'm not. And none of that is my fault. I agree; living for today is the only option. But when I'm gone, people are going to remember my name." She smiled brilliantly, suddenly exquisitely beautiful. "Money is not the point. You can't take that with you. Control is the issue. I intend to live forever. Immortal. There are ways. But that takes money. Takes power. The top 3 percent of this world rule the rest of it. They are subject to laws as it suits them. All those 'saps' as you put them; they fight their way through life because they can't control it. I am in control of my own life, and nobody gave me anything." She gestured at Devorux's plate. "I intend to live as a god; not a vacuum cleaner."

"You can't take power with you either."

"Maybe not. But they're going to know my name."

Devorux considered that a moment. "Well, to each their own. Here's to us, gods among dumb animals."

Bligh smirked despite herself; and they toasted each other.


	2. Kwame

_If you knew me as anything, you would think me Gaia._

_The Domain of Men have come up with many ways to explain me. Some closer than others. Some have thought that I am the spirit of the Earth itself._

_Those that know me as that name, as that concept; say that the Earth is a living organism, with me as its own soul, its own spirit. In reality, it's not quite that simple. I am what the Mystics know as Gaia, what the scholars know as Ecology. Every living thing is a part of the whole, the animals and plants different like skin cells and blood cells of a human; different parts of the same being._

_The humans say; that millions of years ago, there was a sudden and unprecedented explosion of life. Religions, shamans, scientists...they all have different reasons and explanations, but they agree on the result. I can vouch for it. I was born that day._

_I live. I am one with many parts, and those parts all seek the same thing; that of life._

_The humans say that they are Masters of the earth. They did not always say that. At first they understood. The thought that they were part of me, not above me. But I am old; and they are young. I have lived for aeons, and their years are seventy or eighty._

_The things they did in less than three hundred years..._

_There is a reason why you have not known my horror and anger till now; for what are three or four centuries to me? I rest, making changes where they are needed to maintain order, and a sudden spike of pain and corruption goes through me in a seeming instant. It takes but a moment to focus my gaze smaller, slower, moving into the time the way you do, not with the beats of the millennia, but with the ticks of a clock, and I am left staggered at how fast it all came apart._

_In three hundred years they destroy the work of aeons. It is beyond even my comprehension. But even so, they are a part of my Domain, and they are most wonderful in some of the positive things they can do. They have knowledge but not understanding._

_But I am many parts. I cannot allow all to be destroyed for a greed that will never be satisfied._

_You cannot touch anything of mine without doing some harm. Life is powerful, life is patient, and life is above all resilient. But it is not by any means unbeatable. For every force of destruction, there must be creation._

_When a volcano explodes, the lava settles and cools, becoming fertile ground and soil for lush life to grow._

_When a forest burns, the undergrowth is burned out with it, and new plants, their roots hidden safely below the ground, have room to push up, to find their way to live, and grow in their own right._

_When a wave washes away the rock, that rock is worn down and becomes part of the ocean floor, which grows outward. Nothing is destroyed by my touch, only moved or transformed. Destruction is the first movement of creation._

_There is too much destruction for there to be balance. And for this reason, action must be taken._

_My Domain demands of me, and I give. My Domain feeds me with it's life and it's beauty, and I am nourished._

_I am not God. My force extends only to the Earth, and the great universe was here long before the Earth alone. I too wonder what came before me. I too look to the stars and wonder at the marvels of creation beyond my reach. This one world travels at great speed through an immense nothing, held in an infinite place by invisible bonds of gravity, which even I cannot perceive; though I know it's there._

_But my realm is not beyond the sky, it is the billion trillion woven strands of life that exists beneath those stars._

_And now there is too much poison, too much destruction. I cannot breath clearly, I cannot feel the sun on my skin, and my food is unpalatable because of toxins. I am diminished._

_I am alive because life can to be within me. But over aeons, before time was measured as time, I have been dealt blows, fire and cold enough to make me dormant._

_But never before has this pain come from my own. Never before from my own children. They have become too hungry, too harsh and too many. They are the first of my children to demand more as a species than I can give them._

_I cried out in pain to my own whole, begging it to show me an answer. How am I to fix this? I cannot harm my own children, even to save my Domain... can I?_

_And the answer came. They caused this. Not me. I am not to blame. I am not responsible; so it is not for me to fix it._

_My Domain is vast and stretches thousands of miles, woven tightly in layers many fathoms deep. I see all that is done; all that is within my realm. It has been some time since I have had to search for singular beings, have to sift through the many that have no understanding. The humans have forgotten much in thousands of years._

_The Power must come from them; if they are to change. But their years are seventy or eighty. It is such a tight balance to find one open to things they cannot quantify, but also with maturity enough to understand._

_The blame is theirs. The presumption is theirs. The arrogance is theirs. So the responsibility must be theirs._

_The power must be theirs._

_I follow where my spirit moves me, for I too am only one part of the great living organism. I am one part among many, and I am many parts of the whole. I was drawn to look inside myself, beneath my surface, just under my skin._

_Kwame._

_He is important._

* * *

Kwame studied the rock wall before him, looking by the small torch light mounted on his helmet. He found a good spot and swung the pick-axe into the rock with even methodical movements. He kept his actions slow and steady. It was labor intensive work; and he didn't want to wear himself out.

Jack-hammers could be brought in to break off sections of the rock, but not until it had a bit to work with. He needed to make an opening for it.

Being at the very end of the tunnel as it was dug was always the most dangerous spot. You never knew what the new ground would do. It could easily grow weaker unexpectedly and cave in on you.

Kwame had volunteered. His father had founded the mine, and the company that mined it. No matter what happened, it was likely that he had a managerial position ahead of him in a nice air conditioned office. The workers all knew it, and knew they would be working for him one day, so Kwame wanted to do some of the hardest heaviest work in his youth; if only to gain respect for what others in the Mine would do.

Nevertheless, his position as son of the founder did cause some friction, and at times put responsibility on his shoulders. This day was to be one of those times. His friend, Matali came over to the Mine. "Kwame, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Matali."

"I was talking to some of the others... they say we have been digging for a long time, without finding anything."

"We've had to dig new veins before."

"Yeah, but we haven't found anything." Matali pointed out. "We've been digging any deeper over in Tunnel nine. Lots of branches, and none of them more than twenty feet."

Kwame blinked. "Why is that?"

"We don't know. None of us do... and that, brings us, to you."

"Why me?"

"You're close with Mr Maliik."

"My  _father_ was close with Mr Maliik." Kwame corrected. In truth, he was also, but Kwame wanted to avoid the appearance of preferential treatment.

"But still..." Matali said. "You'd have a better time of asking him about it than any of us. I mean... he likes you. He's gone out of his way to help you out."

Kwame looked uncertain. "Matali, you know how hard I have tried to avoid favoritism. Calling in personal favors..."

"We aren't asking you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. But none of us would think less of you for this. Because while we're looking, we can pick up extra shifts for all the new tunnels. But if someone up in management decides to give up and admit there nothing there... If this mine closes, we lose our jobs, and... Kwame, we  _need_ work."

"I know."

"Your father built this place. You have the chance for a future that my kids will not have. The guys all like you Kwame. You could have taken a job in the air conditioned offices, but you came down here because you wanted to earn it; wanted to be fair... Kwame, you would have somewhere to go if this place folds. We don't. We're getting worried. We're a Copper mine that doesn't produce any Copper. It doesn't take a paid scholarship in a good business school to know that we could all be in serious trouble here. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

Kwame took a slow breath. "I understand. Matali, tell them I will talk to him today."

"Thank you." Matali gave him a mock look of ferocity. "Now back to work!"

Kwame chuckled as he left and turned back to the stone. He hauled off and swung again. He sunk his pick axe into the rock. When he pulled it back for the next swing, something glinted off his helmet torchlight.

Kwame paused and looked at the tip of his pickaxe. It was... a ring?

Kwame pulled the ring off and looked at it carefully. The Ring was undamaged by his pick, and it gleamed brightly. The band was a pure golden metal, and the jewel on top was a deep rich green. Either carved into the jewel, or into the setting beneath it, was a rune or symbol of some kind.

Kwame swung his helmet light back up to the stone wall. The ring had been in there? Hundreds of feet below the surface, deep in the solid rock, was a flawless and completely undamaged ring?

Kwame had been studying geology and mining techniques and metals and precious stones his whole life, and knew nothing like this ring.

"Hey Kwame!" Someone yelled from up the tunnel. "Can we bring in the jack-hammers?"

Kwame looked back. There was a good chunk taken out of the rock. Enough for the heavy equipment to dig against.

"Yes." He called back; heading up to the surface.

He slipped the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

"Mr Maliik... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Certainly." The older man said, happy to see young Kwame. "Have a seat."

Kwame sat down. The air conditioned office was the first time he felt cool air on his skin in quite some time. He was served an iced coffee and took a long sip of it. It was the first one he had ever tasted.

"How are your studies going?"

"Quite well sir. And I wanted to thank you again for your help in getting me permission to do the work from home."

Maliik nodded genially. "I understood why you wanted to stay local. A man should take care of his family." Maliik took a sip of his drink. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, as you know, I've been working in the mine..."

"I do."

"The men there, they say that there haven't been any new deposits of Copper discovered in months."

"Do the workers get paid on commission?"

"No sir."

"Then why are they worried?"

"They're worried that they're going to be fired. They think the mine has been tapped out. And if it is, then it will close soon. Many of them have nowhere else to go for work."

"I know." Maliik shook his head, deeply aware of this fact. "I wish they did. Kwame, you can go tell your friends and co-workers at the mine that they have no reason to worry. The mine is not going to close. In fact, in a few weeks, anyone who wants to work over time is going to have extra work available."

Kwame blinked. This is more than he thought possible. "How?"

"We're expanding the tunnels. We're not digging too much deeper, just further out. The announcement was to be made this evening."

Kwame blinked again. This made no sense. "Is there more Copper there?"

"We'll find out once we dig." Maliik could see the honest concern on Kwame's face and softened. "Kwame..." He began earnestly. "How long have you and I known each other?"

"My entire life Mr Maliik."

"I was one of the first people there when you were born Kwame. I worked with your father when this company was founded. When he died, it should have gone to you. He wanted it that way."

Kwame shook his head. "I was too young. You were the right choice."

"It may not be my place to say this young man, but I was very proud of you when you took to working in the mine itself. Lots of people would have taken to an office job till they were old enough to take over. You didn't. There's a strong sense of fair play in you. You got that from your father. Time will come when I am too old to take it into the future my boy. In the meantime, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you sir. But I'm not a fool. I know the pressure that's coming from the Government and the workers; to say nothing of the competition in the market... If we haven't found anything in the ground for months... Why are we still digging?"

Maliik didn't answer for a moment. "Kwame... you know I loved your father like a brother. I would do anything to keep his legacy intact."

Kwame felt a chill. Whatever this was, it was bad. Maliik was clearly struggling with it, so it was not something honorable; only desperate.

Kwame couldn't bring himself to push it. "I know you would Mr Maliik. I would never have thought otherwise." He stood and turned to the door. "He loved you too."

Maliik nodded. "You father wanted you to have it. He knew he was dying; one of the last things he asked me; was to look after it till you were old enough to take over." Maliik looked ill. "I told him I would. A promise I intend to keep."

Kwame nodded and stepped out.

* * *

Ngabe and Matali were so relieved to hear that the mine was staying open. Kwame didn't have the heart to share his suspicions as well.

So that night, after the mine had closed, Kwame stayed behind, and kept himself hidden.

He didn't know what he was looking for, but whatever it was, he knew he wasn't going to find it unless he could look alone. He hid himself in a stall in the men's room, and tried to keep his mind off how cramped and hot it was. Kwame was very patient. His father said he was born to the earth; still and tranquil and forever calm. A good personality trait in a miner.

Eventually, the sky grew dark, and the sounds of the workspace went quiet. Kwame let himself out, look around the dark building, and headed off toward the offices.

Being the son of the founder had its advantages. He knew where the security room was, and where the spare set of master keys could be found.

The night watchman was a friend of his father's also, and bought Kwame's story about staying behind to do some business study. Kwame let himself into the manager's office, and quietly went to work, looking through the records.

Kwame had been studying business courses in every spare moment that his work, family and volunteer work left him, but he didn't know what he was looking for. He dare not turn on the lights, for there was staff other than his friends on duty at night.

And that was when it hit him. There should be a lot more people here, even at night. There should be more guards posted. Why had everyone been sent away?

He opened each drawer in turn, went looking through the paperwork. There should have been accounting reports. But there was nothing.

Kwame almost smacked his forehead when realization struck him. If there was something shady going on, Maliik had almost certainly made sure to take the evidence with him after Kwame had come out and asked him about it.

And then, Kwame heard a truck, clearly audible in the silent night.

Kwame went to the window as headlights played over the blinds. The truck was big and had no markings. In fact the sides of the truck were painted over. The truck had a large container on the back, and was towing a large trailer in turn. The headlights went out as soon as the truck reached the gate.

The gate did not open. The gatehouse was empty. Kwame was more than a little stunned. This had to be it. Whatever Maliik was hiding, this had to be it.

The truck driver came out, unlocked the gate himself, and went back to the truck.

Kwame slipped out of the office, and headed for the back door.

* * *

It took a little doing to stay out of sight, even in the dark. But Kwame knew the mine well, and stayed low as he headed over toward the mine entrance. He kept hidden behind the conveyors, edging his way closer to the mine.

In the silence of the night, a sudden motor noise made Kwame jump out of his skin suddenly. The truck crew, none of them wearing uniforms, had just started up the Mine conveyor, which took the workers, and the hewn rock; in and out of the mine faster than on foot.

They pulled over one of the small cargo carriages, and started unloading something from the truck.

Barrels. Large round sealed barrels. And even in the dark, even at that distance, Kwame could see the symbols on the side of the Barrels.

The symbols that warned of hazardous chemicals, and toxic waste.

Kwame immediately glanced up to the light poles. There were usually security cameras on top of them, where they had an unrestricted view. Straining his eyes in the dark, he could see... that they weren't there any more. Having been up that high, on light poles only used at night, Kwame had to admit he'd never noticed when they were gone.

Kwame felt sick, deep in his chest. The staff was away from the mine, the cameras had been removed... Mr Maliik had found a new use for the new tunnels now that the mine had gone dry. He was using it to hide toxic waste deep underground.

Kwame slipped away into the night. He had to think about this.

* * *

He went to the Mission. The small church had been closed due to financial problems long ago, and the buildings had been taken over by an American Red Cross team; who had a number of doctors coming to treat them as Pro Bono work. Kwame had done a good deal of volunteer work there after his work hours.

The Americans were pleased to see him, always glad to have another set of hands about; and were willing to share their food and drink.

When his sister had to be moved there, Kwame barely made it home any longer.

* * *

"Good evening Doctor."

"Evening Kwame." Doctor Woolley said tiredly. The American doctors almost always looked exhausted. Coffee was universal among them, and often some cigarettes as well. "You're here late."

"I would have liked to come sooner, but I was needed elsewhere." Kwame said quietly. He hated lying about it, but didn't know what to do with the truth yet.

In any event, the Doctor did not rush it. "Well, you've been working yourself sick here long enough. And you're a volunteer. You can have a night off once and a while. You're a young man. Don't you want to have fun once and a while?"

Kwame jerked a thumb back over his shoulder at the ward. "How many of your patients are here because they had a good time?"

Woolley sighed. "Mm." He rubbed his eyes a little. The intensive care unit was always full to bursting with AIDS victims; and that wasn't even counting the Emergency patients, filled with accidents, punch-ups, alcohol poisoning. "We lost a few today."

Kwame nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I hate to be so cold about it, but there was never any chance for them; and we do need the bedspace for the ones we can save." He looked like he hated even saying that. Kwame felt for him. He was suffering under a problem with no clear solutions also. "Coffee?"

"Thank you."

It tasted stale, but it was hot and Kwame had been exhausted for most of the day.

"Oh, by the way; I have a gift for you." Woolley said.

"For me?"

"Yeah. Call it a 'thank you' for helping out around here."

"You don't need to pay me anything."

"I know. In fact, I said those exact words to a patient of mine who gave it to me. He had no money, so he paid in collateral for saving the life of his son." Woolley reached under his chair. "I felt that you might have a greater use for it.

It was a hand sickle. The kind used in farming. The blade was curved almost back on itself in a circle, and a wickedly tapered point. The black metal blade was sharp and strong, and the handle was hand carved wood, polished dark. "I cannot accept this."

"Kwame, take it. You don't get paid for anything you do here while you work half the night. You work all day in the mines. You get up before dawn for your little farming project; use this. It'll be useful."

Kwame smiled. "It will be. Thank you."

For a time, the two of them sat sipping their coffee, until the Doctor was called away to help a patient. "She's in bed three. One of the beds near the window became available."

Kwame nodded and thanked him.

* * *

Kwame set down his bag and sat next to his sister's cot. "Hello little sister."

Kunto looked up at him with sunken eyes. "Hi." She croaked. "You're here late."

Kwame picked up the bowl of water and mopped her forehead. "I had some things I had to take care of at work."

"Anything serious?" Kunto asked him. It always made Kwame smile. No matter how sick she was feeling, she made time to ask him about what he was doing.

"Nothing that can't wait till morning." Kwame set the bowl down. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah."

"Your nurses say no."

"Snoop."

"Liar." Kwame shot back.

Kunto sighed. "It hurts when I swallow."

Kwame pulled her bowl over. "I know sweetie. But you still have to eat something."

Silence. They both knew what her long term prognosis was.

"Some of the nuns came by today." Kunto volunteered, mostly to get away from the topic of food.

"I thought the Mission was closed." Kwame said in surprise.

"It is. I think they were missionaries; just checking in with where the Mission was originally based." Kunto said. "They gave the man in this bed last rites. I listened to some of the things they were saying to him. It sounded nice."

Kwame was surprised to hear his sister speak of such things. None of them had been terribly religious, not out of any anger over their circumstances, or and lack of belief in a grand creator. It was just that they had little time and effort to spare; and thus never bothered to follow any faith. "You believe in that?"

"I don't know. I am not scared of dying big brother. It's taking me such a long time to get there..." She told him. "But I worry for you. If there is nothing beyond this, then I will not even know I am dead; if there is another life beyond ours, then father and the others wait for me there. But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Kwame shushed her.

"I do worry about you." Kunto said intensely. "You spend so much of your time trying to take care of me, I don't really know what you'll do with me gone."

Kwame swallowed. "Neither do I." The thought of the mine and the Barrels of waste jumped back into his mind. Both no-win scenarios bounced into his mind at the same time and made his feel weak at the knees. "Oh hell Sis... I really don't know what to do right now."

Kunto reached up and took his hand gently. "You do what's right Kwame. You always do the right thing. I sometimes wish you'd look after yourself a little more... but you're a good man Kwame. You do right by me, as you did by father, and by-" She broke off into a heavy coughing fit.

Kwame shushed her, wiped her face again, and tried to help her drink some water. "Thank you Kunto. You just helped me with a great problem."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about that." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you little sister."

"Love you, big brother."

* * *

First thing the next morning Maliik looked up as Kwame came into the office without knocking. "Twice in as many days. You aren't making plans to move on this office already are you?" He said jovially.

"I know about the hazardous waste." Kwame said immediately. This man was an old family friend. If he'd waited, he would have lost his nerve.

The second the news was thrown out there, Maliik's face went through a myriad of emotions. First was shock, then a split second of anger, until finally, there was only great sadness. "H-how?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where did it come from?"

"It... it may be better if we did not talk about that."

"Don't try to protect me." Kwame countered. "I know about the Barrels. I'm already in this up to my neck."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"That depends. Where did they come from?" Kwame pressed. Once the questions started, they couldn't be stopped. "What's in them? Why are you  _involved_  in any of this?"

"I don't know what's in them exactly. The Corporation came to me, said they knew the mine was running out of Copper. They offered me money. Enough that I could pay all the workers, all the expenses, all the loans, and still come out ahead."

"The Corporation? Why would they do that?"

"You know how expensive it is to store chemical waste? Much cheaper to put the Barrels in tunnels and then collapse the entrances."

"The Corporation is not hurting for money. They can afford to dispose of such things safely."

"And they got that kind of cash by not spending money they didn't have to. Those Barrels are rated to last for decades. Even longer."

"And you agreed to that?" Kwame nearly roared.

"I was desperate." Maliik whispered. "We were running out of Copper. The mine was going dry... your father entrusted this to me. I was to look after it till you grew old enough.

"Maliik! This is illegal! It's wrong! And if that waste gets into the water table, it could kill people!"

Maliik looked sad. "I know. But if I don't do it, people will starve. This mine feeds hundreds of workers; to say nothing of their families. Money's coming in because of the Waste, and pay checks are earned because our people are doing their jobs. Kwame... you're going to do great things one day. But until then.. Until you get your inheritance, and we get some honest customers..."

"How will we get honest customers by acting dishonestly?" Kwame demanded.

Maliik looked softly at the young man. "Kwame, you don't have to worry about that. Nobody's going to look into it. The Corporation can cover their end, and if somebody did accuse them of dumping, there's nothing to lead them here. And international customers will not care either. This is Africa. Nobody gives a damn about Africa."

"Not even the Africans, it seems!"

Maliik glared and laid it out for him. "Kwame, there's nothing left for the workers to dig up, and there was no capital to move the mine further west. If I could have done it any other way, I would have. Until then, we have no choice."

"What about the water table? What about the savannah? What about-"

"Kwame!" Maliik shouted, fed up. "If anybody cared about that; somebody would have been doing something about it, long before now."

Kwame felt sick. The mine had gone dry. if he pushed this, his father's company would be destroyed, and the workers would go hungry. Africa had little opportunity for people out of work. Including him.

And if he did nothing, the ground would become filled with toxic pollutants. Kwame didn't believe that the Barrels would stay hidden forever. All it would take was one rock falling, one bad seam, and hundreds... thousands of people, to say nothing of the waterways that they relied on...

What was he going to do?

In the silence, Maliik laid it out for him. "Kwame, in six months I can take the money they've given me; pay off the debts, and move the mine. Another month after that, you'll be twenty five, the terms of your father's will are satisfied, and you'll have a productive mine full of workers who know you and like you. I owe your father that. It will be my birthday present to you."

* * *

Over a day later, he still had no answer. He cared for the workers. But he loved the world. He loved his country. He loved the sweeping plains and the Acacia trees and the rivers and the birds...

The hand Sickle was a very helpful addition to his work. The curved blade made neat cuts off the Acacia trees, giving him neat saplings. He slung the sickle into a leather loop on his belt; and picked up his staff.

He stabbed the staff into the empty soil, making a hole, and planted another cutting. The sun had almost bleached out the soil into sandy dry dirt. Kwame knew that more than two thirds of the cutting would not survive. But those that did...

Those that did would grow and give shelter to the animals, and homes to the birds, would scrub the air clean and make the wind blow. They would drop their seed palms and give food to the children that had to forage. They would sink their roots deep into the soil as they grew and hold it together against erosion and storm damage...

But all that would take time. Time enough that Kwame doubted he would live to see it. He knew that long before he started, and was content to wait. The Earth was patient. So was he.

If the waste hit the water table, odds were that  _nobody_ would see it, if the trees survived at all with poisoned ground water.

The sky brightened sharply as the sun finally rose enough to break over the distant mountains.

Kwame always paused at that moment. Every day he did this, he planted his staff into the earth and turned to face the sun, raising his arms to embrace the light as the sun kissed the purple mountainsides, the wide open grasslands...

But today he simply didn't have it in him. He looked at the familiar view; heard the animals stir as the world told them that their day had begun. It was beautiful to him. And he tried not to cry.

_We're killing it._  He told himself sickly.  _We're killing everything beautiful and nobody cares._

* * *

Kwame's confusion grew to frustration as the sun grew hot in the sky. He made his way back to the mine, clocked in as usual, let himself get led down into the Tunnel as always... picked up the pickaxe, and started taking out his frustrations on the stone.

He kept going for a good long time. And when he was short of breath, he kept going. The anger firmed his shaking grip and he smashed the point down again and again, carving into the rock.

"Whoa!" Matali said soothingly. "Whatever's bugging you, wearing yourself out won't work. There's a long day ahead."

"Why?" Kwame demanded. "It's not like there's anything to dig out. Just dirt."

"Doesn't mean you rush ahead of us. Mining is a very careful work. Don't stress yourself. The earth is patient. It gives us what we want eventually."

"Miners get killed every year Matali. The Earth takes as well."

His ring glimmered, and the ground shook.

"Oh god... I had to say it out loud didn't I?" Kwame whispered. "OUT! Everyone OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

He needn't have bothered. Every miner knew to run for it when the ground started to move, and the tunnel was filled with fleeing diggers; racing for the surface.

* * *

"A quake!" Maliik repeated in disbelief. "This mine has been on solid ground for decades. We're surrounded by bedrock. Where did the quake come from?"

"I do not know sir." Kwame said honestly. "It didn't seem to start at one end of the tunnel or the other, there was no warning, no cave in… The tunnel just started to move as we dug."

"Gas pocket?"

"We've never found one before." Kwame returned. "Besides, why does it matter? It's not like we're losing any profits."

Maliik hesitated. "Kwame..."

"I understand why you're doing this." Kwame cut him off quietly. "But I still don't like it."

"I don't like it either Kwame. But I don't see another option, do you?"

"I believe you want to do the right thing Mr Maliik. I just hope you can find your way back."

"Kwame. What would  _you_  do?"

Kwame sighed, dreading that question. "I have been giving that some thought since yesterday. In truth, I do not know, but I would not be doing this." Kwame asserted. "It's not good for us, it's not good for the community, and it's not good for the Environment."

"I know that's important to you-"

"It's important to everyone sir. Especially us. How many mines have had people taken by the earth?"

Unnoticed by either of them, Kwame's ring glimmered lightly, and the room quivered again.

Silence.

"This makes two. This quake was lighter, but it can't be anything else. The ground is unstable. Mr Maliik, all those barrels down there... if there's a serious quake, and they break open..."

Maliik swore under his breath. "All right. All right, I understand. I'll get it out. I'll get those barrels out as soon as it's clear for the men to go back in."

Kwame let out a breath of relief. "Thank you! Thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me. I don't know what we'll do next. The only money coming in was from The Corporation."

"We'll figure something out. We're survivors sir. Survivor's survive."

Maliik grinned. "So much like your father."

* * *

The workmen had broken for lunch early, with not much else to do but wait for them to be cleared for entry back into the mine.

Kwame had taken a few sub-surface maps from the offices and spread them out on his lunch table. There was no more metal, so he knew that part of the map had to be faked. But most of this was public record... including the location of the Water Table. It was directly beneath the Savannah... but the water table was fed by several aquifers, the edge of one was right below the mined areas that held the Barrels. If those waste barrels broke, the area would be toxic for generations!

Kwame was still distant from the others, thinking about the future. He was not so poor as others in Africa. The mine had been good to his family. He had some savings. Not enough to live off, but his education was paid up through the year. He could find another job...

But many of them would not. In all likelihood they would join the military to find food. And even though he would not likely have to do so himself, he was not glad that it would happen to the people he knew and worked with. Kwame's family had escaped one genocide, evaded Civil Wars to get here in the first place... And with his stepmother gone, and his sister so ill, it was not possible for the family to move if war came into their lives again…

But he could not let this continue. The Water Table was part of the whole community. Without that, there would be nothing left here for anyone; not just him. This place was their home, and their desperation, put upon them by far greedier men, was killing it.

But what could he do?

"Nice ring."

Kwame looked up at Matali in surprise, and then down at his ring. With everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten it. "Ah. I found it in the mine actually."

"You think one of our workers lost it?"

"You'd think so, but I did not find it in the tunnels. I swung my axe into the rock and pulled it back with this on the point of it."

"May I see it?"

Kwame took off the ring and handed it to his friend.

Matali looked at it carefully. "This symbol on it... looks familiar. I think it's an old Vodun symbol."

"I didn't know Vodun practitioners used rings."

"I have no idea. You should ask my sister. She's a priestess."

Vodun, also known as Voodoo, was a religion largely forgotten in the west, but had some followers in Louisiana, and millions of practitioners in Africa, Haiti...

"I would." Kwame said politely. "But I have many things to do. Besides, you know I do not believe in that religion myself."

"I wasn't suggesting a pilgrimage my friend. My sister works on the kitchen staff part time."

"Indeed. However, I have things I must do right now."

"As you wish." Matali said, not pushing it. "Enjoy your maps."

Kwame went back to the maps, trying to picture it. The Corporation had sent those waste Barrels. But it would likely never be proven that anyone over there had ordered it. Legal action... would be very difficult. The Corporation had more money than all of Africa put together. Their legal team would take Kwame apart. Especially since the waste was already in the mine...

Kwame wanted to cry. He loved Africa. He loved the grasslands. He loved the mountains and he loved his co-workers. It was going to be poisoned out of existence, and there was nothing he could do.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kwame looked up. A woman had come over to join him. She was beautiful and slender, and her clothing colourful woven fabrics, tied with animal shaped pendants. She had a bowl in each hand.

"My name is Natali. My brother told me to come see you about the ring you found."

"Natali and Matali?" Kwame asked in amusement.

Natali smiled with what had to be familiar embarrassment. "I know. My father had a bad memory, so he made sure his twin children rhymed. I think Matali was hoping to set us up to eat lunch together."

Kwame looked down, embarrassed. "Your brother the matchmaker."

"Indeed. Let me see the ring."

Kwame slipped the ring off and did so once again.

She looked at it carefully. "It's a Vodun symbol."

"That I knew." Kwame agreed. "I found it underground. It was buried in the mine, deep in the rock."

Natali looked. "But no scuffs. It looks like a polished jewellers work; not something that had been left buried."

"I noticed that also." Kwame agreed. "I don't know what material can do that; and I come from a mining family."

Natlai nodded. "You don't follow Vodun do you?"

"No."

"Vodun teaching, says that the first one, Mawu, the Creator, bore seven children, and gave them each a rule over a realm. Earth, Air, Water, Animals..." She tapped the top of the ring. "This is an Earth sign. An Elemental. A very old, very powerful sign. You very rarely see it in something like jewellery. But you see there are other, much smaller runes engraved inside the ring band."

Kwame looked. "So there are. I didn't really see that."

"The smaller ones are hard to make out, but they talk about the ring bearer being given power. For some purpose." She looked at him. "You say you just found it in the rock?"

"Yeah."

"My grandmother would call that a sign." She handed the ring back to him.

"A sign of what?" Kwame asked as he slipped it back on his ring finger.

"A sign that you are bound by destiny to something great and powerful from the earth."

"And you?"

"I would say that you don't strike me as the kind to need a matchmaker."

Kwame blinked. "How do you get from there to here?"

"You'd have to be in my head, but it makes sense, really." She smiled brilliantly. "Look, I do not know you, so you will not offend. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Wanting to is not the problem. I'm afraid my schedule is busy, even during my off work time."

"Why?"

"I do some volunteer work at the free clinic outside of town. I take care of my sister during that time."

"Your sister is unwell?"

"AIDS." Kwame said.

It was by no means a rare problem, and a look of pure sympathetic pity crossed her face. "I'm sorry." She searched his face a moment.

Kwame let her wonder a moment, and then let her off the hook. "I am not infected myself. My sister are actually my step-family. My father remarried shortly after I was born, so I never knew my real mother. His second wife did not realise she was infected until after the wedding. I was the only one in the family to escape the virus."

Natali nodded with open respect. "Your family is very lucky to have you then. I know many who would have left them."

Kwame smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it. You are a very beautiful woman Natali, and I do not wish to offend-"

"But duty comes first." Natali agreed. "Can we finish lunch anyway? If only to make my brother happy?"

Kwame laughed. "Please. I would enjoy the company."

* * *

It was always darkest before the dawn.

But Kwame rose before the sun every morning, and crept out of his home. As dawn approached, he was able to see well enough as the sky to the east lightened to blue purple with the approaching sun.

Africa only ever felt cold at night. but Kwame was glad for it. He worked hard during the day. With the sun down and the air cool in the pre-dawn, he was able to work now without wearing himself out.

With his sling filled with cuttings from the trees near his town, Kwame went to the empty lands to the north of his town, planting the cuttings every fifteen feet or so. He knew the movements well. His staff would open the sandy dirt, and he would plant one of the cuttings. The ends of the slim branches were filled with sap, the lifeblood of the plant.

The cuttings went into the ground smoothly and hopefully sprouted roots, growing as new tree saplings themselves.

But inwardly, he wondered if it mattered.

Something was different today. Kwame didn't know what it was. But he could feel a change. It was something in the air, something in the ground beneath his feet...

It was something subtle; but it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He didn't know what he was looking for as his eyes scanned the lightening horizon, trying to find it.

And then it came to him. It was not something he saw, it was more of a... a sound. It was hard to describe. It was like a slow, a very slow moving river, merged with a low rolling thunder, and it pulsed like an immense heartbeat.

Kwame could feel the sound, not hear it. It was silence to his ears, but it was all encompassing, all enveloping, and he fell to the ground in awe as it swallowed him whole.

As he lay stretched out on the earth it became infinitely stronger, and Kwame suddenly realised where it came from. It was coming from the ground. He was drowning in the very heartbeat of the Earth.

Kwame didn't know how it was happening, but he knew instinctively that he never wanted it to stop.

The pulse was strongest in his arm, and he fought to turn his head against the tide of the Earth Beat, until he could see his hand.

His ring was glowing with an impossibly pure green light, and it grew ever brighter until his vision washed-out out with the pure brown/green light.

_Where am I going?_ Kwame asked in wonder.

_**Home.** _


	3. Wheeler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeler's character was meant in the show to be the guy who had no clue, so that the show could take the opportunity to explain the situation to him, and in doing so, the audience. This had the result of making Wheeler somewhat of a moron in regards to the Environment. Given what he was in the show for, that annoyed me. 
> 
> But you can create exposition in a story that you can't do with a TV show.
> 
> How am I doing so far?

_Things are starting to make sense now. I have been left behind. The young ones grow and die fast; so much faster than me. So they build fast, consume fast. And they have grown faster before I noticed. After eons, a sudden spike of pain, and suddenly I was running out of time that I never knew I was in danger of losing._

_Kwame is the first. He is right. Young enough to not be imbued with that of his kind, old enough to grasp the value of what you give him._

_But I need more. I am one that has many parts. I am one part of the whole. Kwame is alone._

_I go where the Spirit moves me, and I wonder now more than ever who it is that sets me on my path. I have never been steered wrong before._

_I can only reach as far as the ends of the Earth, and I can see the stars as well as the humans do. Highly diverse the humans are. They too, each have many parts, each of them a part of their own whole._

_There may be enough in common after all._

_I go where the Spirit moves me, trusting it to help. It takes me to a hive, a hive of the humans. It's nothing unusual. I have seen it before. They are not the first of my children to reach their structures many times taller than they are; they are not the first to dig their way beneath my surface._

_The hive is something apart from me. If I strain, I can see fractions of life here and there, but the majority of it belongs to them now._

_I wonder what has brought me here. The pulse of this place is agony to hear. They are too much, too fast and too many. Surely there would be nothing here for me; nothing that would help... For a time, I consider just raising a wave ten or twenty feet, and washing the whole thing clean. My oceans reach down for miles. What are ten or twenty feet to me?_

_I find my focus is drawn to one young man, Kwame's age. He has spiky red hair and fair skin. He has the scent of soil on his fingers, and the tiniest of seeds carried on his person. His action and manner is aggressive and direct, he has fire beneath, just as I do. It is a lesson in humility, that even in this place, so full of un-life; there is potential._

_Wheeler._

_He is important._

* * *

Wheeler was at the top of a half finished construction project, a good twenty six stories in the air. Most of the guys went off-site for their breaks. Wheeler just levered himself up to sit on the edge of one of the steel girders.

It took no small amount of courage to handle an arc welder that high, with no guard rails to lean on, and a safety line you were barely aware of. Wheeler volunteered for most of that duty. The pay was excellent, and it made him look good, doing something that most workers on the site still didn't have the nerve to do.

Wheeler was worried about a number of things, but heights were never one of them. His lunch break was spent heading down with the others, just long enough to get a cup of coffee from the staff room; which he drank back up on the top floor, using the girders for his seat.

It was a position that left him high above street level, surrounded largely by open air. Wheeler went there for his breaks because he loved the view. As the day came to a close, he could see the sky change colors in a way that nobody could on the ground in New York. Some people spent millions of dollars for mountain, or skyline views; Wheeler got one every day, and was paid to be there.

"Hey James!"

The young man looked down at the foreman, who waved up at him. "Get down from there!"

"Why? I'm harnessed." Wheeler called back.

"Nobody works up above gantry level alone."

"I'm not working, I'm having a donut."

"Will you just get down here please!"

Wheeler sighed. "It's getting so a guy can't get a few minutes to himself at the top of a half built skyscraper any more."

He came down a level, back to where there were gantries and walkways put in, and disconnected his safety line.

His foreman was waiting, looking quietly furious. "Now then. Would you mind telling me what the hell that was about?"

"I was having a break. It's lunchtime. Most everyone has lunch and I happen to like having mine up there. This is New York; why spend a thousand bucks for a plate at a restaurant with a view when I could take a donut up to-."

"It's against Workplace Safety regulations. It's dangerous, its irresponsible; much like yourself, and it's not happening on my site."

"I've been doing it for months, it's never bothered you before."

The foreman glared.

Wheeler wilted. "It's because you didn't know. Well, then that was the wrong thing to say."

The Foreman rolled his eyes and waved Wheeler off. "Get outta here."

"Yes boss." Wheeler said quickly and hurried away.

"And they need more supports up there before laying the girders, so be back by one!"

"By one what?" Wheeler quipped.

The Foreman rolled his eyes. "You know what your problem is James?"

"I can think of a few women who'd be happy to tell you." Wheeler commented under his breath.

* * *

The day ended, and Wheeler traded in his safety gear for a cargo vest and headed out of the site, toward the warehouse district. He still had a few hours before his brother got out of school. Construction started in the middle of the night and stopped midday to avoid adding to the New York rush hour.

Wheeler flicked thorough the packets in his pocket. He was already drawing up the plans for his patch in his head. Which seeds would sprout fastest, which ones would grow taller, which ones would need more sun...

The Patch was a mostly vacant lot in south Brooklyn, New York. What remained was a few torn down walls and burned out debris. Once, several years before, it had been a warehouse, and even then, long abandoned. The area wasn't worth much in property value, and nobody really owned it. Once upon a time it had an owner, but they had gone bankrupt and the bank had claimed it. The bank couldn't give it away, and so it sat unused and unwanted. Wheeler planned to buy it outright one day. There was little to no chance that anybody cared. Nobody had cared about this place for decades. When the warehouse had burned down, nobody had rebuilt it, or cleaned it up.

So Wheeler took it over. He was strong. Breaking through the old concrete wasn't too difficult, and the beauty of it was, he didn't have to break through much. When he left for college, he planted seeds in the broken concrete, where soil was visible. The burned roof was collapsed, sunlight could get in. Rain flowed from the broken concrete down, and the plants grew. Cracks in the concrete gave way to the strength of growing things underneath, and when Wheeler returned two years later, getting some dirt to work with was easy.

And after a few years of methodical work; a burned out abandoned warehouse was a garden. Vines grew over debris, snaked over torn down walls, working their way into ash-covered grillwork, and the vines blossomed into small flowers of every color.

And every spring, Wheeler came back to tend them, and to plant more. Nobody stopped him. If anybody noticed, they moved on. It was rare that anybody would so much as stop to look.

In this part of town; nobody got involved.

Almost nobody.

Rolling his shoulders back, Wheeler suddenly heard laughter. Somebody was here.

He came back to the patch. There were people there. Wheeler slid the seed packets deeper into his pocket and checked again. Six of them. Not a one of them was over twenty five years old. They were wearing ripped leather vests with yellow marks on them. Gang signs; from the DemonZ gang.

Wheeler growled low in his throat. His Patch had been taken over by a gang of thugs; known by everyone in this part of Brooklyn as drug dealers and muggers. And here they were, in his Patch, drinking and tossing their bottles around; probably shooting up too.

Wheeler ignored them. He went in through the warehouse door, useless though it was. Next to it was a locker he'd set up to keep his tools, and a change of clothes for working in the dirt. This time, he didn't bother to change. Instead, he collected a shovel, and went out into the rest of the Patch where he could be seen.

The DemonZ gang was aware of him as he walked straight past them to the nearest patch of dirt, and started digging. He crouched low against the dirt, poking holes in the soil. The omnipresent noise of the traffic was far away from him, though he let himself focus on the sounds of his intruders; always aware of where they were. He just planted his seeds.

_Construction._  He told himself.  _The simplest way to make something from_ _almost_ _nothing_.

The gang had noticed him, and had spent a few moments discussing what to do with him. A taller thug with a Mohawk; got to his feet, tossed his beer away, and gestured his gang to follow him. "Shove off." He said immediately.

"Bite me." Wheeler said back without turning.

It was by far the politest opening to a conversation Wheeler had ever had with a gang member.

"Who the hell are you?" Mohawk demanded.

"Name's Wheeler. You're in my patch."

"Your patch?" The gang leader repeated, mocking and harsh. "You made this fairy garden?"

"Better than dirt. And bottles." Wheeler sent a glance over at various gang members. Some were wearing long sleeves; the rest had bruises up and down the insides of their arms. "And syringes."

Mohawk glared. Something in his brain registered the implication. "Well this patch of yours is on our turf."

"DemonZ turf ends at the 32nd Street intersection." Wheeler gestured at the lot. "I'm across the street."

Mohawk didn't take the hint. "And we don't like looking across our street at a Fairy boy planting his fairy garden."

Wheeler stood up, and stretched out his broad shoulders, casually bringing up the shovel to sit on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"

No subtlety. The gang was spreading out a little, covering him from all sides.

Mohawk moved closer. "I called you: Fairy Boy."

Wheeler glared. "Well that is not a nice thing to say to a man with a shovel." He said, swinging the shovel up onto his shoulder, nice and slowly. "Especially, when you're out of your territory."

Clik!

Wheeler heard the switch-blade and reacted. The shovel came around fast and nailed the knife-man in the hand. Wheeler could hear fingers break and the knife-man screamed. Wheeler shut him up with a hay-maker that knocked him on his butt.

Committed by their fallen member; the rest of them attacked. Wheeler brought up the shovel sideways to block the lead pipe, and then rammed the business end of it into a set of ribs. He swept the shovel back again; lower this time; to knock the next man off his feet.

The numbers were against him, so Wheeler darted back around the fire barrel, wondering if he dared kick the thing over to scatter his opponents.

Another knife; and Wheeler dropped the shovel to get hold of his attacker's wrist. "Drop the knife or I'll make you eat it."

The gang member swung on him with his free hand and Wheeler decked him; as a chain went around his throat from behind.

Wheeler grabbed the chain and tried to get free; unable to breathe; when he heard a siren.

"COPS!" Someone yelled.

The pressure around Wheeler's throat eased instantly and he dropped. he kicked out at his attackers, barely able to see them through eyes blurring from the oxygen loss and the exertion. He managed to knock over a fire barrel instead; and a small wave of burning debris came raining over three of them; including Wheeler himself.

Yelling in shock, all of them patted the sudden flames madly, trying to put them out. For a moment, Wheeler felt something hard against his fingers, when he heard a loud voice bellowing "FREEZE! BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

Three arrests were made. Wheeler, the DemonZ that Wheeler had knocked out, and the one that had a chain around Wheeler's throat when the police car arrived. The unconscious DemonZ needed medical attention, and Wheeler and his opponent had both been handcuffed for the ride. They spent most of the trip trading glares and angry curses all the way to the Station.

Once they got to the station, Wheeler's companion in the arrest went silent. He was young and full of anger, but at the station, surrounded by New York's Finest; he suddenly went quiet. Wheeler figured he was more than a little intimidated at the station. It was probably his first time getting arrested. looking closer, he noticed the kid's gang tattoos were smearing a little. They had been done in ink. Which meant he probably wasn't old enough to get a real tattoo, and not brave enough to get a fake ID.

The first stop was the seized property lot. The cop behind the counter stood up; unimpressed, unconcerned. This was purely routine. Every prisoner gets processed, has their belongings taken and returned on their release. And when she saw Wheeler, she smirked despite herself.

Wheeler knew her. "Hey Amy."

"Wheeler. Must be Tuesday."

"Funny girl." Wheeler croaked.

Amy noticed the friction marks, shaped like chain links on Wheeler's throat. "What the hell happened to your neck?"

Wheeler jerked a thumb at the DemonZ, waiting in line behind him, with his own police escort. "Ask him."

"Right. Please turn out your pockets, and put your belongings in this envelope, you know the drill."

Wheeler's hands were uncuffed and he did so. He sent a glance back over to the DemonZ member and saw how much he was smothering his nerves.

Wheeler couldn't resist. "So, what's your name?"

"Avery." The kid answered.

Wheeler blinked. "Really? Well listen Avery, there's only two things you need to know about getting arrested. One: don't mouth off to the cops; and two: relax when they do the body cavity search." He looked back at Amy. "Get them to send Detective Smith. He's got the big hands. It's his first arrest; he should get the five star treatments."

There was no detective Smith in this precinct, Wheeler had made the whole thing up; but it had the desired effect. Avery paled white as a sheet, and the cop escorting him through smirked, just a tiny bit as Wheeler signed the manifest. Wheeler winked at Amy and slid the large envelope back. "Want to get some coffee later? You can bring the handcuffs if you want."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Every time you come in here you make that joke. One day I might take you up on it just to see what happens."

Wheeler laughed, and then grabbed at his throat in pain. "Ooh. Well, maybe one day."

Amy looked to the gang member. "Turn out your pockets right now."

Avery started turning out his pockets on the counter as Wheeler was led away to the holding cells.

* * *

"Wheeler?"

Wheeler looked up at the thick Irish accent. "Detective O'Malley."

The older man, grizzled by years of work in a job where he was required to fight Gangs and criminals, and never succeed in stopping them, glared down at Wheeler, who was stretched out in the holding cell. "So. 'ow's the neck?"

"Good enough that they still stuck me in here." Wheeler said, clearing his throat again. "I want my phone call."

O'Malley waved over at a plain-clothes cop. "Give 'im 'is phone call."

Wheeler was quickly escorted to a pay-phone against the wall and the Detective in question was kind enough to put a quarter in so that Wheeler could keep his hands cuffed together.

"Hello?" Was the answer.

"Hey Parrot?" Wheeler said by way of introduction. "I've been arrested."

"Good god, is it Tuesday already?" Polly responded.

"Can you make sure JJ gets in okay; and does his homework? I'll be home late."

"Will do. Need a lawyer?"

"Nah. O'Malley's here."

"Okay. See you tonight."

* * *

Wheeler had not been taken back to the holding cell, but rather to the interrogation room. He had been allowed to sit there for much longer than usual. Enough that he was getting annoyed. He knew he was clear of any charges. By now the police knew it too, so why were they letting him stew this long?

He stood up and glared at the glass set into the wall. "What the hell is taking you people so long? You think that mirror fools anyone? We watch television y'know!"

The door opened and O'Malley came in, cigarette in one hand, large bottle of high caffeine cola in the other. "Siddown."

Wheeler did so. "What kept you?"

O'Malley puffed on his smoke, and stretched a bit as he sat. "I was at the hospital. The one you knocked out woke up fine. We were hoping he would give up some names, but no luck."

"Try the one you brought in with me. He's young. He'll break."

"Gee, having been a cop for thirty years, leaning on the new guy was a tactic that never 'ccurred to me. 'ow lucky I am to 'ave you 'ere." O'Malley said quietly. "Wheeler, you can't keep doing this. For one thing, that lot isn't yours!"

"It doesn't belong to anyone." Wheeler protested. "Least of all the DemonZ."

" _Nothing_ belongs to the DemonZ." O'Malley snapped. "You think I'm taking their side? Three of my guys were put in hospital this week alone from Gang Violence. And that's not even countin' the drugs they sell. The DemonZ 'ave the good people scared and the bad people on their side so we can't get any of them to testify! You think I want to let them get away with anything at all?"

Wheeler forced himself to calm down. "I know you don't."

"If it was just a matter of beating them up, more than 'alf the cops in 'ere would 'ave stuck their badges in a drawer ages ago."

"I know."

O'Malley sighed again. "Your fellow prisoner won't press charges. I think maybe 'e wanted to, but I think I convinced 'im that the other members of his Gang would like it better if they knew 'e got arrested and walked away."

"You gave him that?" Wheeler roared.

O'Malley clipped him hard against the shoulder. "Kid, you and I go back a way, but don't think I'm on your side 'ere. Every time you mix it up with some thug that looked at you funny, it makes my life difficult, and it turns up the heat. I've got my guys out in force again right now; trying to keep the rest of the DemonZ from going nuts. A lot of them think you came from a rival Gang."

"ME?" Wheeler yelled, outraged. "After what they did to-"

"I KNOW!" O'Malley yelled over him. "But they don't know that. Don't be such a hot head. Your little Charles Bronson The Gardner routine may have tipped off a Gang War. You could 'ave just walked away and come back even an hour later!" The old cop glared balefully at him. "But no. You 'ad to go pick a fight. And over what? Some flowers you planted in the broken concrete of an abandoned warehouse that burned to the ground years ago."

Wheeler sat glaring at nothing. "You know why."

"Yeah. I do. But I also know that you're a hot head. What would your mom say about this?"

Wheeler didn't answer. He didn't have an answer, so he sat there, quietly doing a slow boil.

"We're releasing the kids you beat up. They all say you started it."

"Six against one and they say I started it?" Wheeler repeated. He couldn't help the slight grin.

"I know." O'Malley almost seemed amused himself for a second, then sobered. "The one who 'ad a chain around your neck when those officers arrived on the scene is getting grilled by my people now. If we can scare him straight, so much the better. There are forms for you to fill out that mean you aren't pressing charges either."

"What makes you think I don't want to press charges?" Wheeler demanded with hollow and futile frustration.

O'Malley rolled his head back. "You're killing me 'ere, you know that? Wheeler, you know, and I know, that it won't make a tiny bit of difference. Sign on the dotted line, and we can all go home."

Wheeler didn't look up. "Yes sir."

O'Malley started to leave, when Wheeler spoke again. "What WOULD make a difference?"

"Sorry?"

"You said that beating them up won't make a bit of difference. Pressing charges wouldn't. These guys sell drugs, do drugs, they hurt cops, vandalize things… Beating them up myself doesn't work and is technically illegal. Pressing charges is legal but wouldn't work either. What would work? What would make a difference? You're a cop, and have been for decades, you tell me: What will make it stop? Give me an answer; I'm really asking here!"

O'Malley drained the last of the bottle. "I really don't know. I'll get your forms."

Wheeler let it go, fed up and tired of fighting it. "Drinking that stuff will kill you y'know."

"Between a cigarette and a large bottle of cola, you focus on the soft drink?"

"Yep." Wheeler grinned. "You recycle?"

"Don't start."

"I'm just saying, if you don't want it, I'll take it."

O'Malley tossed him the empty bottle and walked out. "Killing me Wheels. Absolutely killing me."

* * *

Wheeler stretched as he left the Precinct. He opened the large envelope and emptied it out, checking through his personal effects. Wallet, everything there; the seed packets, unopened; house keys, subway ticket...

...And a ring.

Wheeler blinked. It wasn't his. But it was listed as his. He checked the manifest. Sure enough, there it was, listed as one of his possessions when he entered the Station. So it wasn't somebody else's...

He slipped the ring on. It fit flawlessly. Wheeler blinked. It was warm to the touch, and had a flat oval jewel on top, red with flecks of yellow and orange, looking like a flame carved in a precious stone. It had a rune carved into it; but he didn't recognize what it was...

Wheeler looked around, almost expecting someone to accuse him of stealing it.

Nobody did.

Wheeler considered a moment. The only person being dragged in at the same time as him was the Street DemonZ moron. And if it was his; then Wheeler wasn't about to go track him down.

Adjusting the ring and forgetting about it; he headed back to the Patch...

* * *

It was wrecked. The plants had all been torn out, the shed smashed, the tools broken and the pieces scattered everywhere, and the dirt sprayed with paint and what smelled a lot like bleach or paint thinner.

Wheeler glared; fire blazing in him again. He knew exactly who had done it.

But he knew it would never matter, because they would never pay. The police wouldn't be able to make anything stick; and it wasn't his property anyway. If he went after them himself, he would be the one punished.

Sighing, Wheeler went to work; and started cleaning it up.

* * *

Wheeler let himself into the apartment in Brooklyn, and ran through the checklist. The television was blaring, so his little brother was home. He didn't smell take out, so nobody had eaten yet. He saw a pack of tarot cards on the table, so his neighbor had been here.

So far, everything was normal.

Her reached into his bag, pulled out the empty bottle, and tossed the pack against the wall. His first stop was the fridge. There was little to nothing edible there, as normal. He took the carton, sniffed the milk, dry heaved in revulsion, and stuck the carton back on instinct. Wheeler opened the freezer, and saw an ice cube tray full of frozen orange juice. He smirked and pulled a glass out of the dishwasher to put a few cubes in.

He paused on his way out and noticed his brother's homework on the kitchen table. On the top was a paper with an 'A+' written in big red ink. Pleased, he picked it up.

Next stop was the living room. His brother was lying on his stomach, about six inches away from the television, as usual. "Hey bro."

"Hey." JJ called back without turning. "You're back?"

"And I'm front." Wheeler quipped.

"The Parrot said that you were arrested."

"DemonZ."

"The warehouse lot?"

"Yeah."

Wheeler was constantly amazed at how he and his brother could have a full conversation, using less than five seconds and ten words. Wheeler held up the paper. "This is new."

JJ smiled and finally looked up. "I didn't wanna make a big deal."

" It's an A. It's your first A since mom died too. It  _is_  a big deal."

JJ flushed and looked down. He and Wheeler had one thing in common. Neither of them knew how to take a compliment.

The phone rang. Wheeler answered it. "Incredible Hulk's Pizza Delivery; pay cash or Hulk smash."

"Son, one day you gotta answer the phone like an adult."

"Hey dad." Wheeler said. "How's life in the desert?"

"Hot and dry. Just wanted to check in, see how things are going."

"Junior brought home an Ace today."

"Fantastic! Put him on."

"Hey JJ!" Wheeler called. The kid came in grudgingly. Wheeler waved the phone. "Dad."

The phone changed hands, and Wheeler went back to his room.

A quick change of clothes, and Wheeler went to the workshop. Originally his father's room, Wheeler had converted it into a container garden. The walls, the floor and the windowsill were all converted into growing space. Large storage tubs on the hardwood floor, the bases wrapped in plastic tarps to prevent making a mess, filled with tomato plants. The walls had been strung with large bottles, cut to make them into small pots for lettuce, strawberries, carrots, shallots and onions, a big barrel stood over in the corner for potatoes, and the windowsill was covered in empty ice-cream containers filled with growing herbs and spices.

The room always smelled so fresh, so alive. For a man who spent his day working on construction sites and warehouses, full of the omnipresent New York grit and exhaust, it was a refreshing change.

Kept open to the sun, and luckily, the window was facing the right way; these plants could grow all year around. An indoor garden did not have to worry about the seasons, the frost, the cold, animals, parasites, insects or birds.

Also present was a small table for working and preparing. Wheeler went to the table and cut the empty plastic bottle across the top, making it a decent pot shape. A few small holes drilled in the bottom for drainage, and a piece of old guttering that Wheeler had salvaged from a dumpster to catch the drips.

He could string this one up on the wall with fishing wire, right next to the others. Having the plants in separate containers meant no problem with the roots getting tangled with each other. Each pot kept in place with a loop of tied line, all of them linked together in one complete piece. It was a good solid fishing line, unlikely to break under anything that would grow here.

Fishing line was solid enough to keep the loops in place, and Wheeler strung the bottle into the next free loop of fishing wire. He'd have to fill it with dirt and plant something.

Another few minutes, and JJ brought the phone in. "He wants to talk to you again."

Wheeler took the phone. "Yessir?"

"What's this about you getting arrested?"

"The DemonZ again."

"Did you win?"

"Yessir."

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Just them."

"Good." The veneer of proud camaraderie dropped instantly. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"They started it! Six against one and nobody will believe that they started it!"

His father laughed mirthlessly. "I believe you kid. I believed you when you got bounced out of Yale too. But at some point you've got to learn when to pick your fights. What if they had guns?"

"A lesson I never seem to learn." Wheeler sighed. "They trashed the Patch, dad. They wrecked Mom's Patch."

His father sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

"They wrecked everything. All the tools, all the plants, they even ran paint thinner through the soil. Nothing will ever grow there again."

"I'm sorry son. I know how much work you put into that."

"S'okay. Wasn't mine anyway." Wheeler said with forced indifference; fighting down the anger in his voice from a moment before.

"It may be for the best." His father said carefully.

"Why?"

"You've been going there a long time since the warehouse burned down Wheeler. Maybe too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not how it sounded. I know you spend a lot of time working hard Wheeler, and JJ tells me about how you look after him. You've always done right by your family Wheels, and by your job too. And you're a twenty three year old guy in New York City. Of all the obsessions to have, Gardening is probably one of the weirdest, but I don't lie awake worrying about you. Not for that anyway. But Wheeler... your mom's been gone a while. You keep going back to that lot and-"

"It's not just because of mom." Wheeler promised. "I... It's like what you did last year in Afghanistan. You go marching through with guns to make it safe, but then you go around the safe areas building the schools and the hospitals... This is New York. There's not a whole lot of opportunity to... to make things grow."

"From what I hear, you've found a few places in the apartment."

Wheeler smirked. "Keeps the Parrot happy."

"Don't call her that." The Colonel said lightly. "She's a good woman."

"I know." Wheeler said. "She's been good to us too. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do." His father said softly.

Knock Knock.

Wheeler glanced over his shoulder. "Dad, there's someone at the door."

"I'll let you go then." His father responded. "Stay outta trouble."

"And you keep your head down." Wheeler returned. It was the standard end to all their phone conversations.

He hung up the phone and went to the door. A slim woman with spiky black hair was waiting, an inviting gleam in her eye. "Hey baby."

Wheeler smiled charmingly. "Lena. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow night."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you."

Wheeler closed the door enough to free the chain, and threw it open. "Well I do like surprises. Especially ones in short skirts."

"So I hear." Lena drawled. She stepped forward and slid her arms easily up around his neck. Wheeler didn't hesitate to give her a long slow deep kiss.

There was a long wolf whistle from inside the apartment and Wheeler hooked the door shut behind him with one foot; without breaking contact. His brother's entertainment for the night was over.

After a while Lena pulled away and smiled happily. "Mmm. Well that alone was worth the drive."

Wheeler smirked. "Who owns a car in New York?"

"I do. A date's more fun when you have a backseat in a car than a ride on a subway." Lena smiled, still clinched against him. "Anyway, I was thinking about tomorrow night, and I decided I couldn't wait."

"I'm glad."

Lena's face changed and her fingers tightened a little on his shoulder. Wheeler was suddenly nervous as she continued in that same flirtatious, easy manner. "Then I heard about Kyra and Lanie."

Wheeler felt his heart do a hard thump. "What about them?" He asked carefully. "I broke up with both of them back before I even met you."

"'K-y', 'L-a' and 'L-e'" Lena ticked off on her fingers. "And then I see you and Libby having conversations at the diner; and I add 'L-i' to the list. Tell me Wheeler, are you really just working your way through the alphabet or-"

"Okay, I can explain that." Wheeler floundered.

Lena slapped him viciously, and stormed off down the hall toward the elevators. "Die soon, Wheeler." She spat over her shoulder.

JJ opened the door; clearly having heard the whole thing. "You deserved that."

Wheeler rubbed his jaw. "I know."

* * *

Later that night, JJ zoned out in front of the television, Wheeler harvested some of his container garden. He had planted the seeds a few weeks apart, container to container, so that he always had freshly ripened fruit and veg, not having to worry about the weather or the time of year, growing indoors. It was a trick that required maintenance. Every few weeks, some of the plants would be removed and replaced with new seedlings. The same day he would plant new seeds to sprout by the time they were needed.

Collecting the latest, Wheeler set them in some shopping bags that he never threw out, and carried them down the hall. JJ had barely noticed him as he went.

At the end of the hallway; he hiked the bags up a bit and knocked on the last door.

The door opened as far as the chain would allow and a rail thin old woman, peeked out, her hair tied behind a purple bandanna, her eyes behind huge square glasses. "Who's there?"

"C'mon Polly, these bags are awkward."

She saw the young man and smiled, opening the door properly. "Wheels! How was life in the joint?"

"Evening Parrot." Wheeler brought in the shopping bags. "I have lettuce; I have tomatoes; I have cucumbers; I have onions; I have shallots and I have strawberries."

Taking the vegetables and sniffing them one by one; she took a bite straight out of one of the onions. "Ooh, fresh. No pesticides." She hooted pleasantly. "I'm a lucky girl. Only place in New York that has organically grown food. You grew all these yourself?"

"In my container garden." Wheeler said, taking a seat at her counter.

Polly smiled at him while she chopped and sliced some of the vegetables; putting the rest away. Wheeler sometimes wondered if the refrigerator was Polly's only concession to the usefulness of electricity. Her kitchen was bare of all equipment and white-goods except for the fridge; and the room was dominated by a large cast iron pot, which was left permanently hanging over a large gas flame burner set up on the tile kitchen floor, which seemed to be permanently set on low. Polly sliced some of Wheelers vegetables with a blur of motion and swept the whole thing into the pot. "Wheeler, I know it's not the first time I've said this; but you just don't strike me as the type."

"For gardening? I'm not. My mother was. She was... a bit like you; only not as insane. Always grew her own food on base. I think she missed it when we moved into the city."

"You don't do this to honor your mother though." It was not a question.

Wheeler smirked. He was never exactly sure how much the wily old woman was playing him like she did her clients; or if she was really just that perceptive. "I'm in construction Pol. I like the idea of making things grow. You know how small the seeds are for an oak tree? Or one of those tomato plants for that matter?"

"To make something from nothing, and have it sustain you." Polly hummed mystically. "For an ignorant townie, you get the point at least."

Wheeler shrugged. "There's a guy in upper Manhattan that grows all his stuff. Read about him in a blog. Has one of those hundred square foot penthouse apartments, lives alone, so he set up room after room of containers full of dirt, grew his own food. Hasn't been to a store in years. I read about him in the Times." Wheeler gestured out the window. "Everybody's talking about gas prices, and natural disasters. Did you know that there's only a weeks worth of food in America at any given time? The trucks roll in to supermarkets and keep giving us new stuff. If that ever stopped, for just a few days…"

Polly slid the chopped onions into her pot. "Well, this is a fun conversation to have over food."

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm venting."

"Bad day?"

"Frustrated. Nobody seems to know how to make anything better."

"Sit." Polly directed, and he did so automatically. "Stay and eat something with me. It's early, and you know JJ sneaks Mickey D's on his way home. He can wait a few minutes."

Wheeler snorted and glanced around while he waited for her. Polly's apartment was filled with Chinatown trinkets and New Age paraphernalia. Palmistry posters, crystal balls, colored crystals hanging like wind-chimes, draperies were lining the walls and the doorways; in place of the actual doors, which had been turned into bench-tops and shelves; by using large cement bricks provided by Wheeler's construction sites. The light fixtures in the ceilings had no bulbs, and the room was lit by dozens of candles of all shapes and sizes... Wheeler sat at the only table. A small round one with runes and symbols painted and carved into the tabletop. Wheeler checked and noticed that one of the table legs was held together with duct tape.

Polly spooned something out of the large pot into two small mismatched bowls and brought them over to the table. The delicious smell of stew warred with the omnipresent incense candles around the apartment. "Tell me something happier."

"JJ got an A on a report." Wheeler offered.

"Fantastic. Which report?"

"I don't know. He said he wrote it based on my container garden of all things. Let me tell you, the sheer lack of things people in New York know about growing food and where it comes from…"

"But not you?"

Wheeler gestured at the pot. "When I was in school, the one thing they drill into you in kindergarten was the food groups. I'm an Army Brat; so food was always provided for us back before JJ was born... It's either learn to cook or keep bringing you the good stuff."

Polly gave a wrinkled grin. "And that's why I love you." She stirred the pot gently. "How's business?"

"New York construction. Pays as well as it ever did; but there are fewer construction sites to go around these days. How about you?"

Polly chuckled. "Fortune Tellers are actually doing pretty well. Everyone wants to get a glimpse of the future." She suddenly hunched her shoulders, hid her face behind her hair a bit and put on her crackling crone-like 'Fortune teller' voice. "You cross my palm with silver; I tell your fortune; and you find out." She reached into his pocket and withdrew the pack of tarot cards she had left in his apartment. "Or if you like I could read the cards for you."

"Well, I don't really believe in either, but..." Wheeler reached back into his pack and pulled out a washed out peanut butter jar, with fresh picked fruits in it. "Would you settle for strawberries?"

"Ooh, strawberries." Polly said happily; coming out of character instantly and popping one in her mouth.

"I don't like you bringing those cards into my apartment. Don't get me wrong Parrot, I love ya and so does JJ. And it's nice to have someone who can keep an eye on him while I'm in jail on Tuesdays, but... JJ's got a lot of questions since mom died; and I don't have answers for him. I don't like you putting stuff like astrology and tarot into his head. I mean, I know it's your bread and butter, but I also know that you don't really believe its true yourself; and how many people out there…"

"Lots of people do Wheeler. And a lot of them you would consider to be very smart people. Shakespeare said that there were more things in heaven and earth than were dreamt of in philosophy. These days, full of science and discovery and knowledge that nobody cares about, we're discovering just how much more detail, more depth there is in every facet of life. But nobody seems to notice."

"Maybe, but I don't see what looking into a crystal ball will give you; when a microscope can't."

Polly was silent a moment, and suddenly one withered hand flashed out and caught Wheeler's wrist in a death grip. She turned his hand over. "Nice ring."

Wheeler had honestly forgotten about it. It was so light and hugged his finger like it had grown there, like it was already part of him. "It's new."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Don't know. Found it."

Polly held his hand a little firmer and looked closer. "This symbol on the top... it's an elemental sign. Native American."

"Really." Wheeler said, disinterested.

"It's the symbol for fire."

Wheeler looked. "Doesn't look like a fire to me."

The ring shimmered against the candlelight as she turned the ring in her grip, and the candle flames, unnoticed to them, flared many times their height and brightness.

"I didn't say it was a fire, I said it was the symbol. The Native Americans thought the spirits of the animals, and of nature to be sacred; who gave parts of themselves to the worshipers. Their strength, their speed, their wisdom."

Her voice had taken on a spooky quality, a slow awful rhythm, and just for a second, Wheeler could have sworn that the room had grown dim; and the candles were... beating.

"Fire is one of the key signs. One of the most central elements. It is warmth against the cold. It is light against the dark. It is food and it is life. It is protection and it is death."

The candlelight flared and calmed as though in a tiny breeze. They pulsed in perfect unison, in perfect rhythm. Wheeler noticed them, but Polly didn't. He assumed, incorrectly, that she was doing it somehow, as the tiny flames beat to the rhythm of his breathing, quick and short as Polly wove her magic with just the tone of her voice. The candles were alive with the force of her tale...

"It came to you Wheeler." The sulphuric voice intoned, as a supernatural judge passing sentence. "You did not seek it; it sought you."

Wheeler's throat was dry. So was his mouth. But his hands were sweating. Wheeler pulled away and started gulping air.

The spell was broken, and there was a full ten seconds of silence, in which Wheeler tried desperately to move or breathe properly again.

Polly laughed hysterically at him. "And that, my dear; is how I make my living."

Wheeler laughed, relieved. "I bow to the master."

Polly laughed and went to the fridge.

Wheeler gestured around the room at the open flames, now normal again. "But how did you do that thing with the candles?"

"What thing with the candles?" Polly called over her shoulder, not really caring; as she pulled out a bunch of Tupperware. "For you and JJ." She said, pressing them into his hands. "Strawberry cobbler, vegetable stew, Italian style lasagna; steak and mushroom pie. You grew most of it; so enjoy."

"Where'd you get the meat?" Wheeler asked in surprise; then looked around, suddenly suspicious. "What a minute. Where's your cat?"

Polly swatted him. "She's fine. Asleep on my windowsill as she always is when she's not eating."

Wheeler smirked and gestured to the food. "Don't tell me you actually spend your money on food now?"

"I'm not above playing the butcher's superstitions." Polly said cannily. "He can be very generous when the stars are right."

"And... when exactly are the stars right for that sort of thing?"

"Whenever I feel like having steak for dinner usually."

Wheeler laughed, adjusted the ring, and took the food back to his apartment.

* * *

His brother was already asleep on the couch. Wheeler considered moving him to his room, then decided against it and spread a blanket over him. He stuck the Tupperware in the fridge, and went to bed.

His ring was glowing.

He didn't realize it until he turned out the light, but his ring was glowing with a soft yellow and orange light, born from the red jewel, not unlike a small candle.

But for some reason, Wheeler didn't question it; didn't feel confused...

In fact, it was getting harder to feel anything at all...

Wheeler's thoughts came into focus with sudden clarity; as a sudden stillness came over him. He tried to move. He couldn't. It wasn't paralysis. His limbs were relaxed, but they weren't moving as he told them to.

_Oh god... how?_  He asked himself.  _Polly? What did you put in my dinner?_

His ring glowed brighter, a blast of red light that somehow shifted through the spectrum to pure white in an instant, and did not go dim.

Wheeler could feel his body floating off the bed.

_Where... where am I?_

_**With me.** _


	4. Linka

_Things are better now. I am many parts of the_ _whole; I am one part of many. I pull these parts to me, and I am made more complete, made more whole._

_I am still incomplete. Things are better, but not good. I am... unbalanced. I am not whole yet. I need more. They are coming to Me for a purpose. This purpose requires balance. I need more parts to make the whole._

_I go where the spirit moves me, and the world turns beneath my sight. I move at the speed of life, and I am led to this place._

_The air is colder here. I am led to The Forest. I know this place well. These trees cover my lands. When I turn toward the sun and the air warms, these trees flourish and give so much air. When the sun turns away and this place gets cooler, the every living creature consumes my air, and my face turns the Forest back toward the sun to make it grow again. This forest; these trees, are my lungs._

_And they are dying._

_I weep for it. This is why I am running out of breath._

_But this is not why I look here, not what I seek. I go where the spirit moves me, and I look to the trees. There is a woman. She too is young, and she has the wind in her eyes. She is tall and slender and pale with cool blonde hair._

_Linka_ _._

_She is important._

* * *

Linka leaned back against the tree trunk, and breathed the smell of the leaves. She found a comfortable position, a good fifteen feet up above the ground and stayed as still as she could.

The Chaffinch came forward from its nest, hopping along the branch toward the small bit of dried fruit Linka had left at the edge of the branch. Linka held her breath and waited. She had put that fruit there over an hour before, waiting for the bird to return to its nest. The branch was long and strong. Long enough she hoped, that the bird would barely notice her as it came back.

The bird ate the fruit; swallowing it whole. Then the bird threw its beak back and whistled a long and musical tune.

Very slowly, not spooking the bird; Linka pulled a small wood flute from her jacket, and put it to her lips. She played a tune; trying to mimic the bird. It had taken some practice to match the bird sounds. But Linka dared to be confident.

The bird turned sharply, suddenly aware of the human.

Linka froze, not moving, barely breathing.

The bird whistled again. Linka matched it softly. The bird cocked its head at her.

Linka reached a hand forward, very very slowly, and held out some more food on the very end of her fingers.

_Come on._  She urged it silently.  _You know me. I've been coming here to this tree with food for a month now. You can trust me._

The bird inched forward, and pecked the small fruit piece off her fingertips.

Linka struggled not to shout with elation. After a moment, the bird jumped back, further away. Linka raised her flute and played a tune.

The bird answered it, and flew back to the next tree over, where it's nest and baby birds were waiting to be fed.

Victorious, Linka crossed her arms over her chest and dropped backwards off the branch. Her legs hooked over it like a gymnastics bar as she dropped, and Linka flipped till she landed on her feet in a perfect crouch. She automatically raised her arms in a finishing pose, and checked her watch, sprinting through the trees back to the road.

Her breath misted the air with every stride, she cleared the tree roots and rocks with practiced ease.

She made it to the road and snatched up her bicycle. It was her pride and joy; a ten speed racing bike. She could get better speed on this bike than most motorcars in this part of Russia.

* * *

Half an hour at speed, and Linka was starting to feel the cold. She was long used to Russian winters, getting more vicious each year, but she reached her destination before it got too uncomfortable.

The village at the edge of the Great Forest of the North was small enough, but it had a church, and a housing block, and a supermarket. Plenty of places had to make do with a lot less.

Between the town and the forest, out of sight of the village, though they all knew it was there, was the huge industrial center. Some farms, most of them far away from here, fed most of Moscow. The Chemical Plant here created the pesticides and fertilizers. Almost none of the locals had work at the plant though. The Corporation brought their own people in.

The majority of living arrangements was the Tenant block, six stories high, dozens of apartments, hundreds of people. The building itself hadn't been maintained since the Soviet era, but nobody had minded that much. In Linka's neighborhood, you took care of things yourself.

Mr Lenov in 3B knew how to maintain the furnace in the basement; Mr Ivanov knew how to make parts using hand tools in case it broke down. Most women and more than a few of the men in the building knew how to repair or make clothes, or cobble shoes. Most of the town owned animals that lived in sheds outside near the fields. Sheep gave wool to weave new clothing; cows and bulls that died of old age provided leathers for new shoes.

Some of the locals could afford to go outside their town to buy things. Trucks rolled in once a month to restock the shelves in the supermarket.

And for cheaper foods, there was Linka and her grandmother.

* * *

Linka rode back to her town, not really pushing herself. She was forbidden from using the bike at night for fear of hitting something and killing herself, but during the day she could make it from the Forest to her home in less than six minutes. As Linka approached, she saw that someone had been waiting for her. She pushed the pedals a bit and sailed right past the girl, heading for the animal sheds.

"Linka! Linka! It came! It came!"

Linka slid her bike into the shed and turned to see her friend Ruby running along after her, waving an envelope in one hand.

Linka felt her heart give a hard thump. She had been waiting for this for months.

Ruby had all the enthusiasm an eight year old should have, unchanged by the life she had led. She was pushing the envelope at Linka crazily. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Linka took the envelope deliberately, forcing the child to wait. Ruby was a darling girl, and everybody in the town loved her, but she had to learn patience. Nevertheless, she opened the letter and took a breath.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Ruby shrilled.

Linka didn't smile. "It says: 'We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted-"

Ruby whooped. "Yah! You did it, you got in! You got in! You-" Ruby broke off and started coughing violently. It forced her to settle somewhat. "Congratulations Linka!"

Linka seemed conflicted as she refolded the page and put it in her pocket. "Thank you Ruby. You should be inside; getting over that cold."

"I'm fine. You don't look happy." Ruby commented.

Linka sighed. "What do I tell my grandmother?"

"She'll be happy!" Ruby insisted.

* * *

Ruby's insistence that Linka's enrollment would make everyone happy weighed a little too heavily on Linka's mind over the following day. Linka actually found herself trying to avoid her grandmother for most of the morning, and she was more than a little disgusted at herself for the cowardice. Moscow State University was the most well known, some would say the most prestigious university in Russia. Getting enrolled there from nothing was a pretty good vote of confidence.

But Moscow was so far away…

The conversation with her Grandmother never came, and Linka finally worked up the nerve to go about her day, and help her Grandmother in the fields.

There was plenty of soil. There was plenty of bare ground. Long ago, there were plans to build up the area, refurbish it. But the plans fell through, and nobody had come. By this point, the locals were happy with that. They took care of themselves. They took care of their own problems; they saw to their own needs. And more than a few of them remembered the upheaval of economics and politics that had plagued Russia during much of Linka's early childhood, and even before that. Most of the people she knew were happy to have the Government stay out of things.

Nevertheless, the area had been cleared out in preparation for construction; and Linka's Grandmother had taken advantage of all that land. Most of the people who stayed in this area had livestock; there were plenty of animals about to provide fertilizer. And the Chemical Plant created liquid fertilizer and pesticides.

Linka hated to use them. That Chemical Plant had made life difficult; taking all the work away, driving the prices up; to say nothing of what the Chemicals they created did to the animals and plants in the Great Forest.

But there was little choice. Her small town was always six inches from coming apart. One outbreak of insect infestation in their crops could spell starvation. One poor yield could make the small town a memory, so Linka forced herself past it.

In reality though, her grandmother did more of the work than she did. The old woman was aged beyond her years by the cold and the work, but she had a natural gift for making things grow. She had a lot of trouble getting around now, and Linka was with her every step of the way; digging and planting for her.

Or today, helping the old woman till the soil for the next planting season. It was best to do this before the weather got too much warmer. It was always easier to stay warm than to stay cool.

Finally, Linka could stand it no longer. "Grandmother... the winter is growing longer." She said finally. "We do this now... but spring is getting later. I remember when I was a girl... this time of year there was already a thaw."

Her grandmother nodded. "I remember. The winters get harsher, the summer gets longer too." She said. "We adapt. We learn. The summers get longer we plant earlier. The winters get harsher we wait longer for them to fade. Time will come when spring is short to nothing. So we make ground ready in winter. One day it will be summer suddenly, and we plant." The woman sighed, unconcerned in resigned. "We remain. The river runs, the plants grow, we remain."

Linka nodded slowly, digging up the cold dirt. The weeds and some of the grasses managed to survive no matter what the weather, and it was always the most back breaking part, preparing the soil, yanking them all out, roots and all, putting down the fertilizer and mixing it in to make what was affectionately known among the farmers as 'Pay Dirt' for the crops; making the dirt clear for good plants to grow. No matter how much Linka tried to keep weeds and grass creeping in after each harvest, they always managed to sprout again before spring came.

There was enough room to go around, but the roots of grass and weeds always spread out in every direction just below the surface, drawing off the water and the nutrients that would have otherwise gone into their food.

Nobody in the town could afford more than hand tools, so doing it all by hand was still the only way.

It wasn't a particularly easy crop to prepare either. Potatoes were cheap and easy to grow, much harder to plant. There had to be a long and narrow, but still relatively deep trench dug through the entire length of the field. Then a layer or manure, then the plant, then the dirt…

But potatoes had the most energy to give when eaten, and were the most versatile vegetables to cook, so they had a lot of them planted. Tomatoes were fragile against the cold; garlic was delicious but time consuming and small; wheat was highly desirable but vulnerable to weather. Carrots, potatoes… anything that could grow underground and be protected had priority.

Linka was glad for the work. The hard labor took a lot of energy. It kept her from thinking too much about her future. And about the conversation she had been avoiding. After an hour or two, Linka suddenly realized that her grandmother wasn't saying anything either, which was unusual for her. She wasn't speaking, she wasn't humming to herself the way she usually did…

Linka straightened up, stretching her back and shoulders. "Grandmother, you should go back to the apartment. I can finish."

Her grandmother nodded, and picked up her shovel, heading back toward the building.

Linka looked after her in worry. Even two years ago, her grandmother would have insisted on finishing with Linka. She was ill. There had been no specific illness, just age and weariness. The long winter had been hard on her.

Linka ran a hand into her pocket and fingered the letter. What was she going to do?

* * *

Linka had something of a second job, helping Mr Yakov with the school. The small town had only seven children of school age; and the nearest legitimate school was many miles away in another, much larger town. Most of them could not make the journey.

But Mr Yakov had some experience in public speaking, having been a spokesman for one of the political movement's years ago. He never told them which one, no matter who was asking; and for this reason; he took it upon himself to teach the children as much as he could. He obtained a permit for home-schooling some of the local children and Class was held in one of the common rooms every afternoon. Linka was the youngest 'adult' in the town; and as such was something of a favorite for the kids, and a friend to the adults.

Class was in session, working off some of the older textbooks that they had been able to scrounge. Reading, writing and maths hadn't changed much in the last twenty five years. History was something of a problem, but there wasn't a single one of the adults in the town who didn't know about local history in Russia.

And none of them wanted to talk about it.

Yakov was smiling at her broadly as she came in. She was a little startled by it at first, till she sent a glance over at Ruby, who looked innocently back at her. Ruby had never looked completely innocent a day in her life.

The kids came forward with their pads and pens, showing her the work they had done overnight. As the only Teacher's only assistant it was Linka's job to correct all the work. She did so during much of the lesson. Every now and then she would take the class out into the fields and teach them about the animals, about the crops, about the forest…

The class bowed their heads down over their work as they started their assignment for the day, and Linka brought the corrected worksheets to Yakov, who let his fingers linger on hers a little as he took them back. He leaned in and whispered. "Don't know how I'll handle them without you. Congratulations."

Linka flushed bright pink. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and found she didn't know what to do as a result. She sent a fierce look at Ruby, who shrugged and smiled back at her broadly.

Linka sighed. If she didn't tell her Grandmother soon, somebody else would.

* * *

Linka went into the small hut next to the Tenant building and started up the machines. Most of the town avoided the small shed like the plague, because of the smell. Large wheelbarrows full of pig manure were surrounding the building, with bags of it piled up, inside and out. They were necessary fuel for the methane generator.

During the last winter, the power lines had been downed, and the town spent a miserable three days huddled together in the old church to keep from freezing to death. The next month, Linka had been in Moscow for the Gymnastics competition and had looked into energy sources.

They were all horribly expensive, hard to obtain, and impossible to make themselves, but Linka had discovered a Library book which talked about farm equipment. Including a machine that could convert methane gas from pigs into usable energy. Since she didn't have a library card, she had quietly stolen the book and brought it back to their small village. A few months later, they had their own power supply. Just enough to keep the lights and heat on for a few days if the power lines ever went down again. With the power lines still up, the machine still had to be maintained; so it ran for one day a week.

They never ran out of manure, so the machine was the only uncertainty.

Linka started the machine, made sure it was working properly, and headed inside quickly; making the climb to the apartment she shared with her Grandmother.

* * *

The cold came through every crack in the building. Mr Lenov was downstairs picking a fight with the furnace, but the real problem was the fact that the building was falling apart. Getting supplies enough to fill in the cracks was difficult. Linka tracked down the source of the cold wind and stuffed in some sealant that she had gotten on that same trip to Moscow.

Her grandmother served her the soup and sat down, bowing her head in prayer before she ate. When she raised her head, she turned shrewd eyes on her granddaughter. "Linka, the postman said that Ruby collected our mail out of our mailbox today. He said there was more than one letter, but I only got the one from your parents. Mr Rustov was smiling. Ruby's mother told me to congratulate you..."

"How is Ruby?" Linka asked with elaborate calm. "She was coughing pretty hard this morning..."

Her grandmother was not swayed. "Linka. Why don't you tell me what everyone in the town seems to know?"

Linka cursed her small tight knit community silently and pulled the letter out. "Moscow State University accepted my application. Gymnastics Scholarship."

The old woman smiled broadly. "Granddaughter, I am so happy for you!"

Linka looked down. "I haven't decided if I am going yet."

"And why would you not?"

"My home is here Grandmother. My place is here with you. You need me."

"Do you think you are the only pair of strong legs and arms this village can offer to help an old woman, dear child?"

"No grandmother. But if I were to leave..."

"You would be closer to your parents. They would love to have you close by. And they would love to have you in that school! Nobody in the family made it past high school. A University scholarship? It's a blessing child, don't question it. Accept it."

"I would worry about you too much. I would not be able to forgive myself for leaving." Linka said dismissively.

"And what about pursing your future is shameful?" Linka's grandmother leaned forward. "I am an old woman dear. I have survived wars, large and small; I have survived capitalism, communism, Marxism, poverty, bankruptcy, happiness, love, loss and everything in between. I have far more days behind me, and you have far more days ahead."

Linka did not answer. In truth, she hadn't made her mind up until just then, and tried not to read anything into the fact that she had reflexively decided not to go as soon as her grandmother started pushing her to accept.

The old woman reached out and took her granddaughter's hand. "You don't belong here Linka. There are some girls who live in villages, and there are some girls who happen to live in villages. You are the latter. You deserve so much better than this place." She picked up the letter and pressed it into Linka's hand. "Take this opportunity. Find your True North. Find where you are meant to be. If it is not at Moscow University then have it be somewhere else. But you do not belong here with me for the rest of your life."

Linka listened to this impassioned speech from the only person left in the world that she truly loved with careful sincerity, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I love you Grandmother. I do not want to say goodbye."

She smiled at the younger woman. "Then do not say it. But this is something you have to do Linka. You do not pass up a chance at a better future."

"But-"

Her grandmother shushed her and went back to her bowl. "Eat, before your soup gets cold."

Linka did so. "What did my parents say?"

"They say the Office is working well, they say that they miss you; they say that winter is coming. They say that they love you; and hope you are happy."

"Same things they always say."

Alana gave Linka a sympathetic smile. "They always hated that they had to leave here without you."

"They needed to find work. I understood."

"You always  _understand,_  my dear." Alana said. "Doesn't mean you have to like it."

"It was something that had to be done." Linka said coolly. "You cannot fault anyone for doing what they had to do."

"They miss you." Alana pressed. "If there was any other way to keep the family going, they would have taken it to be with you."

"I know that." Linka said, unconcerned.

Alana studied her granddaughter. Linka tended to distance herself from painful emotions. She had to say goodbye too many times in her early childhood. She convinced herself it was necessary, and thus not something to feel bad over. She never got upset, she just got very calm. Alana worried for her, but didn't know how to fix it. So it was left unsaid as Linka grew up.

"If you go to Moscow, you would see them far more often." Her grandmother pointed out gently.

"And you would lose me too." Linka countered.

"I can handle that." Alana promised her instantly, not sure she meant it. "I've had more goodbyes than you've had hot dinners Linka. It's not like we would never see each other again. I can handle it."

"And so can I." Linka said firmly, refusing to say another word on the matter.

Inwardly, she was mad at herself, not at all pleased with how that had gone. She had meant to politely explain her reasons, and then calmly toss the letter in the bin. Instead she had let it turn into an actual disagreement. One that she may have lost.

She wanted to go to Moscow State University more than anything that had ever before been offered to her. She knew what an opportunity it was; and she wanted to seize it. But she had responsibilities. Her grandmother and her town came first. She didn't like it, but she knew not to get upset over it. There was no point getting upset over it. It was something she wanted, not something she needed; certainly not something the others needed.

She kept telling herself that.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to her. The cold made sleep difficult this time of year, so Linka got up and went to the table in the kitchen. The seedlings were laid out in small clay herb trays, which had been in her Grandmother's home for as long as she could remember. Once upon a time, they were left on the windowsill to grow a small herb garden, but as the winters grew longer, the pots were used to grow seedlings indoors until the weather got warm enough for the plants to survive outside. A tactic that would not work in the nearby field, but was enough to work for the garden behind the Tenant block. It was her grandmothers' way, to adapt. The winters grew longer, so some of their food had to start growing indoors.

She liked the plants. She liked how simple it was. Living things wanted to live, wanted to grow...

Such thoughts led her back to the Great Forest.

Sleep was not an option, and she pulled on her jacket.

* * *

The cold hit her as soon as she went outside. Her bike was fast and silent and she knew the route well enough to ride it in the dark. Her Grandmother would be outraged, but Linka intended to be back before she woke up.

Linka loved the forest. She loved watching the deer feed. She loved listening to the birds sing. She loved watching the leaves change colors, she loved the sound of the river that rolled around the mountain to the forest, and then through to her village.

She loved the way the branches felt in her hands as she jumped from tree to tree. A talent that she had since childhood. It was a talent that she had practised for her bird watching; and it had earned her a natural skill on the uneven bars.

She remembered the way her friends had seen her flip and rotate around the thin straight branches, and how they had encouraged her to enter a competition nearby. Linka had not really been interested, but they had made a bet regarding it, and Linka lost, so as The Corporation was bringing in some supplies, Linka had been able to hitch a ride on the trucks as they went back to Moscow.

Linka was stunned. She had never been in a city before. The gym was heated, and the girls there for the competition were all so dismissive of her. Every one of them looked the part of a gymnast. Every one of them small, delicate...

Linka had beaten them all.

They were stunned when they saw the way she moved on the bars, the balance beam... "Linka Lighter Than Air" they called her.

Scouts from University teams had been watching, and apparently they had seen something they liked.

But Moscow... it was... Scary. Linka denied fear at any time, but she had to admit to being intimidated by Moscow. The towers, the buildings, the traffic. More people than she had ever seen; more cars that she had ever seen.

More money than she had ever seen.

Linka climbed one of her favorite trees, and went as high as she could. Higher than she had ever gone before. The birds were the only ones this high.

_Lighter than air._  Linka thought.

She looked at the birds, actually a few branches below her. "What do I do?"

The birds woke up sharply and squawked from her voice.

Linka chuckled at her own foolishness, and then glanced about; as if worried somebody had seen her laugh.

But there was nobody in the dark. Linka waited; just enjoying the air, enjoying the stars. She was up high enough that the branch was too weak for her to sit on, so she stayed vertical instead, tilting her head back to look at the night sky.

Then the sun came up; and Linka breathed happily. The sun shone over the treetops and lit up the snow. It was beautiful.

She couldn't leave this. Could she? What would the sky look like in Moscow?

The sun rose higher. The village would be waking up soon. Grandmother would wonder where she was.

That was when Linka saw the bird. It was... weaving. It was flapping its way toward her, trying to get to her. Linka stared at it. Rarely did wild birds seek out humans deliberately. The bird looked... Sick. Almost looked drunk.

Linka held out her hand to it automatically, and to her amazement, the bird landed on her fingertips. It bent forward, and dropped something into her palm. The bird cocked its head, looking up at her, and then simply... fell from her fingertips; as though its last duty was fulfilled.

Linka blinked in shock and dropped down to the thicker stronger branches. She grasped the thin branch beneath her and flipped to the ground, imagining herself on the uneven parallel bars.

And when she landed; her eyes focused sharply on the ground near the tree trunk. It was much darker below the dawn-tree cover, but after a moment her eyes adjusted to the night and she saw them.

Birds. On the ground. Three of them. Linka went over. It was not unusual. These birds had predators... But the dead birds had not been struck by anything, not been wounded... they just... fell.

Only then did Linka look in her hand. The bird had clearly been trying to get this to her, impossible though that was.

It was a Ring.

It was a simple gold band with a pale blue-white jewel on top. There was some kind of symbol carved into the jewel; like a flattened spiral. Instinctively, she slipped it on. It fit her perfectly, like it was made for her.

She looked around for an answer, and saw more birds... on the ground?

Linka felt her eyes widen. The birds... were dying.

She took off her scarf and wrapped one of the birds in it, and quickly ran for the village. She was in a hurry so she skipped off the path and ran for the shortcut. Past the Corporation's factory, along the banks of the river. She could follow the river to the fields and make it back faster.

The trees kept the ground beneath the canopy in relative darkness at this time of the morning, but even so, she could see. The closer she got to the river, the grayer the leaves on the trees seemed to get. The bark was thinner, the leaves were drooping...

As she ran, it dawned on her. The river. The river was making the trees grow, and the trees were dying.

The birds lived in those trees, and they were dying.

Linka bared her teeth, feeling sick and she slowed to a halt. The trees that were looking sick led into a part of the forest she had never gone to before…

Linka hesitated, then put the scarf wrapped bird down on the ground. She turned on her heel and followed the sickly looking trees to the river. She followed the river, following it upstream. She had made the journey to the mouth of the river many times, but she knew the path of the river enough that she'd never had to follow the turns it had made. This time she did.

And one of the turns, hidden behind a grove of trees had a road. It was a bare dirt road, not really paved or solid. If not for all the trees around, it might even have been natural.

Linka froze, looking up the road. There was no sign of anybody there...

She went to the grove of trees, and climbed the nearest one, her speed barely slowing after shifting from moving horizontally to moving vertically. She went straight up the tree; and climbed across the river, using the branches of the trees that crossed each other, stepping from one side of the river to the other via the natural overpass.

Once at the other side of the river, Linka dropped again, landing in a flawless crouch on the road, more of a path really, now that she had gotten a closer look in the dark. Staying as low as she could, she crept along it. Still no sign of anybody. Instead, she found the fence. It was a good distance up the road from the river, well away from the trees, but the path led right to it, and beyond it.

There were warning signs on the fence, daring anyone to cross under the pain of death.

Linka thought about it for a full seven seconds; and felt her face harden. If this was the source of the problem...

After leaving the edge of the forest; she saw further than before... the air had lost its crisp fresh smell, replaced with the scent of industry.

Linka felt her face twist. She knew what she would find.

She slowed to a walk as she followed the fence along further. She could see the smokestacks. It was the Chemical Plant.

Linka came around further and the bright white lights in their courtyard suddenly fell over her.

Linka froze, feeling like a deer trapped in the sudden glare. She backed away slowly, back into the dark. She knew she hadn't been seen; hadn't been doing anything punishable anyway. But she retreated back to the forest. Here among her trees and her birds she felt safe.

She followed the fence back to the river. There was nothing there but the end of the road and a gate, locked from the inside. A road to the river, coming from the Chemical plant, and the birds were dying.

The implication was obvious. The Chemical plant was dumping something in the river, and it was killing wildlife.

Linka felt the cold pressure building inside her. Linka wasn't the kind to compromise on things she cared about, and she cared about the forest.

* * *

Rustov was the town vet. He handled the health needs of the livestock. The chickens and sheep and cows in this village fed the residents of the Tenant block. Rustov had been a very successful vet in another life, and had come here after falling on hard times.

Ruby was awake when Linka came running back to the building, and the girl's shouts had awoken everyone for a hundred miles.

After scolding Linka and Ruby for causing a fuss, Rustov had seen the bird in her hands and gone right to work. More than a few of the neighbors had hung around to congratulate Linka on her recent success. She had politely thanked them, waiting for Rustov to confirm what she already knew.

And then he'd said it.

"It looks like poison."

Linka paled. "The river! The river is poisoned!"

* * *

Her words set off a buzz of panic from those in the building that overheard. The river fed their crops, fed the forest, and now it was killing wildlife.

Rustov had followed Linka back into the Forest, to where the majority of the dead things had been concentrated. He checked them all and the answer was the same. Poison.

While Rustov collected samples from the river, Linka could feel her blood boiling. She knew these trees. She loved this place. This forest had fed her town with it's animals and it's foliage. it warmed them with it's firewood during the harsh Russian winter, it cleaned their air and water, it gave them life.

And right there, at the edge of it, between the trees and the river; was The Corporation's Chemical Plant. Or at least, the edge of it's property.

Linka followed the trees to the river, the river to the path, the path to the fence, and the fence back to the Chemical Plant and looked up at it, with its huge tanks, and its smokestacks. Framed against the forest it looked like a wound in the earth.

Rustov refused to cross the river, even for testing, as it wasn't their property. Nobody wanted to come out and say it. Most of the older ones in this town had fled to the small country life. None of them had ever overtly explained their reasons why, but Linka knew. In Russia, there was only one reason you tried not to say what you wanted to say. Fear.

Linka understood. Rustov didn't want to test here. He'd find something incriminating. And The Corporation was powerful; even more-so than the Government was in some places.

* * *

They called for a meeting. They met in the church. Linka was raised a Catholic, her grandfather having come from Italy to Russia to escape the war. But her community, the town, and her grandmother were all Russian Orthodox. As a result, Linka had not followed either religion in the absence of her parents for years. But when the power lines to the city had gone down in a storm; and The Chemical Plant had its own backup generators; the heat had gone out in the Tenant block. Most of the town had huddled into the church to keep warm overnight. As a result, the Church had become the unofficial town meeting place.

"All right, this is rumor control. Yes, there are toxins in the area." Rustov was saying to the assembled townsfolk. "But they are not at dangerous levels."

"Is it the river?" Someone called.

"We don't know for sure yet. The source is most likely the Chemical Plant, and yes, the river does run very close to their property on it's way here. As yet, we have no evidence that it's coming from the water. In fact, given that the toxins are affecting some of the birds in the forest; it may be airborne; in which case we don't have to worry. The winds are uniformly blowing away from the town. And even if it does get here, it would take a considerably prolonged exposure before it started to bother us. Same with a water based toxin. It's enough to bother a baby bird; but not enough to kill anyone."

There was silence as they all ticked that over. Linka was far away in her mind.

"Who should we tell?" Someone called. "The police won't work... how about we go higher?"

There was a shiver at that. The KGB may have been long dead, but their specter cast a shadow over many people from beyond the grave. Much of the police force was on The Corporation's payroll anyway, whether legitimately or not.

"What about the press?" Linka called. She had heard of such things working before. Make a clandestine operation public knowledge and it would have to shut down.

"Half the media in Russia belongs to them. Nobody's going to publish a story condemning their pay masters." Alana said calmly, sitting right next to Linka but not looking at her.

The debate started again, everyone arguing back and forth, scoring points, being overruled. Linka barely heard them. Until Ruby started coughing again. Ruby's lungs had never been terribly strong. Colds and kids came as a set. But with the notion of poisons in the air...

The meeting broke up not long after that. Rustov had said something Linka didn't hear about the tests being sent to a university laboratory for further study, and how there was no real danger to them at the moment… and the others had relieved expressions that Linka didn't agree with...

Alana silently stayed behind with Linka as everyone filed out. The younger woman made no effort to move from her seat.

Once they were alone; Linka let out the fear she had been hiding.

"Grandmother." Linka whispered. "Those toxins could come this way if the wind shifts for any length of time."

Unnoticed, her ring glimmered and the wind picked up. Neither of them noticed. The wind had been cold and biting for months.

Linka kept going without pause. "Some of the younger ones... Ruby's been coughing for days. Grandmother, your lungs have not been very strong this year either. If any of those 'low levels' get into you as well..."

Her grandmother squeezed her shoulders. "My dearest one, you make yourself crazy. First it's the crops, then it's my back, then it's my lungs, then it's the forest...You can find a million excuses to deny yourself things you want Linka. Why do you never give yourself permission to have something you deserve?"

Linka looked down, feeling foolish. "I just want..."

"Things to stay the same?"

Linka nodded.

"I understand. You are young. Growing up means that things change. Linka, you want to make things better. You want to keep everything as it is. But you cant do that. Nobody can. It's a big world. It's a big forest. You have to look after yourself."

Linka didn't look up. "The people that built that Chemical Plant. You think they were looking after themselves too?"

"That's different."

"Why?" Linka demanded, getting angry. "Where did you get this idea that putting you, the only family I have left, ahead of my own profit is a bad thing?"

"Because I love you Linka, and I won't be around forever. I'm an old woman, and I don't want you to spend your life here; and I don't want it to be because of me!" Her grandmother yelled back. "You deserve better than that! Better than this!"

Linka did not answer.

"Say something."

Silence.

Alana sighed. "You're a fighter Linka. Always have been. You never give an inch do you?"

"I just... I want to make this stop happening! I want people to stop worrying about themselves and start doing something. I want to make these terrible things stop happening, to you, to Ruby, to my friends; to the forest! How long have those trees been there? They stand for centuries and we kill them in seconds. Can't we hold on to anything?"

Her grandmother smiled sadly at her. "You're Russian. You should know this by now." The old woman stood up. "I am going home where it's warmer. I know you want to make a difference in the world Linka, but people have been trying to make a difference for many years. It is no sin to try and improve your means."

Linka did not follow her Grandmother out. Linka knew where her grandmother was coming on this. The town and the people in it were the victims of promises unfulfilled too many times. The future wasn't what it used to be.

She looked up at the crucifix. Linka closed her eyes.

Linka rolled her head back. "I cannot just go where the wind blows. I have to get somewhere!"

Her ring glimmered again. The wind picked up and sliced through the old church, rustling the hymnals, flipping pages across the bibles. She looked over at the one her grandmother left behind. The wind had opened it to Revelations.

" _The time has come for judging the dead, and for rewarding Your servants the prophets and Your saints and those who reverence Your name, both small and great-and for destroying those who destroy the earth."_

Linka chuckled at the irony. "Destroying those who Destroy the Earth. Well, there's a scripture that wouldn't have meant anything fifty years ago. Guess that's what makes it a prophecy huh?" She stood up and closed her eyes, feeling the size of the large empty room. "Lord of the Sky. What am I supposed to do?" She asked. While she had never followed either religion of the two available to her personally; it was not the first prayer she had made. "I see things that I value and loved being changed, and I am powerless against them. And not only am I unable to stop things I love being changed... even destroyed, but the people who mean the most to me are telling me not to try. Lord of the Birds, I don't know if you're listening. But I do believe you're there. And if you care about the things I do. If they matter to you..."

There was a sound, like a storm, like the roar of the wind. As if the wind came from everywhere with the force of a freight train and touched nothing. She was in the eye of a non existent hurricane, held in check as it roared around her...

Linka looked around sharply. She felt nothing on her skin. Nothing was moving. The air had paused, stuck in place...

Her ring was glowing. It glowed brightly, until Linka could not see, her world blanked out by the magnificent light.

_What is this?_ She asked.

**An answer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the cartoon was on, Linka was from the Soviet Union. A political entity that has not existed for decades at this point. I tried to get the feel of 'unfulfilled promises' in this chapter, partly to match the history, partly because all the players are feeling the frustration I this story; hence the need for a solution.
> 
> The cartoon had them all coming from different backgrounds, different walks of life. Almost certainly, that was because the show was desperate to make the point that the Environment was everyone's problem.
> 
> As a result, this may seem a little cliché, but I tried to make it true to the spirit of Linka. She always struck me as the Hard-Liner of the group. The one that never gave an inch. For all the talk about Wheeler being the fighter of the Planeteers, he knew when to concede defeat. Linka was far more single-minded.
> 
> One more thing to mention. The last chapter was not intended to seem Pro-Astrology, and more than this chapter is intended as Pro-Christendom. I want the team to go beyond all races, all religions, all backgrounds.


	5. Gi

_I travel the currents, following where the spirit moves me, and I find my way to the next convergence. And the way is something amazing to me. I have been away too long. The world of men has moved beyond the world I built them. They loved it once. They were part of me once, and now they have moved beyond me. They have built their own mountains, brick by brick. They have built their own canyons through the tunnels beneath the ground._

_They have a billion points of light shining in the night; they have their own webs and currents, no longer of the life-force; but of electron and light, information and input. They have superseded me, redesigned my creations, remade it in their own image and quietly forgotten that I ever existed._

_I remind myself that Wheeler existed in one of their great toy cities too; so if I am drawn to this place, there must be a reason._

_I move past the towers and the roads of the islands, toward the boats along their coastline. One is different. I can feel the warmth, the energy coming from this place, but it has no toxins, not even a little and I am amazed. This boat has the Human energies, but it does not have the... unnaturalness of it all._

_I am drawn to a young woman, with short dark hair. Her scent is of my oceans, even as she sleeps._

_Gi._

_She is important._

* * *

"Gi, we're leaving!"

Gi moaned into her pillow. It was enough of a response to satisfy her mother. The young woman did not move as the sounds of the door being closed and the boat being locked up came briefly.

Nevertheless, it served to wake her up. Enough that a slender hand reached out from under her doona and collected her cell phone. The hand withdrew back safe under the covers and Gi hit the speed dial without looking, or moving her head, or opening her eyes.

The automated voice picked up instantly. "Surf conditions today are perfect, with light wind and high swells. It's expected that the surf will last well into the morning, at least until noon-"

Gi was up in seconds; reaching for her I-pod. She was up and went for the doorway to her room. A crossbar had been set into the doorframe and Gi did a few chin-ups. Coffee was for the weak as far as she was concerned. She woke up in the morning by getting the circulation going. Her ear buds were in her ears and beating out a good rhythmic track and she worked out for a few minutes in time to the beat.

It was a mark of her experience as a University student and a surfer that she could go from asleep to full speed in a heart beat. After exercising only enough to get herself breathing deeply and her eyes focused, she dropped to the floor and grabbed her wetsuit.

She would eat breakfast on the way, if she could be bothered.

* * *

Gi was born in her home, a large houseboat; and she had spent more time in or on the waves than on solid earth. She lived in, or at least near, Shinagawa City was hardly the only one to make her home on the waves.

She knew her parents didn't approve of her lifestyle, but said nothing because she was still young. Having graduated from The Tokyo Institute of Technology far ahead of the average, Gi found herself with the future ahead of her, and little interest in any of it. Her parents had counselled that she had perhaps been working too hard. A student being burned out from the workload, especially one who skipped a year or two, was nothing unusual.

Gi had taken some time off, and had incidentally found a new passion. Something that affected her soul the same way a brilliant groundbreaking project did, only without leaving her overworked and exhausted afterward.

At first, it was a lark. Something opposite to how she had lived her entire life. She never thought when she met the 'surfies' around the beaches that she would become one of them so quickly.

But after catching her first pipe, she found she was still raving about the experience, even days later. She lived on a houseboat, and every breath of salt water, ever gentle rock of an ocean wave served to remind her of it.

* * *

Gi did not go to a regular surfing area. For one thing, the nearest regular Surf spot was fairly distant from where she was. For another, there were always a lot of people in the regular surf. Japan was made up of islands. Finding somewhere the waves hit the shore was not difficult. Finding a place within reach that had consistent surf was harder. But it was private, and Gi was an excellent swimmer. Enough that she didn't worry about not having lifeguards.

And she was rarely alone. It may not have been a popular spot, but there was always one or two that found their way to her little cove. Cho was one of them. The two of them had been surfing together for what felt like forever, though in real time it wasn't really too long. He had actually taught her how to surf, and she had made him a surfboard in return.

"Hey!" Cho called over. "Your boyfriend's here!"

Gi was confused. "My what?"

At that moment, the water before her burst upward, and Gi found herself nose to nose with a dolphin; who chattered happily at her from behind its perpetual grin.

Gi grinned back. "He's not my boy-ahh never mind; Hey you!" She turned to the dolphin and smiled big at it.

The dolphin chattered back and did a flawless flip over the end of her board.

Cho grinned. It was impossible not to be happy when there were dolphins about. "What is it with you and Flipper there anyway?"

"He saved my life once." Gi explained. "I was eight, and I fell off the houseboat when we were moving down the coast for a holiday. My parent's didn't see it at first, and I was going under for the third time, when this dolphin came up under me and saved me."

"I've heard about that happening." Cho nodded, impressed. "Shipwrecks and stuff."

"Well this was less than 400 yards off the coast. My parents were stunned; because there were no other dolphins around, and it was the wrong time of year. They looked over the side, and there was me, coasting along the water on a Dolphin's back."

Cho laughed delightedly.

Gi smiled. "That dolphin right there was my very first surfboard. You think he recognises me?"

"I think he likes you Gi." Cho called. "I mean look around. You see any other Dolphins?"

Gi did so. "Nope."

"I reckon that critter's been following you around. It's not the first time we've seen him."

"Maybe." Gi looked out. "Ohh, perfect wave coming!"

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the swells!"

"Looks like any other swells I've seen toda-waitforme!"

Gi was already paddling to catch up as the wave formed. Cho couldn't catch up to beat her to it, and hung back. When not surfing alone, there was a certain etiquette involved. He didn't know how she did it, but she had a natural skill for reading the waves.

Gi surrendered to the ocean and let it take her.

Surfers had long been viewed as stoners and morons for the most part by the general public, but in recent years; some people had finally discovered the spirituality of it. The Ocean was pure beauty and unmatched power. There was no other force like it.

It was like feeling the Universe. Pure power and you could only skim the surface of it. You could take nothing from the Wave, only accept what it gave you, and even then only a little bit for a little while.

There were no deals to be made with the Ocean. You showed it true respect; or it swallowed you and would not even be aware you were there.

Every wave was different, but the Ocean was eternal. There would always be another tide. There would always be another wave. There would always be another chance to catch the perfect pipe.

She was insignificant against the power of the Ocean, and still it gave her this. She could take nothing from it, only accept what it offered, and let it carry her. To be nothing that becomes part of everything, to feel its energy beneath you, to surrender to it and be given speed and strength and form and beauty; was to her and other surfers the very definition of a spiritual experience.

Until finally, freed of its eternal movements and left only herself again, Gi slowed down, balanced perfectly as she came out of the wave; a smile of perfect harmony and peace on her face, and she circled around to do it again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

Cho was whooping as Gi came gliding in on her board. "I don't know how you do that every time. You're a human surf...watching... predictor."

"Man you blew that metaphor." Gi laughed.

Cho chuckled. "I know." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ohh; before I forget. Hiro wanted to know where I got this board. I told him about you. He wants one just like it. He's willing to pay cash."

Gi nodded easily. "No worries. I'm always glad to help Hiro out. Just one thing. Who is Hiro?"

Cho grinned. "Well…"

"He's not some first year student that you think would make a good boyfriend for me, is he?"

"Gi, I don't send you men any more. You never slow down long enough to meet them." Cho laughed. "He's a first year student that-"

"Ha!"

"-That broke his surfboard in Katakai, and was looking for a good place to find a new one. I suggested you."

Gi smiled. "Okay then. Come by this afternoon, I'll have one ready. I've got a few boards mid-construction. I've been tinkering with the fins. In the meantime, I'm hungry. Want to head in?"

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay out for a few more."

Gi nodded and started paddling. Her dolphin, who had largely vanished once they started surfing, returned suddenly, and poked it's beak up next to her.

"Well, you are a friendly one aren't you?" Gi commented.

The dolphin chattered loudly and jerked its head up and down as though it was answering her.

Gi laughed and sat up on her board. Dolphins were something special in the animal kingdom. There were very few creatures on this planet so demonstrably smart. Although Dolphins seemed to like people much more than was intelligent for them.

This one nosed itself up against Gi's leg, and despite herself, she reached out and pet it. She knew that it was dangerous. Friendliness and intelligence aside, there were still wild animals, not trained or tamed at all, and she was in their territory while she was surfing. It could easily get scared and rip her hand off.

But then something amazing happened. The dolphin arched its back and dropped something straight into her hands.

Startled, Gi closed her fingers around it by instinct, and swept her hand through the ocean to keep herself from overturning.

It was a ring.

She looked up and saw the dolphin was well away from her already. It had not stayed to discuss the matter.

Gi stared at the ring in disbelief. It was a simple gold band, with a dark blue jewel set into the top. It had a rune… more like a character carved into it. It looked vaguely Chinese, maybe Japanese, but Gi could not tell what it meant.

Surprised, she looked around. It was not uncommon for surfers who didn't know better to lose personal effects when they got rolled by a wave. Money, keys, jewelery… a ring was not unusual, and there was no telling how long it had stayed at the bottom of the ocean, but to have a dolphin deliver it to you…

Gi slipped it on. It fit her perfectly, like it was a part of her hand.

* * *

The mornings were for the waves, the ocean centered her, calmed her, gave her a touch of the divine; and she could focus on everything she needed to.

The mornings were for the waves, the afternoons for her work.

The storage center was effectively little more than a row of warehouses on the edge of town. There was a fairly large houseboat population in Shinagawa City; and a lot of people kept their excess in storage.

Gi had a large one, but it was mostly empty, the space used for her projects, and her workshop.

Her surfboard had gotten some attention from the other regulars; and they had asked her where she got it. Given that she had made it herself; she had quickly received a few offers. Surfboards often cost huge amounts of money, and Gi had accepted, taking cash.

Gi had looked into foam boards, and they were light and easy to use. But when some of the plants had been shut down from the environmental damage, Gi had left it behind. Gi lived on a houseboat in an island nation full of people and industry. Protecting the environment, and in particular the oceans, was a very serious subject.

Wooden boards were outdated, but balsa wood still made a great looking board, and it was cheap to replace and easy to shape. Gi had a power sander on hand to make her Wave Rider, and most of her fiberglass went to that.

Finishing the sanding was easy, and Gi quickly moved on to painting it up. Making it complete with waterproof paints was the hard part, and making it pretty was the fun part.

Gi painted the board over in a strong water-proof undercoat, and let it dry. That gave her time to tinker with her main project.

Gi's first serious attempt at engineering something had been at The Institute, where she and her classmates had been challenged to create a solar car that could carry a set amount of weight. They had come in second to a team from MIT; but Gi was fascinated with the notion of a road worthy, Zero Emission vehicle; and had begun experimenting. She had money enough from her workshop making surfboards. Making them from balsa wood cost very little, but sold for high cost.

The money had financed some of her other interests. Rent for storage in a warehouse was not cheap; but it was a good place to keep her tools and works in progress. One thing a houseboat did not have, was a lot of spare room. Coming from a family that designed and manufactured cars for a living had given her a few ideas on transports. Of course, her parents worked in an actual factory, and Gi was left with equipment that had to be begged, borrowed, and scrounged.

She had met an ultra light enthusiast online, who had money enough to afford things like professional glider planes and hang-gliders. He had become one of her best friends online, and when he reported to her that he was getting married (And that his new wife had insisted he give up a hobby that could get him killed) Gi had quickly snatched up all the equipment he could bear to part with at a fairly cheap price.

Gi wondered now and then if her friend had sold it to her in the hopes he could still use it from time to time.

Gi hoped not. The first thing she had done with his Glider-plane was to hack the wings off and turn them into large water-skis.

The fiberglass plane, now a water going craft, dubbed the 'Wave Rider' had been adapted to waves, and then put together, piece by piece, over months of work. Gi knew it would never become famous or popular, and that was if it worked at all. At best, it could carry six people, and that was if he could get it moving.

In truth, the Wave Rider was not going to work. And every direction Gi tried to take in redesigning it, led to more problems. Problems without solutions.

But the Wave Rider was her design, her project, her baby. She wanted to finish it.

"You're never going to get any where with that thing."

Gi smirked, but did not turn as Cho let himself in. "I'll have you know, I made it all the way to Komatsu from Ishikawa on this thing. And I'm still improving the designs."

"You made that trip  _before_ you took the engine off."

"It'll work." Gi said stubbornly.

"It's a surfboard with a cabin on top and detachable wings."

"Off course it's got detachable wings. It started out as a glider."

"Hey, Gi, save the world, hug a tree, sure. You know I'm good for that, but every glider needs something to tow it, whether you're gliding on the wind, or the water."

"I still say I can make it work. Wind power to start it moving maybe…" Gi was already thinking it through.

"Wind powered watercraft? We've had sail ships since dinosaurs ruled the earth Gi, people lost patience with them. That's why we use engines now."

Go sighed and put down the sander, picking the now dry surfboard up. "Help me paint this thing. What would your friend like?"

"He's a pretty straightforward kind of guy. Plain color, something that'll show up in the water."

Gi stood the board up properly, and started ruling a pencil outline over the board. Very simple lines, divisions between the base colors, and over the top she did an outline of the glyph on her stone.

Cho noticed it. "Haven't seen that before." He commented. "Is it Japanese?"

"I think so. At first I thought Chinese, but now I'm not sure. I don't recognise the dialect."

"Where'd you see it?"

Gi held out her ring. "Found it today, while surfing. I already checked in with the locals, nobody reported it missing."

"Surfer's law says it's yours." Cho quipped, not really serious. "So what's the character mean?"

"No idea."

'Maybe we should find out, before Hiro pays you cash money for this board and carries it around with him for a long time." Cho had not let go of her hand, and was still leaning into it, her ring now just below his eyes. For a microsecond, Gi thought that he was going to kiss her hand…

But the moment passed, and he released her.

Gi flushed, fighting to recall the point of the conversation.. "Find out about the symbol? Yeah. That makes sense."

The two of them redrew the character carefully, and then took a picture of it with Gi's camera phone and uploaded it to the internet, putting it on a few symbology forums. She added a caption with a question, and then they had little to do but wait.

Gi took the opportunity and started mixing paints. They painted the whole thing over in a bright yellow, with a wide white stripe down the centre. Gi then mixed up some dark blue paint for marking in the character over the top once it dried.

It took some time to do it right, and when they took a break; Cho checked his iPhone. "We got a match!"

Gi came over. "A link to a mythology website?"

"Probably graphics heavy for a phone. Want me to email the link to you?"

"Thanks."

"If it's a just mythology sign, Hiro probably won't mind." Cho commented. "But it's getting late."

Gi nodded. "I can get back to it tomorrow if Hiro wouldn't mind waiting another day."

Cho licked his lips, suddenly nervous. "Or… we could take it back to my place and finish tonight. We'd have our privacy, and it's closer than your houseboat…"

Gi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up suddenly. It was… an uncertain offer. He didn't know if she'd go for it… and he was uncertain about even asking.

"Cho... I appreciate it, but I think I had better go home now." Gi said awkwardly.

Cho took the polite brush off for what it was, and kept his chin up. "Of course. I should probably head out then, let you close up."

He took it gracefully, and Gi was glad for it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." Cho assured her. "Don't make me wait for you out on the waves." The tease was sincere. They were still friends.

Gi watched him leave and felt sad for some reason. She had been approached before, and it wasn't that she wasn't interested... there was just something that made her say no. And she wasn't sure what. She knew Cho. She'd known him for years. As a friend, and then briefly as a teacher when he taught her to surf, and then as more of an equal since then… She had never thought of him that way, but she saw no reason not to pursue it… except that she knew she couldn't. It felt like there was something more important coming and Gi couldn't afford to let herself get distracted.

She felt like she was waiting for something. And she didn't know what. And she didn't know why. But whatever it was, it demanded that she stay free of all possible distractions.

Gi hoped that whatever it was… she would find it soon.

* * *

The mornings were for the waves, the afternoons for making some cash and her side projects; the evenings for her home.

The houseboat had been half rebuilt by Gi once she had returned home from Tokyo Tech. And she kept tinkering with it.

Gi herself had been the head designer on the Solar Car team, and had made the point in a number of interviews that if even a fraction of the number of innovations that had been put into motorcars and computers could be brought to bear on renewable energy sources, the world would have been emissions free inside a decade. She had also been selected because of her work with the Tokyo Institute of Technology's Engineering programs, to take part in a number of student forums on Green Technology.

The forum had easily rebutted the misconception that raising environmental standards would have an adverse effect on the economy. If anything, it would increase the worth of products across the board.

Nothing substantial came of it however, so Gi made it one of her personal projects to prove that it could be done, using her own houseboat as an example.

There were solar panels and wind turbines all over the sides. They gave enough charge to run battery chargers and the lights. The light bulbs had been replaced by LED lights, which were bright, took almost no power, and lasted forever; and Gi had managed to set up a small purifier; which looped from the boat's own tanks, giving them most of their own water recycled back.

And all of that was nothing compared to the ideas that Gi knew  _could_  work. Once upon a time, things like solar panels and water wheels simply couldn't generate enough juice. But technology kept marching forward. Things like incandescent light bulbs had long since been replaced with fluorescent. And then with LEDs. Technology was becoming more energy efficient every day as costs went up. A concern over money was doing what concern about the planet could not.

Upon returning from Tokyo Tech, Gi had rigged up a large computer monitor against the wall and ran all radio and television from her laptop; and the family had sold off the whole entertainment system. Gi could run the whole thing off one power point.

Her parents were pleased with the innovations, and left her largely to her own projects for several months.

Today's project was the ring.

Gi got home before her parents did and quickly did enough tidying to make it look like she'd done her chores before leaving. Her parents had insisted on that more than once, but they didn't seem to get that surfing was an early morning sport.

Clutter was an unforgivable sin on a houseboat. It was a way of life that required strict controls on how much junk a person could accumulate, as well as a proper way of storing everything in case of guests or storms, or anything that could make possessions tip or roll about and break.

Gi rolled up her futon first, giving her space to work. A traditional Japanese bed, just a soft mattress that would be rolled up and stored, safely out of the way, during the day, and laid out at night when needed.

With enough of her chores done to get away with it, Gi turned back to her laptop. The true hive of her life when her surfboard wasn't involved.

After checking her usual threads and feeds, she had checked the link Cho had sent her. The characters were the old Japanese name of Susano-ô. An early Japanese god. Deity of the storms and oceans.

According to the legend, Susano-ô was born when Izanagi, the first god, the Creator, shed impurities collected in the Underworld, and created from them three gods, who were granted rulership over various domains. Susano-ô feuded constantly with the other two, till he was expelled from the heavens for his many indiscretions.

Legend said that after being cast down to the world of men, he travelled to West Japan, and began using his powers for good. Not the least of which, was to collect the water from the oceans, and bring it over the land as rain.

Gi read what little she could find on the subject. Japan had great respect for its history and it's traditions, but very few still worshiped the Shinto gods.

Nevertheless, Gi studied further than just the character on the stone. She still couldn't figure out what kind of stone it was. Light blue? Maybe a sapphire? But too pale. And where had it come from?

A dolphin gave it to her. A dolphin delivered a ring named for the Japanese Water god to a Japanese surfer girl out on the waves? What were the odds on that?

Her parents came home at that point. "Gi?"

"I'm here." Gi called back, staring at her ring. "How was your day?"

"Bad." Her father groused. "The factory is in some trouble."

"Again?" Gi asked, unsurprised. Her father made the same statement at least five times a year.

"The Corporation is going to make a bid on the company." Her mother explained.

"They've done that before." Gi pointed out, still tapping away on her laptop, unconcerned. "Yours isn't a public company. Mr Shijo won't sell."

"Except that Mr Shijo is now under siege from his managers." Her father pointed out. "With him gone, the managers will sell up."

Gi took that in and clicked over to a financial website. "Why does The Corporation care? You're only one factory. They have hundreds. Thousands if you include the factories they snagged in America and Britain."

"Yeah, but they can't sell internationally."

Gi read her screen carefully. "Says here that there's a deal being made with a shipping company to bring a load of American cars over." She clicked a few links. "It's a big deal because it's the first Shipment of American cars to be sold here."

"American made cars could never be sold in China or Japan." Her father explained. "They never met the emission standards. But now... With the Corporation backing a change in the laws, and once all the factories belong to them anyway..."

"And ours is the only factory left in the area that isn't on their payroll. It's cheaper to make cars in America and ship them here. It's never been done because you cannot make or sell them here. But now the law might be changed. And if it passes…. And without Mr Shijo it will…"

"And once that happens..." Her mother said numbly. "Our factory will not be able to compete alone."

Gi checked the stock market page. They were right. She did a quick search. "Looks like its happening. The news says that your company just filed for a Vote of No Confidence in Shijo"

Her parents jumped up and hurried over to her computer, reading over her shoulder. "My god, if they do that then-"

"Wait!" Gi interrupted. "There's an update." She followed the link. "The vote was cast already. It was unanimous."

"I don't believe it!" Her father growled. "The Managers were all handpicked by Shijo when he started that company. It started out with him fixing motor scooters in his backyard. He built that company from nothing. The factory, the contracts… the Board of Directors themselves! He hired every one of them. Where's the loyalty? Not one of them backed him!"

"WaitWait! Another update." Gi called.

"Already?" Her mother was surprised.

"TwitterNews." Gi explained. "It's new. Gives up to the second updates. Don't even have to reload the page."

"What's the update?" Her father pressed, impatient.

"A release by The Corporation. They say that they'll accept whatever offer is made on the factory, and they'll guarantee the position of every worker."

"That was the deal." her father realized. "They were going to lose anyway, so they made a deal. Their jobs are all secure; and so are all the workers, if they hand it all over on a plate."

Gi bit her lip. "This doesn't mean… I mean, if people didn't want to buy the cheap gas guzzlers, nobody can force them to, right?"

"All the Corporation has to do is stop production for local dealers. Sooner or later the Government will compromise. The Corporation can keep making cars here and ship them away to other countries. No competition left." Her father explained. "Who else will people looking for a car buy from?"

"Well, in any case this is good news." Her mother pointed out. "We don't have to worry about our jobs being downsized."

Gi looked up, annoyed. "Mom, what do you think happens once the cheaper cars come flooding in? You couldn't sell them here because they polluted the air too much to be legal. They go from outlawed to omnipresent in less than a week. That's not a good thing!"

Her mother shrugged. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

Gi knew how bad it could be down to the amount of carbon in every square cubic foot of air. One thing that the internet had no shortage of was frightening statistics.

Japan was the fountain of new technologies; and close by was China, the most hungry of technologically developing nations in the 21st century. When the wind shifted just right, the sheer tonnage of smog crossed from China to Japan and choked her home. Surgical masks were nothing unusual, and once a few hundred shipments of cars a month were added... Gi could already feel her throat close up from the smog.

When China had the Olympics in 2008, she was just a little girl, but she remembered the petitions that went across the school about the air quality. She learned later that there were hundreds of millions of signatures. So why had the situation gotten worse?

She didn't feel bad about her mom dismissing the problem. She was worried about her job. And she didn't know much about things going on in the world; and she didn't care that much. She was worried about her world; which consisted of her job, her home, her friends, and her family.

Gi was hooked into everything. She had a better idea of what was going on in the world than most; but she didn't know how to fix it. It wasn't that nobody realised there was a problem. The information was not hidden.

A story about the transport ships full of American muscle cars was linked to a story about comparisons between car manufacture. That story was linked to statistics about respiratory troubles. That story was linked to the rising cost of hospital rates...

Everything was connected in Gi's world. She could see how one thing related to many many other things; and that was just in this one tiny area that she knew about. But she was a student of some of the most prestigious universities in Japan, where a quick and adaptable mind was the only hope of getting ahead. She knew that everything else in the world had to be connected in a similar way.

She knew that the air and the earth and the waves were joined as well, and she felt cold, deep in her belly at the notion that her ocean could be at risk.

Gi knew that there was still time. A few years could be enough, could be all it took… the world went from eight inch floppy disks to fifty gigabyte USB's in less time. The world went from the Wright Brothers to the Apollo Program in less than seventy years. Vacuum tubes to microchips in less than a decade. Video Tapes to Blu-Ray in even less time than that. All it took was one breakthrough…

But inwardly, she knew it was worse than that. Technology had not magically solved all of yesterday's problems. Atomic power was discovered and the very first practical application was Hiroshima. A point in history that no Japanese scientist was eager to have repeated.

She felt like the world was a fishbowl. She could see everything in it; but could not change anything.

Night came, and she lay back on her Futon. If she strained her ears, she could hear the water lapping against the hull of her houseboat. She liked the ocean. Its sound was unchanging. She had spent so much of her life traveling between the land and the water she was at ease on both.

The water sounds grew sharply louder, and Gi was suddenly aware of it in its entirety. She knew she should have felt alarmed, but she wasn't. It was hard for her to feel any worry at all. Her room was filled with a deep rich blue, glowing from her hand.

_The ring?_ She wondered.  _Is there a light in the stone?_

Her quick mind started making a list. LED lights were small and light. That could be where the glow was coming from. Power sources? Body heat? Motion? Some watches were powered by the motion of the wearer…

Until finally, her mind was fogged out, her sense of self was simply drifting. And yet… It felt safe.

The water sounds intensified, no louder, but more in focus. She felt her body drift away, as though being carried by a wave... She could hear every drop as it made the wave... She could hear the many rivers, the rain on the ocean surface, as if it were everywhere. As though she was surfing every drop of water in the world.

_How is this possible?_

_**Everything is connected.** _


	6. Ma-Ti

_Four is a good number. Life enjoys the benefits of redundancy. There must be balance. The humans say that two is company, three's a crowd. There is unbalance in only three. But this is not a project that can tolerate the risk of equal sides. There must be one clear answer, and equal numbers give the possibility of deadlock. There must be completeness. A balance that does not lean one way or the other. A balance that can continue to move._

_There must be a fifth. But for each of my four base elements, I have a representative. The fifth..._

_I am one from many. I am a whole with many parts. What I have given is Power. The correct use of destruction can encourage the growth of life. But Life itself is an element. One that must be introduced to create balance, and harmony, and most importantly, Growth._

_I am very hesitant to give this power. I have watched all my Children to see what the Spirit is trying to show me in them. This last one I must watch for a longer time. This can be the most insidious power. The most dangerous. I am... afraid to give it to anyone._

_I go where the Spirit moves me, and I am relieved. I am led to the heart of what I know. To the jungles teeming with my creation. There is some concern here, I am seeing it under attack, but these all come from the outside. The threads of life are bound too tightly for the fingers of Man to take them apart from within._

_I am led into the heart of life, and I focus on him. He has dark hair and olive skin, wearing woven clothing that is hardy and comfortable. There is nothing in him touched by the corruption and toxins of Man. He has innocence and compassion within him, and his want for more is little._

_But I am worried. I wonder if I was led to the wrong place, to the wrong person. The Spirit has led me to place the most dangerous of Power on the shoulders of a young boy, younger than any of the others by enough to be noticeable. He is not a child, but nowhere near a man._

_It's not that I doubt him; but I need confirmation._

* * *

"Ma-Ti. They're here!"

Ma-Ti was looking after the town livestock. Most of them were comfortable enough with him to gather around, even around each other. When Ma-Ti left them and sprinted back toward the thatched mud-huts, they went back to the streams to drink.

Ma-Ti loved his village. The people that lived in it tended to come and go. Most of the ones that left went to the city to find work, often coming back soon after. Ma-Ti didn't blame them. He didn't like the big cities either. He never went to them. If he wanted tall buildings, he could climb to the highest trees in the jungle.

He rarely bothered though. He had far more interesting things to look at down below the canopy.

His village was on the very edge of the Amazon. Far from cities, but not from the roads. Mat-Ti didn't like to think about it, but he knew that the reason there was such a good solid road close by, was for all the loggers who came this way.

But it had its advantages, in that it also brought the tourists through. The tourism industry was bread and butter to a number of displaced locals. The visitors from up north were instantly out of place down in the jungle, but they still came for a few days, maybe a week.

In the center of the village was a common area, laid with flat stones to make a cobblestone square. The Tourists often came through her on their way to the river; their way of seeing the jungle by boat.

Ma-Ti's village was not worth much to them. Not enough to have a hotel. But the visitors took their photographs, and seemed obsessed with the pottery and weavings that the locals did, and so order was maintained. The people in Ma-Ti's village wanted for little. They had fruits growing all over the place. During most every part of the year, growing things were in abundance.

A bus load of tourists had pulled up to the edge of the village from the main road. As always, they seemed happy to get out of their bus and stretch from the long drive.

"And now folks, if you'd like to look around, by all means feel free. But I'll ask you to remember that these people are locals, and not resort staff. This is their home."

Ma-Ti thanked him for that silently. The tour guides liked bringing their groups here because this place was genuine. While the locals had made it part of their routine to welcome the tourists, they weren't a show to be watched. A few months before, one of the tourists had blown up at one of the children who got shy around strangers, and caused quite a stir.

"I can see a lot of you are looking at the photographs. Well, as it happens, the photographer is here with us today." Sergio was saying. Ma-Ti didn't speak English, so he didn't understand, but he recognized his name when it was called. "Ma-Ti?"

Ma-Ti bit his lip a little. He never liked being in the center of things, but he could not see how to refuse when called up by name, so he hurried forward a little more; as his mother started serving drinks and fruit platters to the tables of people. The Translator, a new one, whom Ma-Ti had never met, was sidling up to him gently, making translations into Spanish quietly.

Sergio made introductions as Ma-Ti came up to join him. "Now Ma-Ti here is one of the locals. He was born in this village, and he's never lived anywhere else. Now despite that, he's been a big help to us the last few years. As a matter of fact, he actually saved my life once."

The tour group made the appropriate noises of approval, as Sergio told the story. "It was before I started leading tour groups by boat. I was actually chartered to help a team from National Geographic get some shots of the local plant life, and I was leading them through the outer edge of the Amazon. Well, things happen in the jungle and I got separated from my group. And while I was making my way back to the road, I got myself bit. Now: You know what to do in the event of snakebite right?"

One or two voices answered him, in English.

"That's right, you suck out the poison." Sergio said. "But I didn't get bit by snakes. I got myself overrun by army ants. And they're not only painful; they're actually toxic down here. Ma-Ti found me, and dragged me half a mile. Then he set me down, and foraged some plants, and carved them up to get the sap out. The Amazon is more than a garden; it's a medicine cabinet too. Ma-Ti made a poultice out of whatever he found, and cured my poison. I was still pretty weak, so he set up a stretcher and dragged me back to this very village. Almost a mile and a half in the Amazon."

The tourists were looking at Ma-Ti with no small amount of admiration. Ma-Ti kept his chin up but hated the attention.

"So, Ma-Ti helps me out on Tours sometimes. He knows more about this jungle than anyone, except possibly me."

Polite laughter.

"And those photographs laid out over there were taken by Ma-Ti." Sergio turned to him. "Would you care to say a few words?"

Ma-Ti licked his lips. "I… I um… I'm not very good at talking to people. Lots of people I mean. I can speak to… well, anyway… I like taking photos of the jungle. I'm not a professional. I mean, I'm pretty good. I don't mean to say that I'm… well, that's not important. The camera was a gift from my father. He liked things in the Jungle and I wanted to… to show him… Well, show others actually…"

It was a disaster. The Tour Group were all watching him patiently, with no clue what he was saying, when the Translator piped up with a wave of words that left Ma-Ti speechless.

"The photos are of things in the jungle." He said. "A lot of them are not exactly rare, but very few photos exist because they are so deep in the Amazon. I take these pictures and sell them here, partly to help out with my family and the village. But mostly, because I hope that if enough people see them, then they will come to see the sheer massive variety and beauty of the deep Jungle as I have seen it every day of my life."

The Tour Group took this in and nodded, one or two applauding softly.

Ma-Ti sent a grateful look toward the translator, who gave him a secret smile. The Tour Group had never known it wasn't Ma-Ti's words. It was what he felt, and that was enough.

* * *

A few of the Tourists bought some photographs. He told Sergio, who set the price, that they could get similar photos closer to their homes. Sergio pointed out that they were willing to pay the extra because that way it was a memento of the trip.

The village water supply came from the streams and rivers, fresh and clean and crisp from the rains. The villagers would collect it in jugs and bring it to the village where Ma-Ti's mother would mix it with limes and fruit slices, and serve it in cups and crockery that they had made from clay at the river's edge.

Sometimes the tourists would offer the village children sweets and chocolate. It was always accepted gracefully, but it wasn't necessary. When the children wanted chocolate, they helped themselves to the fruits and beans of the cacao trees. When they wanted something sweeter they had the mangoes, and the star-fruits, and the limes.

Ma-Ti's family made it a point to keep the tourists welcome. They had a small area set out, filled with food and drinks from the area. For some reason, the tourists were willing to pay relatively large amounts for what Ma-Ti could get by climbing a tree.

Balance was kept, and Ma-Ti welcomed it. Maybe if enough people from the cities loved his jungle the way he did, then maybe the loggers would stop one day.

Ma-Ti spoke Spanish, as did some of the tourists. The ones that came in groups generally had translators with them. Ma-Ti usually welcomed the new people, served them their food and answered questions about the jungle.

While his family maintained the village square, others prepared the foods, and many performed shows. It wasn't about the money. The village elders had warned about the traditions being ruined over money and greed. If they wanted evidence, they had only to point to the logging operation far up the road.

But the visitors lapped up the culture, loved the shows, and when the Tour Group followed Sergio onto the boat, heading down the Amazon River, Ma-Ti followed, perched on the keel.

* * *

The riverboat was the second safest way to see the Amazon Jungle. The foliage was unforgiving to the untrained. The river had its dangers too. A motorboat this size was generally pretty safe, but some of the larger crocs had taken on the paddle-boats that the natives used for fishing.

"Take a good look folks." Sergio was saying, loud enough to be heard by everyone. "You may think that we're keeping out of it by using the river, but I can tell you from experience, that this is the safest, most comfortable way to see the Amazon Jungle. In there, you've got thousands to plants, all of them reaching out to collect water or food or sunlight. They'll reach right out of the ground and trip you and catch you every different way. The humidity is so thick that you'll feel like you're swimming through the air, but the actual ground is bone dry because the plants suck up everything. More than fifty thousand plant species so far, and those are just the ones that scientists can get to. Only six percent of the world is Rain-forest, and that number drops by thousands of square miles every year, but that accounts for three quarters of all plants and animals in the world, and those are just the ones we know about."

Ma-Ti let Sergio talk. He'd heard this speech before. He traveled the jungle fairly often, getting photos, gathering plants... Cameras were snapping. Ma-Ti didn't exactly pose for them, but knew they were glancing at him.

"Every living thing in this Jungle is tough. They have to be, because The Amazon is the home of natural poisons and toxins. Creepy-crawlies the size of rats, and plants that have poisonous spines. I see many of you glancing at Ma-Ti, wondering how it is people can live here, and you wouldn't be the first. The Amazon was first explored by the Europeans in 1542, on an expedition by Francisco de Orellana, a Spanish soldier, who came in with more than four thousand two hundred people, and came out with less than eleven hundred. He declared at a 'Green Hell.'"

While on the river boat, Ma-Ti often took pictures. Something to remember the trip by for the tourists. He gave the film to Sergio who sent the prints back with them once they reached a town, sending the surplus back to Ma-Ti. The Camera was his pride and joy. There were very few film cameras left, but Sergio had a friend who was a camera enthusiast. He had bought rolls of film by the thousands; and now that arthritis had taken his hands for the most part, he sent them to Ma-Ti a few dozen at a time.

Ma-Ti had given Sergio some plants that helped with the pain, to take back to him. Sergio had returned the next Tour Group with the Camera as payment.

He took it into the jungle often. He knew how to treat it right. He slung the wrapped parcel into his shoulder bag. A large messenger bag that he slung over one shoulder. His father had made it from carefully tanned and cured animal hides. He had noticed one or two of the tourists admiring it.

He saw a red ribbon tied around one of the trees back from the riverbank and felt himself go cold.

Ma-Ti stood up. "Sergio, I have to go now!"

"What about your camera?"

"Wrapped in oilcloth. The water won't get to it." Ma-Ti promised.

"Okay!" Sergio called back from the aft section, and turned back to his Tour Group. "Say goodbye to Ma-Ti everyone. And cross your fingers there's no piranha or crocs down there right now."

Everyone murmured at that as Ma-Ti jumped off the boat without hesitation, landing feet first in the water.

Ma-Ti swam for shore as the Tour Group waved after him.

Coming up out of the water to land was jarring, going from the murky water filled with moss and leaves to the sheer enveloping wall of green that smothered anyone who walked into it.

The red ribbon was clearly visible against the green and brown tree trunk. There were multicolored creatures gliding like ghosts across the branches, the canopy, the jungle floor... But this ribbon was a distinct color. It was here, and clearly visible, so it was for a reason.

Ma-Ti untied the ribbon, and looked around. He found another one, leading deeper into the jungle. He went to it, took it down. Looked around. Another one, leading deeper still.

Ma-Ti followed the trail of bright colors. The last one was wrapped twice, making it distinctive from the other ribbons. Ma-Ti had seen these things before. He looked around... and found the Duck Blind. A small hideaway, hidden in the brush, with a clear view of one of the river branches. Here the water moved slowly, but it came right up to the solid ground. In the jungle, there was never two feet of ground together that you didn't have to slog through, climb over, or duck low.

The Duck Blind had a clear view of a watering hole, with red ribbons to point hunters through the jungle toward their best hunting spot.

Ma-Ti was not blind to the value of hunting. Many people in the jungle made their living through the year by taking what nature offered. But those people did not do it this way, sitting comfortably in their bunkers with high powered rifles, looking for a trophy or a rug. Hunting was done for food, or for warmth, or to survive the brutality that the jungle gave the disrespectful.

It wasn't done like this. Not by these poachers.

Ma-Ti had five red ribbons in his hand. You could hide a battleship in growth this thick, and the Duck Blind was meant to be invisible anyway. The Poachers would never find their way to this place now.

But Ma-Ti was not satisfied. He turned to go back to where he picked up the trail and came face to face with a Jaguar. He froze. He had never heard the cat coming. He did not look it in the eye, keeping his head down, willing the predator not to see him as a threat, or a challenge... or a meal.

Facing him head on, the jaguar leaned in closer, much closer, till Ma-Ti's hair was ruffled by its hot breath. It sniffed, seemed to be judging him, taking him apart and weighing his soul. Ma-Ti was frozen, somehow unafraid, but completely at a loss as to what was happening.

The Predator had the biggest golden yellow eyes Ma-Ti had ever seen. Its fur was thick and shiny. It had one ear missing, testimony to the battle for survival that this particular cat had fought and won.

The Jaguar sniffed and inspected Ma-Ti's face, then moved down, almost making contact between his teeth and Ma-Ti's throat, then lower still, till the big cat got to the ribbons, still in Ma-Ti's hand. He studied them for some time, returning his gaze to Ma-Ti's face...

Till finally, the huge cat just turned around and vanished like liquid steel into the brush.

There was dead silence in the jungle. And that never ever happened. Ma-Ti was still standing very still, nearly catatonic. He wondered if the Amazon had really just gone quiet, or if his ears had stopped working from the sudden close call.

And then, he wondered what the Jaguar had been trying to see in him.

* * *

_I watch him for a time. I look closer than I ever have with any of the others. Wondering if I have faith enough in the powers of a spirit I do not fully understand to trust its judgment. Wondering if any of these humans will have faith enough in me to accept my own decisions and gifts._

_It is a lesson in humility, that I am one part of something so much greater than I can reach._

* * *

Ma-Ti didn't know how long he stood in the middle of the jungle, waiting for something to happen, but his brain cleared enough from the fear that the jaguar would come back and eat him. And when it did he looked down and saw an army of ants were crawling over his legs.

Absently, he brushed the poisonous critters off him and started moving again, back the way he had originally come after jumping off the boat. He moved through the jungle relatively quickly. He was used to the brush, to the way the ground jumped up at him, to the way the branches reached out for him…

Nobody really moved fast in the Jungle, but Ma-Ti was small and nimble enough to make his way.

He scattered the red ribbons enough that anyone following the markers now would be lead back to the start of the trail, back closer to the roads. Ma-Ti had sent the Poachers walking in a big circle.

He checked his camera, climbed a tree, and waited.

* * *

_If any of them are to follow my direction, I must show willingness to follow also. If they are to have any faith in themselves, I must show faith in them._

_I can make the willing workers capable, but nobody can force the capable to be willing workers._

_Decision made._

_Ma-Ti._

_He is important._

* * *

Sure enough, after a few hours, someone came. Ma-Ti pulled his camera, and looked through the viewfinder, getting a good look with one of his longer distance lenses.

He got a real good look at their faces. One with a small scar just under the cleft of his chin, the other with mismatched eyes, one blue, one green.

They were both wearing hunting clothes, boots… The clothing was impeccably clean. Either this was their first time hunting, or the clothes were brand new. An expensive set to be wearing for the first time.

Out of sight, Ma-Ti started taking photos. He got good pictures of their faces. He got clear images of their rifles. They were carrying large gleaming high powered hunting rifles. Clearly expensive, clearly brand new...

Ma-Ti put his camera away and slunk back into the brush as they did a lap around his ribbons.

The one with mismatched eyes was looking around in confusion. "How far to the duck blind did you say it was?"

Scar was glaring around. "Not... not nearly this far." Scar looked back and forth for a few minutes. "Somebody's been moving my marks."

The other looked around in fear at the jungle, hardly able to see more than three feet in front of him. "Are we lost?"

Scar glanced around. "No. The ones that lead from the road haven't shifted. Someone wanted to lead us in a big circle back to the road."

The one with mismatched eyes glared. "Mr Arjay, this is hardly an area to be taken off the beaten track. I enjoy a good day's hunting as much as the next man, but-"

'Arjay' spun on him. "Hey, what are you worried about? This is better. It's more traditional, being out here in the thick of it. We have everything we need."

_Traditional? Traditional hunting means you eat what you get, and you do it to stay alive till the next day._  Ma-Ti Thought violently.

Both of them looked around, and gestured. Arjay aimed up at the trees.

Gunshot. The birds in the trees went berserk and scattered. Both of them grinned and raised their weapons. They shot at the birds. Feathers went everywhere.

Arjay grinned. "Admit it. You're glad to do this here."

"I'm happy to stop walking, I'll admit." The other nodded. "It's hotter down here than I thought. I feel like I'm trying to breathe through a straw."

"That's the humidity. All these trees; all that leaf riot. The water canopy's too thick to be comfortable." Arjay said. "Ooh! Look at that!"

Ma-Ti, hidden in the branches, followed their gaze. A large Anaconda was there, hiding against the branches.

"You know what one of those skins goes for?"

They both raised their rifles again.

Ma-Ti felt his fingers grip the branch. He could just jump up and yell at them to stop. Hunting in the Jungle was illegal, and he'd caught them. But they had rifles. But they wouldn't shoot him surely? But they might not even check before firing...

Ma-Ti froze, terrified. He couldn't let this happen. Could he? He couldn't stop them... could he?

BLAM!

Ma-Ti slunk lower against the tree trunk and shivered.

"There! How about that?"

"BLAM! BLAM!

"Fantastic! Hey! Is that a Jaguar?"

BLAM!

"Ha! It was a tree frog."

"Colors looked right though."

"Well, they come in all colors here." Arjay was laughing. "Like the birds."

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Haha! Look at 'em run!"

Ma-Ti wasn't watching. Couldn't watch. They were killing everything that moved. He could still hear them laughing. The gunfire was actually drowning out the omnipresent screams of jungle life.

There were splintering sounds as the high caliber bullets ripped apart the narrower branches, more piercing squawks as some animals fell to the ground wounded.

And somehow, carried by all of it, was the laughter of Arjay, the hunter.

There was a soft thud as something fell to the ground next to him. Ma-Ti looked, and saw a small golden haired monkey, with a large groove cut into its side.

Ma-Ti bundled him up and ran toward the road, away from the bullets.

* * *

He made it to the Ranger Station. Sergio was there too, having returned from his Tour Group. Whenever some large groups were coming into the Jungle, the Rangers liked to know about them, just in case something went wrong.

Ma-Ti came running up to the station at a full run, gasping for air so hard that he couldn't take.

Sergio pulled him in. "Whoawhoawhoa! Take a breath. Take it easy Ma-Ti. What's wrong? Come on, just breathe."

Ma-Ti collapsed into a bench in the entrance. He put his head between his knees and sucked in air. He pushed the now unconscious monkey into Sergio's hands. "P-Poachers!"

* * *

Exhausted, Ma-Ti managed to get the whole story out.

Sergio got him a drink of water and listened, taking the monkey to the room with the first aid kit. "Well, I wish I could do more for you Ma-Ti, but this place isn't rated as a veterinary clinic."

"I know, but I didn't know where else to take him." Ma-Ti answered. "Where's the Ranger?"

"Out on a call." Sergio reported. "He asked me to stay behind and man the radio. They don't have a lot of staffing here."

Ma-Ti was waving at the radio. "Come on! You gotta get on the radio! Have him stop those poachers!"

Sergio got to the radio quickly. Ma-Ti got his breath back.

Sergio came back in. "He got the call. He's on the way there now, but Ma-Ti, you know, and I know, that by the time he gets there, those poachers will be long gone. Now, you got pictures..."

Ma-Ti nodded... and froze. "My camera!"

They both looked around the room, then outside, but the camera bag was gone.

Ma-Ti fell back into his chair. "What have I done? I screwed up!"

Sergio was about to answer when the radio crackled in the next room. "I... I have to take that."

Ma-Ti nodded. "Why not? It's not like there's anything else for anyone to do now."

Sergio went into the next room, leaving Ma-Ti alone with his guilt.

* * *

After a few moment, Sergio came back in. "That was the Ranger. Apparently he doesn't have to go looking. He's in town. He's had some complaints from a visitor. Something of a big shot with The Corporation. Seems he was on a nature hike with a prospective buyer, some big power deal they were working on, when somebody went and moved all his markers."

Ma-Ti looked up sharply. "A  _nature_  hike?"

"He wants the one who moved his markers arrested."

Ma-Ti scoffed. "He was doing something illegal. Besides, how can he arrest me? He never saw who I was. Matter of fact, I don't think he knew I was even there."

"He says he has evidence." Sergio said. "He's on his way here now with the Ranger."

Ma-Ti nodded.

"Ma-Ti, you should know, we can't really do anything for that monkey of yours."

"He's not mine. And why not?"

"The Ranger station is a government building. We can't have wild animals kept in here. I told you, it's not a veterinary clinic."

Ma-Ti was about to respond to that when he heard the sound of a Jeep pulling up. A few moments later, a door slammed and Ma-Ti could hear a familiar voice snapping at someone. A very familiar voice. "I mean it! You caused me and The Corporation a lot of money!"

"Sir, please just go into the waiting room for a moment and let me handle this."

Ma-Ti waited, worried.

The Ranger came in a moment later. "Are you Ma-Ti?"

Ma-Ti swallowed. "Um... yessir."

"I'm the Ranger for this area. A complaint has been made. I think you may have a story to tell me."

Swallowing in worry, Ma-Ti managed to get the whole story out, once again.

The Ranger's face hardened. "Well. What Arjay told me matches that well enough. He left out the part involving the guns however."

Sergio stood protectively by Ma-Ti. "I'm surprised he came to you in the first place."

"I'm done waiting!" Someone outside the room yelled.

Ma-Ti jumped, looked for a place to hide. Sergio kept a hand on his shoulder gently.

Sure enough, Arjay came storming in, glaring at Ma-Ti. "Is this him?"

Sergio looked down. "Yessir."

Arjay held out a familiar bundle. "I think you dropped this."

Ma-Ti stared. It was his camera. With his name and contact details printed on the back. He took it back and checked quickly. "Where's the film?"

Arjay turned on Ma-Ti viciously. "Son, where are your parents?"

"Back home in a small village at the edge of the Rain-forest." Ma-Ti said honestly.

"Well when you get home, tell your parents that you're being charged with Reckless Endangerment."

Ma-Ti was confused by that. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your irresponsibility could easily have gotten me and my friend killed out there in the jungle. You deliberately sought to get us lost in the middle of the Amazon by moving our markers, and it's only by sheer luck and skill on our parts that we survived."

_Sheer luck and skill? You mean shooting everything that moves?_  Ma-Ti raged silently to himself. But what he said out loud was: "I… I-I'm sorry."

"You should know better. And that is why I'm taking your family to court. Maybe then you'll think twice before trying to deliberately-"

"Mr Arjay, the kid's family has nothing. Suing him won't get you anything." Sergio interrupted.

Arjay took that in. "There are punitive laws that allow for sentencing."

"You want to put this kid in jail?" The Ranger said in pure disbelief.

Ma-Ti shivered.

"What did he do? There was nothing on any of those ribbons that alerted people to a safety risk." The Ranger said evenly. "And sir, its worth nothing that poaching in the Rain-forest is strongly frowned upon. You could be fined up to fifteen thousand American dollars for-"

Arjay calmly reached into his inside vest pocket and pulled out a fat envelope. "Consider my fine paid in full."

Sergio picked up the envelope sickly. "Not the first time you've had to pay it then?"

Arjay gave Sergio a look. "You work as a Tour Guide yes? I'm pretty sure we have some Tourism connections at The Corporation. I would be very careful about casting aspersions. And about bringing yourself to my attention."

Sergio's mouth shut with an audible click.

The Ranger stood up. "Listen, you can strong arm people you pay for, but not me. You've broken the law, and you've demonstrated you've done it before-"

Arjay glared at the Ranger. "Who is your superior?"

"The District officer in this area is Mr Abel Cohn." The Ranger glared, knowing what was coming.

Arjay pulled his cell phone. "Give me a moment."

Sergio gestured at The Ranger, and Ma-Ti. Both of them followed him into the Private office. The Ranger saw the monkey right away. "What is this?"

"One of the exhibits on his nature walk." Sergio growled.

The Ranger sighed. "Terrific. Well, we found the guns in his car, and if we can match the bullets to this little fella's graze, we might be able to prove it, even without the cameras, but if we get caught with this thing in here... There's a station down the road that's rated for wild animal care. We can't keep him here. If Arjay catches it, he can make a complaint. Public health or something. Government buildings aren't aloud to have animals like this. Rabies, ticks, parasites. We don't have certification certificates for any of them. Monkeys are a major vector for rabies and parasites."

Ma-Ti rolled his head back. Was there nothing that could actually be made better?

"Arjay's on a crusade." The Ranger explained quietly. "He was hoping to seal a deal with somebody today over some big game hunting. Having an arrest by a Law Enforcement screwed that up. He wants blood, because The Corporation is going to hold him accountable for the loss in business."

Sergio snorted. "Well, nothing like a little bonding between billionaires."

There was a knock on the door, and the three of them slipped out, not letting Arjay see in. "Yes?"

Arjay held out the phone. "Mr Cohn would like to talk to you." He said politely.

Gritting his teeth, The Ranger took the call, and the phone, back into his office.

"Now, back to the point." Arjay returned his attention back to Sergio and Ma-Ti. "What this stupid child did was dangerous, and wasteful. If you had any idea how much it cost to even get his organized logistically, not to mention the expenses of paying you fifteen grand…"

_It's not a necessary expense; it's a criminal fine, because you broke the law!_  Ma-Ti felt like screaming.

"May I see you outside?" Sergio said darkly.

Arjay gave Ma-Ti a look and went with him, leaving Ma-Ti with his frustration. He knew the feeling well. He would spend the rest of the day going over what he should have said, torturing himself over why he didn't say it.

After a few minutes, Sergio came back in. "So, here's what's going to happen. He's going to replace anything of yours that was damaged, he's going to drop any charges, he's going to cancel any plans that involve your family and your village. And in return, he wants an apology."

Ma-Ti felt his jaw drop. "I moved some ribbons and stopped him from breaking the law. He broke my things, and I have to apologize to him?"

"Look, he's an arrogant man, and he wanted to go home with a trophy or two today. You stopped him from that, and that embarrasses him. He just wants to make an example of you. And if he doesn't get it here, he'll drag your parents into the hole just to show off that he can."

Ma-Ti wiped his face angrily. Hot, humiliated tears were forming, but he wouldn't let them show. "He killed everything that moved, and he was laughing the whole time, because he was having fun. He damn near shot  **me**." Ma-Ti whispered. "Why should I be the one to apologize?"

"Because he has enough money to take everything your entire village has, and he's just cruel enough to do it, for the sin of standing up to him. He'll do it Ma-Ti. He'll take everything you have, and he'll make everyone watch."

Ma-Ti wiped the brimming tears again. "So he just gets away with this?"

"No. He paid his fine, and he got no trophy. He wants satisfaction. Give it to him, declare victory, and go home."

"He'll be back tomorrow with his guns and he'll do it all over again."

"Yes he will."

Ma-Ti and Sergio turned. The Ranger had come back in. "I have been... instructed by the Department that we are to extend our full cooperation to our allies and chief source of funding and equipment, within the law. Arjay has paid his fine; there is no further case against him." He turned to Ma-Ti. "So you had better stay away from him when he comes back tomorrow."

Arjay came in, looking decidedly displeased with the turn of events. "Well?"

The displeasure on his face was the only thing that kept Ma-Ti from changing his mind right then and there. "Mr Arjay, I am very sorry that I interfered with your… activities. I shouldn't have moved the ribbons."

"Don't let it happen again." Arjay said severely.

"No sir." Ma-Ti said meekly.  _I hate bullies._

Arjay collected his gun and glared at Sergio. "I understand the foreigners are good for tourism and such, but try and keep them out of the way."

_This is our country. YOU are the foreigner._ Ma-Ti wanted to scream. What he said out loud was: "It won't happen again."

"Good."

Arjay left. The Ranger looked quietly furious. He turned to Ma-Ti. "You ever been to the States Ma-Ti?"

"No."

"Then you'll have to take my word for it when I tell you, that all white people aren't nearly as much like walking scum as that one in particular."

The wrath in his voice actually made Ma-Ti smile. "I know. How many Tourists have you brought into my village Sergio? I probably know more of them than their own neighbors do."

The Ranger chuckled. "Well, I'm going to talk to some friends of mine in the Department, see what we can do about his passport, maybe his gun license, watch-lists, no-fly... there's still any number of ways we can make coming her difficult for him."

Ma-Ti nodded, comforted by that.

Sergio stood up. "It's getting late. I'll give you a ride home."

"One more thing." The Ranger said. "That chimp of yours was a pickpocket." He held out a hand to Ma-Ti. There was a small golden ring in his hand, with a warm yellow jewel on top."

Ma-Ti didn't take it. "Not mine."

"Well, either the Monkey was planning to propose tonight, or he swiped it off somebody. You brought him in, so it might as well be yours."

Ma-Ti sighed. "If I take this, what are the odds Arjay will accuse me of stealing it?"

"I don't think it's his size." Sergio said lightly.

Ma-Ti stuck the ring in his pocket. "Well, maybe mom would like it." He mumbled.

* * *

Ma-Ti returned home, getting a ride from Sergio. His face was burning with embarrassment the whole time.

Looking for something to distract him, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. It looked about his size, the jewel on top was something he couldn't identify but the symbol was one from his village's native language. There were only three hundred people left in the world who still spoke it.

It was the symbol for 'Life' but it could also mean 'Soul' or 'Spirit' or sometimes 'Love'.

It was something bizarre. His village had no metalworking. Not for anything like this… so why would the symbol be on this ring? And if it had come from a wild animal, living in the Jungle, why was it so spotless?

Ma-Ti closed his fist around the ring and looked up. They were getting close. "Sergio, would you stop here?"

"Are you sure? It's getting dark, and your village is still a good distance-"

"I'd rather walk." He didn't want to admit to his family what had happened. Having Sergio drop him off would mean admitting he came from the Ranger station.

Sergio stopped the jeep. "It took courage Ma-Ti, to swallow your pride and let the bad guy win. There are many people who would have rather taken the punishment rather than back down."

"Doesn't feel like something to be proud of."

"I know." Sergio said kindly. "But would snapping him back have made anything better?"

"No."

"At the end of the day, that's all you can ask yourself."

"I guess so. Bye Sergio."

"Ma-Ti. Look in the back before you go."

Frowning, Ma-Ti walked around to the back of the jeep and found a cage, containing the golden monkey, with a bandage around the graze. Sergio had saved him after all. Ma-Ti smiled for the first time since getting to the Ranger Station, and sent Sergio a grateful look. The older man nodded and pulled away.

Ma-Ti watched the jeep drive off. He turned and took a shortcut through the Jungle.

This was foolish and he knew it. Night came much more quickly under the canopy. There were things that walked the night in the Amazon. Things that would consider Ma-Ti a snack and nothing more.

Ma-Ti made his way quickly through to the river. He could follow that straight to his village. He approached the clearing when suddenly the noise dropped off to nothing again.

Ma-Ti froze, spooked. When the jungle went quiet, it was because there was something that all its creatures were hiding from.

Ma-Ti heard a growl and spun. In the dim light he saw a jaguar glaring balefully at him. And one of its ears was torn.

Ma-Ti backed away from it slowly, considering his options…

And then it got really scary. Eyes appeared. Cat's eyes, glowing reflective eyes, small beady eyes. All manner of creatures, many of whom were supped to be terrified of Jaguars. And then they were all there. Hundreds of them. Monkeys and Macaws. Crocodiles and toucan. Jaguars and Sloth. Frogs and Caiman. Capybara and Otters. Snakes and insects. Wild pigs and spiders. Anteaters and Boa Constrictors. Komodo Dragons and Leopards. Ocelots and Bears... creatures of every kind, every color, every variety. More animals of the Amazon basin than Ma-Ti had ever seen before.

The night had a thousand eyes and they were all gazing down at him.

Ma-Ti knew he should be sacred, but he wasn't. It was as if they had come looking for him. He looked them all and realized with sudden clarity that they had come looking for him. As though he was special to them.

As though he belonged to them.

And then, unsure of everything, he looked to the ring, and slipped it on his finger.

Every animal and bird threw back their heads and let loose a cacophony of howls and whistles and screams, the likes of which were rarely heard all at once, even from the deepest darkness of the Amazon Jungle.

And Ma-Ti simply fell down. He had been washed away in a tide of pure electric unbelievable power. It was far too beautiful and complex to comprehend.

He could not comprehend it, could not control it, could not take it in. He simply fell back and let it carry him away, carry him everywhere. The Jungle was no longer green, it was glowing with the light of every heartbeat, every breath that everything took. He could count the individual wing beats of every mosquito.

There was…

There was…

It was…

_LIFE!_

_THERE IS LIFE HERE!_

Ma-Ti found his gaze was drawn to the trees overhead, where a dozen spiders had woven an incredible pinwheel web that stretched a long way between two trees, gleaming ethereally in the moonlight.

Ma-Ti clung to the image. It was the only thing that made sense. He could feel a web. The web was all encompassing, and he was a spider that could not see the border of it, but he could feel every vibration, every gentle tug on the web.

He was filled with it. Every living thing in the Amazon was filling his soul, giving him part of its existence so that he could be aware of it. He could feel… the Heart of things. Of all things. Of each thing. Of many things. Everything that had a mind, every thing that drew a breath… He was filled with it.

Eternity passed and Ma-Ti just let himself listen. It was not within his power to do anything else.

**Do you understand?**

_No._

**I will teach you. The time has come to show you all.**

_All?_

**You will be part of something. You are one fifth of all my hopes put in danger.**

_I do not understand._

**Then come with me. There are others you need to meet.**

And every animal roared in defiance and adulation alike. It sounded like they were all screaming a battle cry. Ma-Ti stood and started walking. He didn't know why, or where he was going. He knew he couldn't get there on foot, but he was walking nevertheless. He felt like he was walking with someone. Every step he took brought him past some living thing, and every living thing was a brush against his senses, gentle and small, just letting him know it was there.

_The others, the ones you're taking me to, who are they?_  Ma-Ti asked in wonder.

**Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi.**

_I don't understand._

**They are like you, only not. Part of the whole, as you are. Given powers as you have.**

_To what end?_

**To the end of this madness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma-Ti has the most underrated power in the show. If he ever used it to the extent that any of the others did, he could have rewritten half of the admittedly few episodes I saw.
> 
> This particular chapter took a great deal of thought. Firstly to prevent it being based too much in cliche, secondly because the notion of the rich and powerful and corrupt flouting the rules has been flogged to death in every chapter I've written so far, thirdly because I know nothing about life in the Amazon. I've been treating the Jungle like a Nature Preserve; but I have to assume there's somebody there to protect the place.
> 
> But mainly, this one took a lot of thinking because 'Heart' is a hard to define power. The others can conjure an element and command it. That was clear. But Ma-Ti's power is something far more nebulous.
> 
> I gave a lot of thought to what Ma-Ti's powers should be. And more importantly, what his limits should be. It took the most original thought out of most of this story.
> 
> It may not be as clear as I would have liked, so to anyone who reads the Author's notes, Ma-Ti's power is that of Heart, but that's a word chosen simply because that's what the show called it. If you want to get technical, it's the power of Life-Force, Soul, Chi, Energy. There have been a hundred ways to describe it. I intend to make the practical effects of what he can do clear in future stories. Wish me luck.
> 
> So there's our team. Game on.


	7. Gaia

Kwame woke up sharply.

The last thing he remembered was the light. It was all encompassing; he was drowning in it...

And then he was here. He felt sand under his body, and he sat up. He was... inside somewhere. It wasn't a room, more like a cave. There was a still pool of water in the center of the floor, the gap in the rock worn down by the trickling stream that ran in from somewhere...

And the rock was so beautiful. It was sandstone, Kwame knew, but it was filled with glimmering blue green colors that shimmered across the walls. There was coolness in the air. The kind of cool that came from having hot air outside.

Kwame knew he should be scared but he wasn't.

He sat for a while, wondering what to do, when the blue green walls shimmered and glowed brightly, the light returning again... and with a fierce flash that lasted longer than it should, Kwame covered his eyes a moment...

And when he opened them, he found he had company. A man his age with pale skin and freckles, spiky red hair...

Wheeler sat up. "Uh, get the license plate number..."

Kwame went over to him. "Be careful. I don't know what happened, but I think it happened to both of us.

Wheeler looked at him. "Sorry man, I don't speak... whatever..."

Kwame was silent a moment. He didn't have a clue what the man just said; but he recognized it as English. "American?" He said slowly and clearly.

Wheeler looked up. "Yeah." He nodded slowly.

Kwame put a hand to his chest. "Kwame."

Wheeler mirrored the gesture. "Wheeler."

They were silent for a few minutes. Wheeler got up and started exploring the cave. There was no visible entrance... or exit. But there was light. Neither of them could tell where it came from. Kwame dipped his fingers in the pool. It was cool and deep and it measured at least five feet across…

A few minutes passed while they searched... and then the light in the cave suddenly surged again. Both of them covered their eyes... and found they had a new companion.

Wheeler's eyes widened a bit as the very attractive blonde appeared. "Hel- _lo_ legs! Well, the situation has much improved." He said to Kwame.

Linka groaned a little and sat up. She took in the two of them and opened up with a rapid fire speech in Russian. The two guys let her wear herself out. Finally, her tone changed, and she started with something that sounded like a question. Wheeler and Kwame repeated the 'introduction pose.'

The lithe blonde returned the gesture. "Linka."

And then the light flashed again, coming faster now, and this time a human form fell from the light with a splash, into the small round lake. Thrashing and spluttering, another young woman, this one Asian with short cropped hair came up from the still lake cursing in some Asian language that nobody could follow.

"Well. Two guys, two girls, and a cave." Wheeler said. "This may just be some reality show."

The newcomer looked up. "Survivor or Amazing Race?"

Wheeler beamed. "Hallelujah, you speak English."

"I speak some. I'm not fluent."

"Neither am I. I'm from New York."

The young woman chuckled. "I'm Gi."

"Wheeler. And near as I can figure, this is Kwame, and Linka. That's all the clues I'm going to give you."

Gi nodded to both the others, pulling at her wet clothes. While she didn't have pajamas exactly, the boat could get very cold at night and she usually wore regular clothes, though comfortable ones to bed. She was relieved for the fact. Nobody wanted to be abducted in sleepwear. "Where are we?"

"No idea. Last thing I remember, I was in my room. Then I'm here."

Gi looked around. "It's beautiful. What is this in the walls?"

Kwame noticed her pointing at the rock in the walls, and he ran his fingers along the blue-green minerals. "Opal." He said.

Linka blinked. "Opal?"

Kwame nodded, and started talking in his own language.

Gi glanced around. "Anybody else get that?"

Nobody did. There was silence for a moment. Each wondered idly if they should be suspicious of their companions, but doubted it. None of them knew how they had gotten here; but the fact that none of them seemed able to understand the others made it seem less likely that one of them was their abductor.

The light came back with a flash, and another form appeared, drawn in the light until the glow faded. It was a boy, younger than all of them, with olive skin and black hair. The boy sat up and smiled. He saw the four of them and smiled like he'd just walked into a family reunion.

"How many more are coming in here?" Linka demanded.

Wheeler looked at her in shock. "So you do speak English?"

Linka looked back at him, equally shocked. "I... I understand you now."

Kwame stepped forward. "And I understand you both." Kwame glanced at the newcomer. "And I would gamble it has something to do with him."

"Why him?" Gi asked.

"Because none of us could understand each other till he arrived." Kwame explained.

The newcomer stood up. "Indeed. My name is Ma-Ti, and I'm not sure how or why, but I can... sense you."

Wheeler and Gi traded a cynical glance.

Ma-Ti smiled serenely, and pointed to each of them in turn. "Wheeler, Kwame, Linka, Gi." He put a hand to his forehead, as though dizzy. "It's really quite a rush."

Wheeler's face changed and he reached out, grabbing the boy's wrist. There on the hand was a golden ring.

Everyone saw it at the same time, and lifted their hands, making their own rings visible. The mood changed instantly, as though something much more serious had been let into the conversation.

Wheeler spoke first. "I don't know where it came from. I just know it came to me. A friend of mine, someone I trust, said that the glyph on it was a fire symbol."

His ring shimmered, and a flame burst into life just in front of Wheeler, a quick spike of flame that went out instantly, having nothing to burn.

Everyone jumped back in shock. Wheeler held his left hand out, as far from his body as he could. "I- I mean it! I don't know where it came from. I don't know how I did that. It just... appeared."

Gi took that in, and thought very seriously for a moment. "So did mine." She looked back to the small reflecting pool, gathering in the center of the cave floor. "You said yours was a fire symbol?"

"Yeah."

"Well um... I did a bit of research on the glyph on my ring and it was the symbol of a Japanese god of..." She licked her lips. "Um, maybe you had better step back."

Everyone did so.

She made a gentle fist with her left hand and held it out. "Water."

The pool seemed to ripple, then suddenly burst upward, like a bomb had gone off underneath; but the water did not spray out everywhere. The water rose and flashed toward Gi, drenching her again. "Dammit, I am getting tired of this!" Gi yelled. "I am  _never_ gonna get dry!"

Wheeler came over quietly. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Water." Wheeler quoted. "You said the word, and it worked. Not, 'Abracadabra' or 'Shazam'. What made you say that?"

Gi seemed worried suddenly. "I don't know. But it just seemed... right."

Linka freaked. "Okay! That's it! I WANT OUT! I don't know what's going on here, and I don't believe it! This is impossible! I want outta here right now!"

Wheeler stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Calm down. Its okay, we're all in the same boat. We'll figure this out, but it'll be easier if we all stay cool."

Linka fought to keep from breaking his arm. "Fine. But I'm serious, I want out of this cave right now!"

Ma-Ti, a foot shorter than any of the others, raised a hand and easily reached the roof of the cave. He could sense that Linka's panic was coming more from the uncertainty and the narrow confinement than any fear of them. "She's right. With five of us, it's a little crowded in here."

Kwame seemed calmest. "I wouldn't worry. These blue green mineral is called Opal. Valuable stuff; though fairly common in some parts of the world." He raised his own hand. "Everyone should get back."

Everyone hurried to do so. Kwame pointed. "Earth?" It came out as a question, but it worked nevertheless. The cave rumbled and Linka threw her hands over her head quickly, ducking as low as she could.

Part of the rock wall collapsed, and warm air came rushing in, heralded by a wave of bright yellow sunlight. The section that caved in was smoothly bordered, looking not unlike a doorway.

The tremor ceased instantly; and Linka moved, first, heading for the door. The others followed more slowly.

Outside was a bright hot day. There was a mountain behind the entrance, with a stream flowing down into the cave. There were grasses and trees surrounding the water's path. And out beyond the water, beyond the foliage, was a horizon of open desolate red sands.

Linka was breathing easier the second she was out of the cave, but the sudden heat pole-axed her and she backed up to the shadow of the trees until the others joined her.

"An oasis." Kwame commented.

"Africa?" Ma-Ti asked.

"No. Not with these trees. Also, the sand is too red." Kwame put in.

Wheeler looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

Gi looked up the mountain. "I bet we could see forever from up there."

Linka looked up. "That's quite a climb you're suggesting."

Ma-Ti looked up too. "But it's not a sheer wall. There are plenty of handholds to use. I think we could make it."

Kwame looked at them all. "It can be dangerous. Something brought us here! Are we so sure we want to make a dangerous climb our first move?"

Gi was already moving. "I agree. We don't all have to go. I've done mountain climbing before."

Wheeler was right behind her. "So have I."

As they started to climb, the other three glanced at each other. And shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Fine." Kwame said. "But if I fall of the cliff, I'm taking at least two of you with me."

And the five of them made their way up the side of the low mountain.

* * *

The climb was not as difficult as they thought. The handhold and ledges went much deeper than any of them could see from ground level. They had plenty of places to comfortably sit and rest.

The higher they got, the more they had to help each other. They had plenty of ledges to sit on, and grab hold of, but no ropes, no equipment. They were all in good shape, but Kwame became silent the higher they went, and Ma-Ti and Gi had trouble reaching some of the handholds, being shorter than the others.

On one of the ledges, Gi could not reach. "Kwame! Can you give me a hand?"

Kwame started to reach below him, then lost his nerve and grabbed back for the ledge he was on. "Um... no."

Gi looked up. "Fear of heights?"

Kwame nodded sheepishly.

Gi smiled forgivingly. "I'll find another way up. In fact, I bet I'll beat you there."

"I'm certain of it." Kwame admitted awkwardly.

* * *

Gi found another set of handholds, and her promise rang true as she scrambled up a bit ahead of them. The climb went higher, and the five of them started to run out of puff, gasping for air as the sweat clung to them. "So." Wheeler puffed finally. "Where you guys from?"

"Zambia." Kwame called back. "I work for the Deka Mining Company there."

"Amazon." Ma-Ti answered, puffing too much to get a full sentence out

"Russia. The town doesn't have name anymore." Linka added. "It hasn't since the time of the Tsars."

Gi was perched cheerfully on a ledge, directing them to handholds. "Shinagawa City, Japan now. But for the last few years I was in the dorms at Tokyo Tech." She swung herself around, climbing again, and looked back down at Wheeler directly below her. "How about you?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"New York, New York. City so nice; they named it twice." Gi quipped as she turned to start climbing again and Wheeler laughed. She smiled and glanced down at him. "Hey. Quit staring at my ass."

Wheeler grinned. "I'm not. Just checking to see how far it is to go. Not my fault if you're always up above."

Gi chuckled with good humor. "Well, next time you get to be on top."

Wheeler laughed, and then paused. "Wait. Next time?"

Linka sent Kwame a look. "Are they always like this?"

Kwame rolled his eyes. "How would I know? I've known him three minutes longer than you."

* * *

Banter aside, eventually they made it to the top. The mountain was not that high, but it was a greater exertion than most of them were used to. The pulled themselves up over the edge of the plateau. They lay there for a while, breathing hard.

"My god." Linka croaked. "Look!"

The top of the mountain narrowed to a jagged cliff that extended out into the open air. There was a soft carpet of moss there as well as a few trees growing out of the sides, their roots growing straight into the rock. Down below, the ground was much lower than the side they had started on, a deep canyon in the earth, which widened out considerably at the base of the mountain.

And within that canyon was where the water went, taking life with it.

Even from up above, the sound of rushing water was evident, and the canyon was filled with lush green trees. Beyond the trees as the canyon flattened out were lakes and streams of crystal fresh water. Birds sang musically and flew between the treetops, and the whole thing was gently filled with a light mist.

The whole view seen from above, with the narrowed cliff reaching out into open sky like a peninsula; was absolutely breathtaking. Standing out on the finger of rock, they were almost flying.

They were exhausted from the climb, elated from the view; stunned by the circumstances, terrified by the mysteries of how and why. There were no words, no explanations. All of them were just left speechless for a long time.

* * *

_I have them all, and bring them into my keeping._

_Kwame: Calm, methodical, and humble._

_Wheeler: Aggressive, protective, and loyal._

_Linka: Strong, independent, and uncompromising._

_Gi: Intelligent, inventive, and resourceful._

_Ma-Ti: Gentle, open-minded, and compassionate._

_I start to move beyond these people alone. They are all of my domain, but they are also of their own; and the two are no longer compatible. The power must be theirs, but they are so young, compared to me. All their people are. I need their youth; but I need their understanding too. And even I do not know if I have picked the right people. They draw me to them; and I hope it's for a reason._

* * *

The sun was creeping lower on the horizon; and finally somebody stood. Wheeler walked out onto the narrow crag and spread his hands wide, as though taking in the entire nature scene. Ma-Ti stood too, opening his leather bag and pulling out a camera; snapping photos of the view, of the others, of the sunset...

After a while, they started talking again.

Linka turned to Ma-Ti. "So... can you hear Spanish when I talk?"

"Actually, back home we speak a very rare language. Our village has been in the Deep Amazon for longer than anyone can remember. We rarely recorded dates and history that way. But times change, and my village is now on the edge of the Rain-forest. My village is pretty much the only place left that speaks our language. Most of the Amazon basin speaks either Spanish or Portuguese; so it's not unusual to have people who speak both."

"But what are you hearing?" Linka pressed. "I do not speak Portuguese or Spanish, or anything in-between. I'm speaking Russian right now. What are you hearing?"

Ma-Ti shrugged. "I'm hearing what you're saying. It's not our ears that listen; it's our minds and hearts."

"Don't know if I'd call that an elemental power." Wheeler commented.

"Why not?" Ma-Ti asked. "Water and earth can make a place for seeds, but what makes them sprout and grow? Life isn't something that can come from nothing. If elemental powers are about making things grow, you need at heart whatever it is that makes seeds sprout."

With that, the conversation turned at last to the one question mark nobody liked to think about. The rings. About where they came from, and what they did. They shared the experiences of how the rings came to them, and what they had noticed with the benefit of knowing the Rings were special. Wheeler described what Polly's candles were doing, Kwame talked about the sudden earthquakes in the mine.

Linka did not recall the moment she had unwittingly used her ring, and so had little to share on the subject when her turn came.

"Anyone ever see a movie called The Fifth Element?" Gi asked quietly.

"Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman." Wheeler put in. "Love that flick."

"Me too. In that movie, some alien weapon was used, bringing together the five elements of life to fight an ultimate destructive evil every five thousand years." She gestured at each of them. "I think that Linka's must be air. It's the only one not spoken for."

"Which makes Ma-Ti Milla Jovovich." Wheeler quipped. "But she's right though."

"You know..." Linka said finally. "I haven't used my Ring yet. At least I don't think so. I'm still normal."

Gi looked troubled at that. "I'm still normal too."

Linka smirked. "Gi, you can make a small pool of water jump up and stand up on end, by snapping your fingers." She gestured at the trickling streams. "You could probably do it right now."

"It's true." Wheeler put in. "Very few normal people can do that."

Gi bit her lip. "Huh. Well, Linka... it's up to you, but if it were me... I'd want to know."

Linka shook her head. "If my... and I can't believe I'm saying this with a straight face, if my power is..." She hesitated. "...is a-i-r. Then using it might just send all the a-i-r away from this place and suffocate us all."

Chilling silence.

"Hadn't thought of that." Gi admitted.

Wheeler looked at Linka carefully. "Are you sure you haven't used it? I mean, I didn't notice when I first did. Neither did Kwame..."

Linka shrugged. "It's so windy around the town I live in, how would I-AHH!"

The second she said the word, her ring glimmered and the top of the mountain suddenly turned icy as a blast of powerful wind blew across them, almost blowing Ma-Ti off the edge of the cliff face. He caught his balance and ducked his head low as the sudden windstorm swirled around them, abated, and vanished like it was never there.

Long silence.

"So." Wheeler said. "You command the wind."

Long silence as the sun started to go down; the bird sounds intensifying.

* * *

_I want to rush them to work. It has been so long since I have studied the Humans from their own perspective. Even I, who has lived for countless centuries, am suddenly gripped by impatience._

_I force myself to wait. I know that humans learn things better when they learn things alone._

* * *

"Well, wherever we are, it's amazing." Ma-Ti commented.

"We're in Australia." Kwame said finally.

Linka looked up. "You've been here?"

Kwame shook his head. "No, but it makes sense." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Africa, Europe, Asia, South America, North America. Australia's the only continent not spoken for. And there's a lot of Opal in Australia."

Linka looked up at that. "You think we were sent here to find someone else?"

"No." Ma-Ti said immediately. "We are five. There is... completeness about us."

"He's right. Five is a prime number. Commonly used in nature for balance and equality." Gi pointed out.

Wheeler smirked at Gi. "Benefits of an Internet education?"

Gi laughed delightedly. "Only place where you can learn about TV, mythology and news at the same time."

"So... why are we here then?" Linka asked, trying to get them back on track.

"I don't know, but if there's something for us to find... it was probably where we appeared. We were all brought to that cave." Ma-Ti pointed out.

Kwame chuckled mirthlessly. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

The climb down was easier, but far more terrifying. Gravity seemed far more powerful when you were going toward the ground.

Eventually though, they had made it back to the ground. Though they had rested and taken in the intoxicating view for a long time, they were exhausted.

Wheeler was flat on his back. "If somebody left something up there, you can go get it yourselves."

One or two of them chuckled, appreciating the attempt at humor.

"If whoever brought us here wanted to hurt us, we had better get our strength back fast." Linka added.

"That's a cheery thought." Gi commented. "Who could have done it?"

"Who would want to?" Kwame asked. "I cannot think of anything we have in common expect the rings. And if they came to us at random..."

"Not random." Ma-Ti maintained, just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Why us?" Wheeler asked him, without getting up.

"Why not?" Ma-Ti countered.

"Did anyone see any signs of people when we were up there?" Linka asked. "Any towns? Roads?"

Silence.

Linka shivered, and there was nothing cold to cause it. "If we don't get any answers, if whoever brought us here doesn't send us back... we may not have a chance. There's water and plants... but still... I'm Russian. It's winter back home! This is not winter. This is not winter by anyone's imagination. I don't belong in the Outback!"

"You guys are missing the point. How did we come here?" Gi demanded. "Forget about who for a minute, HOW did they do it? What can teleport five people into a cave from across the planet?" She gestured at the ring. "And how exactly do these things work?"

Nobody had an answer to that. They had avoided the greatest mysteries for as long as they could. It was scary to think about; confronted with strangers in a strange place.

They got to their feet and headed along the rock wall until they found the entrance Kwame made. The Opal Cave was unchanged.

"Gi, what you said about how in the movie, the elements were brought together as a weapon against something dark and terrible?" Wheeler said finally.

"Yeah."

"So if we're the five elements, what's the great and terrible monster?"

**I will tell you. Come closer.**

Everyone jumped. One or two of them gasped or yelled in shock. But not a one of them thought to disobey. They gathered around the pool of water in the cave floor. It shimmered amazingly; with the jeweled Opal light. The water shimmered, seemed to ripple. The ripples continued, bouncing off each other, till it almost appeared as though the water was simmering, but there was no heat, only movement.

And then the water seemed to glow; the light taking shapes; showing them things. It showed... a person. But it did not seem real. It seemed somewhat like a beautiful young woman, only too... overwhelming. 'She' seemed to be made from many things, like standing water, and smooth ice, and rich soil. Her lips parted with the warmth of golden sunlight and her eyes held impossible ancient calm.

**Welcome Kwame. Welcome Wheeler. Welcome Linka. Welcome Gi. Welcome Ma-Ti.**

"She knows my name." Wheeler croaked.

"She knows all our names." Kwame whispered.

The Voice was infinite power; but it had incredible subtlety. It spoke with the wisdom of the ages, and with the anticipation of eternity. It filled the space between atoms and seemed to pass through each and every one of them like flowing tangible warmth and it seemed to carry them away.

**If you knew me as anything, you would think me Gaia. I am, and I am within, every living thing on this blue and green jewel. All alone in the dark.**

The rippling from the opal pool now turned into shapes and images, more than just sights, but the sound and taste and feel of things too... They were taken on a tour. The visions swallowed them. The things they saw were no longer bound to the shimmering opal cave, the visions were coming from the water and into them.

**I am the heart of the great living thing that we are all part of. There is a piece of each of you in me, and so a part of you in each other. I thought that you would always understand that. And I was wrong.**

The visions started to shift. She was showing them... everything.

Dynamic energy. An huge stadium rock concert, the people swept up in the roar of the crowd as the music washed over them, screaming in pure exultant ecstasy as though they'd never come back to themselves.

Rainbow explosions. A great market place in Indonesia. Stall after stall of fabrics, clothing, spices, jewelry, knick-knacks, and mementos. Every stall another wave of fascinating intricacy. All the endless detail of Aladdin's cave filled with interested people, making their way through.

Simple Joy. Two people sitting on the floor, curled into each other by a fireplace while snow wafted gently against their window; their love reflected by firelight.

Partnership. Two children playing a game of jacks in the playground, unconcerned with the riot of noise from the other children in their school.

**You understood once. You were very wonderful to watch.**

The vision shifted. People working in the fields, tending to their crops, happily brushing the leaves and stalks with their fingers as they talked; satisfied in their work. An older man with a handmade fishing rod, sitting in a boat with his child offshore. Their catch for the day between them. The Vision shifted till they say the same people, this time in a small town, buildings made of animal skins, and bound reeds, mud-thatched huts... Sharing what they had harvested, gathered around the bonfire...

**But something changed.**

Back in the fields. The workers were gone; and the crops stretched further. Great machines with a broad row of scythes and tireless treads marched over the fields, gathering hundreds of yards of wheat, spraying chemicals where they were not planting or harvesting...

Back to the ocean. Huge... impossibly huge ships pulling thousands of fish into their nets at once, then dipping the nets straight back into the ocean to do it again. There was nothing left behind.

The scene shifted to the marketplace, now a supermarket. A mother frowned at the price on a loaf of bread, put it back and moved on. The day ended, the loaf was collected with all the unsold bread, and tossed into a dumpster. A homeless man slunk out of the shadows, tried to get into the dumpster, but it was padlocked shut.

Gaia showed them the whole thing at an accelerated rate; but it didn't seem to be rushed, time suddenly meaningless in whatever magic place she held them.

**Somehow you forgot. You forgot that everything you knew, everything you build on, started with me as a foundation.**

And then, she showed them the whole thing over again, this time drawn against nature and not humanity. The same themes, brought out in Ecology. They saw...

Dynamic energy. The beauty within the power of a lava flow, rich red light coming from the blackest pits of smoke and ash, lighting raking across the darkness, so much energy it had to split the sky and melt stone to be released, unstoppable and unimaginable.

Rainbow explosions. Riots of colors as fish of every kind, a variety beyond imagination swam with grace and ease in and out of amazing corals and plants in the reefs of the world, warm clear water playing eternal host to the variety the oceans had to offer...

Simple Joy. A pride of lions, lazing in the shade as two cubs, filled with the energy of youth pounced and rolled with each other, playing too much to be considered very dangerous.

Partnership. An ocean of ants, the view of them close and intimate, every tiny insect powering over debris and fortification without pause, working toward a goal that they all knew to work toward without being capable of words of planning...

**And now; I see death. I see darkness spreading. I see despair.**

New visions. They saw...

The saw the sky going dark beneath the weight of thick clouds of black ash and soot.

They saw the forest simply gone, black mud and shattered tree stumps left in the wake of massive earth-movers, ripping up whole forests of trees, the birds and animals fleeing before them as their homes simply ceased to exist; fed into wood-chippers; great oaks that stood for thousands of years suddenly as nothing before the machines of man.

They saw the coral reefs bleached white, once teeming with movement and color, now like natural ghost towns as the water turned murky.

They saw the grasslands paved over, as towers grew in their place.

They saw the mighty rivers suddenly still, their waters stagnant as the path for them was blocked by great concrete dams that dwarfed the tallest buildings...

They saw the oil spills, animals and birds trapped in the thick vicious muck, braying helplessly for something to free them as the toxic mud pulled them under like quicksand...

**And I say:** **NO MORE** **!**

The Voice erupted into pure unholy Anti-Life. A rage that could make the mountains tumble. Her Anger was a tidal wave washing away empires, an earthquake that could tear apart continents.

**THIS WANTON THEFT WILL** **STOP** **!**

The five young people were barely aware of their bodies or their surroundings any more; but they were sobbing in sudden fear.

**Shhh... Be at peace my children. My anger is not for you. For you I give my Hopes for the Future.**

The sudden calm flowed over them. it was a mountain lake in summer, peaceful and refreshing. She showed them the world again. They saw...

They saw waving fields of pure gold wheat, shining brightly against the gentle sun, endless fields stretching across their field of vision...

They saw the mountains, majestic and immortal, standing untouched by centuries as the sunset flared them into bright orange and gold, the stars coming to life in their shadow...

They saw buds come into bloom across fields of wild flowers, natural gardens untouched by man and needing only themselves to be beautiful...

They saw the desert. Deep unrealized reds and oranges in the shifting sands, and still there were survivors, plants and animals making their way under a harsh yellow sun; the stark oranges drawn in sharp contrast to the rich pale blue of a cloudless sky...

They saw flocks of huge birds, with broad and powerful wings propelling them across the sky. Enough of them to make the clouds invisible behind their numbers as they flocked majestically across the wetlands...

They saw waterfalls. Beautiful, endless waterfalls. A canyon going through the midst of a water table. The rainy season came and filled the whole area with water several feet deep, and the canyon became the center of cascading falls of water, churned to gorgeous white spray that went on and on...

They saw herds of wild horses, running across the wide open grass, and long sweeping plains of flat untouched ground as they simply charged for the horizon, lost in the powerful feeling of running as horses were made to do...

**There is plenty for all; the needs of my children are not unknown to me and I do no hold back from those in need. The world can provide for the needs of all; but the Domain of Men takes more than I can offer. I grow less and less concerned with the wellbeing of the thieves and the parasites. They forget that we are all alone here; with nothing to be added, or taken away. I can bring nothing new into the world. And what I have must be shared by all my creatures, not just Man.**

The visions shifted again. They saw...

They saw a pride of lions, perhaps the same ones, perhaps not... now lost in a dusty wasteland, the mother lion the last of the adults, lying listlessly on her side, as pathetic malnourished cubs, their bellies distended from malnutrition, mewled pathetically against their mother, begging for nourishment that was not coming as they all starved to death...

They saw a polar bear in the Arctic Ocean, swimming, exhausted, toward a small block of ice still floating in the warming water. It reached and clung on, trying to climb out of the water...

They saw a forest of trees; already dead... a lone bird flitted from one dried branch to another, tapping of the rotten wood. Down below, a sickly looking deer wandered from one clump of bare roots to another, searching for a bite of thin brown grass, desperate for food...

**This mistake happened too quickly; and I was too used to looking a long way. The time to act is now. But it is not my place to act.**

New visions came, showing them people again. People planting trees, people giving food to the hungry, people climbing down into raging rivers to rescue stranded people, people nurturing sick animals back to health, people working earnestly to cure diseases, people volunteering at hospitals, at retirement homes...

**The mistake is that of Men. And if I am to believe you can find your place in my world; then I have to see you try and correct the mistake. If we can live together again; I will be very happy; but if we can't...**

The end of that thought went unspoken.

**The Mistake is Yours. The Answer must come from your will. But all of my Everything is in great danger; and I cannot sit by and do nothing. And so to the world of Men, I will send a message; a warning, an invitation, and a demonstration. A Deceleration of my Power. A Notice of my Intent.**

**I will send... You.**

And then at last, the visions faded, leaving them back in the Opal cave, trembling, shaking, staring at each other... Suddenly so small, so tiny... nothing against the world they have shown.

**There are Authorities that lasted on this earth long before human civilisation existed. You have been called not to serve forces of light, or of order, but of simple creation. Move the balance back, spread creation to counter destruction, and help your kind to remember what you once understood. Ignorance can be fought with knowledge, despair can be overthrown by hope; but your first duty, is to work not as my generosity, but my discipline.**

**I am a Whole that comes from many Parts. And some of them I grant to you; My Mighty Winds, My Fiercest Flames, My Flowing Waters, My Strongest Earth; and My Pure Life. Use them wisely. Use them together. For all my Parts are made stronger and more complete when they join together and combine.**

**Save me. Save us all. While there is still something left to be saved.**

**Remember always; The Power Is Yours.**

**...Is Yours...**

**...yours...**

_...yours..._

The awesome voice faded, the visions fading into nothingness, leaving them where they started, sitting in a circle, around a shimmering pool of water, as light played beautifully over the Opal jewels in the walls.

Wheeler lifted a hand unthinkingly and felt the tears streaming down his face. He wasn't the only one. Most of the others had looks of impossible emotion flooding their faces. Awe, elation, joy, wonder... They were tiny nothings that had been taken on a tour of the world. The beautiful, wonderful, incredible, impossible, unbelievable world.

There were no words spoken. None were worthy of being said in that moment.

And then the light came back and took them all away.


	8. Leaving Home

Linka woke up, safe and warm in her room.

She wondered for a moment if it was all a dream. She never slept in her clothes. She never slept on top of the covers. She checked, and saw she was wearing her ring. She sat up and noticed that she had red dust caking her boots.

It had not been a dream. Linka suddenly found herself gasping for breath.

It was the middle of the night. She just stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to process. Finally, she got up and went outside, striding quickly toward the forest. She followed the river upstream, until she came around a bend in the water and saw the Chemical Plant. It was poisoning her forest, her home; and with the summer, it would poison her family too; and nobody would ever find out.

She grinned savagely. This was one place that would not get away with it.

* * *

Kwame awoke in his bed, wondering if it was all a dream. It was before dawn. He looked around. He was back in his room; the clock next to his bed said that time had indeed passed...

He got up and collected his staff and his hand sickle. His ring was still there, and he hesitated.

There was nothing else for it, and he got up, went out to the edge of the grasslands.

* * *

With her mission done, and the sun back up; Linka could hardly contain herself. It was not a dream. She had been awake the whole time. Her skin was red with all the times she had pinched herself to see if she'd wake up. She had actually commanded the wind.

She could feel the breeze on her face, just like every day, but never had she been so completely aware of it. She was trying very hard not to start screaming from the pure amazement and thrill of power running through her.

"Linka, be gentle with the tomatoes will you?" Her grandmother chided her gently.

Linka forced herself to be calm. "Sorry."

"By the way, I woke up this morning and you were gone. Where did you go?"

Linka forced herself to stay casual. "I went for a walk. Along the river."

"Linka!"

The blonde turned and saw the little girl running up, full of energy as always. "Hey Ruby."

"Mom told me to come bother you."

Linka laughed, filled with amusement at this. "Really? And why is that?"

"She had company. A man in a suit came. He was wearing a tie and everything."

Linka and her grandmother both looked up. "Shoes?"

"Very shiny." Ruby reported dutifully.

Linka and her grandmother traded a look. This was news. The man was clearly not a local. And he was coming to talk to Ruby's family; which was highly unusual. Anything unusual was immediately considered to be bad.

Linka read these exact thoughts on her Grandmother's face. "Don't be a pessimist!"

"Well... I  _am_  Russian."

"So am I, and I don't automatically assume its bad news."

"Linka! Alana! Bad news!" Ruby's mother called across the field from the street.

Linka's grandmother had her trademarked look of resignation and smugness combined on as she waved everyone inside to discuss the matter.

"The man was from The Corporation. They wanted to buy our home." Sonja said.

"Buy it?" Linka asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to know. So I asked them."

Linka was still full of energy, barely containing herself. "And what did they say? What did they say? Tell us!"

Sonja looked at Linka. "Have you and Ruby been taking the same pills or something?"

Alana smirked. "Sonja, spit it out."

"Well, it seems there was a windstorm last night, just before dawn. A bunch of trees came down up the mountain or something, knocked loose some rocks, and changed the course of the river."

Linka said nothing.

Alana gestured at the river. "No it didn't."

Sonja smiled. "Seems it didn't divert far, but it's still been taken away from The Chemical Plant's property. The river comes up from the mountain down through our farmland now. The far section where we could never get anything to grow? It's a river now."

Alana frowned. "So they wanted to buy your land to get the River back on their property?"

Sonja nodded. "Suspicious isn't it?"

Linka had a private smirk of victory. "Well, if they were dumping, they're not doing it any more."

"What did you tell them?"

"They offered us what the land is worth, plus enough to get us anywhere that we can start again. Plus enough to replace the crops we'd be leaving... but this is where we've lived since leaving Moscow. To say nothing of what it would mean for the rest of the town once they pave the cropland over..."

Ruby had only followed half of this. "Does that mean we have to move now?"

Sonja laughed. "Oh, of course not sweetie. This is our home. They don't need our land. And we do."

_And they don't need the river._  Linka thought fiercely to herself.

* * *

Kwame kept going by rote. Put the staff into the ground, make a hole, plant a sapling. Again. Again.

But his mind was elsewhere, replaying the events over and over again; uncertain of what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

But he still had the ring.

Kwame held his hand out, and took a breath. He focused his attention on the ground and tried to will it. "Earth."

Even after what he had seen, a part of him wondered if it had all been a dream, if there was anything real about the ring or the others…

But as he said it, the stone in his ring shone, and the ground before him shook. Kwame planted his feet, willing himself not to run away.

The ground heaved and opened, a huge crack in the earth pulling open, stretching out from his feet toward the horizon. Ten feet, then twenty, then thirty...

_No! No! Too much!_  Kwame thought suddenly, trying to will the open wound in the earth back together.

The ground hesitated, and started to close again.

Kwame was awed. The ground itself answered his thoughts... The dirt and the rock that had lain untouched and unbroken for eons, jumped upright and flowed to his will!

But eventually, the ground closed up, solidified, and came to a small break in the ground. Just the right size, just the right shape.

Hesitating, for this small hole was a huge thirty foot crack a moment before, Kwame slowly put a sapling down.

The earth closed in on it snugly. Not tightly, but as though it had been growing there for a long time.

Kwame threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

Wheeler woke up and groaned. "Man, what the hell did I eat last night?"

He stretched, fought to sit up. He was sprawled out in his chair in his room. He must have fallen asleep. It was not good to sleep sitting up, and his spine rebelled.

He was wearing the ring.

Wheeler stared at it for a long while, before pulling it off and tossing it in his rubbish bin. "Bad trip man."

He went to his computer, checked his email. His eyes went unwillingly toward the rubbish bin next to his desk. He forced his eyes back to the screen. Nothing interesting in his mail. He checked Facebook. Nothing new there.

His eyes were being drawn back again. His left hand was opening and closing. Something was missing… His thumb was rubbing over the mark on his finger where the Ring used to be.

Wheeler jumped up decisively and left the room. "Precious. My precious." He whispered ironically. "Yeah, right. That worked out so well for the last guy."

* * *

Linka was in the forest as the day came to its end; wondering about her new role in the universe. This power was something amazing, but... what was she to do with it? Gaia had told her to 'move the balance' back. The world was dying, and for reasons she would never understand, she had been chosen to fight back.

And she was not the only one.

She thought of the others, wondering if she should go find them. But even if they were all together; what would everyone want to do? Maybe they were supposed to work alone, spread across the world like this...

These thoughts brought her suddenly to the realization that she could smell smoke.

Linka rolled off the branch, hooked her legs over it as she dropped, spinning her down to the next branch, from there to the ground. She hit the dirt running and did not stop till she reached the river.

The smell was stronger there, and Linka followed it downstream. The river now led away from the fence line of the Chemical Plant, now onto Ruby's family farm.

Ruby's house was burning.

Linka knew. Even before she saw the tiny person face down on the ground, she knew. "RUBY!"

The tiny body moved to sit up; the little girl was sobbing. "I was taking a nap- I woke up-p, and the- _#hic#_ , the house was burning. There was fire everywhere. Mommy came into my room, and told me to stay low to the floor. We ran to the door, and somebody had barred it. We couldn't get it open. Pappa t-told us to go for the window. They lifted me out... and the roof f-fell on them!" She broke down crying, and Linka held the little girl tightly.

* * *

Linka had little memory of what happened after that. A part of her was simply gone far away. She had little memory of her Grandmother pulling them away from the wreckage. She remembered pulling Ruby's face into her shoulder, so that she would not see her parents' bodies lifted out. She vividly remembered carrying the little girl to the Tenant Block, and tucking her in. She remembered bits and pieces of holding the little girl while she sobbed herself back to sleep.

Her next clear memory was slipping out of the bed without waking her, and going to the living room where her Grandmother was talking with Rustov.

"Ruby was right." Rustov was saying. "We checked and it looks like the door was barred. Somebody was trying to kill them."

"Are you certain?" It was her grandmother's voice.

"No. But I'm as certain as I can be. If Ruby's right and the fire started at the back of the house, there's no earthly reason why so much debris built up in front of the door before they could get to it."

"Why would someone want to murder her family?"

"Ruby said that somebody had come to see her parents this morning."

"There was a storm further up the mountain. The river shifted away from the Chemical plant. The man who came to see them was from The Corporation. He wanted them to sell the land that they had. Where the river had shifted to. They refused to sell."

"If The Corporation was dumping their chemicals into the river, then they would prefer to have that happen on their own property."

"I thought we had the chemical tests from the river?"

"I sent it on to the MVD. They said that The Corporation had their own test results that showed nothing. I tried to get them to do it themselves... But they said they had insufficient evidence. And if they had something to do with the fire; I doubt we'll prove that either. Every police force in the country is supplied by The Corporation; trained on their property, armed with their equipment..."

Linka could take no more and threw the door open. "Then they just get away with it?" She almost yelled.

Alana was on her feet instantly. "Lower your voice. Ruby's finally asleep and she doesn't have to hear this."

Linka reigned in her rage with difficulty. "What can we do?"

"I don't know." Rustov admitted. "And I tell you what else; they're going to get the land too. There were still a few payments on it to go. The bank will take back the property. And with the local branches all being owned by The Corporation..."

Linka could feel the frustration filling her. "That's it? We just let them win?"

"You have another idea?"

"We can take more evidence to the MVD and convince them to come here themselves."

"The Corporation has people everywhere. They would find out about an inspection and stop their dumping for a day or two. The river moves fast enough that there would be no trace."

"And frankly Linka, the amount of poison is not enough to hurt us once it goes through the soil and the plants."

"The river is killing wildlife!"

"But the river feeds us!" Her grandmother pointed out. "The forest will survive."

"You don't know that!"

"It always has before, and so have we. We just have to work a little harder."

Rustov turned to Alana, the matter already closed. "What do we do with Ruby?"

"We'll figure out a way to take care of her. Does she have any other family?"

"None that I know of."

Linka barely heard them. They had already dismissed the idea of seeking justice, of actually making this right, and had moved on to how to simply live with it. Linka knew her grandmother had survived worse than this; in fact she seemed to thrive on adversity, but as proud as she would be... Linka was miserable. It was her fault. She'd tried to fix the problem. And look what she had done.

Misery gave way to cold fury twisting in Linka's stomach. She realized suddenly why this power was needed. Why Gaia had given it out in this way, in this form. The power had to be wielded by a human. The problem was caused by humans. Humans in power who set all the rules; and corrupt humans who broke them as they desired and got away with it. Nobody fought it, because they knew they couldn't make a difference.

Linka could.

Emboldened, the young woman stood deliberately, and walked out, cool and collected.

"Linka!" Her grandmother called after her.

Linka ignored the call and kept walking. She did not run, did not rush. She walked purposefully toward the forest.

She barely registered the distance. She was not aware of the cold, or the darkness. She was beyond that. She imagined she could hear a drumbeat as she quick marched through the night, until she came to the hills, where the river began to gather speed for its journey past her town. She climbed until she had a clear view of the Chemical Plant's lights.

Taking a breath, she hesitated, one last time. Once she did this, there was no going back.  _I tried to play fair. You didn't want to play fair. I tried to make it so that there was nobody hurt. You didn't want to do that either. So now we play hard._

She thought of Ruby sobbing.

She let the fury silence her doubts, and then forced the emotions away completely. Emotion couldn't be part of this.

She made a fist and pointed it defiantly at the Chemical plant. "WIND!"

Her ring flared with cold blue light, brighter than it had ever been before.

The wind picked up and grew stronger; Linka tried something she had never tried before. The wind was hers to command now. Her power to wield.

She yelled again, and the wind curled back, tightened, and grew stronger still… And suddenly black clouds formed, in one place, directly over the Chemical plant.

_Again! AGAIN!_  Linka urged herself, raising her fist higher, and the stone glowing brighter still.

The wind howled like a wild animal, and curled tighter and tighter at her silent orders. At first she could not make out the shape in the dark, just bits and pieces of debris spinning around in circles, the trash getting bigger and bigger till papers, then tiles, then wires and bins and eventually vehicles were picked up off the ground.

Air pressure was too much and windows exploded, the air below her vantage point filled with shards of flying glass. Linka could hear people shrieking against the whistling shrill of the wind.

The roar grew louder and louder, till one of the cars flew into one of the heavier trucks, knocking it off its wheels and letting the tempest pick it up. Too heavy to be carried even by the wind for long, the truck flew into a building.

The slam was enough to break the wall and the building was torn apart, the Tornado now clearly defined against the exploding lights and collapsing light towers.

People were running, people were screaming, buildings were coming apart. The huge chemical tanks were uprooted and left rolling…

And far up above, looking down at the plant from the edge of her forest… Linka watched what she had made. It was… magnificent.

* * *

Ma-Ti woke up late in the day and smiled, simply enjoying everything. Unlike the others, he had no questions as to whether or not it was real. He knew. The second he woke up and sensed the animals around his village he knew.

Ma-Ti woke up and lay still, already making plans. He could hear his mother humming to herself in the yard, his father mending something in the next room. Ma-Ti was reluctant to move. He could feel the Web brushing over him like the breath of Gaia and he didn't want to leave his bed and let his attention wander from it.

But eventually, he stood, and headed out. "Mother? Father?" He called calmly. "Can I talk to you?"

His parents came in. "Well, good afternoon." His mother teased. "How late were you out with Sergio last night? I didn't even hear you come in."

Ma-Ti smiled at them. "Something wonderful has happened to me. I have to leave home now. I will miss you; but I know that this is absolutely the right thing to do. I have finally found a direction that makes sense to me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you both and that you shouldn't worry about me."

His parents traded a stunned look... and burst out laughing.

Ma-Ti was taken aback sharply. "What?"

"Ma-Ti, you're not even sixteen yet. Where exactly do you plan to go?" His mother laughed.

Ma-Ti blinked. "I have to meet up with some friends of mine."

"And who are these friends?" His mother asked.

"You do not know them." Ma-Ti covered. "They... don't live around here."

His father was no longer smiling. "And... What exactly will you be doing?"

Ma-Ti didn't have specifics yet, so he put the best face on it he could. "We'll be trying to make a difference in the world. We might even be able to do it."

"Well, that certainly sounds important." His mother teased gently.

His father was not so amused. "Ma-Ti... Are you serious about this?"

"More serious than I have ever been in my life." Ma-Ti promised.

His father seemed very concerned. "Ma-Ti... You know we both love you. We need you to be honest with us. Are you in some kind of trouble? Have you joined a gang or something?"

Ma-Ti was stunned. "What? How on earth could you think that?"

"You wake up one morning and announce you're leaving home; meeting up with some friends we don't know to do something important and that we shouldn't worry. You wonder why we're reacting badly?"

Ma-Ti had to force himself to ignore what the ring showed him of his surroundings and focused on what he could see and hear with his own senses. His parents were not behaving at all like he wanted them to.

"Ma-Ti... You're fifteen. What's more, you're our son. You are our responsibility. Now let's stop this foolish talk, have some breakfast, and talk about what's going on here. If you're in some kind of trouble, we'll help you. But you have to be honest with us okay? You can't just run away from home."

Ma-Ti thought it over, and decided there was an easier way. He raised his ring. It glowed sharply, and his parents both went silent.

Ma-Ti started the conversation over again. "I have to leave home now. I will miss you; but I know that this is absolutely the right thing to do."

His parent's both smiled broadly as the yellow glow faded. "Oh, Ma-Ti, of course we understand!" His mother gushed, and gave him a tight hug.

As she did, his father clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We're very proud of you, son. We know you'll do what's right. Do you need anything for the trip?"

Ma-Ti smiled. "No. I imagine I'll find what I need."

The boy grabbed a piece of fruit off the table and ate it as he left his childhood home for the last time.

As he stalked off into the jungle, he could feel the animals around him; feel the plants and the trees. He smiled into the Webs as he walked. The energy moved from plant to animal to predator to plant, and he felt... nourished by it. The Ring led him to the watering holes and he had water. It led him to fruit trees and he had food, but found he didn't want it. He did not pause or halt for rest. He was plugged into the Life-Force of the Amazon Rain-forest. What was food and water to that?

And then he felt something new. Something harder. Ma-Ti knew instinctively that these had come into His Jungle to do something bad. He knew he had to stop them.

A very small distant part of him wondered when exactly the Amazon had become 'His Jungle', but he did not hesitate. He could spare time from his journey north to take a small detour.

* * *

Gi awoke and the first thing she checked was the clock. It seemed like the right amount of time had passed… So it couldn't have been a dream. The houseboat was empty, so her parents had either not noticed she had left, or had assumed she was off surfing by now. She thought about searching for the others as well, but her brain would not settle. She was jumping from project, to theory, to dream, to disbelief, to new idea, to mythology...

She needed to clear her head, and grabbed her surfboard.

* * *

Linka was worried. She had gained this power, and the first thing she did with it was cause a tornado to take out a factory.

She needed help. Needed a guide.

And she only knew a few people who could understand what was going on.

She came in to her room with a plate. Ruby was awake, looking out the window. From the look of her, she had not slept well.

Linka put the plate down. "Want some breakfast?"

Ruby shook her head. Her eyes were red. "What's happening out there?"

Linka took a breath. "There was a storm. A big one. It... It destroyed the factory near the river."

Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Bad day all over the place."

Linka reached out and rubbed Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I need your help."

Ruby looked up. "Okay."

"There's something coming up. I have to leave. But I don't-"

"WHAT?" Ruby was up off the bed instantly. "NO! Please! Linka, don't go!" She ran forward and hugged Linka tightly. "Please don't leave. I know I was happy for you, but I take it back! I take it back! I don't want you to go away!"

Linka struggled not to change her mind and promise to stay after all. She hugged the weeping girl back tightly until her sobbing settled. "I have to sweetie. But I don't want to leave my grandmother here alone. I need someone to take care of her. Someone young and strong and brave who can help her with the fields, help her around here, give her someone to love and someone who needs her. Can you do that for me?"

Ruby sniffed. "I... I don't know."

"You can have my room." Linka offered helplessly.

Ruby started crying. "I miss my mommy."

"I know." Linka hugged her tightly.

"Don't go away." Ruby sobbed.

Linka forced herself away from the emotions choking her up. Forced herself to stay frosty. Emotion couldn't be part of this. "I have to."

* * *

Linka went back into her living room. Her grandmother was at the stove. "She's not hungry."

"Grief. It happens. Leave the food." Her grandmother said.

"Grandmother, I was thinking about what you said, about how I have to think about my future."

"You're going to Moscow University then?"

"No. No... I think that I have something... else. I don't quite know the shape of it. But I know that... It's something I never expected before. And maybe..." She sighed. "Maybe I can make a difference. Do something that nobody else can." Linka shook her head. "It feels wrong, to do this now. But if I do go, then maybe..."

"That makes no sense."

"I know." Linka laughed. "But it's a big deal, and I have to see it through. But I hate to leave you alone. And I really hate to do it now. It feels wrong to leave at all, let alone now!"

Her grandmother smirked. "I'll take care of Ruby, my dearest."

"And maybe she'll take care of you too?"

"Maybe."

Linka took her grandmother in a warm hug. "We may not speak again for a time."

They both knew that Alana was not a young woman. This could easily be goodbye forever. "Then we had best say what we want to say now."

"I love you, grandmother."

"I love you, Linka. And I am very proud of you too."

Linka again forced herself away from the emotions choking her up. Forced herself to stay calm. Fighting tears, Linka collected her bag and headed out.

* * *

There were more vehicles outside the Tenant Block than Linka had ever seen. Some ambulances, some emergency crews, a TV crew doing a news report, and plenty of Trucks from The Corporation collecting supplies and personnel.

She pulled up her bike and started pedaling. The exercise helped clear her head and cool her emotions till she got to the highway. She knew she couldn't make it all the way to Moscow on a bike, no matter how much she liked riding...

Coming along behind her were some of the trucks. She slowed her bike and stuck out her thumb.

One of the transport trucks slowed and she smiled prettily at the Driver. "Heading for Moscow?"

"Yeah." The Driver called back. "I'm glad for it. There's nothing to do in that wreck of a town I just came from anyway."

Linka gave a tight thin smile at the man who so easily insulted her home. "Sure. Anyway, can I hitch a ride?"

* * *

Wheeler came off the construction site and went to the lot, and froze. The lot had been... cleaned. The dirt had been swept up; some of the wrecked debris had been moved aside; the overturned stacks of equipment and supplies had been restocked...

Uncertain, Wheeler quietly crept through the lot and found his brother hunched over one of the broken seedling trays. "JJ?"

His brother jumped up, looking guilty. "I... I was just..."

Wheeler glared. "What are you doing here? You ditch school again?"

"Sport day. Let out early." JJ looked down, still quiet.

Wheeler reached around his little brother, quick as a rattlesnake and caught whatever was in his hands. "What's this-" He was caught off guard at the seed packet. "Violets?"

JJ looked down. "They were mom's favorite."

Silence.

Wheeler reached out and caught his brother in a tight hug. JJ didn't hug back, but he still looked a little less guilty. "Dad told me that the patch got ripped up, and I figured you couldn't do it all alone..."

"I didn't think you cared about this sort of thing." Wheeler said.

"Well... I do."

Silence.

"It's mom's patch." JJ argued quietly. "And Parrot says it's good for you."

"It is." Wheeler agreed.

"So... I just wanted to help out."

Wheeler smiled. "Okay. Let's start over here. I splurged. Got some seedlings. They've already been growing for a week or three. Saves some time."

"What about the paint thinner?"

"They poured the thinner over the soil we planted stuff in."

"We?" JJ asked.

"We." Wheeler confirmed. His brother was a full partner in this.

"We." JJ seemed happy with that.

"So we've gotta find new places to plant. Grab a shovel."

JJ did so, and Wheeler knelt down next to the broken wheelbarrow, getting the wheel fixed without too much trouble. They rolled the wheelbarrow out and started collecting dirt from outside.

"Those flowers on the vines..."

"Creepers." Wheeler told him the term. "Ones that climb are called creepers."

"Well, how long you been growing them?"

"Since I got back from Yale."

JJ sighed. "Sorry they got wrecked."

Wheeler shrugged. "You remember all those monster movies you loved as a kid?"

"Yeah."

"There's always a moment when Godzilla or whoever knocks over a skyscraper. I build skyscrapers for a living. Takes hundreds of workers, years of planning and millions of dollars to get them built." Wheeler explained. "Every disaster movie, takes two seconds to tear them down. You know why the Lot being trashed is not making me crazy?"

"Why?"

"Because plants are not concrete. These things will grow back, with or without us. We just help it along."

" _We_ do?"

" _We_ do." Wheeler confirmed.

"We do." JJ repeated, feeling okay with it. "Hey Bro? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What the hell happened at Yale? Dad wouldn't talk about it."

Wheeler sighed. "My roommate had a room with a closet space. A big one. Yale's made of old buildings, so there are some spaces in the walls after renovations. He found an empty space behind a wall and opened up a big area, about the size of another room. He made a space, filled it with marijuana plants, sunlamps, hydroponics, all that stuff, and then he shifted his bookcase in front of the entrance. Don't know how he kept it ventilated, but he did. He made a pile of cash selling it. I knew about it. I didn't care. Then mom died, so I left an anonymous tip, got him busted. But because I didn't give my name, they believed him when he told them it was my stash, not his. When they found out there was a history of drug abuse in my family, they were convinced. They couldn't prove it, and it was my word against his, so they played it safe and bounced me. I went back to my room and collected all the hydroponics gear. Thousands of bucks worth of stuff. He couldn't go and claim that it was his, so I got it all. Where do you think the container garden back home came from?"

JJ laughed at that. "There ain't no justice."

* * *

Kwame did not go to work. He went instead, to the Mission. His sister was unconscious; so he sat down next to her and waited, fingering his ring.

After a few hours she woke up. "...kwa...?"

"Hey sis."

His sister rolled over on her side, facing away from him. "G'way."

"What?"

"D'nt...wnt..." She was asleep again.

Kwame had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. A hand came down gently on his shoulder. Kwame looked up and saw Dr Woolley, the American physician. "Kwame, can I talk to you?"

Kwame looked back helplessly at his sister, and finally forced himself to stand up and walk away from her enough to talk to the Doctor.

Woolley sat him down and gave him an earnest look. "Kwame, there's nobody I know, who has a stronger love for people that you. You would not believe how many people dump their sick family in here, and never return. And they love their families, and nobody could accuse them otherwise, but they can't bear to watch, when they know what the end will be. Kwame, you're so much stronger than that. And that kind of... moral strength; brings with it an unshakable love for others that most Doctors would envy. And that's why your sister loves you so very much. You know how much she loves you, right?"

Kwame looked up at him. "You're going to hurt me now, aren't you?"

"Don't come back."

_"What?"_

"There's nothing you can do for her, and she doesn't want you to see her like this." Woolley said. "I've lost a lot of patients to AIDS Kwame, and most of them, their dignity is the last thing to go. She's in a bad way. She doesn't want the only person left in the world that she loves to watch this happen."

Kwame was crying. He could not remember the last time he cried like this. It wasn't grief. He had a long time to get used to the idea that his sister was terminal. He was crying because...

"Everything's changing." Kwame whispered. "The whole world is coming apart and nobody cares. The people in my life are falling apart and there's nothing I can do. There's only one thing I can do, and I don't know how to do it!" He sighed. "Or if it's even worth trying."

Woolley leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette. "I was a doctor in LA. A plastic surgeon. I made more money there in a week than you do in a year. I threw away more food than you eat all month. I lived in a mansion with a swimming pool I didn't use and fast cars I never bothered to drive. It was... empty. The house was empty, the stuff I spent money on, I never used... So I came here. My first day, there was a measles outbreak. I immunized dozens of children, and they're okay. And that night, I met my first four AIDS victims, and I've lost them all. Kwame, you don't do the right thing because you think it'll make a difference. At least, I don't. I can't save the world."

_Maybe I can._  Kwame thought suddenly.

"You invest too much of yourself in anything, you'll feel it way too hard when you lose one." Woolley said. "Lifeguards, they say that the most important person to save is the lifeguard. In my case, the most important person to keep healthy is the Doctor. If I can keep myself from burning out, I can still save more people later."

Kwame nodded. "Numbers."

"Cold, heartless numbers." The Doctor agreed. "But in your case... Kwame, you could be sitting in an air conditioned office, eating well, living easy. But instead, you sunk most of your money into trying to save someone you knew couldn't be helped, you took a damn dangerous job, just to earn the respect of your co-workers; you get up before dawn to plant trees, and you volunteer half the night at a free clinic." Woolley squeezed Kwame's shoulder. "Give yourself a pass on this one. Don't let this one eat at you."

"She's my sister!"

"And there's nothing you can do for her here."

Kwame sighed. "There's... something I can do. It would take me away from here, but it might make a difference. And it's something I really want to do."

Woolley smiled, the relief on behalf of the young man clear in his face. "Then god be with you young man. Good luck, and I hope it works out."

Kwame stood up, shook his hand firmly, and made his way back through the ward. He paused to hold his sister's hand, and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye."

Maybe he imagined it, but it felt like she squeezed his fingers back a little.

* * *

The two brothers stopped for pizza and ate it on their way home. The work between the two of them had been exhausting, but it had relaxed the tension between them. Though they were brothers, there was little they had in common.

Wheeler unlocked the door to the apartment building. "Don't tell Parrot we ate fast food pizza."

JJ grinned. "Scouts honor."

Wheeler hung up his jacket, and JJ collapsed in front of the TV. He flicked through a few channels; the news had footage of a tornado, which interested JJ enough to keep it on the screen for a while.

Wheeler saw the TV and swallowed convulsively. "T..." He tried again. "Turn that up Bro."

JJ did so.

"...Reports are conflicting as to the nature of the storm," the News Anchor was saying. "... but the earliest reports are that there was no storm front, and no high winds until the tornado formed, apparently spontaneously, over the facility and destroyed it completely. The tornado only lasted for a few moments, and completely destroyed the structure. Amazingly, nobody was killed, though several people within have been injured. More on this story, as it develops."

During the monologue, Wheeler had watched with growing amazement, at the image of a destroyed factory in a cold and windy place. Various emergency vehicles had been parked here and there, as well as a number of people helping the cleanup.

And in the background, was a familiar willowy blonde, turning away from the camera.

"Linka!" Wheeler gaped.

JJ blinked. "What?"

Wheeler spun away from the television and ran to his room, upturning his garbage bin instantly and sifting through it manically. Until he found the ring.

Suddenly very interested, he took a close look at it, and then slipped it back on his finger. He suddenly felt... very grown up.

JJ was watching from his bedroom door, peeking around the corner. "Wheeler... Are you okay?"

Wheeler hadn't taken his eyes of the yellow-red jewel. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

JJ was watching him carefully.

Wheeler gave him a comforting smile. "Go do your homework."

The questions in his little brother evaporated instantly. "Yes dad." He droned grudgingly and stalked off.

Wheeler went to his computer. He searched for Russian phone-books.

There were thousands of 'Linka's' in them. He did not know her last name, or if she had a phone at all. He tried Kwame, and found Deka Mining. There were contact details, but the time difference meant that the place would be closed now...

He tried Ma-Ti, and got nowhere; having the same problems as Linka. He had no idea what to search for.

He searched for Gi, going through Tokyo Institute of Technology records. With that, he found something at last.

Gi had been part of an engineering competition to create a solar car. She had her picture taken and her name recorded on the Tokyo Tech website. That led him to her Facebook Page. As well as her email address.

Wheeler clicked over and opened up his email account quickly.

* * *

**Gi.**

**It's Wheeler. Are we dreaming?**

* * *

He marked it urgent, and sent it.

He waited twelve seconds to see it he got an answer; before returning to look at his ring. He thought for a few seconds, and quickly jumped up; grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Kwame hefted his bag. He had only his water bottle, some cash that he had saved, the hand sickle, and one change of clothes.

He looked around his little home. He had made a decent living compared to most of his neighbours, but had given a lot of it to the clinic that took care of his sister. He worked so much, there was little point to spending a lot of time and effort on a home he used for sleep and little else.

Still, it was the house he had come to when still little more than a boy, fleeing a genocidal war. It was the house his sister had been born in. It was the house he had lived in, when he had told his family that he was going to business school. It was the house he had been in the day he learned that the rest of his family was sick, and the house his parents had died in. Once he took over the company, he planned to have it done up properly, perhaps raise a family of his own in it... The story of his life was written in these walls... And now it stood empty. He was alone in it. He was the last one left.

And when he left, he didn't even bother to lock the door behind him. He wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Hey! Avery!"

The young DemonZ looked up, and saw Wheeler closing in on him, big smile on his face. He was alone, the rest of his gang long gone, and he panicked. "No! Oh no, help me somebody!"

Wheeler closed in quickly as the kid turned to run and lunged, catching Avery around the collar. "Relax! RELAX! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Really? Why not? I mean good!" Avery babbled.

"I just wanted to apologize. The fight got way out of hand huh?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess it did."

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could buy you a drink."

"I... I'm only eighteen."

"Well, I'm not." Wheeler said cheerfully. "And I'm buying."

* * *

An hour later, Wheeler and his new friend were halfway through their second six-pack; cackling like old chums.

Wheeler was not nearly as buzzed as he was acting; and being underage, Avery was inexperienced with alcohol and a bit of a lightweight. The gang member was completely smashed, having lost count of how much beer Wheeler was pouring down his throat.

Avery giggled. "And then I said, 'Oh  _yeah_? Says  _you_!'"

Wheeler cackled. "That is so FUNNY!"

"I know!" Avery laughed. Then he put a hand to his head. "Ooh. I think I might be a little... What's the word?"

"Drunk?"

"That's a funny word!" Avery giggled. "But yeah, I am. A lot."

"Well, tell me where to take you."

"Home."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that to you."

"Why not?" Avery slurred slightly.

"Well, do you really want your parents to see you coming home drunk?"

"Aww. Right. You're a pal Wheely."

Wheeler would have felt sorry for the naive kid. But he didn't. "Okay, how about a friends place then? You're a DemonZ. They must have a place to go. A place where they keep all their secret stuff. You can sleep it off there and nobody would ever find you."

"Oh yeah, there's a building on 8th street. Nobody cares about it; it's been empty for a long time. We take lots of stuff there."

Wheeler grinned like a shark. "Well then, finish your beer, and I'll take you there."

Avery clapped him on the shoulder, tossed back the last of the can... and passed out.

Wheeler stood, and hailed a cab; hauling him up.

* * *

The waves had been impossibly flat that day. There was nobody out on the water. Gi paddled out anyway. Even if she didn't surf, she was out on the water.

Her Bottleneck Dolphin was there, half out of the water, dancing ahead of her, chattering happily.

Gi smiled and waved.

The dolphin did a back flip and vanished under the water.

Gi sat on her board and looked at her ring. Wondering. Thinking.

"Ahh, why not?" She asked herself finally, and raised her ring. "Water!"

Her ring glimmered and instantly, her board dropped about five feet. Through sheer luck, she held onto her board and stayed upright, looking around in shock.

The water had pulled away from her, the ocean taking a deep breath.

Gi felt a cold spike of fear go through her. Everyone in Japan knew what a tsunami could do. Had she just caused one?

"NO!" She yelled; waving her arms at the wave as it rolled out from her.

The wave responded, pulling in tightly on itself. The roll was perfect, flawless. A shape in the water that ever surfer knew; deep in their bones.

Gi gasped and started paddling. The wave seemed to open to her, shape itself for her.

The tube lasted, rolled, extended out far further than any wave really should. It was flawless, it was perfect, it was unnatural in its excellence. From still water came a surfers dream, and Gi just kept going. She could have gone completely around the island if she'd wanted to.

Surfing meant touching the power of the Ocean, something vast and powerful and infinite and uncontrollable.

Except that she was controlling it.

Gi put a hand up and skimmed the inside of the tube as she surfed the pipe... inside the wave, beneath the vertical surface, was her dolphin, swimming hard through the water, keeping pace with her at eye level.

It was impossible. It was all too real. It was the ultimate wave.

And eventually, Gi let it drop away, unable to keep going for too much longer.

Gi nearly fell over. Elated, exhausted... It was a religious experience.

She actually fell off the board, and floated on her back. Breathing slowly, unconcerned... She told the water to take her back to the shore. Her ring glowed, and she started drifting back toward the sand.

The water brought her up to shore; let her rest there, the waves flat and nothing again.

Gi rolled to her knees, and fought to stand. She walked slowly over to her pack; which was beeping. Her cell phone was collecting her emails for her. She opened the instant message and checked it.

* * *

**Gi**

**Its Wheeler. Are we dreaming?**

* * *

Gi nearly dropped the phone and grabbed her bag, sprinting off the beach.

She didn't bother to head home. She went straight to an Information Kiosk instead. It was much closer.


	9. New York, New York

Ma-Ti waited.

The Hunters were in their duck blind, lining up for the day.

Ma-Ti closed his eyes, and called the animals. The jaguar was the top predator in the Amazon; and was thus the most highly prized by poachers. Ma-Ti could feel them, sense them, their hearts eager, but without malice.

Ma-Ti could not understand it. They didn't need anything, didn't hate; but still they killed with glee. He could feel their excitement spike when they saw a jaguar.

And that was when Ma-Ti; a boy barely five feet tall, calmly walked out of the brush and stepped between the Hunter's rifle, and the jaguar, as it dipped it's head to the stream to drink.

He could feel the frustration, and no small amount of concern. A Jaguar was a wild animal; a super-predator of the jungle, and Ma-Ti was calmly standing next to it, petting it happily.

* * *

"What is that kid doing?" Hissed the man with mismatched eyes.

"I have no idea." Arjay said in disbelief, surprised that someone would be stupid enough to cross him twice. And to do so in such a… suicidal way.

"I mean, forget about being between our gun and our target, that's a freaking Jaguar he's playing with!"

"I know."

"Should... should we... get out there, try and save him?"

"I don't know if we can. I mean, that's a pretty fast cat down there with him. If we spook him-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Arjay spun and noticed a huge anaconda had slipped into their duck blind, and had coiled itself around their weapons, around their equipment. He spun with the gun, aimed at the snake...

Quick as a whip, it struck, and caught the hand holding the barrel of the gun. An anaconda was slow and patient, but it could still move like a snake when attacking.

Gasping in horror, the two Poachers lost their weapons, as their duck blind was invaded by one snake after another... three, four... five...

And they just kept coming in, each one of the five of them dozens of meters long, and they moved in, unhurried, unchecked, as the poachers backed up, until they had nowhere else to go, and then the snakes just... took them.

They were both horrified, expecting to be eaten any second, as the coils of the immense snakes wrapped around them, legs and arms tied.

The Poachers could each feel the exact moment that they lost their balance, but they did not fall to the ground, did not hit the dirt, supported by their long living ropes, which trussed them both tightly, moving them out of the duck blind, up off the ground, to the trees.

Both men were turned upside down by their scaly bonds, till they were hanging from the trees, the snakes coiling around them, their flat diamond heads coming around to face them eye to eye, forked tongues flicking over their terrified expressions, actually licking over their skin.

And then Ma-Ti came over, close enough that they could see him properly. He was now a little thinner than was healthy, his hair a little messy, his skin bathed in a light sweat, his face glowing with a ferocious inner fire and his eyes vacant like he was in a whole other place as he took them both in. What was laughable or strangely pathetic a moment ago was now patently terrifying.

Hanging headfirst, about four feet up off the ground; Ma-Ti calmly stepped directly into their line of sight, carrying their weapons. His eyes fixed on Arjay first. "I almost hoped it would be you." He drawled. "Tell me how to unload the weapon."

"Go to hell." Arjay croaked.

The Anaconda squeezed their coils a little tighter, demonstrating that this was not the correct attitude.

"The button on the left of the stock!" His partner babbled instantly.

Ma-Ti did so, and the ammo-clip dropped out of the rifle. Ma-Ti picked it up and threw it in the stream.

"There's still a bullet in the barrel. Pull back the bolt to eject it."

Ma-Ti did so, and he did the same with the other rifle. "Drop them."

The snakes suddenly released their prisoners, and they dropped the four feet, landing hard.

Ma-Ti stood over them. "These jungles, and her creatures, are under my protection. You will leave now." It was not a request.

Neither of the hunters knew what to say. Their weapons were worthless, they had been taken hostage by animals, and this boy was commanding them, both of them twice his size, to get out of the jungle.

"Kid, I don't know how you're doing this, but those guns were worth a lot of money! You owe us for what you-"

There was a sudden chorus of howls and roars, as the entire jungle came to life. Ma-Ti watched, as cool and calm as a mountain lake.

"You will leave now." Ma-Ti repeated. "And you will be escorted, to ensure you do not change your minds." Those hollow eyes seemed to cloud for a second. "Odd that I cannot change your minds for you..." He shook his head. "No matter."

"C'mon Arjay, lets get outta here before the snakes come back." Arjay's 'friend' begged, and they headed off into the jungle.

Arjay turned to Ma-Ti. "The keys to the jeep are in the pack. Can..." He cleared his throat. "Can you get the snake to... um, give it back?"

The anaconda in question uncoiled its tail and let the pack drop next to Ma-Ti. "I have need of your jeep for now. The walk will be good for you. It'll let you get to know the jungle." Ma-Ti opened the pack and collected the keys.

The other paused. "Can we have our compass back? It's not hard to get lost in the Jungle."

Ma-Ti gestured. "They'll show you the way. They'll take you by freshwater too."

The hunters started to ask what he meant, and they saw a pride of jaguars came up behind the boy, neatly covering his back, glaring balefully at the unarmed hunters. Two of them broke off from their pack, and stalked ahead of the demoralized poachers, leading the way. One of the jaguars, a huge cat with golden eyes and one missing ear, turned and snarled.

"No," Ma-Ti said to the big cat, as though answering him. "None of the others will bother you on your journey. They will allow you through their territory."

"Who are you?" Arjay yelled. "Who the hell ARE you?"

Ma-Ti smiled serenely; and started stripping away the camouflage from their jeep as they were marched away.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"Firefighters were quickly on the scene tonight at Eighth Street, responding to a 911 call about a fire in a loft space, scheduled for demolition. Upon entering the building, firefighters were surprised to discover that the fire was localized in one room on the top floor; raging completely out of control.

The building was evacuated with no casualties or injuries; the fire was amazingly, somehow contained to only one room. Reports indicate that it extinguished itself the second the Fire Department entered the building.

But that was just the very beginning of the story. While attempting to discern the cause of the fire; forensics teams found little to no combustible material, but many traces of high grade narcotics, as well as recovering several articles of stolen property.

An anonymous tip led police to a member of the infamous DemonZ gang; found heavily intoxicated in the area. His name has not been released, but he was quickly taken into custody.

Within three hours of his arrest, warrants were issued for twelve members of the DemonZ street gang. More on this story as it develops."

* * *

Wheeler turned off the TV, satisfied with this, and went back to his room; checking his computer again...

The email had a reply. It was a link to a webpage he didn't recognize. Wheeler hesitated, and clicked it. The screen changed and opened up a video-chat. Gi's face was immediately visible.

Wheeler scrambled for his webcam and plugged it in, hoping that whatever video-chat she was using; it had a microphone built in like his camera did. He could see the exact moment she saw his face and both of them started talking at once. "I have been waiting for you for over an hour now! Who called who here?"

"Hey, listen lady, I had no idea how long you were going to be; and it's not easy what I've been doing-"

After several moments of both of them yelling at each other, Gi snapped her fingers a few times and both of them shut up.

"Is this really happening?" Wheeler said finally.

Gi was fingering her ring. "I think so."

"What do we do?"

"Well, I'm a Surfer, and I just made a fantastic pipe happen from nothing. So that was fun. What do you want to do?" Gi asked lightly.

"I don't know. What's the 'fun' thing to do when you're Lord of Fire?" Wheeler asked and suddenly yelled, stamping out the fire that spontaneously appeared in his garbage. "Ahh! Jeez!"

Gi laughed. "Wow, you drew the short straw there."

"I know." Wheeler whined. "We have to meet."

"Where are you?"

"Home. Brooklyn, New York." Wheeler said.

"Me too. Home, I mean. Shinagawa City." Gi said. "I've been looking at plane schedules while I was waiting for you to call back. New York has the most incoming flights out of all the cities I can think of. The places where the five of us might live anyway... Lots of outgoing flights too. Wherever we decide to go, even if only to go home again… If you can set up a place for us to stay when we get there, it would be logical for us all to come to you... Do you speak Spanish?"

"A little. Why?"

"I speak English, but if we're going to get everyone together again, we're going to need Ma-Ti, and I have no idea where to look for him. Don't most South American nations speak Spanish?"

"Spanish or Portuguese. I can wire some cash to get Ma-Ti a plane ticket, but I don't know if he has a passport. I don't even know where he is; but I'd bet the cost of his plane ticket that he'll find us."

"And the others?"

"Linka... I have no idea where to look. I found Kwame's mine, but with the time difference, they aren't open."

"Can you send me the number? I'll see if I can find any other contact details for him."

Wheeler typed it in and sent it on. "On the way."

"We still need Ma-Ti if this is going anywhere." Gi looked aside from her webcam. "I have another email. It's Linka!"

Wheeler sat up straighter. "What's her email?"

"It's a public access account. I think she just set it up. I don't speak Russian; let me run it through the Google-Corp translator."

Silence for a moment.

"She says she hitched a ride to Moscow and found a library with internet access. She says she found me through the Tokyo Tech website."

"That's how I found you too." Wheeler agreed.

Gi was silent a moment. "That offer of a plane ticket for Ma-Ti? Can you send it to Linka instead?"

Wheeler nodded. "Can you tell me where to send it?"

"Let me send a reply to Linka." Gi said. "In the meantime, I'm still looking for ways to get myself to America. There's plenty of flights, but I can't just walk out on may family, and I have no idea what to tell them."

"Me neither." Wheeler agreed. "Don't stress about it. We'll find each other one way or another. What about Kwame?"

"I don't know. But if Linka gets to New York and we don't have Ma-Ti, what will you do with her?"

Wheeler smirked. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

Linka opened her email and grinned. A wire transfer, made out to her? She had a passport, but had never used it before.

She sent a quick reply to Gi and left the library.

_Now... how to find a way to the airport?_

* * *

Gi was rehearsing all the way home. "Mom, dad... I've been offered a job. It has its benefits, but I'll have to leave. I won't get paid much... but you'll never guess who I'd be working for!" She chuckled a little. "No. Okay... um... Mom, dad; you know how you wanted me to get out and see the world? Well, I've just done it, vision-quest style…" She rolled her eyes. "No. Ahh, how am I going to tell them this?"

She came back onto the houseboat and found both her parents still there. They had very serious looks on their faces and Gi felt a chill.

"Have a seat, Gi." Her father said firmly. "We need to talk to you."

Gi sat, nervous.

"Gi, we both love you. But there's something you need to think about. We've been meaning to talk to you about it for quite a while now."

Gi tried to read where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"Gi, this has got to stop." Her mother explained. "You're so smart, and you have so much potential. And you spend your mornings surfing, your afternoons sleeping, and your nights on the internet. After you left school, we knew how exhausted you were. You graduated though it so fast, we were worried you might have burned yourself out so we gave you all the time you needed..." Her mother looked quickly to her husband for help.

"We're worried that you might be getting left behind." Her father picked up the narrative. "When you graduated, you got all these offers from technology firms and such... but that was over a year ago now. And I would bet that most of them are now invalid. They won't wait for you. The world will not wait for you. You have to think about your future now Gi. It's time for you to stop hiding behind us."

The young woman took a breath. Talk about perfect timing. Gi fought not to let the relief show on her face. She had to play this one cool or her parents might figure out there was more to this than they knew. "Mom, Dad... I love you both. And I appreciate the time you've given me. You were right. I was pretty baked after Graduation... The truth is, it was never about the money. There was just little out there that kept my attention long enough for me to want to work there. I've been getting some offers from... some sources. There's one that interests me. But... it means I might have to leave."

Her parents traded a look. "And go where?"

Gi took a breath. She didn't know where she'd end up, but she knew where to start. "America."

Her parents were stunned. "Well... hold on a minute. Let's not go overboard here!"

"Mom... it's a very short notice offer, I know. But as you said, I can't afford to expect everyone to wait for me. And I was trying to figure out how to tell you... but if, as you said, you've been trying to have this conversation a while now..."

The addition of the phrase 'as you said', neatly forced her parents into a corner. They may not have liked the timing, but they couldn't very well argue with their own words could they?

As the older couple fought to straighten out the sudden surprise, Gi hid a smirk of victory.

* * *

Kwame knocked on Mallik's door, and let himself in. Maliik was on the phone, and apparently trying to calm down whoever was on the other end. "Look, there's not really a whole lot I can do for you. Our agreement was for the tunnels. My part in this is very clear. There's not much I can do for you. Go ahead and blackmail me; you'll be hurt worse than I will if this comes out. Hm? Yes. We'll still be ready here."

Kwame sat down as the phone call ended. "What was that about sir?"

"The... late night shipments ran into a problem."

"Oh?" Kwame said; the picture of innocence.

"There must have been a landslide of something, but the road was torn up a bit closer to their factory. They say the trucks carrying the barrels are trashed. Broken axles and mangled wheels on all of them. Nobody can figure out what happened."

Kwame nodded sagely. "Well, it's hard to be upset about that."

Maliik nodded. "Mm. I know. Still, I don't like it when the unexpected happens. Not when we're trying to keep a secret."

"Probably shouldn't have made a phone call then."

Maliik chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, in any event; speaking of phone calls; we got a call last night; before business hours. Caller ID says it was a number in New York. The voice was in English, and once we got the message translated; we found out it was for you. He didn't give any personal details; he said he'd call back."

_Wheeler_. "Huh. That's odd. Sorry, Mr. Maliik, I cannot help you with that one."

"Mm. Probably some online scam that found your name somewhere. If it was something official, I doubt they would have called first. Or at the very least, they would have had someone who spoke the right language."

Kwame fought not to let the relief show on his face, suddenly feeling a little less lost. It was not a dream. The others were real. They were looking for him. Now he had a direction.

Kwame slid over a piece of paper. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"My resignation."

"What?"

"I'm leaving the mine, effective immediately. I like working here, but it's time to make some changes."

"If this is about the shipments coming in from The Corporation, I told you that it's only temporary, and once you take over..."

"It's not about that." Kwame promised him. "My sister Kunto is..."

Maliik nodded, suddenly somber. He knew about her condition. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Between that and the mine going dry... My father bought the mine because he knew it would outlive him; and set up a future for me and my sister. And now the mine's gone dry. It was just... we figured it would last. And now it's run out. Everything changes all at once, and I... it just feels like it's time to move on." He cleared his throat. "I've signed a waiver with our legal department. When I turn twenty five, it'll still be yours. The mine is yours for good now. I won't need it where I'm going."

Maliik considered the younger man. "Kwame... I was there when we started this mine. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it all together the way you wanted."

Kwame nodded. "Well. I guess this is goodbye."

"Do you know where you'll go?"

"Not yet." Kwame lied.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know."

Kwame did not answer that directly when he answered. "I wish we did not have to part this way."

"I know. There's a lot of history between us my friend, still more between your father and I. I would like to think that would be what we remember."

Kwame seemed very old all of a sudden. "Me too."

Kwame stood to leave, and then paused. "If the shipments have been stopped by damage; is there nothing that can be done to stop them from dumping illegally?"

"They'd deny the shipments were coming here. We would have no way to prove it. Anyway, we'd still never have a reason to get them in court without destroying ourselves with them." Maliik finished.

"There are higher courts." Kwame said quietly. "Ones that demand justice and action, and not just legality."

"Maybe, but the Corporation doesn't answer to them. And neither do either of us."

Kwame nodded at that and left the office. Outside, unheard, he sighed again. "I used to think so too."

* * *

"Remind me again why you're flying West?" Gi's father pressed.

"Because, I'm meeting some people who have also been approached by the… Institute." Gi answered. It was getting difficult to keep her stories straight. "I told you all this last night."

"Last night I was drinking and toasting and trying to corral your friends and… you know, mourning. Remarking on how fast kids grow up and how we should put a stop to it." Her father answered, giving her another hug. Her parent's hadn't let go of her for more than five minutes since Gi declared she was leaving.

"But Africa? Why Africa?" Her mother repeated. "I thought the job was in America."

"The Gaia Institute is multi-national." Gi repeated. "A lot of prospective employees are coming in, and we're sort of collecting each other as we go."

"Listen Gi, I've thought it over and I've decided that I can live with having an uninterested surfer for a daughter." Her father suggested. "So, how about we call this off and go home?"

"Men do not take these things well do they, mother?" Gi chuckled.

"Not at all, dear."

"Flight 847 to Cairo now Boarding at Gate Nine." The PA announced.

"That's me!" Gi announced cheerfully, trying to pry her parents' arms off her. "I promise, I'll write."

* * *

At first, Linka was enjoying her first time on a plane. She was lucky enough to get a window seat, and spent the entire climb with her nose pressed against the glass. Looking around the plane, she had to admit that a number of passengers seemed scared to fly; but not her. Doing a gymnast flip over the high branches in the great forest was nothing compared to actual flight.

_Linka, Lighter than air._  She thought to her old forgotten nickname.

But the higher she got, the more aware of her own fear she was. Not of the flight, not of the altitude; but of what she was doing. Down below the edge of the forest came into view. If she strained her eyes, she could see the road and the river...

That was her whole world, everywhere she had ever lived, too small to be clearly visible. And she was leaving it all behind with no clear direction ahead. It was intimidating in the least. Added to the fact that she felt as though she was on the run after the Chemical Plant; Linka couldn't quite bring herself to relax and enjoy the flight.

What had driven her to do it? It wasn't just Ruby's family, it was... what? It was the fact that there was no other way to make them stop? What would her grandmother say to that? She would have asked Linka what gave her the right to summon a tornado.

And what would Linka say? That she had been chosen to wield this power by... by what? The planet? By Gaia? By God? Mother Nature? She could crash this plane right now; summon a gust of wind with a gesture, a word...

These thoughts chased her as the plane flew, and she looked down at the Ukraine. She could see the Aral Sea… what was left of it. Back before the Soviet Union, the Aral Sea was the largest inland water supply in the Region, a massive source of irrigation and fishing, fed by two great rivers. During the 1960's, the Soviet Government declared its intention to become self sufficient cotton and rice producers, and dammed up both rivers for agriculture. But with the Aral Sea was all but wiped out, the fishing industry of 40,000 people went bust almost at once, and from what was once one of the largest inland lakes in the world, only a tenth of it remained, the water left now far too salty and contaminated to drink, or to hold living creatures like fish in it.

Linka saw the salty desert below her plane, with the huge abandoned fishing ships left lying in the sand for twenty years, forgotten and useless.

The thought hardened her heart and calmed her doubts. She pushed the nerves away. Emotion couldn't be part of this. There was work to be done yet.

* * *

Maliik looked up in shock as the ground shook, harder than usual. It went on, and on, and on. He jumped up and ran to the door, hiding in the doorframe from the sudden earthquake.

Outside, he could hear men shouting, running frantically away from the mine, and charging away from the tunnels, until the shaking slowly stopped.

After a long silence, the shouting outside changed tone suddenly, there was still yelling, but now... it was astonishment, not fear.

Worried, Maliik ran quickly out of his office, out of the building, toward the Mine.

The tunnel mouth was apparently untouched, but one of the tunnels, had apparently reached the surface. There had been no drilling, the ground had simply... opened with the quake, and the barrels within had risen to surface level, unbroken, upright... and visible for the whole world to see.

More than a few people were looking to Maliik, confusion, even suspicion in their eyes, at the clearly visible warning signs on the barrels.

Maliik looked around, seeing his own future come apart, and saw what looked like Kwame walking away, too far to be sure, too far to pull him back.

* * *

Ma-Ti rocked back and forth in the driver's seat, still getting used to driving. He had done it before, out of necessity, but had no drivers' license of his own. He was heading north, and didn't know exactly where he was going. He was relying on his new ability like a second sight, guiding him where he needed to go.

He eventually left the jungle completely and found his way to a proper road. Traffic was visible, and Ma-Ti was not so confident in his driving skills to head into town. He pulled over and started to hitch-hike.

It was not long before a large truck came their way. Ma-Ti raised his ring and... Listened. He could sense the driver... No. This man would not help. In fact, Ma-Ti could sense that he might...

The truck pulled up alongside him. "Hey, Kid. Need a ride?"

Ma-Ti recoiled. "No. Thank you."

The driver shrugged and drove off. Ma-Ti kept walking. Twenty minutes later, another car came along the road. Ma-Ti waved it down. He could sense... uncertainty. The driver wanted to do the right thing, but was worried Ma-Ti might be dangerous.

The car stopped. "You okay there?"

Ma-Ti raised his ring. "I am. May I get a ride with you?"

His ring glimmered, the uncertainty on the man's face faded instantly and he smiled. "Of course you can. Hop in."

* * *

Kwame had spent the last of his money getting to Johannesburg. It was a long hike, mostly hitchhiking his way across the country and across border lines, trying to get to a larger city, with a bigger international airport Hub.

But finally, he had made it to Johannesburg. The largest of airports in Africa was Tambo International.

That left the little matter of actually getting onto a plane to New York. Flights were fairly common, but getting aboard was a difficult matter without money. The cheapest flight he could get took many stops. Kwame travelled across a full day and night, catching cat-naps on the various planes as he connected from Johannesburg to India and from there to Thailand and from there to Taiwan.

Kwame rarely carried money on his person, but when he went to the bank, he discovered that his accounts had defaulted.

Kwame kicked himself. He had shut down the mine and all his money was in company accounts!

He wondered briefly, if he should try and contact Gi or Wheeler, and ask them for a loan, when he turned around and found quite possibly the last thing he expected.

"Kwame!"

Kwame felt his jaw drop in surprise, as a familiar face left the Enquiries Counter and came running through the crowd toward him. "Gi!"

The two of them met in the middle and gave each other a hug. Gi said something in Japanese, and Kwame looked back helplessly. Gi held up a hand and pulled out her smart phone. She said it all again and showed Kwame the screen. "I found an app for my phone. It can translate for us now."

Kwame grinned. "Ma-Ti miniaturized."

Gi read the screen and chuckled. "Do you have any reservations yet?"

"Not yet. I was trying to figure out who to look for. I knew Wheeler had tried to get in touch with me; but New York's a big town."

"I have been waiting for you for a full day and a half." Gi responded through her phone. "I lied to my parents and told them I was getting a flight to Cairo. I originally thought that I would meet you there. Or at least go there and then try and find you at the mine. But when they told me you quit, I knew you'd be looking for us, so I looked up the flight times, found out how to get from there to New York, and changed my booking to take me to Taiwan at the last minute. I raced you to the connecting flight." She spread her arms, very pleased with herself. "And it worked; here you are."

"Clever girl." Kwame admitted. "Do you have a flight yet?"

"Why? Got a better one?"

"Nope. In fact, I just sort of realized that I don't have any money left." Kwame admitted sheepishly. "My savings were in a corporate account, and I... may have done some damage to the copper mine's business plan on my way out."

"Yes. They mentioned that something interesting was going on this week." Gi deadpanned.

"It was the right thing to do, given what we've got to do now; but... I'm wearing everything I own." He wasn't looking for sympathy. He was just telling it like it was.

Gi rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Come on. I've got a way to America. I'm taking a ship."

"A ship?"

"I had some Cargo. Way too big to take on a plane." Gi explained. "I put it on a cargo ship, and figured I could catch a connecting that would take me to it. Want to see?"

* * *

Wheeler checked everything again and sighed. There was no way around it. He left his room, adjusted his ring absently and went into the living room. "Bro?"

"Yeah?" JJ didn't even look away from the television.

"I need a favor. I need you to stay with a friend for a few days."

JJ looked over. "Got a hot date?"

It would have been easier to say yes… "No. Some friends of mine are coming through New York, and if they crash here then they don't have to spring for a hotel."

"Okay." JJ shrugged. "Martie's good for it."

"Not Martie."

"Why not?"

"Because he figured out how to unscramble his dad's cable box and has a TV in his room."

JJ flushed and turned back to the TV. "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything. Find a place would you?"

"Yeah."

"And clean your room before you leave. These people don't need to sleep in your usual filth."

"Yes  _dad_." JJ drawled. "If there's more than one of them, they'll probably need your room too."

"I know. I have to go buy a vacuum cleaner. Later."

"Later." JJ returned as Wheeler walked out.

* * *

Ma-Ti came into the airport, and looked around. Having been on the road for a while, he went to the cafe first, and ordered a meal. Over at the next table, two men were having lunch; both of them in very expensive suits. They were talking heatedly about something. One of them put some money on the table, and made his goodbyes.

Ma-Ti felt something shiver through his senses, and watched their table out of the corner of his eye. The one left behind reached across the table and collected the tip left behind; putting it into his own pocket, and he stood to leave with a cold smile.

Ma-Ti snorted at the greed and lifted his ring.

The ring glimmered... and nothing happened.

Surprised, Ma-Ti tried again. Nothing.

The Power of Heart didn't affect the stone hearted.

Ma-Ti shivered. It was a lesson in humility. And more than a little bit worrying that the only hearts he could manipulate were the kind that could be taken advantage of.

* * *

Communicating via the view screen of a smart phone had been awkward, but Kwame and Gi quickly got used to it. Neither of them had ever been so far away from home before, and though neither of them spoke a common language, and though they had only known each other for a day, it was nice to have something familiar they could hold on to for the journey.

Once they got on the ship however, there was a new complication. It was a cargo ship, not a passenger liner. Gi had reached a deal with the Captain, and apparently such exceptions were not uncommon. But the result was that there was little room for them, and they had to share a one person bunk.

As it happened, it wasn't that uncomfortable. Both of them were still on a different time zone, and essentially time shared the cabin.

Gi was at home on the waves. Kwame was not. He was of the earth. The waves did not help his feeling of isolation at all. He had walked away from his job, his family, his home, his friends, his country... and now even the ground he walked on.

Gi had to admit, she enjoyed his company, but the truth was, the language was still a barrier. Her phone could let them agree on plans and living arrangements, but carrying on a casual conversation was something far more awkward.

On Gi's advice, Kwame had spent most of the trip on deck, watching the waves, getting his sea legs. He spent the rest of the time in his cabin trying not to be sick.

Gi spent the time he was in the cabin down in the hold tinkering with the Wave Rider; working overtime, trying like mad to have it ready. Her new abilities meant that it was suddenly a viable option; and she wanted to have it set. The big question was how to get it moving, and with that riddle solved, Gi could focus on making the craft travel ready.

There was only so much she could do in the cargo hold of a ship however. She had left all her tools behind. A Cargo ship had more than enough tools of its own, and Gi went to work.

Kwame was impressed by the diligence and eagerness with which she threw herself into the project, even if he didn't have a clue what it was; the phone having run out of battery power the night before.

The next morning however, Kwame came down to the cargo hold, and tossed Gi the recharged phone. She smiled and outlined the purpose of the Wave Rider, and how she had built it. What Kwame could understand of it, left him very impressed.

After a while, they ran out of things to say, so Gi opted for the first thing that came to mind.

"My parents were stunned when I told them I was leaving." Gi chuckled.

"I bet they were."

"They barely let go of me for a full twenty four hours. They both went on and on about what I would need, and what I would wear, and did I have enough money, and when was the plane leaving. I was making it up as I went along about where I was working and what the weather was like there." Gi chuckled and rolled her head back. "The night I was supposed to hop my first plane they had all my friends gather together and have a big party. Some of my schoolmates were theatrical about how they were going to miss me... I almost strained something I was laughing so hard." She wiped her eyes a bit from the memory. "How about you? How'd your family take it?"

There was a pause as Kwame read the translation. And then a longer pause as he sat stricken, trying to summon an answer. "The same, Gi. They were pretty much the same way."

* * *

Ma-Ti had to admit to a sudden uncertainty about himself. He had this power for less than a week; and in that time, he had used it to solve Kwame's fear of heights, stop two hunters, and then he hypnotized his family not to care he was leaving; get free rides; get a plane ticket...

Ma-Ti shivered a little. He could do a lot of damage with this. He needed to get to the others. They had a stronger resistance, probably because of their own rings. They would keep him grounded.

The closer he got to America, the worse he felt. He was moving away from the Web that he had felt in the jungle. He wanted to go running back to it. But he knew he had to meet up with the others. Where a thousand thousand strands of life had brushed against him, there was now only the barest hints far below as he sat crammed in this artificial box.

Being among the rest of the team would help. He was not worried about them finding each other. His power was leading him; and he knew it was the convergence he was going to. He was on the way.

* * *

JFK airport was a chaotic scene at the best of times. Wheeler was seriously considering starting a quick fire just to get them out of his way, but decided it wasn't worth it.

He was studying the board, taking note of which flights would be landing and when. The flight from Russia... the plane with Linka was still half an hour away. His eyes lingered on the one that had just landed. The one from Brazil.

_Over here._

Wheeler turned. He didn't see anyone. But he started walking anyway.

He saw Ma-Ti at a Customs check. The boy was stuck with a Customs agent. Wheeler came in as close as he could without drawing attention, mindful of the kind of security that New York Airports had these days. He wondered if he was stating to get paranoid.

"Listen, young man." The Customs agent was saying. "You don't have any luggage, carry-on or otherwise; you don't seem to have any Identification... you don't even have a passport. I can't let you into the country! You shouldn't have been able to get on the plane in the..." The Customs agent trailed off. "What was I saying?"

Ma-Ti smiled. "Nothing at all." He moved on without another word; heading toward Wheeler. "Hello, my friend."

Wheeler fell into step with the boy. "That's creepy, how you do that."

"If it helps, I think that I can't do it to you." Ma-Ti said. "The Ring keeps me away I think. God, how do you people live like this? There's nothing here!"

Wheeler looked around the loud and chaotic scene, then out the windows at the Manhattan skyline. "You may be the first person to say that about New York City. What the heck are you talking about?"

Ma-Ti waved his hand irritably. "Nothing but sheep and stone hearts. No life, no web... nothing like my jungle!"

Silence.

Wheeler reached out and turned the boy around to get a good look at him. His eyes were glazed, his face was flushed and somehow pale at the same time, his legs trembling a bit... "When did you last eat something?"

"Before the flight... I think." Ma-Ti whispered.

Wheeler studied him carefully. "Ma-Ti... I think you may be a little bit unwell."

Ma-Ti sniffed and nodded. "I know. Wheeler... I wish I could describe to you what it felt like back home. Like every plant and tree was a spider web brushing me, every animal a bright firework of light... here in New York there's only the people. Lots of them I'll admit, but they're so... confusing. It's not nearly as... alive."

"But you'll take what you can get; until you can get more." Wheeler said, knowing the answer. "Ma-Ti, would you do me a favor and stop trying to see it all for a while? Just... pull yourself back and be human again for a while, okay? For me?"

Ma-Ti sniffed again and nodded. "O-Okay." He said, taking in one deep breath after another. When he opened his eyes again, they no longer seemed so distant. "Wow." He trembled a bit. "Ooh. I'm thirsty."

Wheeler smiled. "Let's get some food into you. Come on. I'll buy you something to drink while we wait for Linka. She'll be another few hours."

* * *

Linka had just stepped through Customs, and was making her way toward baggage claim, when she noticed some of the security teams heading toward the Terminal. They were resting their hands on their weapons, and the one in the lead had a photograph. They were wearing Corporation uniforms.

Feeling a chill, Linka turned away from them and walked faster.

"There she is!"

Linka broke into a run. She got less than fifteen feet before another team of guards caught up to her from the other end of the Terminal and cut her off.

Trapped, she spun, looking for a way out as they surrounded her.

The head of their team came forward and checked her face against the photograph he was carrying. "It's her!" He reached for his handcuffs.

"No it's not." Someone said.

The guards, somewhat spookily, all turned as one to look at a young man coming up behind them.

"Ma-Ti!" Linka breathed.

The boy smiled at her and turned his gaze back to the guards. He had his left hand over his heart; and the yellow stone in his ring was glowing brightly. "This is not her. You have the wrong woman, now apologise and get back to work."

The chief guard turned back to Linka. "My apologies for the inconvenience Miss. You really can't be too careful these days."

"Of course." Linka said politely. "Think nothing of it."

At that moment, Wheeler came up behind Ma-Ti and took in the situation at a glance. "One question, who were you looking for?"

The guard was still smiling as his men shuffled off, without a care in the world. "Oh, we got a call from Moscow that a suspected eco-terrorist was on the plane that just arrived from Russia. They sent a picture; and it looked a lot like your friend here." He gestured after his team of guards. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to it."

Once they were left alone, it was clear Wheeler took that a lot more seriously than either of the others. "Bad." He said quietly. "Somebody in Moscow somehow connected Linka to a tornado; and it was somebody who could get Interpol into it."

Linka shivered. "I'm never getting on another plane again, am I?"

"Probably not a good idea."

_Linka, lighter than air. Suddenly grounded._  Linka thought with worry.

Wheeler suddenly had a big smile. "Guess you'll have to stay here forever then. Welcome to New York!"

* * *

"Does anyone know how to find Kwame and Gi?" Linka asked once they were out of the Airport.

"I haven't spoken to Gi for a day or two. I think she's en route. Kwame… I don't know. I found the mine he was telling us about, but there was nobody there. I called back this morning, and once I found somebody who spoke English, they told me he had quit a few days ago."

"They will find us." Ma-Ti said easily.

Linka nodded, accepting that. "What do we do until then?" She turned and pointed a finger at Wheeler. "I'm anticipating every possible suggestive remark you could make to that, and I find none of them amusing."

"I'm sure I could think of one or two you couldn't imagine." Wheeler quipped. "Seriously though, it's hard to get hotel rooms at such short notice. Well, there are one or two places that rent by the hour, but I assume you wouldn't want to stay there."

"You assume correctly." Linka put in.

"So I figured you could crash at my place!" Wheeler continued cheerfully.

"But on the other hand…" Linka muttered under her breath.

"There are some places that have a room available in a few days, but I didn't know how long you'd be staying. I'll book it anyway, because if Kwame and Gi do get here… there's not enough room at my apartment for five."

The others nodded, looking around constantly.

Wheeler finally noticed. "Ever been to New York before?"

Neither of them had.

"Well then, let's start with the tour!"

* * *

Linka had to admit she felt better about the long journey when Wheeler was showing them around. The man clearly had a lot of pride in his home and wanted to show it off to the new visitors. He had an almost natural ability to put people at ease, which made it seem less like they had left home and more like they were seeing the world.

Having come from places where skyscrapers were impossible, or for that matter, places were roads were never paved over; something like Manhattan was unbelievably immense and intimidating. Wheeler sensed this and took them on the Staten Island Ferry first, letting them get a good long look at the city from the outside, before they took their chances in the city itself.

The Grand Central Station, The New York Public Library, Times Square, Madison Square Garden, The Chrysler Building, The Empire State Building lookout… it was a great little tour.

Ma-Ti fell in love with Central Park, and asked to stay there a little longer. Linka had noticed St Patrick's Cathedral and asked Wheeler if they could split up and visit both.

If it were anyone else, Wheeler wouldn't have said yes, but he had confidence enough in Ma-Ti's ability to find them again, and showed Linka the way there.

* * *

Linka felt like she could breathe again. Churches were something special in their atmosphere; and the noise of Manhattan seemed far away within the huge and majestic stone walls. She sent a quick glance over at Wheeler and saw how uncomfortable he was. "You're not catholic." She observed.

"Not for a long time." Wheeler said quietly. "My mom was. I don't think I've been back in a church since she died. Especially not one like St Pats."

Linka nodded. "My parents were Catholic. But when they left, I was raised by my maternal grandmother, she was Russian Orthodox. It was… confusing for me. It's was nice of you to visit this place with me."

Wheeler nodded. "Ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How does Catholic faith fit with Earth Spirits and Gaia and Elemental Powers?"

Linka almost smiled. "I've thought that over. And… Gaia said that Her Domain was the Earth, and nothing beyond that. But we cannot comprehend how much more is out there. Something had to create Gaia too. The things that She showed us… how small were we compared to that? And how small is that compared to what's out there?"

Wheeler thought about that for a while. "Suppose so." He was silent a beat. "I read a study on the environment once. They say that every species has a clear part in the ecology of the planet. Except people. You take any species away, and it'll disrupt things. Except humans. When I read that, it felt like we were more like those people wandering around Central Park. We don't own the park, we just happen to be here."

Linka nodded. "If you saw someone treating Central Park the way we treat the earth… what would you do?"

Wheeler was silent for a long moment, and finally nodded. The two of them made their way out. Wheeler noticed someone trying to light a candle and having trouble getting it to catch. He made a quick gestured and the wick flared to life easily.

* * *

Ma-Ti was watching a street theater team doing a performance in Central Park when his sense tingled and he looked over to see Wheeler and Linka waving him back. He joined them and they started walking again.

"Well, you guys are starting to glaze a little, so if you want we can wrap the tour up…"

"What's over there?" Linka asked suddenly, gesturing at the way people seemed to be moving suddenly in one direction.

Wheeler winced. "Yeah. I guess you could call that a sight to see in New York. As much as I hate to end the Tour on a downer… It's probably something important."

They headed that direction, when Ma-Ti suddenly put a hand to his head. "Oooh."

"Ma-Ti?" Linka asked in alarm. "You all right?"

Ma-Ti wavered a bit, and then just dropped. Wheeler caught him, propped him up. "Whoa! Easy!"

"Take me away from here!" Ma-Ti begged. "Please... just... away from this place."

The boy could not even walk. Wheeler picked him up and carried him back the way they came as quickly as he could. "Okay, we're going."

"What is it?" Linka demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Too much. Just... too much." Ma-Ti moaned slowly, holding his head.

Wheeler bit his lip. "Sorry kid. Didn't realize."

"S'okay." Ma-Ti croaked. "Its better right now... just a little further."

They made an odd little group, even for New York. Ma-Ti with dark olive skin and black hair, nearly catatonic; being carried by Wheeler with freckled skin and red hair; both of them being fussed over by Linka, tall and thin with snow pale skin and hair as they strode up the street. They were such a mismatched group that people glanced at them as they passed.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" Linka demanded as Wheeler set him down.

Wheeler jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Ground Zero. Bad place to sense thoughts and feelings."

* * *

Ma-Ti had his usual calm back in place by the time they made it to Wheeler's apartment, but he was exhausted. Wheeler shoved everything off the couch and Ma-Ti curled up without a word, asleep in seconds.

Linka smiled just a little as Wheeler put a blanket over him. A move he had pulled before whenever JJ had dozed on the couch.

Wheeler noticed her watching. "Boy, they grow up so fast don't they?"

Linka rolled her eyes, and looked around. "Let's not wake him."

Wheeler gestured, and they left the lounge room; heading for JJ's room. JJ had tidied it, but you couldn't really consider it clean. Linka looked around at the posters, the kids' books... "Yours?"

"My brother." Wheeler chuckled. "I figured Ma-Ti could take this room. The bed's about his size."

"And your brother?"

"Staying with friends." Wheeler promised. "Aaaaand, you can stay in my bed. Room. Bedroom." He cleared his throat. "I'll take the couch."

Linka smirked and hefted her backpack. "Such a gentleman. I don't really have much, but I've been flying for a good while. I would appreciate..."

Wheeler stood. "Sure. You can leave your stuff in my room; I'll get you a towel."

* * *

The water was hot for far longer than she was used to, and Linka enjoyed it so much she felt somewhat boiled before she could force herself to finish. Ma-Ti was still asleep, and she found Wheeler... surrounded by plants. He was wearing dusty, somewhat dirty work clothes, wearing a pair of thin working gloves. The room smelt fresh and alive.

Linka was stunned. She simply could not wrap her brain around the image of a small apartment room filled with wall to wall plants, all of them in varying stages of growth; fruits and vegetable ripening; with Wheeler, or all people, hunched over one of the pots on the floor treating the soil around the base of a cucumber plant, who's vines had been wound back and forth around a grillwork that Wheeler had planted in the pot.

Linka did not speak. She saw a seedling tray next to Wheeler, and an empty row of those string loops on the wall. Wheeler's bench was covered with a row of small pots. Linka saw a spare set of gloves and went straight to work.

Wheeler heard her, smiled, and didn't turn. He finished treating the soil with a liquid fertilizer, and went over to the table, helping her finish. With the sprouts in the seedling tray transplanted, they hung the pots against the wall, like all the others, and started the cleanup.

Linka helped to gather up the leftover soil and keep things neat. "Back home, most of the people live in this old Tenant block that has been there since my grandmother was born. The market closed long ago, so we basically pool our resources. One man can repair, one man can sew... my grandmother and I grew the fields. We kept them mostly fed. Gets cold there, even in spring. Hard to be sure the seedlings will survive." She gestured around. "If I could have rigged up this room back home..."

Wheeler shook his head. "Would have been a lot harder, getting enough seedlings to feed a town planted instead of seeds."

Linka nodded. "Very fragile at that age." She sighed. "I think my grandmother would have liked you. She's an insufferable old bird sometimes."

Wheeler laughed. "Well, when you get back, you can tell her all about me."

That made Linka sad suddenly. It was possible that she would never go back. She took her mind away from that unpleasant thought by gesturing at the clearly labeled pots along the wall. "No potatoes? No garlic? Herbs? No radishes, beetroot, silverside?"

Wheeler shook his head. "Herbs I have in the window boxes. They don't take much room." He explained. "I grow this stuff for me and my neighbor; because she can cook. I've never eaten a beetroot or Brussels sprout in my life. Potatoes I can get dirt cheap, so it's not worth the space it'd take up. Garlic takes forever to grow, so it's not worth the effort either."

Linka gestured. "You could probably afford most of this pretty comfortably."

Wheeler shrugged. "Sure, but that's not why I do it. It's not about the money. It's about..." he shrugged. "It's just something I do."

"You always eat your own supplies?"

"As much as I can. Sometimes I get stuff from the store. It's easier but... I don't know. There are two kinds. The hunters and the growers. Out there, a fair chunk of this town gets preyed on by the Gangs. They steal stuff for their dinner. And you hear them talk about it... about their gang... they're so proud of themselves." Wheeler nodded. "I can be proud of this. And I don't have to hurt anything to do it. And millions of people in this city; they figure that food come frozen in plastic packets. When you do it yourself it's more... Real."

Linka nodded. She knew exactly what that meant. "It means more doesn't it? When you can say that nobody helped you? You did it yourself, and you eat well tonight."

Wheeler smirked. And then paused. He was looking in Linka in a whole new way; as though there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Linka looked back the exact same way. There had been a moment of connection here. One she didn't expect. One that felt familiar and easy...

Silence. There was a moment of eye contact as both of them tried to say something else.

The sudden awkwardness was broken quite nicely as Ma-Ti knocked on the door. "Ah, here you are-Whoa!" He stopped short. "Wheeler, this is great!"

Linka grinned. "It is. Well, I'm going to turn in. Good night."

"Good night Linka." Wheeler called after her, and turned his gaze to Ma-Ti once she was gone. "You lied to me."

The boy looked sheepish.

"You said you weren't using the Ring any more. You said you were going to stop for a while."

"I did. For a while." Ma-Ti protested. "But it's... It's another sense I have. Telling me not to use it at all is like me telling you to keep your eyes closed the whole day. I promise, I wasn't... going into it too deep. I just... feel my way around now and then, they way you check to see if you're about to trip over something."

Wheeler nodded. "I got my eye on you."

Ma-Ti smiled. "I knew you would."

Ma-Ti had grown up around wild growing fruits. Cultivated in a garden like this was something very unusual. So he took a closer look at a number of them.

"Let me ask you something." Wheeler said, very casual. "This little translation trick that your Ring gives us... do we always have to have you around? Because while you were asleep, we were still chatting away in here."

"I think... I think it's gone beyond just my proximity now. I think I just have to know where the circle of us is. I found the two of you. Back before, I didn't know where you were. Didn't even know what country you were in."

Wheeler nodded, still ever so casual. "So, if I wanted to…say..."

"Ask Linka out on a date?"

Wheeler grinned. "Hypothetically. Would you have to come along?"

"I do not think so." He smiled. "But you still don't have a hope."

* * *

Gi was still fiddling with the controls in the cargo hold, when Kwame came down. "We've got a problem."

Gi pulled her phone and checked the translation. "What is it?"

"This boat is going to Washington, not New York."

Gi nodded. "Well, we knew that was going to happen."

"You did. I hitched."

"I had to take this ride for my cargo. That and it was the cheapest ride available."

"And how exactly do we get from Washington to New York? As you say, we've got cargo, and we're on a budget."

Gi bit her lip. "Well..." She said slowly. "I have an idea."

* * *

Gi led the way up to the deck and looked out over the waves. Clear sailing all the way, still out of sight of land. "Kwame, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For the sudden rough weather that's going to divert this tub to New York."

"Oh. I hate you." Kwame muttered and went back toward the cabin.

Gi smiled and lifted her ring out toward the ocean, as far away as she could see. "Water!"


	10. Planeteers

Wheeler was woken early the next morning by Ma-Ti, who had been up before the dawn. Linka had come from several time zones away, and was trying to catch up on jetlag, so the two of them had slipped out to get breakfast from a nearby bakery; making it back with plenty of time to spare. They were debating how to contact Kwame and Gi; when Wheeler's little brother crept in. "Bro?"

JJ held up his hands. "Sorry, it's okay. I just left my I-Pod behind yesterday, and I wanted to get it before we left. We're going into the City, catch a movie or two..."

Wheeler nodded. "Okay. This is Ma-Ti."

JJ nodded to the boy near his age. "Hi."

Ma-Ti returned the nod.

"Oh and JJ?" Wheeler called. "Your I-Pod is in my room."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. It's on my desk."

JJ shrugged, not pushing it. "Okay. I'll try not to be long..." He headed down the hall.

Ma-Ti gave Wheeler a hooded look. Wheeler smiled back innocently.

A few minutes later JJ came back, looking flustered. "Legs. Yoga and there's legs."

Wheeler smirked. "Oh, you met Linka, then?"

"She's doing stretches. She's in your room doing Yoga or something." JJ blathered. "What is she; like thirteen feet tall?"

Wheeler laughed. "Get outta here!"

Linka came down the hall, nonplussed. "Don't forget your EePod." She called, and calmly tossed it to JJ.

"I-Pod." Wheeler corrected absently.

The boy caught it reflexively. "Yeah. No. Yeah. No, I'm legs now. I mean, I'm leaving now. Um... have a nice day." He said, apparently talking to Linka's shoes and he let himself out quickly.

Linka looked at Wheeler blandly. "I can see the family resemblance."

"Give the kid a break." Wheeler laughed. "He's fifteen. A brick wall turns him on at this age; and you're doing Yoga-"

"Gymnastics, not Yoga."

"You think that makes any difference?" Wheeler asked as his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" He jumped up, suddenly surprised. "Gi? Is that really you?"

Ma-Ti and Linka reacted.

* * *

"Ha! Score one for Google! Geeks rule!" Gi whooped, punching the air.

"How on earth did you get this number?"

"I did a search on your email!" Gi explained enthusiastically. "You filled out a few online forms, and you listed this email as one of your contact points; and so I found one of those forms and it had your name on it, so I searched for your name in New York phone books and found your phone number."

"That's... vaguely stalker-ish."

"I know, but it worked, didn't it?" Gi responded instantly. "And I gotta say, I never would have thought your name was-"

"HEY!" Wheeler barked instantly. "We don't talk about that in front of company."

Gi laughed. "Listen, I found Kwame in Taiwan a few days ago; we're on our way to New York. We should be there late this afternoon."

"What?" Wheeler laughed. "Where are you coming from? The moon?"

"We're on a cargo ship!"

"Why?"

"We had some cargo to move."

"Enough that you needed a ship? Did you bring the kitchen sink too?"

* * *

Gi and Kwame were the first ones off the gangplank. The others were right there on the dock waiting for them.

"Permission to come ashore?" Gi called cheerfully.

"Permission granted!" Wheeler laughed and gave her a hug as they stepped down. Gi broke the hug and went on to greet Linka and Ma-Ti the same way, Wheeler shaking Kwame's hand. "Ahh! I can understand her at last!" Kwame said under his breath, and Ma-Ti smiled at him. "It was a long trip."

Greetings concluded, they were all left standing on the dock, looking somewhat awkwardly at each other. It was the first time all five of them were together since the Opal Cave. None of them knew quite what to do next.

Kwame spoke first. "So, where do we go from here? Whatever we're going to do, I doubt this is the place to talk about it."

"Yeah." Wheeler waved over at the rows of warehouses. "Gi, there's a Truckers service for cargo. I rented a storage space back closer to the city. Whatever you've brought with you that needed a cargo ship, they'll get it there."

Gi beamed. "Thanks."

Wheeler turned to Kwame. "And I've got a room you can stay in for a day or two. Sorry, but you're going to have to share."

"We've shared a cabin the size of a phone booth for most of the week; we can handle a hotel room." Gi waved that off.

"Need any help with your bags?" Wheeler asked.

Kwame spread his empty hands wide. Gi, by contrast had about five travel bags.

Gi smirked cheekily as everyone saw her luggage. "Hey, I didn't know what I'd need, so I brought everything."

"We'll drop your bags off, get some chow."

That worked for the others, and Wheeler started looking for a cab. "Say, Gi…" He said, overly casual. "I couldn't help but notice the morning weather report."

"Oh?" Gi responded innocently.

"Seems there was quite a bit of rough weather out on the ocean last night. And nobody can figure out what caused it."

Gi nodded. "You don't say."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time that had all their things squared away, and made their way to Wheeler's favorite diner.

Wheeler had a moment of clarity when the food was brought, by Lena and Libby, both of them giving him a death-glare. But when the plates of food arrived - big cheeseburgers and fries, milkshakes too- Linka, Ma-Ti and Kwame's eyes all bulged out. The meals were almost bigger than they were.

Gi took in the meal and grinned. "Ooh, real French Fries. Back in Japan we have the MacDonald's kind, but still..."

The five of them started to wade into their meals. Ma-Ti and Linka made it almost halfway through before pushing their plates away. It was more food than either of them had seen on one plate, let alone eaten. Gi was right behind them, though a little more cheerful about it. Burgers and fries were something unusual for her, and she was loving the change in culture. Kwame got further than most, but had to concede defeat after the burger alone, leaving the fries. Wheeler finished his meal without a problem and nearly finished off their leftovers too.

As he ate, he noticed everyone staring at him in disbelief. "Um… pass the salt?"

* * *

Wanting to stand up for a minute, Linka collected their plates and took them back to the counter.

Lena was right there, waiting for her. "Hi. Listen, it's none of my business, but you might want to warn your friend about Wheeler. He's trouble."

Linka snorted. "Tell me something I haven't figured out for myself."

Lena smirked. "Smart girl. Just sayin', I used to date the man. And so did half the girls on staff here. You might want to warn what's-her-name over there, the way she's looking at him."

Surprised, Linka sent a look over to Wheeler and Gi. "I hadn't noticed."

Lena smirked suddenly. "What's her name?"

"Gi. Why?" Linka asked.

"Oh. Well that's okay then. I'm Lena."

Linka shook her hand. "Linka."

Lena didn't let go of her hand right away. "Do... you spell that with an 'L-y', or 'L-i'?"

"L-i..." Linka said uncertainly.

"Wheeler's been picking his dates alphabetically. He's well past the 'G's. But I'm Lena, so he's up to L-i. I don't mean to imply anything, just giving you fair warning."

Linka snorted. Her estimation of the American had dropped many many points. "Well, I'll tell Gi. But save your warnings for someone without taste." She suddenly flushed as she realized what she said. "Oh, sorry. No offense intended."

"None taken." Lena said easily. "I'll give you a dollar to go over there and pour that milkshake on his head."

"Oh, now you're just being silly. I'd gladly do it for free."

* * *

Wheeler had noticed Linka having words with his most recent ex, and suddenly felt a spike of fear. Two or more women having a conversation was never a good thing. At least not for him. Especially when they both laughed.

Linka came back to the table, and picked up his milkshake. Wheeler cringed as she stepped behind him… but she was just going back to her own seat. She sat down, humming the alphabet song, and Wheeler sank a little deeper into his seat as she enjoyed the last of his drink.

The meal was finished; and they were suddenly left with nothing else to do. Gi spoke up first. "So… um, what does everyone think?"

"Well, the fries were a little overdone, but the milkshakes were-"

"Wheeler."

"Right. Sorry."

"What does everyone want to do?"

Linka spoke first. "Does anyone even know where to start?"

Ma-Ti shrugged. "We start anywhere, and then we keep going."

"I don't know. It may be wiser to choose our targets very carefully." Linka put in.

"Whoa! Hold up a minute!" Wheeler interrupted. "We just went from 'pass the salt' to 'choose your target' in about three minutes. Back the campaign up a bit."

Linka sent him a light glare. "Wheeler, I'll admit I'm no expert, but common sense says that we have to start somewhere."

"Hold on!" Wheeler put a hand up. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Who said we were doing this? This isn't a career. You're not seriously telling me you want to get involved in this?"

Everyone stared at him, Linka and Kwame the harshest.

"If you didn't want in, why'd you help us all get here?" Gi asked.

"I wanted to see you all again. Make sure I wasn't insane and see if… well… if this was really happening."

"Well, it is. We weren't given these Rings for fun, Wheeler." Gi responded. "You can't ignore what it means."

"Sure I can." Wheeler said. "All I have to do is remind myself that I already have a full time job. And a family. And a life. And I don't want to get myself killed."

"You selfish coward!" Linka snarled, unforgiving. "Do you think you are the only one with a life? This is more important! If it wasn't, I would not be here! I would be home taking care of my grandmother. But still I am here. Are you really so selfish you would let the world rot so you could stay home?"

Wheeler's face grew notably harder as he glared back. "Listen you ice maiden, I don't know what crawled up your-"

"All right, both of you calm down!" Kwame put himself between them from across the table. "We didn't come here to yell at each other, we came here to make a decision. There are five of us. Whatever we do... I think it best we do it together."

"So, that's it then? We just do whatever's best for Wheeler?" Linka complained.

"Wheeler is not being selfish." Ma-Ti said gently. "Just the opposite. He is worried for his family. For what will happen to his brother."

For a long moment, there was silence.

"My sister has AIDS." Kwame said.

Dead silence. Gi jerked, unnoticed.

"When I left her, she was dying. It may have happened already. I left her there to take up this mission that was put upon me. I used to work at a company my father started. I would have owned it soon; but instead I closed it down; because they were taking part in the destruction of our world. I have sacrificed much, and all of it in the name of this mission. I will understand if you feel you cannot come along. But do not tell me that it is too hard to leave your life behind. I will understand if you feel this is not right. But do not tell me it is not more important."

Silence.

"He's right." Gi said finally. "We have been...  _summoned_  to serve this cause."

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "No offence, Gi; but this isn't a samurai movie." He said. "We aren't superheroes, and we aren't 'chosen' by God to save the Spotted Owls."

"Why not?" Linka demanded suddenly. "We were picked. Out of seven billion people on this planet, these rings came to  _us_. And I'm not ready to say it was random."

"No." Ma-Ti agreed. "Not random. There was a conscious choice made. Made by a living spirit."

Wheeler rolled his eyes again.

"Wheeler," Linka began. "I am a skeptic too. But you do not get to roll your eyes at this one. You were there. I do not know who or what we were talking to back in that cave. But I know that it was phenomenally more powerful and more ancient than us. And it asked us to save the world. I don't see how I can say no."

"Me neither." Gi agreed.

"Then think it through." Wheeler growled. "How do you think we'll be 'saving the world'? We won't be doing it by putting on puppet shows about the environment for kids and recording the rate of melting glaciers. There are thousands of people doing that already, and have been for decades. Nothing's changed. These rings are powerful. They are powerful tools, powerful weapons. We've been called to fight back. Against people. Against humanity. We're the ones doing the damage, so who do you think we'll be trying to stop?"

Silence as they turned that over in their minds. Linka was notably still.

"He's right." Gi said finally. "We do this, we'll be fighting back. And given the things we can do now... I don't know that we can keep our hands clean."

Wheeler nodded. "So, now that we've got that idea in mind; let's have the conversation over again. Do we want to go down that road? Once we start, we can't hesitate to see it through, because they sure won't. We'll be branded as criminals at best, eco-terrorists more likely, and they'll be right. You can call me selfish if you want, but 'terrorist' is a word that New Yorkers take kinda seriously nowadays, and a word that I don't want my little brother to associate with me."

Silence.

"I've already done it." Linka said. "I destroyed a chemical plant near my home. I sent a tornado through it in the middle of the night. They killed people who got in the way of their greed... and I made them pay."

"And nobody got hurt." Wheeler dismissed that easily. "You keep going, and that can easily change. Does anyone want to cross that line?"

Silence.

Wheeler kept pushing. "Now think further along. We won't be going after the idiots who throw garbage in their recycle bins. We've got the big powers; it's because we need them. We need them because we're going up against big players. They'll push back. They'll have an unlimited budget, a team like an army. They'll have weapons, and training; equipment and resources beyond anything we could hope to match, the support of law, of governments, police..."

"We get it, Yankee!" Linka snapped. "The odds are against us. The odds are always against people who try to do what's right."

"And I wonder if you'd be so willing if you weren't already on their radar!" Wheeler snapped back.

Dead silence.

"What's he talking about?"

"Linka's on a watch list at the airport, as a suspected eco-terrorist." Wheeler explained. "If we all decided to let this Mission go and forget about this, Linka would be the only one who couldn't go home so easily, so of course she's in favor of charging in." He glared at her. "It's easy to make the bold statements when somebody has a gun to your head."

Kwame put a hand on Linka's shoulder. For a microsecond, it looked like she was going to take a swing at him.

With a tightly controlled voice, Linka returned fire. "All those 'powerful people' we would be crossing? Most of them are based in America, and they provide most of the stuff that New Yorkers seem to live off. Like enough food to feed a family of five on every plate in every diner. I wonder if you would be so quick to ignore the calling if you didn't have so much wealth to lose."

Cold silence. Wheeler and Linka were glaring furiously at each other. Gi was shrinking back from both of them, trying to go unnoticed as their Rings glimmered dangerously in response to their anger.

Ma-Ti broke the silence first. "I can hear every animal; I can feel the life of every plant. I walked through the jungle of my home; and I felt the... energy moving from prey to predators, and then from predators to the grass, and then from the grass to the insects, and then from the insects to the birds... I can feel the whole web of it." He shivered. "The world is so much bigger than us alone. And the whole of it has just asked me to protect it."

Gi nodded. "I agree. How do we turn d-"

"Gi. That is the third time you've agreed with whoever happens to be talking." Linka interrupted. "What do you  _think_?"

"What would happen if we said no?" Gi suddenly asked, as if she had been waiting for permission. "If we can give the elements direction; by the will of the One who chose us... then what if we said no? Would Gaia take action herself? Wheeler's right, we're the one species doing damage. If Gaia decided to save herself by sacrificing the one part of her that's destroying everything..." She shrugged.

"I can't believe Gaia would wipe out humanity so coldly." Ma-Ti said firmly. "When she showed us the world... humans were right there too. She cared about us as much as she did about everything else she showed us..."

"She doesn't have to wipe us out." Gi said. "The most recent studies say that soon the human population will demand the resources of two Earth's. We've been able to make it work by artificially increasing the infrastructure. Forcing farms to grow more, forcing food to stay edible much longer, fishing huge amounts of fish out of the oceans. But we know that's only doable for so long. We're too many. Gaia could kill three quarters of us... more than that... and Humanity will go on just fine as a sustainable species."

That thought chilled them. For some reason, they all looked out the window at New York. Down the road they could see huge buildings, built by men. It suddenly seemed very small to them. Each and every one of them had tasted the kind of power that would fight armies. Linka could send a tornado down that street. Gi could probably raise the ocean and drown Manhattan if she wanted to. Kwame could drop any skyscraper with a quake, collapse any subway tunnel he chose, Ma-Ti could make animals attack, few though they were in the City, and Wheeler could burn a whole borough to nothing... And each and every one knew that what they had was a fraction of what existed...

"Maybe by doing this, we can... I don't know. Make our people worthy of survival. If we do nothing, things will continue as they are. The Earth will not tolerate that forever. And now we know it has a choice in the matter. Self preservation is a powerful instinct. I get the feeling that we are the last ditch effort to have everything work out. But if Gaia does something, our people may not survive. And if neither we or She does anything, we will still end. And possibly take many living things with us."

The mood around the table was that this mission terrified them; but they would do it. Except for Wheeler. Nobody knew what he would do. Everyone glanced at him.

Gi spoke, gently. "Wheeler, you love your home, just as I do. New York is on an island. They say that the ice caps and the glaciers in Greenland will be gone in a decade. And when they are, they say that the ocean will rise seven meters. That's enough to destroy New York. Millions of other places too."

"Gi, you don't have to sell me on how important it is. I get that. It's just…" Wheeler looked ill. "I care about the world. I really do. I watch the news and see oil slicks and forests burned down and... It makes me sick. I want it to stop. But... god, this is too big. I'm not even twenty five. I don't want the life of every living creature in the world to depend on me. I don't even have pets. It's just too much."

Silence. Most of them were thinking the same thing; though Wheeler the only one to say so out loud. None of them had ever sought glory or power... and now to be summoned by the living soul of the Earth, given power over the elements, and the mandate to save the world... It was intimidating. It was frankly terrifying.

Kwame spoke. "Look, we came here wanting to sort out what we all thought. We've given each other some things to think about. There's no great rush, we can take a few hours. Let's sleep on it, meet again tomorrow; see where we are."

After the intensity of the conversation, everyone was ready to take a break, let things cool off. They all nodded to each other, started to head off toward the hotel, or Wheeler's apartment.

Kwame caught Linka's arm. "Go after Wheeler. Make amends."

"Why?" Linka retorted. "He was hitting back at me just as hard."

"I agree. But he was the one who paid for our rooms, your plane ticket, Gi's storage space… He's been pretty generous in as far as he's gone, to say nothing of the fact that if we do decide to do anything, we're going to need  _everyone_. I would rather we not do this as enemies."

Linka was letting the adrenaline fade; cooling off from her anger. She knew she had gone too far. And so had he. She wanted to make things right too. She looked past Kwame and saw Wheeler turning a corner. "I'll handle it." She promised Kwame, and sprinted off after him.

* * *

Wheeler did not go home. He had instead gone toward the warehouse district. Once Linka had realized he was going elsewhere, she had resolved to follow him, more out of curiosity and a desire to avoid an awkward conversation for a while than anything else.

When she came to the warehouses, Linka was worried. She knew the sort of place. The feel here was similar to some parts of Moscow she had wandered through by accident. What Wheeler referred to 'the wrong side of the tracks'. The fact that he was coming here alone after dark had her worried. For the first time it dawned on her how little she knew about him; about any of them.

She found it hard to believe he could be buying drugs here... but still she sidled in closer as he entered a destroyed and burned out warehouse. Looking around as she crept closer, she saw that the other warehouses in the row were at least a storey or two higher, but this one had apparently burned down long ago. Only the lowest level was still standing, and even that had more than a few breaks in the walls. She peeked around the corner and felt her jaw drop.

It was beautiful. The outside was burned and long dead and forgotten, but inside the lot, there was a garden filled with flowers, vines that crept over everything... it was an oasis out of a fairly tale; the sort of place where magical beings lived.

Wheeler was there tending to the flowers, and to Linka's surprise, so was JJ. The younger boy was moving back and forth with a paint tin in one hand, and a brush in the other. The paint was glowing.

"Where'd you get this stuff anyway?" Wheeler asked.

"At the store." JJ told him, in a 'well duh' voice.

"Oh. Right." Wheeler chuckled, pulling weeds.

"The best thing is, it glows in the dark, but it dries almost clear in the light, so nobody will know it's here until after dark." JJ was painting designs and colors in luminous paints over the few still standing walls, lighting up the area behind the plants.

"It's non-toxic right?"

"Yeah."

"I like it. You get the artist thing from Mom, y'know. She would have loved this."

Linka knew immediately that she was intruding on something personal, and tried to slip away quietly. In the dark she nudged something, but didn't see what.

JJ spun. "Someone's here!"

Wheeler was up in a second, shoving his little brother behind him and grabbing the shovel in one hand. "Avery? That you?"

Linka bit her lip. This was going to be awkward.

Wheeler made a fist with his left hand. "I know you're there. Get where I can see you or you'll find out what a hot dog in a microwave feels like!"

Linka jumped out from behind the wall in a second. She knew he could do it.

"Legs!" JJ blurted. "I mean, Linka!"

Wheeler looked quietly furious. Linka couldn't meet his gaze.

JJ sent his brother a glance, looking annoyed. "I didn't realize that you brought your girlfriends here."

"I. Don't." Wheeler growled.

JJ looked confused for a minute, then got it, and turned back to Linka. "Oh." The boy sighed. "Well, that was a nice little private family spot we had once."

"Yeah." Wheeler snorted. "Pull up the ladder, JJ. She found our clubhouse."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Linka said.

JJ glanced at Wheeler. "What do you think?"

"I think it's getting late. We should head on home before the Gangs come out and play."

The awkwardness didn't fade too much on the way back toward Wheeler's apartment, Linka and Wheeler didn't say anything to each other, JJ walking between them. "Linka." JJ said. "I want to say sorry about this morning. I uh... didn't react well."

"It's okay." Linka told him. "We were both taken by surprise I guess."

They made it to the apartment building and paused. "JJ." Wheeler said. "Head in. Linka, walk with me a minute."

JJ let out a low whistle. "You're in trouble." He said to Linka.

The woman smirked. "Guess so."

JJ unlocked the entrance. "Good meeting you again."

"Good meeting you." Linka called after him, and the door to the building closed. Leaving her alone with Wheeler.

Wheeler started walking. Linka didn't know where he was going, but she followed. Neither of them spoke for a while.

After several minutes, Linka couldn't take the quiet any longer. "I'm sorry about that." She said finally. "I wasn't spying. At least, I didn't mean to. When I followed you from the diner, I was actually planning to apologize. I uh… went too far."

Wheeler nodded. "We both went too far. I'm sorry about the way I jumped up and down on you. Well, on everybody."

Linka nodded. "When I saw JJ… I knew that I shouldn't have been there, and I… I didn't want to intrude. Sorry."

Wheeler was silent a moment. "I've never taken anyone there before. JJ had to find his own way there. I… That patch is something… personal."

"I understand. I have private places, too. Places in the forest, off the trails, that nobody knows about."

Wheeler nodded. "It's important isn't it? Having your own place. When dad got his orders, I had to be the parent, and the tough guy, and the best friend…" He gestured over his shoulder. "JJ took it really hard when mom died. He's only just getting himself back together now. When I was left in charge… It was hard, keeping frustration quiet, being patient… I couldn't let it show. Not while I was at home. That warehouse is sort of…"

"Like my forest." Linka said. "Any time I don't want others around… I go out. And then up."

"Yeah."

Linka wondered for a moment what would happen if she was back in her forest, and suddenly found this brash American stumbling around looking for her. It was not that thrilling a prospect. "I am very sorry I interrupted you." She said sincerely. "But it was a beautiful Night Garden. I've never seen anything like that before."

There was a long silence as they walked. Linka noticed that any time they approached an alley, or a street corner, Wheeler would walk ahead of her a bit, looking up and down it, putting his body between her and the dark alleys of New York.

"My mom..." Wheeler said finally. He cleared his throat. "My mom had a problem. She was an addict. She got clean when she found out she was pregnant with me, relapsed after my little brother was born. The stress of having me as a son." He quipped, smiling awkwardly. "We found out... tried to get her clean again. She, um..." He swallowed.

"You don't have to-" Linka started to say gently.

"She had a cousin or something; he was in a street gang. They hang around this area." Wheeler rushed out. "She got the drugs from him, but she loved us. She would never bring them in with her, never bring the syringes and stuff into the apartment. So she would get her fix at the Gang's hangout... and they used to hang out in that Warehouse. One time... I don't know. Either she used too much, or she got given a bad batch... But she didn't come out of it. There was a cop. O'Malley. He was a good guy. He came and got me and my brother when Mom... when she died. He told me where and how. I went to the warehouse the next day, made sure the place was empty..." His voice turned to steel. "And then I burned the whole damned building down."

Linka blinked a little at the ferocity. Thinking of Ruby; she knew she probably would have done the same thing. In fact, she already had.

"There was nobody inside, I checked." Wheeler said quickly, explaining it away. "There was nothing in it really. The place was just gathering dust and being used as a dump for the junkies and their dealers. And I was engineering major. I knew how to make sure it wouldn't spread to other buildings… I thought it would make me feel better, destroying it. And... It didn't even help a little bit. The Warehouse was abandoned anyway; nobody really cared about the place. Not even the DemonZ. Smart money says they would have done it themselves eventually, just for fun. So I go back there, fix it up. Mom liked flowers, so I try to..." Wheeler trailed off.

Linka put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. There was very little to say. Nothing that would help anyway. Linka understood that; knew better than to offer empty platitudes that he had no doubt heard already.

Wheeler glanced up at her. "I never told anyone that before." He said finally.

"Why tell me?" Linka said in a very small voice.

"I don't know. We've got this common thing, and it's kind of a big deal." Wheeler smiled softly. "I know what you must think of me. I don't blame you. But what I have left, I want to keep."

Linka nodded. "I understand. I do."

"Do you think I'm short sighted to want that?"

"Yes. But I cannot fault you for it."

Wheeler smirked. "Well... at this point I'll take it." He suddenly thought of something. "Hey! This is no way to throw a party. Want to see something cool?"

* * *

Kwame clicked through the channels one by one. "I don't understand how I can understand the television too."

Gi was still scanning around on her computer. "Whatever Ma-Ti does, he does to you and not to everyone. It's input, not output."

"I suppose so."

Gi was studying her screen carefully. "Did you send Linka after Wheeler?"

"I figured that if anything was to be resolved at all, the one thing we should make sure of tonight is that we all stay on speaking terms."

Gi chuckled. "Do you think Wheeler likes her?"

Kwame nodded. "Yes."

Gi looked over, surprised. "Well, as long as you've taken the time to properly think it through..."

Kwame looked back at her, equally surprised. "I'm sorry; did I... are you..." He fought to find the right words. "I didn't think that you two were close..."

"We aren't really." Gi admitted. "He's a flirt. It's not hard to imagine that it's just how he is. At least with women."

Kwame nodded. "Did... back in Japan, you had to leave your family behind. Was there anyone else?"

Gi flushed. "No. Nothing really serious. One or two guys I knew were interested in me... and they were good guys. But... I don't know. It felt like... like I was waiting for something."

Kwame looked up, interested now. "What were you waiting for?"

Gi laughed. "I had no idea. Drove my parents nuts; watching me set aside one thing after another. I was just... uninspired. Uninterested."

Kwame gestured at her. "Could have fooled me, the way you were poring over those books, that computer..."

Gi smiled. "I have a lot of catch-up learning to do."

"Gi, none of us are experts." Kwame pointed out.

"I know, but I want to know everything I can about this. It's sort of what I do. Do my research first, y'know?"

"And?"

"This is truly terrifying." Gi said. "Y'know, on the internet, everything is connected. You start looking up one thing, you follow a link, and you see a whole other topic… I always knew that you could start anywhere and find anything else. But I never realized how… universal that was before. Greenland is taking the worst of Global warming, with the glaciers vanishing. But the thing is that all the factories that make them melt, are over half a world away. They are suffering entirely from what people they don't even know are doing."

Kwame nodded. "There's a reason we were picked from all over the world, Gi. This isn't a problem for 'someone else' to fix."

"Listen to this." Gi pointed at her screen. "74% of the world's poultry is produced in factory farms. 36 US States are expecting water shortages within two years. More than 90% of people in America over the age of five have traces of chemicals used in plastics. Humanity is now consuming 20% more resources than the earth can produce. 32 Percent of the population breathes polluted air. Somewhere in the world, a child dies of hunger every five seconds. 150,000 Tonnes of plastic gets dumped in the ocean each year by the fishing industry alone. The average US home receives 1.5 trees worth of junk mail each year. "

Kwame nodded, a little overwhelmed. "Where do we start?"

"I don't know, but I think that Wheeler was right. We may be the bad guys."

* * *

Wheeler was growing more impressed by this girl with every passing hour. He'd tried this once; nearly gotten fired, and the girl in question was shaking like a leaf by the time they were in position.

But Linka calmly walked across the beams and girders like she worked construction herself. She seemed completely at ease when simply hanging in mid-air.

"Oh, this is nice." Linka said approvingly. "I like it up here."

Wheeler grinned. "I come up here as often as I can. During work, during lunch. Best view of the city."

"It's impressive." Linka admitted. "Like the whole world tried to cram itself onto the island."

Wheeler chuckled. "And of course, the crowning achievement."

Linka looked over. "What's that?"

Wheeler pointed, and Linka looked. She saw the New York Skyline, reaching out in every direction, no walls or fences blocking her view. "What? What am I looking for?"

"Wait for it."

Linka looked back out over New York as the colors of the sunset washed everything in glorious red and yellow fire, until the sun sank a little further below the artificial horizon, making for an incredible variety; sky on fire, early twilight across the buildings...

And then New York lit up with a million lights on every building, practically within seconds of each other, the night sky inverted, a thousand twinkling stars coming up from the ground against a fire-bright sky. They were in the air, among the skyscrapers; and Linka laughed. It was like being on the mountain in Australia. It was magical. It was such a... pure moment.

Wheeler had seen it before. His gaze was on her. It was the first time he had seen her with her guard down. She looked... younger; softer... with the intensity taken away; Wheeler was suddenly aware of how beautiful she could be. He knew she was beautiful; but with joyfulness in her expression and her movements...

Linka looked back at him, still beaming. There must have been something in his face as he watched her, because the walls came back up a little. "It's a beautiful sight."

"New Yorkers say that this is the greatest city in the world. It's hard to argue with when you're up here." Wheeler said. They were sitting, knees brushing together in close quarters...

Linka was suddenly hyperaware of how close he was. "And... when we come back down to earth?"

"Then we try and take some of the magic back with us." Wheeler hummed.

Linka looked down. He was holding her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

Linka flushed a bit and looked back out over the skyline. "I... oh  _god,_  I can't believe I'm saying this." She took a breath. "I thought you liked Gi."

Wheeler smiled. "I do. But I'm flexible. You'd be surprised how well I can organize my time given the right motivation."

Linka swatted him; a little harder than she needed to.

Wheeler laughed and let the tension of the moment fade. "Okay. I do like Gi. She's nice. But the fact is; I wouldn't have told her about mom."

"So why tell me?" Linka asked, not for the first time. "We DO have this common thing. And it IS a big deal. But Gi's in the group too."

"Gi's a great girl. And she's fun. But she's... naive. I get the feeling that nothing really bad has ever happened to her. Or her family."

Linka sobered at that. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "That's not a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing at all. But... you and me, Linka: We're survivors. Kwame too. We're the hard luck cases. Maybe that makes it tougher for us; but I think it makes things that happen to us more worthwhile. More..."

"More real?" Linka put in.

Wheeler looked back at her. "Yeah. We live in the real world. You and me are something  _real_."

Linka gave him a straight look, not breaking eye contact. She realized that Wheeler did not know her story, and when he'd told her about his mother; he'd not pressured her to return the favor. He had revealed something; and she understood him a good deal better now. There was something in him that reminded her of herself. With his parents gone, he had taken over the support of the family. Just like her.

And then Wheeler leaned in and her train of thought derailed instantly. Their lips were milliseconds from touching, and Linka leaned back expertly, leaving him leaning out a bit too far across the open space between their respective seats. Wheeler straightened up sharply to catch his balance, with as much dignity as he could muster. "Sorry. I thought..."

Linka felt her heart racing and her face twisted spitefully, suddenly angry. "I know what you thought. There was only one thought in your head, Yankee; and it wasn't one I'll say out loud."

Wheeler flushed and dealt it right back at her. "Listen sister, you can bring down the Iron Curtain for just a minute all right? I didn't mean to offend. Yes, I think you're attractive. Any man with one eye open would."

Linka flushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments like that.

"But you don't have to get pissed at me. I've been brushed off before." Wheeler was still going. "All you have to do is say you're not interested."

"I am." Linka said suddenly; unplanned, unexpected, even by her.

Pause.

"You are?" Wheeler repeated, as though he misheard.

Linka scrubbed her face with her hands. "Hell." She whispered to herself, and looked up at him. "Wheeler... I'm not staying. This is happening, and it's real; and it's where I'm meant to be. I can't wait for you to grow up."

Wheeler felt his face harden. "I see." Wheeler leaned back in his spot, embarrassed, derailed. "Well, this is awkward."

Linka looked down, feeling worse. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to embarrass anyone. I just wanted to... There's nothing like any of this back where I come from. Nobody's ever..." She looked down. "Sorry."

Wheeler shook his head. "Not your fault."

Linka felt sick. She had followed him to make amends; and now...

Embarrassment gave way to anger. This had never happened to her before. Growing up in a small town, she knew everyone in her circle; knew everyone who had been interested... she had never been taken by surprise romantically. She didn't quite know how to handle it.

Looking around, Linka felt worse. How had she missed this? A romantic picnic on top of the world as the city lit up around them? That move must have worked on a dozen girls as Wheeler 'worked his way through the alphabet.'

Quietly furious, Linka got to her feet, balancing carefully. "We should go. Now."

Wheeler didn't argue. The moment was over and he knew it. "Yeah."

Linka hooked her legs over the large girder she sat on and fell backwards off it, flipping over to land in a neat crouch a level below on the gantry; just as she did with the trees back home.

Wheeler watched her drop with no small amount of awe. "Yowza." Just then, his cell phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"It's me." Gi called. "Is she with you?"

"Uh… yes?"

* * *

"So. What are we doing?" Kwame asked as Linka and Wheeler came into their hotel room.

"Don't look at me, you called the meeting." Wheeler commented.

Kwame sent Linka a quick look.  _Everything all right now?_

Linka couldn't hold his gaze and looked down.  _No. Worse than ever._

Kwame did not press it. "Actually, this meeting was called by Gi."

Everyone turned to Gi expectantly. Gi actually looked nervous. She ducked her head a little; not used to being the center of attention.

"There's a blog I follow. I have the text of it downloaded to my iPhone, and it immediately backs it up to a second partition on my email sever. It does this with everything, incoming calls, texts, voicemail, emails, blogs, news, tweets..."

Linka's eyes were glazing slightly.

"I managed to wreck two phones on the beach while I was surfing." Gi was explaining. "Sand, salt, water, theft... So I rigged a system where I get an instant offline, offsite backup..."

"Gi." Wheeler interrupted. "Can we get all that again in non-geeky dummy-talk?"

Gi looked a little embarrassed at her babbling. "Sorry. I follow a bunch of blogs. One of them is a Ranger station in Alaska. I've never met the guy, but he has wildlife photos, things like that. He posted a message, saying that there's some oily slick on the coastline, and on the water. Crude oil. Quite a bit of it."

"In ANWR?" Wheeler repeated. "Is that unusual?"

"I don't know. There's plenty of oil there, but it's all down underground... I have no idea if it's normal for a bit of it to come up to the surface, but that's not why I'm curious. What's strange is that the story was deleted from his blog exactly one minute later. I get an immediate update, and it gets an immediate backup to my email. Anyone following the link will find the entry missing. But I already had the full text copied."

"So... what? He deleted the entry."

"No. He didn't. The delete had a different router IP. It came from the server his blog was based on."

"Someone killed a report on a blog?"

"Remember after the big Spill in the Mediterranean, there was a huge public outcry about the environment and about how the Corporation could get away with it because they owned everything? They handled the PR by ending a lot of controversy about Nature preserves, just like ANWR." Gi explained.

"The Amazon too." Ma-Ti put in. "But a week later they had the border of the Rainforest redefined to be a few thousand miles smaller than it was and they kept the loggers going anyway. Nobody noticed, because they could honestly say they weren't logging the Amazon."

"So, if they were doing something illegal over in ANWR, they'd be the only ones who could get away with it."

Silence.

"It's as good a place to start as any." Kwame said finally. "How do we get to Alaska?"

"There might be a problem getting me on a flight." Linka piped up. "By now my passport will have been flagged. Probably my name too."

Ma-Ti raised his ring. "I can talk you past the ticket agent."

"And Alaska is in America. We won't need a passport." Wheeler added. "But we'll never get a flight this time of night."

"Tomorrow then." Kwame agreed, looking to Wheeler. "Does this mean you're coming?"

"I haven't decided yet." Wheeler said evenly. "Family and work, all that."

The millisecond it was out of his mouth, Wheeler felt bad, using family and work as his reasons. Kwame stiffened, and for a moment, the two of them almost seemed to square off. The moment passed fairly quickly and Kwame nodded.

Awkward silence.

Gi closed her laptop firmly. "You know what? I can do this in the morning. I'm about six times zones off as it is."

It worked. The moment of tension eased. The others all stood, getting ready to split up and go back to their respective places for the evening.

Gi sidled up to Wheeler. "Everything okay with you and Linka?"

Wheeler shrugged and headed out without a word.

Gi started to go after him, when Ma-Ti put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't poke the bear."

Gi smirked. "Yeah. What is up with those three?"

"They're too much alike." Ma-Ti said. "Linka left her village, her friends, and her family just when they needed each other most. Kwame left his sister as she lay dying, and his co-workers after ruining the business his father had built on his way out. Wheeler will have to leave his brother, and JJ is trying desperately to get over the feeling of being abandoned by both his mother when she died, and his father in the military on the far side of the world. Those three are biting at each other because they are the same. They have sacrificed much for a mission they do not understand."

Gi suddenly felt three feet tall. She had left behind her surfboard and not much else. Her parents had been pushing her out of the nest for over a year... she never realized how much the others had given up. "It explains Wheeler's reaction; I guess... He won't be coming, will he?"

"He will." Ma-Ti said with quiet certainty.

Gi looked at him sharply. "Did you...?" She gestured at his ring.

"Change his mind?" Ma-Ti finished for her. "No. He knows. He understands how important this is. Wheeler has a strong sense of... Loyalty. He wants to be loyal to us,  _and_  to his brother. A choice that Linka and Kwame have already made; but he cannot bring himself to follow their lead. But he will."

* * *

Linka sidled over to Kwame quietly. "You want me to switch rooms with Gi?"

Kwame looked up. "Why?"

"Well, I figured if maybe..."

"Maybe we should split into the two people who are mad at Wheeler staying in the hotel, and everyone else in his spare room?" Kwame asked shrewdly.

Linka laughed. "Yeah. Something like that."

"He'll come with us, Linka. I don't think it's a good idea for there to be divisions in the group."

"Get rid of Wheeler, there won't be any."

"Linka."

She held her hands up. "Okay! I get it! I'll handle it." She said. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, JJ followed along behind his friends on the way to a movie, and started up his I-Pod. It launched straight into a new file that wasn't there when he left home... and it was his brother's voice. JJ actually turned to see if Wheeler was there, but as he kept talking, JJ almost forgot where he was.

"JJ." Wheeler said. "I didn't want to do this at all. And I really didn't want to do it this way. But after mom and then dad... if I had to do this in person, I'd lose my nerve. You'd ask me to stay, and I would." Wheeler sighed. "I have to go, little brother. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

JJ left his buddies without a word, sprinting toward the train station.

"I know that this is the exact opposite of every promise I've ever made you bro, and for that I am sorry. But the circumstances have changed in a way that I honestly couldn't have seen coming if I had Parrot's crystal ball."

Luck was with him, and a train going the right direction was pulling into the station. JJ pushed his way into the queue, fed his ticket into the turnstile and didn't even wait to get it back before sprinting for the train.

"You have to promise me something, and unlike me, you have to come through. You have to promise me that you'll remember how much stronger you are now, and how much braver you are now. You have to hold on to that, and understand that you don't need me to look after you nearly as much any more. To be honest, you were always the more grown up one between the two of us. I can think of a long list of women who'd be happy to confirm that."

The subway moved fast, but somehow JJ knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

"If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't be doing this. Nobody and nothing could make me abandon you. And you have no idea who I'm talking about when I say that. For purposes of legality, you are too young. So Polly's going to be the adult for a while. But you've got the bank cards; you've got my account numbers. I never told you, but after Dad left I made it a joint account. Construction site work can be risky. I know you'll do right by me, and by dad, and by yourself JJ."

Two stations later, JJ's train stopped, and he bolted again, charging for the stairs, running down the streets toward his building.

"I hate that I'm doing this to you. But some things have to be bigger than what you want. We of all people know that life can be unfair. Not often do I feel like a coward little brother, but I do right now. I hope you'll understand how important it is… how important it must be, if I'm doing this to you. Again."

JJ fumbled with his keys, dropped them, picked them up, got the door open, and took the stairs three at a time, lungs burning, legs burning, trying to get to their apartment.

He threw the door open…

And nobody was there. Their apartment...  _his_  apartment... was empty.

JJ collapsed, exhausted and miserable on the couch.

"Goodbye JJ." Wheeler voice finished on the recording.

"Goodbye." JJ whispered back, pulling the ear buds out, and throwing his I-Pod across the room.

For a long moment, he just sat there.

KNOCK KNOCK.

JJ stood, limped to the door, and opened it.

Wheeler was there with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He threw the bag down and yanked JJ out of the apartment into a fierce hug.

JJ yelled something obscene into his big brother's shoulder and hugged him back. "Don't you  _ever_  do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Wheeler choked back. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave like this. I couldn't say goodbye to you that way. I'm so sorry."

JJ broke the hug. "But you're still leaving."

"I have to."

"WHY?"

"Me and my friends. We have to save the world."

"Oh." JJ sniffed. "Is that all?"

"Would I leave home for anything less?"

* * *

Much later, Wheeler came out of the building, looking exhausted. Linka was waiting, leaning against the wall next to the door. She didn't say anything.

Wheeler glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Still trying to figure out how to get us to Alaska on such short notice." Linka said.

Silence.

"What did you tell JJ?" Linka asked.

"That… I was offered a job, and it involved you. That was enough for him."

Linka snorted.

"I told him it was important, but it required travel. I told him I would be back, but I didn't know when."

Linka chuckled. "Huh. It's almost exactly what I told my grandmother."

Silence. Linka hefted her backpack. Wheeler did the same with his duffel bag, and the two strode off.

"That I-Pod went with JJ yesterday morning. I know, because it was in your room, where I was staying." Linka said finally. "We arrived the day before he took it, and you haven't been near it since he left with it that morning when he met me and Ma-Ti."

Wheeler didn't say anything.

"You already knew you were coming with us, and you had everything set up for your brother before we even picked up Gi and Kwame at the dock, didn't you." It was not a question.

"Yeah." Wheeler said quietly.

"Why on earth did you go through whole 'we shouldn't get involved' speech if you were already packing a bag?"

Wheeler shrugged. "Just felt like somebody needed to say those things. If I had to be the bad guy, then so be it." He looked at Linka. "This is gonna get worse before it gets better. And I thought that maybe we should all think about that before we left."

Linka took that in. "Then why didn't you tell  _me_? Up on the skyscraper? Why didn't you tell me you were on board?"

"Same reason you didn't just relax and go with it." Wheeler said. "If I had told you that I always intended to come along, would you have suddenly been… Because however it would turn out, we're more or less stuck with each other for a while."

Linka was silent for a long beat. "I really don't know what to make of you sometimes."

"I get that a lot."

* * *

JJ was standing in the building stairwell, looking out the window, as his brother walked off with a beautiful girl he didn't know. Deep down, JJ always knew it would probably turn out that way, no matter what Wheeler promised when dad left...

There was a hand on his shoulder. Polly was there, looking out the window with him. "He wouldn't leave, unless it was important."

"I know." JJ said, but he didn't really mean it.

Polly sighed. "If you promise not to tell anybody, we can have pizza and ice cream tonight."

* * *

Gi sidled up next to Kwame, who was hunched over a thick printout. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm reading all this research you put together last night. You're right. It's terrifying." He gestured at the Departures board. "It's a long shot, getting us all there, but you found exactly five seats on the flight to Alaska. Now is that a coincidence, or is that Gaia helping us along? Is it even within her power to do that?"

"No idea." Gi didn't seem worried at all. "But that's where we're starting right? Investigating ANWR?"

"Yeah. But, Gi… what if there hadn't been five tickets to Alaska? What if there had been only three? What if five had opened up to the Amazon? Do we take that as a sign that we go there instead?"

Gi was silent a moment. "I don't know. Do you think we should have?"

"No. But…" Kwame rubbed his eyes. "What if we're starting in the wrong place?"

Gi patted his shoulder gently, then sat down next to him and held his hand. "I don't know, but I do know that we can handle it."

"Think so?"

"If we couldn't, Gaia would have sent the Rings to someone else."

"I suppose so."

She was still holding his hand. They both noticed at the same time and broke apart awkwardly.

Gi spoke first. "I'm sorry about before. When I was going on and on about how my family threw me a big send-off and all."

Kwame snorted. "I should be apologizing to you. I was the one that lied."

"I can't really blame you for that." Gi admitted.

"Gi, you don't have to be embarrassed about having a happy loving family, just because there are people out there that don't have one at all any more."

Gi looked up at him. "You've got us."

Kwame smirked. "I have two of you at each other's throats, I have one that operates on so many levels it makes me look like an idiot child, and I have Ma-Ti." He gestured over at the boy, who was currently staring at a half eaten donut with a disturbing intensity, lost in some kind of trance nobody else could figure out. "Who knows what to make of him? To say nothing of the fact that I'm trying to organize them into doing something that is by no means easy; and it's hard to know if any of us will be speaking by morning."

"In other words, a typical family unit. You don't give yourself enough credit, Kwame. We trust you." Gi finished. Pause. "You think I make you look like an idiot child?"

Kwame felt like he'd been caught for some reason. "Well… yeah."

Gi smiled amazingly. "Why, thank you." She looked up. "Well, would you look at that?"

Kwame followed her gaze. Linka had returned to join them… and Wheeler was indeed with them. Duffel bag over his shoulder, passport clearly visible in his hand…

And they were both laughing. They were actually getting along.

Gi grinned. "Told you so."

Wheeler came up to join them and mock-saluted Kwame. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Playing along, Kwame returned it. "Well then, The Team is Set." He said.

* * *

Wheeler checked the Departures board for the third time that hour. The numbers hadn't changed. Wheeler sighed. He couldn't put it off forever. He pulled out his phone and dialed. He waited. Till finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad. Are you on a mission or something?"

"If I were, my personal phone would not be with me. Or would at least be switched off."

"Right." Wheeler agreed. "Listen... um. You remember what you said; the day you told us you had been given your orders?"

"Wheeler? What's wrong?"

"Just tell me dad. You remember?"

"I remember telling you and your brother that I loved you both. I remember promising that if you needed anything, I would do whatever I could to provide it. I remember telling you that I wasn't running away from you two, or abandoning you..."

"Yeah." Wheeler said softly, feeling alone in the universe, despite the fact that he was in the middle of an airport. "But the thing is... the thing I remember most about that conversation; was when I yelled at you. I never said how sorry I was about that."

"You were angry. I told you I was leaving home. I went through the same thing when my dad got shipped out."

"Would you stop being so damn understanding, old man? I'm trying to tell you something here!"

His father chuckled. "I'm sorry; please continue."

"I yelled at you. I said that you were leaving us to go fight some war that had nothing to do with us on the other side of the world."

"You had a point." His father admitted.

"Yeah, but you told me that the world was a place where you could build a bomb in one country and take it to our country; so what goes on in the other side of the world did have to do with us. And that it was something you had to do." Wheeler took a breath. "I didn't understand then. But I do now. Lately... I've had some things to think about. About how the world is connected a lot more than I thought. And I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry I gave you grief about it before. Because now there's something I have to do."

"Wheeler." His father sounded very concerned now. "Come on, you're starting to worry me now. What's going on?"

"Polly's been really good to us dad. And she loves JJ. She's gonna take care of him while I'm gone. And if we talk about it for long you'll talk me out of it. JJ's covered. He's strong. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm sorry, but I've got to do this."

"James-"

Wheeler disconnected the call, turned off the phone, and tossed it into a rubbish bin.

"Wheeler!" Called a thick accented voice. "You ready?"

Wheeler turned with a smile. "Coming, Linka. Right behind you every step of the way."

The blonde smirked. "Eyes up a little higher, Yankee!"

Gi came back to join the group at the same time. "Are we sure we want to use Wheeler's credit card? Five plane tickets to Alaska are not cheap."

"Oh, we could probably get a discount." Wheeler quipped. "Just tell them we're Planeteers."

"We're what now?" Gi blinked.

"Well sure, if we're going to be heroes, we need a hero name."

Linka just looked at him. "And 'Planeteers' is what you came up with? Were you a Mooseketeer growing up?"

"It's  _Mouse_ keteer, and no I wasn't."

Gi sent Kwame a look. They may be getting along, but it was going to be a  **long**  trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated how Wheeler was a moron in the cartoons, so I changed that to make him the voice of dissent instead. The one who argues the other side, instead of the one who has no clue.
> 
> I played up Wheeler's goodbye more than the others, mostly because I wanted to get them all together in one place a little faster. They all had their responsibilities, but Wheeler was the last one to leave home, so he got the biggest hardest goodbye.
> 
> Plus, it is simply waaaaaaaay too much fun to write Wheeler and Linka together.
> 
> Read and Review!


	11. Welcome To The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Before we start, I want to say right now. In language so clear so as to command your attention, that I have little to zero knowledge whatsoever as to the nature of ANWR.
> 
> True: There are no roads leading directly to the area in question. At least none that I could find. You can get close and go hiking to get the rest of the way, or more often charter a small plane. The story is set in the not too distant future, so maybe...
> 
> False: You can get from the coastline to the wilderness area complete with Visitor's Center by ATV in an hour or two. I've never been, and there is surprisingly little that I could easily find on the subject of tourism, so I don't even know if there are Visitor's Centers or Ranger stations.
> 
> ANWR is an area of millions of hectares, most of it open wilderness. You cannot cross-country that distance that fast. I wrote it that way strictly for purposes of story telling. Do not under any circumstances take this part of the story as factual; as it was surprisingly difficult to get a straight answer as to what it was like.

The flight to Alaska was relatively painless, though it officially sucked Wheeler's credit cards dry, and he flatly refused to use his savings, which were now left for his brother. Transport from the Anchorage Airport to the Wilderness Refuge was no mean feat. The Wilderness Refuge was a fairly isolated location, and none of them had access to a car. Ma-Ti used his ring to get them a rental agreement, and the five of them started driving.

And then it started.

* * *

By the time the plane landed, they had run out of small talk. Alaska was a good bit colder; there was ice on the roads at higher altitudes and snow on the mountain peaks, though dry in the lower areas. Discussing the weather filled in another few minutes of conversation.

Figuring out who was driving was another matter. With five of them, a smaller car would be a tight fit, but the larger cars were gas guzzlers. It caused a moment of irony that they had to get the less efficient car simply to carry everyone. Another few minutes to figure out who would drive. In the end, they resolved to take turns. It turned out to be a good idea.

The hostility between Linka and Wheeler had thawed with her discovery that he was always going to be part of the team, but there was still some tension between some of them. So by the first hour of the car ride, they were starting to run out of topics. The silence stretched...

"I spy, with my little eye..." Wheeler stated to say.

"No. That won't be happening." Linka interrupted him.

"I agree." Came a voice from the front seat, but Wheeler wasn't sure who.

"You people have no respect for history. Bad travel games and mass amounts of junk food are staples for long car rides. As well as truck stops and throwing up. You can't argue with tradition!"

"Shut up, Wheeler."

* * *

By hour two...

"I told you we should have turned left."

"Turned left where? Was that even a road? We haven't seen a road sign in hours!"

"More like thirty minutes."

"Stop and ask for directions."

"I don't need directions; I know where we are."

"Good grief, is that really something that men do? I thought that was just on TV!"

"Who would I ask? We haven't seen another car in just as long!"

"My god, we're in the Twilight Zone!"

"Shut  _up_ , Wheeler!"

* * *

By hour three...

"I told you so!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"We probably only lost an hour."

"Thank god for service stations."

"I know! A super-size Mountain Dew for only twenty cents more! Don't get that back in Russia huh, babe?"

_"Shut up, Wheeler!"_

* * *

By hour four...

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut UP, Wheeler!" Four voices yelled.

"This is a tough audience. I gotta get out of these lounges and start playing the big rooms."

* * *

There was no road that could take them directly to the Wilderness Refuge; the closest thing was a challenging gravel road that could take them to within hiking distance. They made it as close as they could and started walking, and then the journey took a whole other tone.

By hour five...

"Are we there yet?"

"Wheeler..."

"I need to pee."

"That's what you get for super-sizing."

"But it was only twenty cents more!"

"We're there!"

"What?"

"Look. According to the map, this is the border of the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge."

"No. Gotta be a mirage!"

"Fine, go back to the car. You still have that big cup right?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

The road they had found had taken them close to the coastline. It was surprisingly flat and barren. The ground was hard and icy, and there was little to see. The wind had long picked up, and Kwame was shivering, arms wrapped around himself. Gi had brought cold weather gear. Wheeler had too. Linka was at home in the cold, Ma-Ti didn't seem to be aware of anything around him, though he never put a foot wrong.

"Most people around here are in favor of drilling." Gi reported the findings of her research. "A few years ago, it was going to happen, but The Corporation put the breaks on it. After the spill in the Mediterranean, they used their influence to confirm a lot of protected areas. Their way of keeping the environmental groups happy. ANWR was one of them."

"So if The Corporation was the one forcing this area to be protected, who  _would_  be drilling?"

The wind intensified off the water, as they approached the coastline, and Kwame attempted to get his teeth still long enough to talk. "Well, this is the right area. Everyone keep your eyes open."

"What are we looking for?" Wheeler asked.

"Evidence of something illegal being done, and any clues that will tell us who might be doing it." Gi said. "Assuming the missing blog was right."

"This is a really Wilderness Refuge?" Linka said in disbelief. "It looks so... barren."

"Well, the blog was right anyway." Kwame offered. He crouched at the waters edge and ran his fingers through a thick black slick that covered the coastline. "There's oil here. Lots of it. More than there should be."

"How has nobody noticed this?" Linka asked. "If this area is so controversial..."

"Linka, you gotta understand that ANWR is pretty big. Its nineteen million acres in size. That's an area bigger than West Virginia. Of all that space, less than 2000 acres is wanted for oil drilling. And most of it is like this."

"I don't get it..." Linka said quietly. "If the area in question is so small and... bland, then why is there such a controversy about drilling here?"

"Linka, you're looking at one of the few honestly natural areas left in America. This area doesn't need to be developed. It could be decades before any usable oil was gathered, and we don't know how much there is down there anyway. The problem isn't getting more oil, the problem is we use it way too much." Wheeler listed. "You think if there was another million barrels of crude oil being shipped around the country, oil prices would come down?"

"He's right. It won't help anything to just throw more oil on the fire." Gi agreed. "And anyway, politics isn't our problem. It's illegal to drill here, and we think that somebody may have done it anyway. That's why we're here."

"We're got enough trouble trying to clean up the world with all the legal strip mining and pillaging going on. Bad enough without people doing it illegally too." Wheeler added.

"We don't know that someone is." Gi pointed out. "There could be an oil pocket, closer to the surface. An earthquake, or an underwater landslip… it could be natural."

Ma-Ti spun. "Somebody's coming."

Sure enough, there was an ATV in the distance, its headlights were on despite the hour, and it was headed their way.

"Howdy folks." The man said. He was wearing a Park Ranger uniform, and he looked more than a little surprised to see them there. Nevertheless, he was a Ranger in a National Wilderness Reserve, so he knew to be welcoming to guests.. "Welcome to ANWR."

Everyone nodded, not quite sure what to say. They weren't quite sure what they were doing, and the sudden addition of a man in uniform, standard issue gun and everything, just made it more difficult. Then Gi noticed his nameplate.

"Are you Dennis Edger?" Gi called.

The man jerked. "Um... yes?"

Gi smiled real big and came forward. "I'm Gi! It's nice to meet you finally; I've been following your blog for years."

Dennis shook her hand reflexively. "Really? I'm surprised. Nobody ever seems to comment."

"Yeah. I feel bad about that." Gi admitted. "I really like your photos."

Dennis gestured back the way he came. "Well, I have plenty of inspiration."

"Doesn't look like much." Linka said, and then looked apologetic. "No offense."

"None taken." Dennis chuckled. "But seriously, this is one of the most barren parts of the Refuge. There's a lot of wilderness out there."

"I look forward to seeing it." Kwame said. His teeth were chattering.

Dennis took that in and looked at the rest of them. Gi and Wheeler were dressed appropriately for the weather. Linka was in short sleeves, and didn't seem to notice the cold. Ma-Ti was in vest and shorts, and didn't seem to be aware of the cold either. Kwame was shivering.

Dennis looked Kwame over with his vest and cargo trousers. He went back to his ATV and pulled out a parka, tossing it to Kwame. "You should be careful about the weather this time of year."

Kwame put it on gratefully. "Thank you. A week ago, I was about as far from Alaska as you can get."

Dennis looked further. No camping gear. A couple of backpacks… no heavy cold gear, no sleeping bags, no tents… "You guys get dropped off from Fort Yukon? Because if you got separated from a tour group, I can help you get in touch with them. That said, I didn't get any notification about any official Tour Groups coming through here..."

Kwame shook his head. "No. We're here on our own... We walked."

"From the highway?" Dennis blurted. "That's quite a hike! Must have taken you days!" He narrowed his eyes. "And dressed like that… there's no way you would have survived the trip."

Everyone just looked at him. Ma-Ti started laughing softly.

"Days?" Kwame repeated. They had been walking for an hour or two at most.

"Impossible!" Wheeler hissed.

"Gaia." Linka whispered back.

The Planeteers were silent a moment, wondering if they had been helped along, wondering if it was even possible...

Ma-Ti fished out his camera, started photographing the oil slick.

Dennis watched that shrewdly. "Who do you guys work for?"

Wheeler looked ready to toss out a smug remark, and Linka elbowed him.

"Why do you ask?" Kwame answered.

"Well, the area's a National Refuge here; most of it's been designated wilderness. There are rules about commercial activity. Hunter, fishers, filmmakers, profession photographers. It requires permits."

"We do not work for any business or corporation. We are… independent."

Dennis took that at face value and relaxed. "Fair enough. What brings you here? Most hikers or campers go looking for the more… spectacular parts of the Refuge."

Beat. Everyone looked at each other. They had never exactly planned a cover story…

"Okay." Gi said finally. "We're looking for you."

"For me?" Dennis seemed truly stunned.

Kwame saw where Gi was heading with this, and took up the thread of the conversation. "Gi noticed that your blog mentioned oil on the coastline. With all the talk about drilling in ANWR, we thought it might be worth checking out."

"And…  _where_  were you when you decided this?"

"New York." Wheeler told him.

Dennis just stared at them. "And so… you five young people decided to… what? Catch a flight north and see if there was anybody breaking the law in Alaska today?"

"Well…" Wheeler said. "When you put it that way, it sounds kinda stupid. But anything can sound stupid if you say it out loud."

"Listen. Off the record if you want… who are you guys?" Dennis repeated.

"I'm Kwame. That's Wheeler, Ma-Ti and Linka. Gi you've met."

"Pleased to meet you all. Listen. There's no sign of any illegal activity here."

"Then why are you still patrolling this area?" Ma-Ti asked. "You just happen to be in this one spot, far away from anything, far away from what interests the regular visitors? What are you looking for if you're convinced there's nothing to find?"

Dennis stared at Ma-Ti, somewhat unsettled by the boy's perception. Finally, he sighed. "Look, I called the authorities when I saw the oil on the coast. They looked into it, told me there was nothing to worry about."

"Was that before or after someone deleted your blog about it?" Wheeler shot back.

Dennis stared at him. "What? You think somebody was trying to hide this?"

"Makes sense, doesn't it? They wave off your concerns, and make sure you don't spread the information about…"

"I was told that I violated some rule in the site's Terms and Conditions. I figured something must have been in one of the photos. Some countries have rules about photographs of Government or military equipment. I didn't think it was that important though..."

"Someone must have registered a complaint for it to be noticed." Gi thought out loud. "Can I see your computer?"

"No." Dennis said politely.

Out of his sight, Ma-Ti raised his ring. Wheeler put a hand out and pushed his arm back down. "I think we've been taking the easy way out too often."

Ma-Ti looked over at him, slightly confused.

"I know how these things work." Wheeler said gently. "You only use it when you need to, and then you need to a little more."

It was the second time Wheeler had used terms or phrases based around to addiction to describe Ma-Ti's powers, and the boy conceded.

Kwame overheard much of this, and stepped up as Gi was still trying to get Dennis to give in.

"I like a good conspiracy theory as much as the next guy, and I don't mean to offend you, miss; but I met you about two minutes ago." Dennis was saying. "I don't let strangers get access to my work computers, and I haven't seen a warrant or a badge..."

"How about something better than that?" Kwame offered. "We were just going to take a closer look at the coast, see if there's any more oily residue there. Would you come with us?"

Dennis seemed a little confused at the offer, but nodded, intrigued.

They went down to the coastline, and Kwame started to explain. "We think that somebody may have been drilling."

"Impossible. It's illegal." Dennis protested.

"So if someone was drilling, they'd probably do it without telling anyone." Kwame pointed out.

"Listen to me, all the oil is either back that way, or under the water." Dennis was waving his hand at the two most distant locations they could see. "For anyone to get to it, you'd need a drill, storage tanks, huge equipment... It's impossible to set that up without people noticing."

"What would there be left behind?" Linka asked. "How would we know?"

"I'm telling you, it's impossible!"

It was amazing, the Planeteers would later reflect, how quickly they dismissed someone who did not understand their powers, or was not part of the group... Dennis was having a whole other conversation to the one that they were having.

Wheeler gestured. "If they drilled the land based oil... we'd be able to see traces."

"Underwater, then." Kwame said. "I could probably bring the sea bed up, but I don't know what that would do to any evidence..."

"What do you mean 'bring the sea bed up'?" Dennis repeated.

"Up to me, then." Gi didn't hesitate. She walked straight down to the water.

Dennis was flummoxed. "What is she doing? Gi? What are you doing?"

"Water!"

And the waters receded.

Dennis sat down, very suddenly, as the coastline suddenly lurched, and the clear, cold water suddenly jumped upright, pulling away from Gi as she calmly walked down into the mud, the water pulling back like a wave about to crash, but kept still by invisible forces that could hold back the ocean.

The ocean floor dipped down very suddenly, and Gi picked her steps through, very carefully, over rock and debris, with two walls of water on either side of her. She vanished from the sight of those on shore very quickly.

Kwame leaned over to Wheeler. "It's probably dark down there..."

Wheeler was silent for a moment, and then went down between the walls of water after her. He held up his hand. "Fire."

A small ball of flame appeared over the red and yellow jewel in his ring, casting a bright and cheery light in their underwater path.

Gi looked back and nodded to Wheeler, grateful for the 'torch'. Wheeler on the other hand, couldn't stop turning his head left and right. "Well, never done this before." He said quickly. "I mean, I'm usually up a lot higher, up where there's lots of open space. You know, skyscrapers? I actually go one further, skyscrapers without walls. That's dangerous, right? So this is like that. I mean hey, in the water, in the air, that's sorta the same right? You've got this under control. I mean, the water won't stop... standing up, will it?"

Gi had stopped walking through the water corridor. She looked back at Wheeler as he babbled. Wheeler saw the exact light bulb moment on her face. "Wheeler? Are you afraid of water?"

"Water? Afraid? Me?" Wheeler shrilled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Gi chirped. "Wheeler, go back. I can handle it."

"It's dark this deep." Wheeler pointed out. "How deep are we? Deep enough that we'd float back up?"

Gi bent down, picked up a piece of muddy driftwood off the ocean floor and poked Wheeler's fireball with it till it dried out and lit. "Go."

Wheeler hesitated. "Um... Gi, there's a certain lack of rugged manliness about running away from one's phobia..."

"I won't tell the others you chickened out."

"I did not chicken out." Wheeler said hotly. "I took advantage of your gracious offer."

Gi seemed to shiver. "Wow, all this water, it's so heavy, there's so much ocean to hold back-"

Wheeler was already running back the way they came.

Gi smiled and headed deeper, letting the torch he lit guide the way.

It took quite a while to get there. Gi would have been annoyed by the length of the walk, but the fact was, she was enjoying it way too much. She was walking along the bottom of the ocean, and she was dry! She reached out a bit and trailed her fingers through the water. It wasn't air pressure keeping it back, her eardrums were fine. No pressure chambers, no nitrogen mix, no tanks, no masks… she was just taking a walk.

Once she got out to the right area, she walked back and forth for a bit. Closing the corridor of water walls behind her, keeping a pipe above her to keep the air flowing through. She looked up and saw blue sky above her, the open cylinder of water keeping pace with her as she walked.

And then she noticed that the water was getting a little darker, inky black. She moved toward it, parting the water as she went closer to the inky colors…

Until she found it.

There in the solid bedrock, was a sudden breach. There was debris all over the place, and a large round hole in the middle of the rock. She bent down and brought the torch closer. The sides of the hole were covered in what looked like teeth marks, and Gi could smell…

She jerked the torch back. Oil. The hole was drilled, and it led to oil! Someone had been drilling!

She looked upward, up the cylinder of water. She was fairly deep.

She was struck once again by the power she now had. The water wasn't frozen, just kept back, put in shape above her.

Licking her lips, she headed back toward the coast.

* * *

"Where is she?" Dennis asked.

"There." Ma-Ti pointed across the water. Dennis followed his finger and saw a circle of open space in the middle of the water. It was moving. There was no pipe underneath. There was no water spilling over the edge of the gap. The water simply moved to make space for it. And it was making its way back to shore.

Dennis was standing up again when Gi simply walked out of the water. It was amazing to watch. The gap in the water followed her until the water got shallow enough that she simply walked up through it, back on shore. "We were right. Somebody's been drilling out there. There's a hole in the bedrock, at least twenty feet wide." She tossed Kwame the rock she picked up. "Ugh. Got mud all over my boots. That sea bed's like quicksand in some places."

Kwame looked at it. "Bed rock. Looks like it got chewed. I don't recognize the drill pattern. It must be something new."

Linka was looking out over the water. "If they drilled out over the water and nobody saw, then they must have a ship."

"A mobile drilling platform?" Kwame thought. "That sort of thing must be regulated. There could only be so many of them, surely."

"Not that many." Gi said agreed. "After The Corporation took over the Energy Markets, most of them were decommissioned, used for other purposes… There are the Jack-Up rigs, but they aren't exactly stealthy…"

"A ship?" Linka suggested. "A large Tanker could hold enough oil…"

"There are Drillships sure, but those are exploratory drills." Gi countered. "They don't carry tanks or oil pumps… they're mainly for scientific research, geological sampling… I don't know what could do this!"

"Well then, where did this one come from?" Linka demanded.

There was a moment of silence.

Kwame turned to Gi. "You said that somebody killed the blog that talked about oil showing up here."

"Yeah."

'Then it must stand to reason, that if they're trying to kill a report that could lead to the discovery of illegal drilling, then they must know there was somebody drilling illegally." Kwame reasoned.

Gi was onto the idea in seconds and spun around to face Dennis. "Can I see your computer now?"

Dennis nodded swiftly.

* * *

From the coastline to the Ranger Station/Visitors Center was a fair distance. The ATV that Dennis had rode up on had room for only two passengers. Gi and Wheeler went back with him, and Wheeler made a return trip with a larger ATV that could carry the rest of the Planeteers.

And the journey, further inland, away from the road, showed them a whole other side of Alaska.

During the winter, it would be covered in snow, unbroken and untouched by a far away humanity. During the summer, it would have been waves of grass and leafy trees, stretching further than anyone would see…

But at this time of year, when the sun was permanently at a near sunset, the grass was pale gold and the trees were all changing colors to glorious swirls of red and orange. Thousands of trees, millions of leaves…

And above the tree, huge mountains, higher than any skyscrapers, clear windswept rock, capped with pale white snow as the higher altitude embraced the cold.

But what floored Wheeler was how big it was. The forest, the grass and most of all, the Sky. It went on forever, so big that Wheeler honestly wondered if the clouds were close enough to touch…

Linka was directly behind him as the ATV ate up the distance. They both tried not to read too much into her choice to sit behind him, arms around his waist for balance. She could see the way his head was turning, even as he drove.

So could Kwame. "Long ago, people believed that the mountains held up the sky." He shouted over the engine.

Wheeler didn't answer.

"You work on skyscrapers Wheeler. You can't tell me that the mountains are too big for you." Kwame pressed.

Wheeler gripped the handlebars tighter. "I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I haven't been away from Manhattan for more than a week in my life. The… my god, the Sky is everywhere. In New York, even on the buildings… there are other towers just as big. You look up and you see walls. There's so much open space up there!"

"Alaska is big sky country." Kwame said. "Just like home. New York was amazing Wheeler, but I don't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why people would make a city where you can't see the sky and you can't feel the ground."

"I feel like the clouds are going to fall on me."

Linka chuckled, and leaned in closer to talk to him privately over the sound of the engine, putting her lips near his ear. "You're talking to the Queen of the Air, Yankee. I'll protect you."

Wheeler grinned and gunned the engine. "Thanks, babe."

"Ohhh. Yeah, don't ever call me that again."

"Sure. I'm really going to respect your wishes in this matter." Wheeler said politely.

* * *

Within two minutes of entering the Visitor's Center, Gi was hunched over the computer in the Ranger's office, in her element, tapping away faster than anyone could follow. Another couple of hours, and the others pulled up.

"Any luck?" Kwame asked once the rest of them came inside.

"The blog was kept on a different server, but Dennis here has a Premium account. It has plenty of settings to track who visited. For user stats and such. There's a list of IP addresses I can go through... But we might be able to narrow down the list if we can find out which IP the delete order came from."

Kwame grinned at her openly. "Who are you, where did you come from, and are there any more like you?"

Gi grinned back. "Geeks rule!"

Dennis was somewhat lost. "Listen, I can't believe that you did all this by yourselves…."

"You'd be surprised." Gi told him earnestly. "You're not nearly as anonymous online as you think."

"Actually, with email you can." Linka said. "There are servers in Finland which saves the return address in an encrypted file; and it sends the email to the recipient with an address from the re-mailer. With all the international email traffic, it makes it close to impossible to figure out who sent what to where."

There was a beat as everyone looked at Linka.

The Russian shrugged. "If you don't want it known, don't use the phone."

"Well... that's probably true, but..." Gi struggled. "I don't mean to offend Linka, but that indeed is a remarkable bit of information to have committed to memory. Where did you pick it up?"

"From a guy in my home town. Mr Yakov teaches the little kids and I help him. Not that long ago, he was considered subversive. Didn't want anyone reading his mail. That's why he lives in my town now, instead of St Petersburg. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"But he does with you?" Wheeler pressed.

"Well, he knew my pare-" Linka stopped talking suddenly, flushed right pink and looked down. There was a long silence.

Dennis broke it. "Well, tech stuff like getting an IP address you can do yourself sure, but things like parting the ocean… not quite so much. Who exactly are you? FBI? CIA? EPA maybe? Hell, MIB? Who do you guys work for?"

Ma-Ti smiled. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

* * *

Gi kept at the computer for a while, leaving the others largely to themselves. Ma-Ti had taken a place by the window, looking out over the nature scene. Kwame was between Gi and Dennis, keeping an eye on things and trying to deflect questions, and Linka was sitting in an adjacent office chair, seemingly bored.

Wheeler came out of the reception area with two cups of coffee and sat down next to Linka.. "You uh... haven't said much since we left New York. Not much more than 'Shut up Wheeler' and 'Don't worry, I'll protect you' anyway. Except for a little speech of truly awesome geek-itude."

Linka shrugged. "I don't usually speak unless I have something to say."

Wheeler smirked. "I have the opposite problem."

"I've noticed. Wheeler, I'm not... I'm not really a techie, I'm not a leader, or a detective, or a strategist, or a researcher... I don't really have much to offer at times like these."

"Me neither. I... act."

"Me too."

Wheeler held the other cup of coffee out to Linka. "It's instant, but it's hot."

Linka took it thankfully. "'Hot' is not really an issue for me..."

"Man, I'll say." Wheeler pounced, and Linka knuckled his shoulder.

"What I meant, was that cold does not bother me. In Russia, this is a summer day. I could sunbathe in this weather."

Wheeler just looked at her. "If you're going to keep pitching me softballs like that…"

"That is baseball reference,  _da_?" Linka drawled dramatically, emphasizing her Russian accent quite strongly.

Wheeler chuckled.

"GOT IT!" Gi called suddenly. "That's the one! The IP Address belongs to somebody named... Argos Bleek."

"Never heard of him." Kwame said. "Dennis?"

"It's not a name I recognize." The Ranger said.

"I'm working on it..." Gi said distractedly, already into a search engine. "According to Google, he works for The Corporation... I don't see where he's supposed to be working... there's no department listed, but his title is 'Special Assistant to CEO.'"

"So he's pretty high up in the hierarchy." Kwame said. "Where do we find him?"

Gi was tapping away. "Already on it..."

"We don't have time!" Ma-Ti said suddenly. "Somebody's coming!"

Wheeler was up in an instant, at the window with him. "Where?"

"Back... away from view... beyond the tree line."

"How can you see that?" Dennis asked in wonder.

"By not using my eyes." Ma-Ti explained. "Kwame… they seem very determined. And there are many of them."

The others, including Dennis, came over to the window, getting worried...

And then they heard the helicopters. More than one. And then as they became visible, more than five.

Wheeler looked at Dennis. "Is there any chance at all that they're here to see you?"

Dennis shook his head. "No. And I'll tell you something: Those aren't government helicopters. The markings are Corporation Private Security."

Linka sucked in a breath. "Oh. Well, this is bad on many levels."

The helicopters came in close, the five of them circling the building. And then the shooting started.

It sounded nothing like it did on TV. It sounded like massive explosions going off overhead, a thousand of them in a few seconds...

CRACKACRACKACRACKA!

The bullets impacted the building and everyone hit the floor as a line of bullet holes suddenly chewed through the ceiling.

"I thought there were rules about this sort of thing!" Wheeler yelled in outrage. "Aren't they supposed to warn you first or something?"

CRACKACRACKACRACKA!

The windows shattered. Gi let out a high yelp as glass shards rained down on them.

"Remind me to lodge a protest." Linka answered Wheeler dryly.

Kwame was the first one up, peeking out the window as the next helicopter circled around. "They're forming up. One makes a firing run after another."

"Then get DOWN before the next one comes in!" Gi yelled at him.

CRACKACRACKACRACK-BOOM!

"There goes the ATV!" Dennis yelled from under the desk. "We're trapped."

"Seriously! There are RULES!" Wheeler roared. "They're supposed to tell you to surrender! Show you a badge! Tell you to throw down your weapons!"

CRACKACRACKACRACKA!

"We don't  **have**  any weapons!" Dennis shouted. "Not enough to do any good anyway!" He gestured with his handgun, woefully inadequate against a team of helicopters.

Wheeler and Linka traded a dark look. "The hell we don't."

Kwame made a fist. "EARTH!"

CRACKACRACKACRA-thudthudthud!

The bullets shredded into the roof... and then thudded into something else as they worked their way lower.

The others fearfully started to raise their heads and looked out the window, at an apparent stone wall. Kwame had summoned a wall of solid rock up from the ground, putting it between their window and the helicopter's cannons. A natural shield wall.

Linka was up next. "They should have come by boat. Gi's  _merciful_." She reared back and kicked the broken glass shards out of the window. She leaned out as far as she could, trying to see the sky and take cover behind Kwame's wall at the same time. "WIND!"

Dennis was completely out of his depth. "Who the hell  _are_  you people?"

Wheeler grinned manically. "We're the Planeteers. Welcome to the war."

CRACKACRACKACRACKA!

* * *

The helicopters had formed a simple formation, circling around, one after the other, making one firing run after another... when the wind suddenly picked up ferociously. The pilots lost all interest in lining up for an attack run; trying madly to keep from flying into the ground, or each other...

One failed to do so, a sudden blast of wind picking the Helicopter by the nose and flipped it over, bringing it down spectacularly.

"We can't hold it! We've gotta land before we crash!" One pilot yelled.

"HOW ARE THEY  **DOING**  THIS?" Another yelled back.

"We'll take them from the surface then. I really don't know how they're doing this, but I bet they're not bulletproof."

"Want to bet my life on that?"

"Just get us on the ground!"

"That part will happen pretty definitely!"

"Tango Four, try and flank them. Blow the whole building if you have to, but don't let them see you coming!"

* * *

"Another helicopter!" Ma-Ti said. He was weirdly calm, not even raising his voice. "Coming from the back of the building."

"Wheeler! Linka!" Kwame directed.

Linka was off and running in an instant. Wheeler took half a second to nod at Kwame. "We've got your back!"

* * *

Linka and Wheeler exploded out the back door, and saw another helicopter coming in from the other side of the building. It had big guns mounted on the sides, each with a gunner.

Linka and Wheeler lifted their rings in the same moment. "WIND!" "FIRE!"

Their rings glimmered and something remarkable happened. The wind came from nothing. The flames burst spontaneously… and then the elements merged…

Linka and Wheeler both felt their jaws drop. It was more than seeing the elements together. They were feeding each other. Feeding off each other. Enhancing each other. Growing stronger, getting powerful...

The elements fed each other, fire and wind merging into something more, a column of flame wrapped into a translucent air cage, the pillar of flame fed by the wave of air that grew with it, blasting upward like a fireball, bursting upward and devouring the helicopter whole. There was nothing left to fall to the ground.

Silence as flames licked the dust gently beneath them, the wind sweeping their hair around them gently.

Linka and Wheeler just stared at each other, jaws hanging open, eyes a little wild, their eyes lit by some kind of energy that wasn't there before. Their powers had taken each other to a whole other level.

And after a while, they remembered themselves.

"Well. Fight's over the other side of the building." Linka said hoarsely. "We should... get over there."

"Behind you every step of the way, Babe." Wheeler croaked in a hollow voice.

"Eyes a little higher, Yankee." Linka rasped back, neither of them having moved a step.

* * *

"The helicopters are landing!" Gi shouted from her vantage point at the window.

"They can't get us from up in the air, so they're landing." Ma-Ti said, weirdly calm.

"And forcing us to take them on, instead of driving the helicopters away." Kwame agreed. "Well then there's nothing else for it. We have to get out there!"

Kwame and Gi bolted for the door through the main entrance, when Ma-Ti rushed forward and put a hand in their way. "Wait!"

* * *

Out of sight, well beyond the tree line, a soldier in camouflage, staring down the sight of a long range sniper rifle was watching the whole thing. "I have a bead on the leader, Tango one."

"Can you get a clean shot?"

"Range… four hundred meters. But they don't know I'm here. They're heading for the front door... I have a clean shot."

"Take him."

The sniper drew a bead on Kwame at the front door and started to squeeze the trigger, when heard a growl and he spun around.

A pack of wolves had somehow crept up behind him from the forest. And they looked hungry.

He tried to bring his gun around, but far too late. The battle was over in seconds, and the pack threw back their heads and let out a long wolf howl.

* * *

Ma-Ti heard the howling and nodded quietly. "Now we can go."

* * *

Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti burst out the front door and charged toward the helicopters. They covered as much ground as they could until they could see the soldiers jumping down, weapons drawn.

"EARTH!"

The soldiers all went rolling as the ground beneath their feet suddenly started moving. Under the helicopters too, the huge machines suddenly caught in the dirt, pulling at the landing struts like quicksand. One of them gunned its engines, trying to get up and failing, the tail being pulled down enough that the spinning rotors caught the ground. There was a sudden blast as the rotors gouged their way in, the helicopter practically disintegrating in seconds, spinning rotor blades being thrown around, tearing into anything they touched.

The attackers were suddenly terrified, unable to duck without drowning in the earth, not daring to stand as jagged metal parts flew around above them. They were at war with powers they didn't understand, and had no idea what was coming next…

"Get us up! Up! Off the ground!" Gi could hear someone yelling. The helicopters had never got the chance to stop their engines, and the others started to hover, getting a little higher, away from the ground, too high to be dragged under, too low to be caught by the fierce winds...

The nearest one swiveled. It was facing them head on. No more door-guns. The gloves were off. The Planeteers were winning this fight, and the people armed with heavy guns didn't like it. The helicopter; less then ten feet off the ground, swung around and aimed its rocket launchers.

Gi froze at the sight of the huge weapons aiming at them.

Kwame did not. "EARTH!" He screamed and threw himself at Gi.

Gi felt him hit her body in a tackle as the world suddenly seemed to slow down…. She felt the ground move. Felt herself hit the ground, Kwame on top of her...

She heard the sound of stone growing upward, heard the whistling sound of a rocket flying in...

KRA- **BOOOOM**!

The stone wall erupted in a blast of rocket propelled explosives, the blast less than ten feet from the two Planeteers hugging the ground behind it, huge chunks of stone and earth was raining down on them.

Stunned by the concussion, deafened by the blast, Gi and Kwame were left weaving a little, punch-drunk, blinded by the dirt...

Kwame was distantly aware of people surrounding him, he was sort of aware of yelling...

Gi groaned and sat up. "...ow."

His vision started to clear and he saw the guns pointing at him.

* * *

Wheeler and Linka had snapped out of their shock and come running around the corner of the building, and took in the situation at a glance. Kwame and Gi were locked in combat with a bunch of armed guards. The helicopters had come to a hover a bit off the ground as the dirt had turned to quicksand beneath their landing struts. The attackers had lost their footing, and so the hovering helicopters had taken the shot. Kwame had tried to block it... but they had both been knocked flat by the blast.

Linka and Wheeler took off running toward them without a word spoken between them, when a few of the soldiers who managed to avoid the 'quicksand' had managed to get in close through the smoke and haze, weapons ready and aimed at the near unconscious pair of Planeteers.

"Fire!"

A protective wall of flame had suddenly drawn itself around Gi and Kwame, a line drawn in the dirt.

The soldiers jumped back from the sudden wave of heat and spun around to aim at Wheeler and Linka.

"Again!" Wheeler yelled, adrenaline wiping out everything else.

Another burst of flame drew itself around the attackers. A round cage of fire, drawn in tightly around them. They all drew back quickly against each other, trying to get away from the fire and having nowhere to go.

"Drop it. Drop the weapons!" Wheeler yelled.

The soldiers did so, hands raised in surrender.

The sound of the helicopter blades intensified again, and the helicopters were suddenly lifting off. They could see one or two of the soldiers covered in dirt, having apparently dug their way up enough to get back to their hovering transports.

Linka raised her ring to hit them again, and Wheeler reached out, pulling her hand back down.

"It is over." Wheeler intoned quietly. "They're pulling back."

* * *

Ma-Ti was making his way through the battlefield, untouched by the destruction. He moved like a wraith, unhurried, unconcerned. He found a number of people in the wreckage, but only a few survivors. They looked up at him blearily. "The fight is over!" He told them darkly. "Surrender."

Those that were still breathing didn't have the strength to argue.

Ma-Ti saw movement and moved through the smoke, guided by his senses. The ones that had tried to reach them from the ground... the ones that Kwame had tripped up were moving. They had escaped with their lives, and were left half buried in the dirt, trying to pull themselves out like something from a zombie movie. Groaning, aching people emerging from soft and disturbed soil.

A pack of wolves were howling, much closer this time as Ma-Ti called them to his side. It was a howl that declared victory, announced to the world exactly whose territory this was, and dared anyone to try and take it from them.

Ma-Ti knew exactly how they felt.

* * *

Gi was bleeding. Without a word, they abandoned the war zone. They went back inside to the Visitor's Center, where Dennis was waiting with his handgun in one hand, and the First Aid kit in the other.

Kwame went to work on Gi's gash immediately. "Put the gun away." He told Dennis quietly. "It's done."

Long silence. A gash on Gi's arm was the worst of the damage that the Planeteers had taken. Assorted bruises and scrapes from diving for cover, aches from the sudden adrenaline…

The attackers had taken far worse damage.

Gi hissed at the antiseptic. "Ow. Is it bad?"

"It'll hurt for a while, but it's not deep. Won't even leave a scar."

Just then, the phone rang.

Everyone ignored it.

Linka was pointing back out at the battlefield. "They probably have survivors. They may need help. I know first aid. I should go-"

"No." Wheeler said instantly. "You stay here."

Linka bristled.

Wheeler didn't back down. "If they're wounded, then they're desperate, and I guarantee you that they're still armed. You aren't going out there."

"They need help." Linka turned to Dennis. "Who do you call for emergency medical help here?"

Just then, the phone in the next room rang, a moment later the room in the reception hall...

"There are survivors." Ma-Ti said plainly as he walked in. "But there's no fight left in them."

...and an instant after that both Dennis' and Gi's mobile cell phones started ringing. The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of ringing phones. It was somewhat unsettling to their already jangled nerves.

Everyone glanced at each other, weighing up what to do.

Finally, Dennis caved. "Fine.  _I'll_ answer it." he pulled his cell phone. "Hello?" Pause. He glanced around like he was expecting to see a thousand eyes staring down at him. "Kwame?" He said in a small voice. "He wants to talk to you."

Kwame hesitated only a moment before he took the phone. "Hello?"

"Kwame Deka?" The voice on the other end called. "Congratulations on surviving the audition. I was hoping we could call a cease-fire. My name is Vernan Stumm. I have a business proposition for you. Are you the sort of man willing to make a smart deal when it's offered?"

Kwame covered the receiver. "Gi. Vernan Stumm. Find him."

Gi turned back to the computer quickly.

"Having Miss Takashi search for my name won't find anything of importance. All you need to know is that I am an employee of The Corporation and I was hoping that we could have a word in private. I promise you, that our two agendas are mutually beneficial… at least for the moment."

Kwame glanced around the room. "How did you know that Gi was running a search?"

"There is little that I do not know, or cannot access." Stumm said.

Kwame noticed the security camera in the corner of the room. "Wheeler. The camera."

Wheeler lifted his ring and the security camera suddenly burst into flames, which were quickly extinguished. Dennis flinched again.

"Now was that really necessary?" Stumm demanded, though he didn't sound angry. "Kwame... may I call you Kwame?"

"No."

"Mr Deka, I have been following your group for some time. I sent some of our finest private Security to test you out, to see if you were indeed what I needed. And now that I know you are the real deal, I have... a target for you. Look, I could send in another force of Security, and they would be cut down. I could also make your life difficult. I could put your faces on every television screen, every billboard, and every wanted poster on the planet. I could burn you out. I just want a conversation. That's all. If I can't get it by arresting you, then consider it an invitation. I would even pay you, if that's what you wish."

"We don't work for you."

"Indeed. I make many deals and have many conversations with people that do not work for me. How about this? There's another wave of helicopters being sent to your location. They'll be there in about twenty minutes. You have two options. You could knock them out of the sky, kill the crews... or you could all get on board one of them while the others see to the injured; you come see me, and in return for having the meeting, every employee of your Mining Company back home will have their corporate accounts reinstated, and their pensions tripled."

Kwame was silent a moment. "I do not trust you."

Stumm actually laughed. "In my business, Mr Deka, that's hardly a problem."

Kwame was about to say something more, when the phone disconnected.

Kwame turned back to the group. "The man who sent the helicopters... he says that there is one more on the way. He says that he wants to talk to us. He says that we have a common interest, and he wants to have a conversation in private. He's guaranteed our safety for the trip."

"You believe him?" Linka asked.

"I think he means it when he says he wants to talk. I think that if he could have gotten us in a room by force he would have, but that didn't work, so he's using the phone instead."

Wheeler shook his head. "You can't possibly think that getting us in closer to whoever sent in this troop is a good idea."

"There's nothing more for us to do here Yankee." Linka pointed out. "The oil has been drilled, and whoever did it is long gone."

"Stumm has the ability to make our lives much more difficult. If anyone has a better plan, now's the time."

Silence.

"How long till they get here?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Another twenty minutes."

"Then we better hurry. We were chosen to clean things up." Ma-Ti said. "And we've made quite a mess outside."

Kwame nodded. "Yeah. We better get out there." He turned to their new 'friend'. "Dennis? You might want to stay out of sight for a while."

"Who me? I saw nothing. I heard nothing." Dennis said instantly.

* * *

The Planeteers got to work while waiting for the helicopter. They were left ruling over a scene of destruction and chaos. Mangled wreckage, still burning across the cold ground, flames and smoke rising from their shattered forms. Bodies lay motionless, being lined up; the wounded helped out of the wrecks by the able-bodied. Their weapons had been stripped from them, gathered together in a pile.

The wounded were lined up, being guarded by Ma-Ti and a pack of wolves.

Wheeler went through all the weapons, radios, equipment, explosives, flare guns, and piled them all up high, away from the injured. Kwame summoned another wall of rock from the ground, and Wheeler took cover behind it as he lifted his ring and all the weapons suddenly burst into flame, the gunfire magazines and explosives catching alight perfectly, being erased from the world.

The first aid kits had been collected and put to use, the Five of them going back and forth, helping them take care of each other where they could, Ma-Ti keeping an eye on those still angry and hostile, and offering comfort and peace through his power as best he could with the rest.

Wheeler and Gi put the flames out, and Linka summoned a strong breeze to scatter the smoke.

They were showing off a little, making sure that the helicopter sent to attack them could see what they could do, discouraging any further violence, and demonstrating the positive aspects of what they could do.

There was no clear place to land, but as the wounded were lined up and the dead collected, Kwame checked again to make sure the wrecks were all clear of people or bodies, and raised his ring. The ground moved, cracked open. The ground was suddenly home to a small, narrow but unthinkably deep chasm that yawned open, swallowed the helicopters, remains of the burned weapons, and general debris whole, and then closed back up. The ground kept quivering until it had turned flat and smooth again, clear of all wreckage.

The Refuge was clear of all wreckage, there were rows of bodies laid out, and nothing to indicate what had hurt them, or where they came from in the first place.

It was at about that time, when the helicopters came. They apparently had their orders made clear. They landed without incident and went right to work collecting their people... including the dead.

The five young people could feel eyes staring at them as they climbed aboard the nearest helicopter. They could feel the disbelief at five near youths, who had no fatalities among them.

The Planeteers said nothing to them. There was nothing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linka was the most uncompromising one, Wheeler was the one who shot first and asked questions later. It just seemed right that they would be the enforcers. Something I was trying to demonstrate in this chapter was that their elemental powers grow on each other. You merge two Rings, and the power intensifies. It doesn't take an expert in the show to realize what that would be leading up to.
> 
> This is the first time that we go deliberately into action scenes. And yes, there was a body count. I figure if you've got powerful people who don't mind breaking the law, up against a bunch of people who can command things like the ground, the weather, wild animals and fire, there's going to be some damage inflicted. It's a fact. Maybe the Planeteers aren't the X-Men, but this idea of saving the planet is the very definition of a high stakes fight. Don't worry. I promise, I'm not going dark. There's a line between serious and horror. I won't cross it.
> 
> Another thing I want to promise you is that I'm trying my hardest to keep politics out of this. It's a fact of the world, so it rates a mention, same as religion. ANWR is a controversial environmental topic, so it's relevant to the story. That is all. Keep that in mind before you flame me for view expressed.
> 
> Also, for the record, yes, the villains in this story are based, at least in part, on the bad guys out of the show. I altered the names a bit to make them a little less obvious, and like all characters, will be somewhat non-canon.
> 
> If you're picturing them, then for the record:
> 
> Bligh = Blight. Brilliant, disdainful, chip on her shoulder. Picture her like the cartoon, but as a soldier more than a mad scientist.
> 
> Skumm = Stumm. The same as in the show, only with a face and not a rat-snout. Weasel type. Likes to go unnoticed and talk about you behind your back.
> 
> Greedly = Devorux. The one who wants to suck everything dry for his profit. Picture him as handsome this time around. Anyone that greedy is vain and can afford a nice suit and a plastic surgeon. If you can't figure out the name: Devorux = Devour.
> 
> Read and Review!


	12. What If We're The Bad Guys?

The helicopter went south.

The pilot and the crew didn't say anything to the Planeteers for the entire flight, and that was fine with them. After the adrenaline of the sudden war started to wear off, the Planeteers couldn't stay awake to save their lives.

Wheeler piped up as everyone started drifting. "Before everyone passes out, can I have your attention for a few minutes? Linka and I had an interesting moment out back during the battle, and it's something that the rest of you should be made aware of."

"Do we want to hear this?" Kwame interrupted.

"What is  _that_  supposed to mean?" Linka demanded. "What do you think he's planning to say?"

"Well I don't know, but if it's some big announcement that involves you, then it may be something that-"

"Alas, it's not that." Wheeler interrupted. "Linka feels we should keep things between us a secret from the rest of you. At least for the time being. Right, babe?"

"He lies." Linka swatted him. "And don't call me that."

"Absolutely. The last time. It'll never happen again." Wheeler deadpanned.

"You two should really take this act on the road." Kwame interrupted.

Linka took over. "Wheeler and I both used our powers at the same time…. And they…. I don't know quite how to say this. They _magnified_. They merged, and they magnified."

There was a silent beat as they took that in.

Wheeler piped up first. "Seriously. That's the best way of putting it. Her power is pretty strong. My power is pretty strong. We used them both together and they just… enhanced each other. They merged into something bigger and stronger than either Ring alone. And it wasn't just the fact that there were two elements being used. Each element fed the other."

"Well…" Gi said finally. "I suppose that makes sense. After all, fire needs air to burn. You add fire to wind, it gets more powerful. If we mixed fire power with water power, then it'd probably cancel each other out completely."

"That's what I first thought, but it wasn't that." Linka countered. "It's like… it's like there was power being brought out by the rings, and then that power transforms into something. A flame, a breeze, whatever. But with this, it felt more like the two power-forces were magnifying each other before they made the elemental powers happen."

Ma-Ti spoke. "Gaia said that we should use our powers together, because they are strongest when they build on each other. I had thought she was talking about teamwork, but it's possible she may have meant that literally. Two rings together build a force stronger than either can produce alone."

"But fire and wind _do_ work together." Gi insisted. "What happens if we mix three Rings? Or all of them?"

Nobody had an answer to that, so they fell silent. After a while, the exhaustion came back to the fore in all of their minds, and they slept as the helicopter rocked them gently.

* * *

The helicopter kept flying for several more hours. Ma-Ti was the first to awaken as the helicopter touched down gently.

Ma-Ti did not open his eyes, and his ring glimmered just a bit.  _Everyone. You can speak. I can hear you. We have landed._

_Ma-Ti?_  Wheeler's voice answered in the same manner.  _Are you… talking in our heads right now?_

_Yes._

_Oh good. For a minute there I thought the dream I was having was about to take a very bizarre turn._

Linka did not open her eyes, but managed to give Wheeler a kick anyway.  _Ma-Ti, do you know where we are?_

_No. But the pilot is looking in the window. He is terrified._

_Any other guards?_

_The pilot and co-pilot are staying close. There are two or three other people, but they don't seem concerned. The pilot has moved on. We can move and speak without being observed._

The five of them sat up. Wheeler looked out the window discreetly. "Looks like a refueling station?"

"If they've been flying long enough to need fuel, we've been asleep for a while." Gi pointed out. "And that's assuming they were flying in a straight line."

"It also means we haven't finished traveling either. Do we make a break for it?" Linka asked. "We may not get a better chance."

Wheeler peered a little further out the window. "I can see the fuel-line. It would be one hell of a diversion."

"Linka and I together could probably force the flames away from the helicopter." Gi offered.

"What do we do, fearless leader?"

Kwame realized that everyone was looking at him. "No. We came along with them to get some answers. We leave now; we're back to square one. We'll let it play out."

The others were willing to accept that.

The helicopter lifted off again without the Planeteers having spoken to any of them, and the flight continued.

"I sense… relief." Ma-Ti commented.

"They were worried we were going to try something." Kwame agreed. "They were half expecting a tidal wave to hit them."

The comment was so plausible, and so impossible at the same time, that everyone held a straight face for two seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"God, the week started out so  _normal!"_ Gi complained without any malice. "If I'd known what taking the ring had meant, I might just have told the dolphin to swallow it."

"Wonder who would have gotten the ring after that?" Kwame chuckled.

"Wonder who would have wanted it?" Wheeler quipped, and that just set them off cackling again.

* * *

"Do you think that the helicopter is taking us to the place they all started from, or somewhere different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they're taking us back to their home base, it means that all those helicopters we knocked down had to refuel just to get to us."

Linka considered that. "Interesting. It would mean that they had some advance notice about our arrival in Alaska. Assuming they all came from some base where Stumm is now."

Kwame listened to them for a while and noticed Gi rubbing her arm at the other end of the cabin. He moved over toward her and took a seat by her side. "Arm giving you trouble?"

Gi stared vacantly for a minute, not even hearing him, before her gaze settled on his face finally. "Hmm? Oh. My arm? Not it's fine."

"Good. I'm glad." Kwame didn't push it. He knew he didn't have to. She clearly had something on her mind.

Sure enough, Gi was speaking again quietly soon enough. "Right before the fight… Linka said that they should have come for us by boat, because I'm 'merciful'. What she meant was that I am weak."

"I'm sure she didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. I  _am_  weak. Weaker than them anyway." Gi said quietly. "The fight started, and you all fought back. I never even used my ring. Not  _once_. I could have soaked their guns. Wet gunpowder doesn't work. I could have thrown a river at them! I could have…"

"Gi, without you, we never would have been there in the first place. We never would have known something was going on! We're here as a team, not an Army."

"Aren't we?" Gi countered. "We all got these powers and were sent home. You shut down toxic waste shipments, Linka stopped illegal chemical dumping, Wheeler took on the street gangs, Ma-Ti foiled some poachers. What did I do? I went surfing!" She shut her eyes. "They were right. My parents were right. I am such a child."

"We all were once." Kwame said gently. "Nobody expects you to be a warrior, Gi."

Gi looked at him. "Say we get into another big fight when we get wherever we're going. The fight goes bad, we get separated. Are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't rather go with Wheeler or Linka, or even with Ma-Ti, rather than me?"

"I probably would. But if I had to find the others, figure out what to do next, find a place to go and a way to get there, I'd rather have you. We're here because we compliment each other."

She waved at Wheeler and Linka, who were talking quietly, gesturing at parts of the helicopter's door, the clouds outside. "Look at them! James Bond and Wonder Woman! They're already working out plans, getting ready for the next fight. They were made for this! I'm… I'm not."

"Gi… I think that it's… important…. No, scratch that: It's _vital_ that we have people who can approach the sort of problems we've been sent to solve, and to face them peacefully. If we can't find a way to do this job  _peacefully_ , then we're just thugs with more power!"

"Being peaceable is one thing. Letting your team down when people are shooting at them is quite another. We didn't start that fight. It came to us. It was necessary to fight back… I didn't even  _try_!"

Kwame was silent a moment. "Years ago, just after I was born, my family was living in Rwanda. When I was two or three, the genocides broke out. My father tried to get us out of the kill-zone. But, they were watching for families. Dad split us up. Told us to meet at his brother's place further west. He stayed with me. Someone noticed he had a child, demanded to know if I was Hutu or Tutsi. Sending your children away with strangers who were fleeing was not an unusual tactic. They made a grab for me, and my father fought them… he got a gun off one of them, and fired." Kwame sighed. "My father was the gentlest man you'd ever meet. Whenever a spider got into the house he would always capture it alive and take it outside so that nobody would step on it. He killed two people to protect me."

Gi was speechless.

"I… I don't know how I can remember it so clearly after this long. I was barely a toddler at the time. But I picked up the other gun, and I was ready to use it. I had to use both hands just to reach the trigger. Less than four years old, already a soldier." He smiled miserably at Gi, seeing the unspoken question on her face. "No. I didn't join the fight. Dad took the weapon off me. I have no problem at all with the notion of you  _not_  doing the  _necessary_  thing, Gi. Nobody should ever have to."

Gi was silent a moment. "Okay then. But I really should have done something back there."

"You've done many things before and since. You're an equal share in this. Always have been."

"Kwame is right." Ma-Ti piped up suddenly, and Gi jumped. He'd been so quiet, that she'd almost forgotten he was there. "Gi, we were all of us selected carefully. If Gaia thought you couldn't handle it, then she would have sent the ring to someone else."

"Really?" Gi smirked, feeling better. "Then let me ask you this, Ma-Ti. If Gaia  _did_  make a mistake, and we all got killed back in Alaska, what would Gaia have done? All she would have to do was send the rings to someone else. Maybe she has already. We could be the third group of people she selected, and just don't know it. There could be a thousand teams of Planeteers out there for all we know."

Ma-Ti seemed truly stunned by that one. "Now there's a thought that's going to bother me."

It was so strange hearing that from him at Kwame and Gi both burst out laughing.

Wheeler took that as his cue and slipped over. "Listen, Linka and I have been talking. She says that it's unlikely the cabin is bugged, since the noise of the engine and the rotors would make it hard to hear anything, but just the same, we might not have been too smart."

"How so?"

"Well, there's coastline on the left hand side of the chopper, but there's water below us. If they decided to take us out, they wouldn't need another army. They could just put us in a helicopter and give the pilot a parachute."

"Wheeler, I doubt they will. We were invited. I'll grant you, the only reason we got the invitation was because they couldn't overpower us, but still…"

"Even so, we have a… well… call it a contingency plan. Can either of you fly a helicopter?"

"Like driving a solar car right?" Gi said solemnly.

"I'll take that as a no. I think I can get the door off pretty easily. Linka says that the clouds are high enough above us that we don't have to worry about depressurizing the cabin. But the problem becomes what to do after that. Linka says that a whirlwind under the helicopter won't keep it steady for long, because it doesn't have wings. But if we jumped, then we could soft-land in the water. A strong wind could give us enough lift to survive hitting the water away from the wreckage. So… what do you two think?"

Gi pointed at him and looked at Kwame. "See? James Bond."

Wheeler reacted like he'd been slapped. "WHAT? Did you tell  _him_  that?" He snarled viciously.

Gi jumped back from him in shock. "Oh. No. Really, I didn't!"

"Tell me what?" Kwame asked, a little startled.

"I see something!" Linka called from up front. "Yankee, I think you may want to see this."

Wheeler came up to join her and looked out the window. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

The helicopter was taking them back to New York City.

* * *

The helicopter circled the city enough to come in over the East River.

"Any ideas where we're going?" Kwame asked Wheeler.

Wheeler was still at the window. "I can see the Long Island Expressway. There's a heliport at East 34th street. That's Midtown. From there they can take us most anywhere."

Linka was at the opposite window. "I can see a limousine."

"They have a limo waiting?" Wheeler repeated. "Whoever this guy is, he can get a priority landing clearance in New York. That takes more than a smile."

"Stumm is a member of the Board of Directors in The Corporation." Gi reported. "One of the original founders."

"I see guards." Ma-Ti murmured, though he was nowhere near the windows. "They are… wolves. They are wolves who see lions coming."

Beat.

"He means that they are tough, but they know we're tougher." Kwame translated. "They know we're dangerous. They've been briefed. They know why we're here."

"Then they know more than we do." Gi agreed. "Are they armed?"

"I don't see any guns. But they're all wearing long-ish jackets. They have weapons hidden. They don't want anyone to know they're here as an armed escort for someone."

"As bad as they want us, they want us hidden." Wheeler agreed.

"Do you think Stumm is with them?"

"Anyone who can send a helicopter and a limousine to collect someone they don't like won't be there with them. It's a power play. He's making us come to him."

"Then we do as they wish. They'll be following instructions, and they won't have the information we came for."

"Whatever that is."

"I hear you."

* * *

The instant the helicopter landed, the door opened and there were two of the scariest looking men they had ever seen on either side of it. They both had hands beneath their jackets, clearly resting on concealed weapons, and they both took in the whole helicopter in a second. "Would the five of you come this way, please?"

The Planeteers obeyed. They were hustled into a nearby limo with heavily tinted windows. There was something unusual about the short walk from the landing pad, and after a while, Kwame realized what it was. There were very few people about. The heliport had apparently been cleared of people while they were transported through.

The limo took them through the city while Kwame shared the observation. Getting closer to the point like this was staring to wear on their nerves.

"Where are we going?" Gi wondered.

"In New York at this time of day? The traffic could be taking us anywhere. You go though fourteen hoops to get to the end of the block." Wheeler promised her. "Ooh, a mini-bar!"

* * *

The ride ended at a large building, but none of them saw the sign on the front, as the Limo came in around the back of the building. It took them down into the car-park, and pulled up directly next to an elevator. There was another pair of men there, wearing the same sort of clothes and longer jackets. It wasn't exactly a uniform. More like they had all gotten clothes at the same place.

The Planeteers were hustled out of the limo and into the elevator directly. The doors closed, and the elevator started moving upward.

Gi studied the plaque on the wall. "The Plaza Hotel."

"Really?" Wheeler said with interest. "Well, I was worried Gaia would be a tough act for the next kidnapper to follow. This will be interesting at least."

The doors opened and the five of them came out into a palace.

"My god…" Kwame murmured. His house had tin walls and only a few rooms. Gi's home was a boat, Wheeler had an apartment, Linka's room was always filled with cracks that let in the cold, Ma-Ti shared a thatched hut with bamboo walls between rooms on the edge of the Amazon River…

The sheer opulence of the suite was staggering. Maybe even a little revolting to them.

The furniture was completely antique, the walls made from hard expensive wood. The lights were all ornate, the furnishings beyond expensive. The fixtures and fittings were all 24 carat gold, and the rooms somehow had perfectly blended technology, with huge flat screen televisions and stereo and computer equipment kept unobtrusively within reach. For a long moment, none of them so much as moved away from the elevator.

From an adjacent room came what could only be an authentic English butler. "Sirs and Madams. Mr Stumm has asked me to send along his greetings, and to express his regrets that he could not be here in person. His journey to New York will take a little longer than your own. He has insisted that you make full use of the facilities until he arrives this evening." The man did not let anything show on his face but he took in the five of them with some slight disapproval. "The Plaza does provide round the clock dry-cleaning and shopping service if you would care to take advantage of them. Suitable attire is of course provided in each room and bath."

Everyone glanced at each other. They were still bruised and bloodied from the battle in ANWR. Those that hadn't been hurt were at least covered in dried mud. When faced with such scrupulous cleanliness and prestige, it was easy to feel… inferior.

Ma-Ti closed his eyes a moment, and gave Kwame a brief nod.

Kwame turned to the Butler. "We will; thank you. What is your name, sir?"

The butler actually looked surprised that anyone had asked. "You may call me Appleby, sir. As guests in the Royal Plaza Suite, you will of course enjoy round the clock butler services. If you should require anything, please summon me." He gestured at a buzzer that was set into the wall, carved from what looked like solid gold. "Will there be anything else?"

"Some food please." Wheeler piped up. "We've been travelling a while."

"Indeed sir. I shall have a wide selection made available immediately."

Appleby left them, and they all relaxed a bit. "This is unreal!"

Gi had located a guide book, embossed with the Plaza logo. "Let's see here… Here we go. The Royal Plaza Suite is one of a kind, taking up the entire floor, and having private elevator access." She looked up. "That explains it. Nobody could see us come in and leave, and there are no other guests on this floor."

Wheeler was going through doors at random. "Good grief, how many rooms does this place have?"

Gi turned back to the booklet. "Here. Four Thousand, Four hundred and ninety square feet. Three bedrooms, three baths. A private Gym, a personal library stocked with luxury books, a dining room that seats twelve, a butler's pantry, a grand piano, a state-of-the-art kitchen-"

"Enough!" Linka interrupted with anger. "My god, this is… you could sell a chair in this place and feed my home town for a decade! The extravagance in this place is… is disgusting. How do wealthy people live like this?"

There was a silent moment.

"I call the main bedroom!" Wheeler said finally and he went off to find it.

"You're leaving mud all over the floor!" Gi shouted after him absently.

"Hey! They can afford to have the floors scrubbed."

"By poor migrant children, no doubt." Linka mumbled to herself and sighed. "But, I could use a bath."

"Me too." Kwame looked down at himself. "We never really planned for this, did we? Where food would come from, or how we could wash our clothes…"

Gi shrugged. "We haven't starved yet."

* * *

The Planeteers had been told in no uncertain terms that Stumm himself would be joining them in a few hours. They took advantage of the Royal Suite and its amenities to clean up and change clothes. There were temporary clothes in all the closets, all of them a perfect fit. Their clothing was taken, dry cleaned, and returned in less than an hour, and the Planeteers, now rested from their sleep on the flight, had taken to searching the room more thoroughly.

"The phones don't work!" Wheeler noticed with surprise.

Kwame called to Gi in the next room, where some of the expensive computer equipment was. "Gi? Can you get the Internet?"

"No!" Gi called back a moment later.

Wheeler turned on the television, set into an art deco framing. "We've got the TV. More than 300 channels."

"Information coming into the room, but none going out." Kwame surmised. "They don't want us talking to anyone while we're here."

Linka gestured at the balcony. "Anyone in New York know smoke signals?"

"None that I know of."

The food was delivered a moment later, through the private elevator, and with Appleby in the lead, a small army of servers made their way in a near unbroken convoy from the elevator to the main dining hall to lay out tray after tray of various foods. Fruits, meats, fish, drinks. Small canapés and huge portions. No expense was spared. Sterling silver was laid out at each place, and gold rimmed dishes with crystal glassware of all varieties were set out, and the servers vanished again.

The smell of it all made them suddenly aware of how long it had been since any of them had eaten, and the five of them gathered around.

"Do we trust it?"

"We trusted the place enough to get a shower; we might as well eat too." Wheeler said pragmatically.

Ma-Ti picked some exotic fruit off the nearest plate and took a bite. "It's clear."

"You telling me you can taste it if it was poisoned?"

"If it was poisoned, it would probably kill me." Ma-Ti reasoned.

Kwame waved it all off. "This is the helicopter argument all over again. We've had plenty of opportunities to be betrayed. They haven't taken any of them. I honestly think this is exactly what he said it was. So. We haven't eaten a solid meal in over twenty hours, and we don't know where we'll be tomorrow. Let's eat."

Everyone tucked in. They treated the endless trays like something of a buffet, taking bits and pieces, mostly sticking to things they recognized.

Wheeler had the roast beef, sliced a few large thick slices off the bone, and cut one of the larger dinner rolls in half, eating them as burgers.

Gi watched him do it with half an eye. "Wheeler, we're got a five star spread here, and you're forcing it to look like a cheeseburger?"

"Hey, it's a five star cheeseburger!" The American countered, and took a big bite.

Gi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sticking to the fish platter."

"To each their own."

"I was researching the matter the other day. Did you know that more than a third of greenhouse gases come from the meat industry? Seriously. They raise cattle like hens in a battery farm. A dozen to a cage, fattening them up till they're big enough to ship and eat. You get as much greenhouse gas from hamburgers as you do from cars. Save a tree. Go vegetarian."

Wheeler took that in, his face motionless at mid-chew. After a time he swallowed dramatically. "A place like this? Most likely free range."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Wheeler took another enormous bite. "Ghe Hid-"

"Swallow." Linka told him.

Wheeler did so. "I said: Besides, if we all have to go vegetarian… what's the point of saving the planet?"

The others rolled their eyes again, and they ate in silence for a while.

* * *

The others ate in intervals, taking turns as they did with the showers, just in case.

Once he'd finished, Kwame moved through the suite, checking on the others. Ma-Ti was running his fingers over one of the antique light switches over and over with his eyes closed, flipping the lights off and on. Kwame didn't have a clue what Ma-Ti was seeing that he wasn't, and left him to it.

Wheeler and Linka were still in the drawing room, clustered around the wet bar. Wheeler was coughing and spluttering into a tumbler. Linka was watching him amused, with a bottle of something clear in one hand, and her own tumbler in the other.

Wheeler wiped his watering eyes. "What, do you have a cast iron mouth or something?"

"I'm Russian." Linka said, as though that explained everything, waving the bottle at him gently. "This is Vodka. Scotch is what we use when we run out of baby formula." She mocked, gesturing at his glass.

"You're just trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" Wheeler struggled to regain his composure. "So you can have your wicked way with me."

"I don't need to get you drunk for that."

Kwame left them to it and ducked out.

* * *

He found Gi in the Gymnasium. She was working out, currently at a full run on the treadmill. "Hey."

"Hey." She puffed. "How's it going out there?"

"Linka and Wheeler are having a discussion on the merits of international relations and booze." Kwame reported. "You think those two are going to be a problem?"

"I think they should just get a room."

"We've got three of them right now." Kwame quipped. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Kwame took one of the free-weight machines and spent some time exercising with her. "You do this a lot?" He asked. "You seem to be in pretty good condition."

"Didn't know you were watching." She drawled.

"Touché." Kwame commented, speeding up his reps.

Not to be outdone, Gi discreetly worked the controls, speeding up the treadmill. "I'm a surfer. We keep in pretty good shape. How about you?"

"Not much deliberate exercise. But it's a very physical life, mining in Africa."

"I'd imagine so." Gi puffed slightly, pushing herself. "You seemed in pretty good shape too, going up the mountain in Australia."

"Didn't know you were watching." Kwame returned.

"I wasn't, not till Alaska at least." Gi responded instantly.

Kwame was caught off guard again. Gi laughed to herself at the look on his face.

Ma-Ti came in. "We have company. Or we will in a minute."

Gi and Kwame slowed their machines, and finished, toweling off quickly.

* * *

Appleby was a bit surprised to see them all gathered around the elevator when the doors opened, but he didn't as much as blink. "Mr Stumm has arrived, and he asks that you join him in the main Living Room."

The five of them did so. The main living room was larger than most of their homes put together, and had plenty of places to sit, though they all felt a little uncomfortable sitting on the expensive antiques.

But within moments, they heard the elevator open again, and in came Stumm.

He was stooped, average height, hunched over a little, and his eyes never stopped moving. His mouth was in a permanent sneer and his nose was long and hooked. But his suit was expensive, his hair immaculate and his manner hard to figure out. "So. Here you all are. I have watched you all on monitors and screens for the past week, I wondered if you really existed, or if you were some product of some special effects setup. Impossible though that is." He made his way to the center chair, and made himself comfortable in it. "I do apologize for making you wait, but I was in Indonesia when I contacted you. I hope you have all been made comfortable in the interim."

"We would have been just as comfortable downstairs." Kwame pointed out. "I daresay you could have afforded thirty rooms for the price of this one."

"True, but this suite afforded us privacy during transit, and it has a certain… opulence to it. One that demonstrates just exactly how much  _better_  we are than the great unwashed down there, trapped at street level. This room is the Great Dream."

The Planeteers didn't know much about this man, but they knew they didn't like him.

Stumm read that easily. "But of course, the usual grand dreams don't apply to the five of you, do they? You're… noble. The dangerous kind. The kind of noble where you don't mind getting your knuckles dirty as long as it's in the name of a good cause."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a laser pointer, but he didn't point it at anything when he clicked the button on the end. The big flat screen television jumped to life and showed what looked like a promotional video for The Corporation. All paid testimonies and logos...

"So, let's talk about great noble causes for a moment. For instance, how about world peace? A dream that plenty of people have tried for. Imagine for a moment that two armies are fighting over oil, or land? The Corporation can gain any amount of resources, influence any government zoning laws… We could lay claim to any area. Buy it and develop it, portion it out as we see fit. Wars become academic. Sovereignty becomes irrelevant, as long as ownership is assured. Other causes? Poverty? Unemployment? We can take care of that. Where once were slums, now industry. Where once was homelessness, now there are workers."

"You obviously haven't been down south side of Brooklyn lately." Wheeler commented. "There are new Corporation stores up all over the place. They padlock the dumpsters so that the homeless can't get into them."

Stumm ignored that. "When terrible things happen in the world, people demand to know: 'Why doesn't somebody do something?' Once, that 'somebody' was a government, or a cop, or a hospital… now it's us. Money makes the world go round. And we have more of it than anyone. The Corporation is Global. The idea was simple. Take the abilities, products and workforce of the largest most stable companies in the world and pool these resources. Everyone stands to gain, and what spreads commerce and industry, spreads progress and prosperity."

"Unless you can't afford anything. Then spreads crime and desperation and starvation, because there's nobody else to turn to." Kwame put in.

Stumm took the hint. They weren't falling for the rhetoric. "Fine. Let's talk in facts. The Corporation is global. We have more money than most countries, a population of workers greater than the population of Australia, more money than two-thirds of the western world, enough vehicles, produce, energy and everything in between to outfit the world. If we decide to leave an area, that area will starve, plain and simple. People work as we direct them, pay as we decide, and eat or starve by our whim. We are gods. And like any Pantheon of Gods, we have our true believers, we have our servants, and we have heretics to defy us. Last week saw three such acts of defiance."

He clicked his little laser pointer, and the television suddenly changed images to show a news report, the same one Wheeler had seen about the Chemical Plant in Linka's hometown being destroyed by a freak tornado.

"Incident one, there was a tornado disaster on the edge of the Great Northern Forest. Though there was a small town nearby, there was only one facility damaged. A Chemical treatment plant, run by The Corporation. Tornadoes are created by existing storm fronts, but that night, there was nothing but clear sky. Witness reports were therefore verified by camera footage. We have eyes watching all the angles."

The image changed again, this time the footage of a security camera. It was a night time image, but there in the center of the frame, standing defiantly on a hilltop, was the unmistakable shape of Linka, left fist extended. The image was moving, and her left hand lit up with a fierce light blue glow. She waved her hand a few times like a conductor, and then the image went to static.

"Now, I don't appreciate being called a madman, and I know for a fact that nobody would believe for a second that it is what it looks like, but when people see a tornado spontaneously form, they run. They don't wave at it. It defies the laws of reality, but the image is unmistakable. The young woman on that hill top is somehow connected to a tornado." He turned his weasel eyes on Linka. "Now, unless there are two of you, and I doubt the sighted world is so lucky, that was… you. Wasn't it, Miss Petrova?"

Linka said nothing.

"Incident two. A copper mine in Africa. It started out as a family run business, and grew to include thousands of workers. But the Mine is poorly placed for such a large workforce, and the mine runs dry. A nearby facility belonging to The Corporation takes note of this fact and takes advantage of it, giving the opportunity to form an unofficial trade agreement regarding some of the unfortunate by-products of their trade."

"They paid off the Mine to store illegal toxic waste." Wheeler translated.

"If you prefer." Stumm didn't seem at all concerned. He clicked the pointer and the image on screen shifted to show police-style photographic evidence of the barrels, with the toxic symbol clearly visible on the side. "The trade continues until last week, when the heir to ownership, eldest child of the business founder, decides in the name of 'personal reasons' to throw away a guaranteed job and home, which is no small thing in that area, and leaves the country, leaving behind a deathly ill sister, prognosis terminal. The timing is sad to say the least. Interviews with people who knew this man found it unfathomable, given how much time he had spent volunteering to help out, and how much of his standing pay check went to them anyway. The day he leaves, there is a sudden earth tremor, and some of those 'unfortunate by-products', are brought to light. Literally, in fact. Interviews with the staff indicate that the ground simply opened, flowed apart like water, and the tunnel underneath was raised to the surface, revealing its contents."

The image changed again to show Kwame at the gate, looking back. The timing was obvious, as other staff members were running away, panicked over the sudden ground movement. Kwame was untouched by any of it, holding out his left hand, ring visible and glowing a natural green.

Stumm smirked. "Witness reports say that it was done so smoothly, that the barrels didn't even tip over. Quite amazing for such a localized earthquake. The mine is now under government investigation. An investigation, incidentally, that will find no link to The Corporation, or its holdings." He turned his sub-zero gaze on Kwame. "Now, unless I'm mistaken, that was… you. Wasn't it, Mr Deka?"

Kwame didn't answer, couldn't meet his gaze.

Wheeler was not so afflicted, jumping up and storming over to Stumm. "Listen you-"

" _INCIDENT THREE_!" Stumm shrieked with such sudden menace that Wheeler sat down again, very hard. Stumm had his voice back under control in the space between words. "A relatively low level member of the Corporation, Mr Howard Arjay, makes a complaint to the Brazilian Authorities. His story is taken by the police, and immediately dismissed as being ridiculous. The only corroborating witness revises his statement twice in the same hour, eventually claiming memory loss. Witnesses say that a 'pack of wild jaguar' escorted them to the edge of the Amazon Jungle, and left them there at the road. No small event given that jaguar are solitary hunters and do not form packs. Arjay is summarily dismissed from the authorities, but will not take the hint, and makes his case instead to the Security Forces of The Corporation, demanding punitive action. He names a young boy whom he claims had altered his hunting trail markers a few days before. The allegations are briefly investigated, and lead to the family of a young boy, Ma-Ti Costa. When your family is questioned, reports say that you wandered off into the jungle days ago, haven't been seen or heard from since, and they simply couldn't be more okay with it." He fixed those eyes on Ma-Ti. "There's not some other fifteen year old wandering around the Amazon right now, is there, Mr Costa?"

Ma-Ti didn't seem to be looking at him, but he answered anyway. "…there's nothing left to be a stone…" He murmured finally. "How are you even alive?"

Stumm shook that off without missing a beat. "Now then. As head of appropriations for our defense contracts, I have considerable pull with The Corporation's Private Security Forces. It's something of an open secret, that they are offered freelance work as a mercenary force. I make it a point to read all reports of anything unusual. One never knows when an inconvenient truth could slip through the cracks and disappear. As a result, I was made aware of all these incidents. When I realized that they were happening internationally, I began a search for the three of you. My search led me first to Moscow, when Miss Petrova had purchased a ticket to New York City. I flagged her name, so that she would be arrested on arrival, and looked into it. Her ticket was paid for via money order from an American construction worker named James Bond Johnson."

The image changed again, this time to Wheeler's latest mug shot, and Wheeler twitched. The picture was taken only a few days before, the time he had been picked up with Avery.

"James Bond Johnson?" Linka interrupted.

Wheeler was doing a slow burn. "Now you know why I prefer Wheeler."

Stumm smirked again, enjoying himself. "Mr Johnson had recently been arrested on suspicion of gang violence, summarily dismissed and released as Self-Defense. Then he goes home and sends a large sum of money to a girl in Russia that he has no way of knowing. Local news says that the same day, a building being used as a hangout for members of said gang is consumed by what fire-fighters on the scene describe as 'an incredibly controlled, localized fire that went out the second we got there'. The fire leads to the discovery of illicit evidence, and several arrests are made of the gang that accosted Mr Johnson that same week."

The image shifted again, this time showing Wheeler's personal effects from the arrest. The ring was clearly visible, right next to his wallet and the seed packets.

Stumm continued, spelling out the story. "Now of course, these things all happen at the local level, and while the fire is unusual, the Fire Department doesn't make its reports to The Corporation. The whole matter might have passed unnoticed. But Mr Johnson comes up again soon after, in a small incident at JFK Airport."

The image on the television shifted back to another video clip, this one a security camera of Linka being arrested by the Airport guards, and her immediate release after a quick but pointed conference with Ma-Ti and Wheeler.

"Three incidents taking place internationally now include a fourth occurring at the local level. Of the three people we are watching, Miss Petrova Mr Deka, and Mr Costa, a fourth, Mr Johnson is involved. And three of them have met. My attention is piqued, to say the least. There are no records of any connections of any kind between any of you, and then one day you all go rogue and decide to find each other? It's a mystery. Mr Deka then reappears on the grid, having hitchhiked his way to Tambo International Airport, and purchased a ticket to Taiwan, which has a number of connecting flights to New York. But Mr Deka does not make his connecting flight, and his bank accounts are now frozen due to the investigation into the corporate accounts and activities of Deka Mining. It took me a full two minutes to discover that he had made alternate travel plans."

The image shifted again, this one a security camera in Taiwan Airport. The image was of Kwame and Gi giving each other a greeting hug. The image froze on Kwame's back, the ring on Gi's fingers clearly visible.

Gi sank into her chair unconsciously, as Stumm looked to her. "You were the only one not on my radar, Miss Takashi. You should have stayed at home where you were safe."

The Planeteers were feeling their hearts sink. They had barely started, and this man who could send armies after them, knew all their names, all their families, all their connections to each other…

Stumm leaned back in his chair, summing up. "When I found out you were all headed to New York, I waited. All I had to do was wait for you to get here. I waited a little longer to see if there were any other Ring-Bearers coming, and as it happened, that was almost a mistake. You all disappeared again. There was no record of you leaving, until you finally reappeared on the grid, this time purchasing a rental agreement in Alaska."

Kwame sent Ma-Ti a quick glance. Ma-Ti had talked them past airport security, so that Linka would not have been picked up, but the Rental Agreement had not been in her name either. "Hold on. We bought plane tickets."

"Miss Petrova did not." Stumm commented.

"You had her name tagged, but not the rest of us?" Kwame commented, and noticed the other Planeteers sitting up, taking notice.

Stumm glared at him for a microsecond, caught out. "You're too clever for your own good, Mr Deka." He sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't have all your names flagged. I can slip one name onto every watch list in the civilized world, but five at once would be noticed."

"Noticed by who? You said yourself that you have a lot of weight with your mercenary force."

"Corporation Private Security Force." Stumm corrected.

Kwame waited.

"Fine." Stumm confessed. "It was… necessary to remain unobtrusive. To go unnoticed by… the rest of the Directors in The Corporation."

"Why?" Linka asked sharply.

Stumm smirked. "And now of course, we come to the reason you are here. I wasn't sure at first, what you people were about, if your apparent abilities were real, or just smoke and mirrors. So I sent a modest force to engage you at ANWR, and see what happened. I figured if you were a hoax, you'd be uncovered pretty quickly."

"A modest force?" Kwame repeated in disbelief.

"Some of those people did not survive." Linka pointed out, more to see what he would say than anything else.

"They worked for me. I knew what the risks were."

"What if we weren't the real thing?" Gi piped up. "What if we'd been killed in your attack?"

"Then I would have known that you weren't what I was looking for." Stumm said slowly and patiently, as though he was explaining a very simple concept.

"And now that you know, what do you want?" Wheeler cut to the point.

Stumm leaned forward. "Your investigation at ANWR was on the right track. You simply failed to get there in time. How much do you know?"

Kwame felt everyone glance at him again and volunteered some of the information. "We know that someone has been drilling in the Refuge. We know that it was someone in The Corporation, and we know that it's a mobile rig that can do so covertly. We know that they have the ability to hide information that does leak out, and we know that nobody on the ground knew about it."

Stumm shook his head slowly. It almost seemed as though he was going to laugh for a moment. "Five young people managed to track down what no news, government or law enforcement agency on the Planet can get to. You really have to wonder sometimes."

"So, let's hear the story." Kwame said evenly.

"You already have the story." Stumm said. "What you need is the background, the reason why, and the facts to back them up."

Stumm clicked his control again, and the screen lit up with a familiar set of news footage. It had been on every screen in the world once upon a time.

"Six Months after the corporation was formed, there was an explosion on the Mediterranean Oceanic Oil Rig." Stumm narrated. "The explosion resulted in the deaths of thirty six workers. It was an international tragedy witch resulted in ecological disaster. After a quick investigation, it was ruled an industrial accident. Unfortunate. Unpredictable. Defensible. Forgivable. The ruling was that it was not the fault of any of the employees or the equipment. The ruling of the investigation was that drilling for oil is inherently dangerous, and the risks are accepted by all that do it. A tragic accident and nothing else. What nobody knew was that the head of the investigation was hired by a Corporation legal subsidiary soon after, making him one of our best paid employees."

"So the Corporation paid the investigators off to clear themselves?" Wheeler said sarcastically. "What a shock."

"What  _did_  cause the accident?" Linka asked.

"Sabotage." Stumm explained. "The sabotage was carefully done to be hard to spot by any of the workers, but set to be fatal to as many workers as possible. The target was not the rig, but the employees." Stumm smirked. "The investigation did not consider the manifests of who came aboard the rig prior to the explosion. The manifests showed only Corporation Employees came aboard. One of them however, was not registered to work on the Mediterranean Rig."

"The saboteur was from The Corporation?" Kwame asked. "Why would they sabotage their own Oil Rig? To drive up prices?"

"To take lives." Stumm smirked. The image changed again. Pictures of all the workers killed in the explosion. "This is where the story diverges a little. Four years before the explosion on the Rig, a group of Energy Producers, who incidentally would later go on to join The Corporation, bring forward a plan before Congress for an Automated Drill Platform. The plan is denied, based on the notion that a complex piece of machinery full of heavy equipment and explosive elements like oil would be far too dangerous. Four months after formation of The Corporation, there is a Mid-Term election, and fourteen congressmen who voted against the Automated Drill Platform are voted out of office. The ones that replace them had huge campaign contributions from The Corporation. Two months after that, the explosion in the Mediterranean, and The Corporation brings the plan for the ADP forward once again. In response to the public grief over the loss of those poor workers, and thanks to the many hours of footage of weeping widows on every station that belongs to The Corporation Media Division, this time the plan is passed, and the first prototype of the Automated Drill Platform is under construction soon after."

Gi raised her hand like she was in class. "I remember this part. The ADP was put in the Mediterranean to replace the one that exploded." She seemed to think for a moment. "Actually, wasn't there something in the news about a bunch of scientists that said it was all a con?"

"Indeed. They were laughed out of the room, but as it happens… They were right." Stumm confirmed. "The Automated Platform in the Med Sea was a hoax. It's never produced a drop of oil."

Hushed silence.

"Then where was the oil coming from?" Gi asked.

"From ANWR." Kwame said coldly. "That's what this was about. You were running out of Oil in the Med Sea, so you blew more than thirty of your own workers to Hades and used their deaths as a rallying cry to build a new rig that would have no people on it."

"That's right." Stumm said, unconcerned. "With no workers, there would be no witnesses to the fraud, and we have a mobile drilling platform taking whatever we need from wherever we want, and nobody to notice that we were doing it. The oil comes pouring in; nobody cares where it comes from. So with us to cook the books and announce that the Oil is coming from the Med, we can take it from wherever we want and not have to pay any start-up fees, any permit fees, inspections don't happen… The rest, as they say, is history."

Chilly silence.

"Well, it's a hell of a story." Wheeler conceded. "Why tell us?"

"Because I want this to stop." Stumm snarled, suddenly furious. "There's no profit in the destruction of the ecosystem. I want this... rape of the world to stop!"

"Try again." Wheeler snapped instantly. "Keep talking and maybe you'll say something believable enough to erase all that other stuff you just said."

Stumm actually smirked. "Fine. Turn on the TV, pick up a paper. They'll tell you the same thing. The world is running out of resources. But that's a narrow viewpoint. Miss Takashi agrees with me."

Everyone looked at Gi in shock. "I do?" She said in a small uncertain voice.

"You do. And the way that I know that, is because you said so in your interview with Wired magazine when you competed in the Solar Car race."

Gi's expression cleared. "Oh. That. I was talking about how innovations made a lot of problems redundant."

"The laboratories and production lines we have? The Corporation is the only hope for innovation you have left."

"I didn't mean it to be a way to allow-"

"Nevertheless, that's what you did." Stumm countered. "I especially liked the line about how quickly the world went from 8-Track tapes to Blu-Ray players. Trees were once cut down to make books. More people buy their books electronically now than anything else. The Corporation is saving trees and nobody notices. Innovation makes solving a problem redundant."

The five of them didn't have an answer to that, because it was true.

"When the world runs out of fossil fuels, The Corporation will own all the alternatives. When the farms die out, The Corporation will own all the synthetics. Appius is a chump. He's doing a bad job. He's short sighted. He's making his profits, and playing the same game that every other CEO on Wall Street has played for centuries, as though The Corporation was just another business. And I want him gone. Office politics, the reasons don't concern you."

"Then go ahead." Linka sneered. "You don't need us. You have all the information, you have the clout with the authorities, take him down. You don't need us."

"Actually, I do." Stumm said. "You see, there's a... complication."

"That being?"

"When The Corporation was formed, Appius was voted unanimously as CEO." Stumm explained, telling another story. "Unanimously. That's unheard of. More than eighty high level executives, plus their various underlings were fired in The Great Merger, and they were denied their Golden Handshakes on their way out the door. I'm a very wealthy man, and I can tell you with some authority that kicking many wealthy and powerful people to the curb with nothing, is not the easiest thing in the world to do. Appius had... help."

"From who?"

"From his hatchet man. It is at this point in our story that along comes a spider. A man who has no moral qualms whatsoever, and who is willing to kill for whatever profit he cares to name. A man who never blabs, and has the dirt on everybody who ever lived. He is the one that gathered material damaging and humiliating enough to make several hundred powerful and greedy people walk away with nothing, and the same man who sabotaged the Mediterranean Oil Rig, and never spoke of it to anyone. His name is Argos Bleek."

Gi reacted. "That's the name on the IP account. He's the one that killed the reports about drilling in ANWR."

"Correct. He's the one that kills press stories, kills public scrutiny... and on occasion kills people who get in the way. He has the full dirt on anyone who may cross him or Appius one day, and he's a cold blooded killer. He's dangerous. If I or any member of The Corporation try and turn Appius in, I will be found dead soon after... if I'm lucky. A legal challenge can be dodged, argued away. The Board of Directors don't care about immoral business practices. I know, because I'm one of them and I don't care. I can convince them to take on Appius and Bleek, but I need something pretty tough to lay on him. Something that could be very damaging to The Corporation. something that makes it worth cutting Appius loose."

"The Mobile Rig." Kwame guessed. "An illegal oil rig that's tasked to strip mine nature reserves illegally."

"Environmental issues are very touchy nowadays. If you can expose that little operation, I can clean house at The Corporation." Stumm finished. "And, I can clear off your records. No connections to each other, or to your remarkable bag of tricks. Bleek isn't the only one who knows how to kill unpleasant truths."

Silence.

Ma-Ti's ring glimmered a little.  _I_ _can hear you. What do you think?_

Kwame's voice came next.  _Does anyone have any reason to doubt this information?_

_You can't tell me you trust him_. Wheeler interrupted.  _He can send an army to ANWR after us, and he can track us across the world from any security cam he likes, but he can't handle some Hitman-slash-Blackmailer called Bleek on his own?_

_I agree._ Linka said.  _This man is looking to gain from this somehow. He hasn't even asked how we can do the things we can do. So what's he really focused on?_

_Do we care?_ Gi asked. I  _mean, we want to stop them, does it matter why this guy is helping us?_

_Yes!_  Wheeler said instantly.  _If we get into bed with this guy and lose, we could all go down with him. Or worse, end up working for him. What if he sends us after someone innocent next time?_

_Then next time, we say no._  Kwame said firmly.  _Wheeler, you were worried about taking on powerful people who would retaliate. It wouldn't hurt to have one of them backing us too._

Silence. Not a word had been spoken aloud, and the five of them were having their silent conversation, looking back and forth at each other. Stumm was watching, unable to hear any of their little conference. Finally, they all turned back to him.

"Do we have a deal?" Stumm demanded.

"...yes." Kwame said finally. "But just for this. After that, we'll have to find out later. First we try, then we trust."

Stumm nodded. "Agreed. I can't be connected to you just yet anyway."

Kwame turned back to the immense globe. "So. Where do we find the rig now?" He asked. "Obviously, it isn't at ANWR any more."

Stumm nodded. "The Mobile Rig has moved. It's now far out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There's nobody close by to catch them so they can take their time. They've been there a few days, and will likely stay where they are for some time. They've discovered Oil reserves out in the middle of International Waters. Nobody has jurisdiction out there, so there's nobody with the authority to drill." The screen behind Stumm lit up again, with an oceanic map. Cross-hairs were drawn over a spot in the middle of the ocean, south of the Equator.

"And... how do we get to it?" Kwame asked.

"Oh no." Stumm said with no small amusement. "You see, if we're going to do this without anyone finding out I'm the one that tipped you off, then I can't help you. I pointed you in the right direction; the rest is up to you."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get halfway out into the Pacific Ocean?" Linka demanded.

Stumm seemed surprised. "What? You can't walk on water?"

"Well, even if we could, it's a long walk."

Gi snorted. "It can be done."

"How?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Well!" Wheeler said brightly. "Seems we've got a plan, and I think we've taken up enough of your time Mr Stumm. Come friends, let us away."

The other got the point. They didn't talk about plans and abilities in front of this guy.

Stumm smirked and at that moment, the door opened, and two guards came in. Strumm gestured at one of them. "Take these nice people outside." His voice hardened. "Remember, nobody can know who told you where to go."

Kwame nodded. "Who'd believe us anyway?"

"Appius might." Stumm actually seemed to shiver. "Him and his trained attack viper Bleek." His eyes hardened. "It would be easy. I can draw a line between the destruction of our property and the unnatural powers of five young people. Putting five names on international law enforcement lists means going outside The Corporation. Our own internal lists are much easier. It would be nothing; it would be less than nothing for me to freeze your accounts, tag your passports, put out warrants, deny you the use of any ATM, any credit card. You will never have an account, a safety deposit box, a car, a rental, a home loan, a cell phone, a driver's license, a job, or anything involving people ever again. Your faces will be broadcast on every screen from a cell phone up. Screw this up, and my last act will be to make sure you all burn with me."

The Planeteers were marched out without another word, to the service elevators. They were given the elevator alone; their guards staying behind. The Elevator took them down to the garage level, and the five of them were met by a new team of guards who quickly hustled them to a black van with blacked out windows.

* * *

They were dropped off in the middle of Central Park. It was late, and there were few people about. The black van was halfway up the street before the young people were able to sort out where they were.

"That was fun!" Wheeler said first thing. Everyone just stared at him. "What? It was! You know that scene when the heroes and the super villain have some elaborate extravagant dinner, and the evil plot is explained? Stumm was monologue-ing!"

"Yeah. You see it in all the James Bond Movies." Linka added brightly.

Wheeler winced. "Oh hell. I was hoping I dreamed that part."

"You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it, huh Yankee?"

Kwame looked at Gi. "You actually have a way to get us to the middle of the ocean?"

Gi grinned. "I do. You've seen it."

Kwame let out a breath. "Ah. That."

Wheeler looked back and forth between them. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said to Linka.

"Me too." She said solemnly. "We may need 007 to come in and save the da-"

"Stop now." Wheeler said seriously.

Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti all rolled their eyes and headed off up the street toward the nearest train station.

"Ooh. Power. I like this." Linka considered, enjoying herself.

Wheeler sighed, conceding defeat.  _Well, some days you get the hot Russian blonde, some days the hot Russian blonde gets you._  He thought to himself. "Okay. What do you want?"

Linka noticed that the others left them behind, and sidled in close to him. "Well, there is one thing I want. It's been on my mind for a while now. Pretty much since the second I met you in fact."

Wheeler froze as she pressed in close and slid her hands up his chest. "Oh. Ah. Um… am I going to like this wish?"

"Maybe." Linka drawled. She put her face close to his, nearly nipping at his jaw. "Don't you ever…  _ever_ … call me _babe_ , ever again." She breathed hotly in his ear.

Wheeler was lost. He would have promised her a kidney is she'd asked for it. "S-sure." He managed to squeak, a full two octaves higher than usual.

A loud 'hey taxi' whistle from up the street interrupted them. "If you two are about done vaporizing each other's deodorant, some of us would actually like to save the world today!" Gi called back at them in amusement.

Linka moved back with all a gymnasts grace and actually started to slink toward the others, victorious. "Right with you."

Wheeler on the other hand, was frozen in place, not having so much as twitched. He stayed that way for a very long time. "Yowza."


	13. This Is Your Captain Speaking

A quick train ride later, and the Planeteers were at the entrance to the Storage Sheds, where Gi's cargo had been left when she and Kwame arrived in America. At this time of night, the place was closed.

A quick conference agreed that they shouldn't waste time getting away.

Getting past the fence was no problem, and Gi had been issued the key to her storage space. The five of them crept through the empty yard to the large shed. Every shed was more or less the same. A roller door, with a large garage space behind it, lights and workbenches inside. Some of the larger sheds were a good thirty meters across. One of the largest storage spaces held Gi's cargo. She unlocked the Roller door, and raised it enough for them to slip under.

Gi switched on the light as the roller door came down. Wheeler keyed in the code and stopped the alarm.

And there it was.

At first, it looked something like a minivan, with a long stretched rear. It was painted yellow, the top of it was clear glass or plastic, and some of the visible space was covered in solar panels. Along the sides were two open spaces where they could see the inner workings, but they were open seals, not damage. It stood on four stocky supports, which tapered from the body down into two long skis.

And strapped to the wall were two long wings, painted in the same colors, each of them easily thirty feet long.

Gi watched the reactions carefully, wondering what they all thought. She saw the exact moment of revelation on all their faces.

"It's a plane!" Linka blurted. "Without wings."

"Not a plane. A glider." Gi corrected, going into 'sale' mode. "I present to you, The Wave Rider. The worlds first long range emissions free aircraft. Formerly a regular glider, now an amphibious ocean and air craft. It's already seaworthy and flight capable, ready for its maiden voyage. The first glider with navigation up-links via GPS satellite phone and laptop. The wings have been modified to give the flaps more room, making it the most responsive glider ever made. The top half of the dome, as you can see, has been replaced with Plexiglas, which is equally strong but transparent, for the viewing convenience of the passengers."

"A glider seats only two people max, Gi." Wheeler argued. "That thing has what? Eight seats in it?"

"Six. And it'll be five once we get the seats attached properly. Room for supplies."

"The seats aren't welded in?"

"It's fiberglass. You don't weld it. We bolt them down." Gi answered, still off on her own point. "It started out as the standard glider, but then I started tinkering with the fuselage. It was easy enough to widen it, and make it open enough inside to seat five people. Gliders have been used in a variety of situations. You know during the Second World War they used gliders to sneak paratroopers in? Nobody heard the plane coming at night. And they sat dozens. The only thing they couldn't do was take off on their own. And that was the only problem I had with it too. It would fly, it would turn, it would carry five people plus bags. I simply couldn't get it off the ground. Putting in a motor would screw up the weight ratio, and then it wouldn't be a glider any more. But with wind and waves under the pilot's control... it's now mission capable."

"It doesn't have any wings." Ma-Ti said plainly.

"They're here. The original wings are now the landing skids, and it took me forever to find replacements. They were the single most expensive thing I've ever bought. And this is coming from Queen Geek of The Planeteers. When I came on board, I bit the bullet and paid up." Gi insisted. "You can't ship something this size fully assembled. The wingspan is huge! The wings were detachable for shipping, they're slung underneath."

"Both of them?" Wheeler asked dumbly.

Gi just looked at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Gi, but I wouldn't feel comfortable in a home made plane if the Wright Brothers themselves built it!"

Ma-Ti had bent down to look. "It doesn't have any landing gear."

"GI!"

"It has landing struts. I meant this thing to be a sea-going craft too y'know. It never had wheels, it has skids." Gi insisted cheerfully. "I'll need some help getting it into the Hudson River!"

"What do we need to do to get it finished?" Kwame asked.

"Just final assembly. The controls are all prepped, the interior is solid. Just have to put the pieces together, and get it somewhere I can take off."

Kwame glanced at Wheeler.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right." Wheeler said bluntly. "Unidentified aircraft appearing in the sky suddenly isn't real popular in New York. That sort of thing is tightly regulated. There are permits, inspections... to say nothing of radar."

"New York is a Coastal City." Kwame pointed out. "It wouldn't be difficult to stay under the radar until we get out over the water."

"We'll have to leave the wings for last." Linka said.

"Unless we attach them first. We could get a good clip of speed up on the back of a truck. Enough to give us a headwind." Wheeler pointed out.

"Wheeler, there are five of us. We need everyone. Who would drive the truck?"

"I can rig something..."

"And then the empty truck crashes into an orphanage full of crippled children after we go flying?"

"An orphanage full of crippled children?" Wheeler repeated. "Seriously?"

"There's more to it than just getting us out to the middle of the Ocean." Kwame said. "If this is going to be a career, we want to make sure we have transport that works. We have to know if we can get ourselves off the ground."

"Off the waves." Gi corrected. "And, I would like you all to note that I'm talking about an oceanic craft and I'm taking steps to avoid the magic word." She gestured at her ring, popped the hatch and climbed into the Wave Rider. Everyone smirked.

"Once we get a truck moving with this thing on top of it, it's only a matter of time before someone notices." Kwame said. "We had better hurry once we start."

"What's the rush?"

'The rush is, the Mobile Rig left ANWR a while ago. I don't know how fast a glider can move, but I'd bet good money that once the Rig leaves its latest spot in the Pacific we lose it forever."

"This is still a glider Kwame, It's too light to carry armor, and too slow to carry combat gear. It's not exactly the kind of thing you use for a high-speed pursuit, even it is airborne. What will a few hours matter?"

"It matters because Stumm just explained how easy it was to track us down and figure us out." Kwame explained. "And if it was easy for him to do so..."

"I agree with Kwame." Linka piped up. "He's hardly the only person who can access the information. Stumm may have something to gain by letting us go, but others don't. We are against a deadline, even if we don't know what it is. But I would feel better if we were out of New York."

"And frankly... with all due respect to Gi, if we get all the way out there, and find nothing, it's a long way back to land."

"He's right about that!' Gi called. "I'm looking at my laptop, and the GPS says there's not so much as a shallow reef within five hundred miles of the target."

"Must be one hell of a Mobile Rig if it can drill that deep..." Linka said to Gi. "How long will it take to get this thing ready to fly?"

"Mostly it's just the interior and the wings." Gi called from inside. "I can get most of that fixed up en route."

"You'll need a hand for some of the larger stuff if we're moving. I can get the seats on for you." Linka volunteered.

"You can?"

"I know how to turn a wrench Yankee."

"Anything else?" Kwame asked the group, looking for more loopholes in the plan.

"Are we sure we want to do this in the Hudson?" Wheeler asked. "I mean… it's pretty close to New York if you're worried about getting caught."

"A small war broke out in the middle of a national park not two days ago. Did anybody see anything on the news about it while we were waiting in The Plaza?" Linka pointed out. "Three hundred channels, and not one mention of helicopters exploding. We still have the advantage of Stumm hiding things for us. That won't last for long, but I doubt aircraft sightings are unusual for New York."

"And even in a city that never sleeps, three am is pretty private."

"Which means we have to do this now." Kwame agreed.

Silence.

"How the hell do we get this thing to The Hudson River at this time of night?" Wheeler asked.

"We'll need a crane. And a truck."

"It'll take a pretty big one." Wheeler agreed. "Well… I've worked enough construction sites to drive a cargo crane. But what do I lift it onto?"

"We'll find some transport. You get the crane."

Wheeler nodded.

* * *

Like a lot of storage centers near a major dock, there was a crane within the fence line, and it's reach across the top of the sheds was far enough that it could get most anywhere. Gi's 'cargo' was an easy reach, once it got running.

Ma-Ti had slipped away as soon as the plan was agreed upon, and reappeared again, somewhat wraith-like out of the dark, with a set of keys to give Wheeler. The Fire Planeteer didn't know where the boy had got them, and didn't want to ask.

After sneaking around in the dark so long, the sudden noise of the huge engine seemed unthinkably loud. Wheeler grit his teeth and forced himself to stick with it.

Linka had the glider on the hand crane, hauling it out of the shed with difficulty, Gi pushing from behind. The second it cleared the roller doors, Gi was at work, strapping down the wings. Wheeler swung the crane around and lifted it off the storage tray.

A second large engine was becoming slowly audible, and when it rounded the corner, Wheeler felt his jaw drop. It was a big rig, with a huge tray on the back, easily thirty feet long.

"I applaud your initiative Kwame, but somebody is gonna notice this thing is missing!" Wheeler called down from the cab of the crane.

"Hopefully, we'll have it back by dawn."

"Can you handle that thing on roads?"

"I've driven big rigs before. Mining trucks have a lot of power in them after all."

"Yeah, but in America we drive on the right."

"In northern Africa they drive on the right. South Africa the left." Kwame called back. "I've transported heavy loads in big trucks across both. Believe me, of all the ways this could go badly, this one I can handle."

"Both sides in different halves of the country? How exactly do you change lanes when you commute?"

"With great difficulty."

Wheeler rolled his eyes and swung the crane around, depositing the cargo down gently on the truck's tray. Gi scrambled up and started tying it down.

The second his burden was released, Wheeler put the Crane back where he found it and shut it down carefully. He even wiped it for prints before sprinting back to join them. "The night watchman?"

"Snoozing." Ma-Ti reported. "He woke up when the crane started, but I convinced him there was nothing happening."

Gi was climbing over the fuselage of the thing gracefully. "Hurry!"

Kwame leaned out a bit from the cab to talk to Wheeler. "We don't have a drop cloth big enough to cover something this size. What are the odds it's going to be noticed?"

"It'll be noticed sure, but its 3 AM in Manhattan, we'll hardly be the weirdest thing on the road."

"I hope that's enough."

* * *

Getting the front gate open was a good deal easier from the inside, and the Big Rig merged with the omnipresent traffic of New York, as the five of them made their way to the Hudson River.

They rode two across in the truck's cab, with Gi, Wheeler and Linka in the Waver Rider itself, making last minute adjustments to the controls. The fact that Gi was the one who built it meant that she had to do the majority of the technical work. A fact that led to Wheeler in the pilot's seat with Gi under his chair with her tools.

"Starboard Yaw." Gi directed from below the seat.

Wheeler froze. "Which is Yaw?"

"Right pedal." Gi translated.

Wheeler moved the relevant control smoothly.

"Nope. Still too loose. Hang on a second."

"Hel- _lo_!" Wheeler yelped. "Watch where you're sticking those pliers."

"Would you get your knee outta my face?" Gi responded. "Again please!"

Wheeler worked the controls. Gi nodded, out of his sight. "Good. Now the pitch."

* * *

Kwame had been driving legally, but his eyes never settled. He was watching for police cars, for regular cars, for people walking outside… The constant watching in every direction was starting to fray his nerves. "I feel like we're doing something illegal." Kwame muttered.

"We are." Ma-Ti pointed out. "The storage lot doesn't open till nine. This is a stolen truck."

Kwame took a breath. "Man this thing is heavy to drive." He worked harder than he was used to, to turn the wheel… and noticed a police car coming the other way. "Ma-Ti."

"Guys, duck." Ma-Ti said without raising his voice…

* * *

…and the other three somehow heard him, lowering their heads below the lines of the Wave Rider until the police passed them.

"Why do we always have to do that when someone's coming?" Linka asked.

"It's illegal to ride in the back of a rig like this without restraints." Wheller commented. "People will notice us before they take a second look at what we're riding in."

"Makes it feel like we're doing something wrong." Gi complained.

"Not wrong, just… secret." Wheeler advised her.

"You see, how I'm not making a James Bond comment?" Linka asked lightly. "That's restraint on my part."

"I appreciate that." Wheeler said solemnly.

"How are the passenger seats coming?"

"Secure. Where exactly did these chairs come from?" Linka asked.

"Um… best not to ask." Gi advised.

Wheeler and Linka traded a nonplussed look. "And she's the one worried we're doing something wrong?"

"Okay, okay. I bought them from a junkyard back home."

"A junk yard?"

"They used to be first class seats on a passenger jet."

"I can't believe they didn't salvage this stuff out before they junked the plane."

"They did, but they put them up for auction."

"So what's the problem?"

Gi flushed. "My dad thinks he's going to turn my room into a study or something, and had the chairs reserved for it."

Wheeler and Linka laughed delightedly at that.

* * *

The drive continued for a good while, with Linka testing out how stable all the chairs were, bolting them down, and Gi and Wheeler working all the controls, checking for responsiveness, at least as much as they could with the wings detached.

Eventually, the truck slowed, as they made it to the Hudson river.

Wheeler stuck his head out the hatch. "Kwame!" He yelled over the motor. "You gotta keep going till we find somewhere without a wall along the road. We don't have a crane any more!"

Kwame weaved back and started hunting for some part of New York that had a place to let down a boat. Eventually, they found one, alongside a pier. It was risky putting themselves so close to an area with cameras, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Okay everyone." Kwame took the lead. "As of now, we are racing the clock. It's only a matter of time before somebody starts to wonder about us. In fact, I wouldn't put it past Stumm to keep an eye on us with his own people. So let's do this thing quickly. Where are we?"

"The seats are ready." Linka reported. "All of them bolted down strong. Seat-belts are built in, though they aren't exactly crash webbing."

"It'll have to do." Kwame promised. "Anything else?"

"Well, the controls are ready, the fuselage is fairly solid… and oh yeah, we haven't attached the wings yet." Gi reported.

"Details, details…"

Everyone chuckled as Gi started to detach the wings from the base. "I would much rather we get this thing ready to fly before we get it off the truck." Gi explained. "It's fiberglass, not metal, so we don't have to weld anything,. All we have to do it attach them, just like with a big hang glider. It's assembly, not construction."

"Gi, the wings are pretty big…"

'But they're light." Gi promised him. "Remember, this started out as a glider."

"It's a lot bigger now Gi!"

"It'll work!" Gi insisted stubbornly. "We've just got to put the three parts together, and it'll be ready."

The five of them stepped forward to drag the disconnected wings out. They backed up from the truck to pull it out whole, spreading out to balance it evenly. They had to back up a long way before the end of it dropped off the truck, but eventually, they were carrying the surprisingly light load themselves.

She looked at Kwame. "We have to lift it up enough for me to attach it.

Kwame nodded. "Earth."

There was rumble as the ground rose enough to be level with the back of the truck. Between the five of them, they managed to walk up the sudden natural ramp, with the Glider wing balanced across the five of them.

"Hold it steady! Hold it steady!" Gi called, getting psyched up at the activity. She darted forward with her tools and got quickly to work. The other four could feel the wing shifting as the end of it attached securely to something.

Gi came running back. "Okay! Other one now!"

Wheeler stared at the attached wing for the first time. "There's no way. There is no way this thing will stay on. Look at it flex! It's so long it's practically dragging."

"It has to flex that way." Gi promised him. "It'll be flexing the other way once we're in the air."

"Wheeler! Hurry up! Piers have security cameras you know!" Linka had kept her face turned away from the cameras. "I don't like relying on Stumm's goodwill in hiding the evidence. What if he keeps a copy of the information he had on us?"

"He almost certainly will." Wheeler agreed, coming back to the truck and grabbing the other wing. "But it can't be helped."

"I cannot shake the feeling that this guy is going to turn around and bite us."

"He will." Ma-Ti said with grim calm. "He lives in a practical pragmatic life. But we're going to change the face of the world. We are not players in his game. We are The Game Changers."

Everyone not currently busy stared at him. "Ma-Ti…" Wheeler said finally. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

"No. There are too many things to choose from."

"Than how do you know he's going to cross us?"

"Some things have better odds than others."

Wheeler couldn't help but grin at that. "So what do we do?"

"We do what we came to do. We change the face of the world."

* * *

Another half an hour as Gi ran around the whole thing dementedly, looking for any flaws. It was the first time they had all seen it put together, and the initial thoughts were not encouraging. It looked home made. The paint didn't match in huge sections, the breaks and repairs in the constructed sections were easily visible. The name 'Wave Rider' was visible, though apparently written on in Permanent marker. It looked like a home made plane. A notion that did not inspire confidence.

Gi, on the other hand, was full of explosive energy at the thought of her pet project being finished and successful at last. Kwame backed the truck up till it tilted down to the water, ready to launch.

"You think if we drown trying to take off Stumm will send our bodies home?"

"We'll be noticeable, a wreck this size bobbing in the water."

"In this river? We won't be the biggest load of junk floating around." Wheeler said. "Hell, it's the Hudson; we probably won't be the only  _bodies_ floating around!"

Nervous laughter.

"Seriously though, what are the odds we can catch another flight?" Wheeler mumbled.

"And tell them what? To drop us off halfway to India? We cant catch a regular flight to go out to the middle of the ocean where there is no land, and no runways."

"Swipe a plane then?"

"Steal a plane in New York? We'd have to land it too. I doubt an oil rig has a runway. At least this has water skis on the landing gear."

"A helicopter then?"

"You think Gi can fly a helicopter?"

"Can Gi fly a Glider is the more important question."

"She built it, didn't she?"

"There's a guy in my building who spent years rebuilding a 60's mustang. He finished it at last, took it for it's first drive, and totaled it. He never had a license. Didn't think he needed one."

Gi shouted. "Here we go!" And she pulled on the cargo straps. The inclined cargo was released from it's bonds and slid backwards, metal on fiberglass, till the Wave Rider slid backwards on it's skids and tipped. Wheeler and Kwame were under its tail instantly, trying to hold it up. It started out as an ultra-lightweight aircraft, and had been redrawn and redesigned a hundred times over, until it was suddenly a regular light plane's worth. Linka and Gi scrambled to help, until finally, they managed to wrest the thing under enough control to slide it into the water.

The tail slid under the surface till the skids hit the water, and it wasn't enough to make it float again. It bobbed into the river, and didn't come back up again.

Gi pulled back just a bit. "WATER!"

Her ring flashed, and the surface of the water suddenly tilted, flinging itself away from the tail of the aircraft, the still water suddenly laying itself down diagonally, giving the Waver Rider enough room to slide off the rig and onto its skids before it went under.

Eventually, the waters returned to normal, and the aircraft bobbed gently on it.

Gi gave a war whoop that would have woken half the city and she scrambled out into the water, getting hip deep before she could haul herself up to the hatch. "Come on guys! Time's a'wasting!"

Trading a vaguely terrified look, the Planeteers swam out to their new ship.

By the time they all swam to the craft and hauled themselves in, Gi was strapping herself into the pilots seat. "I gotta tell you guys, I'm excited." She babbled. "I've always wanted to try this thing out! I can't wait to see how she handles!"

This, as it happened, was absolutely the worst thing she could have said to her passengers.

"In the quite likely event of disaster, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye." Wheeler intoned in a PA announcer voice.

"This is where a cartoon character would say 'gulp'." Linka gulped in agreement.

"This should be interesting." Kwame agreed.

"Define 'interesting'."

"Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?" Wheeler deadpanned.

"Loved that movie! Everyone keep your tray tables and seat backs in the full upright and locked positions, keep your hands and feet in the Wave Rider at all times!" Gi enthused. "Okay Linka, let's see if we can get this thing off the ground. Well, off the water. Well, up in the air!"

Her ring glimmered and the waves started to grow.

Linka crossed herself quietly. "Right with you."

"Water!" Gi said deliberately.

The Wave Rider jerked, started to roll a little as the waves picked up. They felt themselves push back into their seats as the waves came from behind the skids, propelling them forward.

"Just like surfing. Just like surfing. Just like surfing." Gi chanted to herself; her ring pulsed again and again.

The waves came one after the other, not high, but lasting longer than any natural wave should, lasting long enough to push them forward. Again. And again.

Linka took a deep breath as everyone gripped their seats tightly. "Wind!"

The waves were giving them speed, some momentum, but the lift came from a sudden narrow gust of unnaturally strong wind that met them head on, and moved under their wings.

It was like getting a kick from underneath, and nobody could help a short yell of shock as their stomachs jumped into their throats. They were airborne. And they didn't seem to be staying that way.

Linka clasped her hands together, trying like crazy to focus. "Wind! Steady now!"

The Wave Rider pitched, nearly flipped over forwards, then rolled, nearly flipped over sideways…

Gi worked the controls madly. " _Behind_ us Linka! We need tailwind! Not headwind!"

Linka grit her teeth. "Working on it!"

The glider heaved, bucked like a wild animal; they could hear things creaking like they were fit to break any second…

And then miraculously, the pitching settled, and they were flying.

For a long moment, everyone was frozen.

"Are we dead?" Wheeler asked, a little uncertain.

Gi let out another whoop. "Geeks Rule!"

Wheeler smiled casually. "I wasn't worried. Were you?"

Kwame tried to laugh it off, but was gripping his seat arms tightly. "Just tell me when the in-flight movie starts."

Linka smirked. "Don't be scared Fearless Leader. We won't get tossed by the wind."

Gi suddenly waved her arms around. "Look! No hands!"

"GI!"

The young Asian woman laughed and gripped the controls again. "Next stop, The Mid Pacific."

"It's a long way to go." Kwame pointed out.

"We'll have the wind at our backs."

"And a song in our hearts." Gi quipped. "Now… How do you think we'll land this thing when the time comes?"

* * *

Most of the flight was spent experimenting. There had never been any manner of transport that actually had the weather working consciously to help it along.

Once they were content that they were not going to drop out of the sky, the wings weren't going to fall off, and the floor was not going to fall out beneath them, they relaxed and enjoyed the flight.

The Plexiglas dome over the seats gave them a full view of the sky they flew in.

"I can't get over how quiet it is." Wheeler whispered, as though fearing to speak loudly and break the silent spell.

"Well... it is a glider." Gi reminded him. "They don't really make a lot of noise without engines."

"Well... I knew that, but you'd think there'd be wind or something..."

Linka smiled. "There is no wind if you travel  _with_ the wind." Her ring glimmered again and they sped up a little.

"How are you holding up Linka?" Kwame asked.

"I'm okay. It's actually getting easier." She told him, a little fatigue showing in her voice. "We found a natural wind moving the right way a few hours ago, so it gave me a break… sort of…"

"How fast are we traveling?" Ma-Ti asked, curious.

"Faster than most any glider I've heard of." Gi admitted. "We're making about as much time as a regular aircraft. A regular small aircraft anyway."

The Pacific was a long way away, and New York was on the wrong side of the North American Continent to simply fly out. At some point, they would have to cross land again to get there, and Gi spent some time with her laptop, calculating the fastest way to get there.

"It's a trade off." Gi said. "Flying over Africa will make us noticed by a lot more people, but Mexico will give us a lot less time over land, but the area is watched more closely by coast guard, the navy…"

The thought went back and forth, argued around the group.

"Going over Mexico would cut our overall travel time." Wheeler pointed out. "We don't exactly have a lot of facilities on the Wave Rider."

Gi nodded. "And the autopilot is physics and a bungee cord wrapped around the control stick." She gestured at the controls. "Whatever we have to do when we get there…"

"Okay." Kwame agreed with quiet authority. "Then we go west, over Mexico."

The Planeteers knew they couldn't make it across Mexico and back to the Ocean by dawn, so they flew south and decided to stop in the Gulf of Mexico. Gi and Linka took turns with the laptop, searching for the most secluded spot they could find.

They swooped into land, and skidded across the water, which was suddenly flat as a runway. The water softened as they lost speed, and the waves gently brought them in to the beach.

Kwame pried his fingers off the armrests. "Great landing."

Gi was grinning madly. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Can we cross landfall before dawn?"

"And gain plenty of distance. We're a glider, so we won't be heard, and we're a small craft so we can fly below radar. All it will take is darkness and we'll be completely untraceable."

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"A hurry to get away before anyone noticed us. We're far from people here, and that has been accomplished. Now it's a smarter move to wait for the cover of night again. At least until we get out over the water."

Everyone nodded and climbed out of the glider, eager to stretch their legs. "Ohh. Ow. Ow." Wheeler grunted as he stretched out. He let himself down into the water.

"Hey Wheeler!" Gi called, and handed down her backpack. "Don't get that wet. It's got our food and my phone in it."

Wheeler carried the pack above his head with both hands, military style, and made his way to shore. The others followed. Gi shut down the Wave Rider, jumped up to balance on the edge of the hatch opening, and swan-dove flawlessly into the clear water.

Wheeler was up on beach first, Linka and Kwame right behind him. Linka dragged herself out of the water and collapsed, half asleep in seconds.

Wheeler was pulling her back up again quickly. "Uh-uh. No you don't. No shade here. All that gorgeous creamy skin of yours will burn. Can't fall asleep there, babe."

"Don't call me that." Linka mumbled, still asleep, but she got her feet under her with Wheeler's help and headed up the beach to the trees.

"Want me to rub some suntan lotion all over you?" Wheeler quipped playfully.

"Okay." Linka yawned.

Wheeler nearly dropped her. "Really? Uh…. Okay."

"We don't have any lotion." Gi told him, making her way up the beach.

"Ohhh…. Maaan! Five bags and you didn't bring…? Wait. You must have. I'll go check!" Wheeler whined, and as he sprinted back to the Wave Rider, Linka traded a sly triumphant look with Gi.

* * *

The Planeteers were waiting for sundown, still several hours away. Gi had gone to her laptop again and figured out a quick route far from towns and traveled roads, so they could leave a little earlier. The thought that they might miss their target was never far from anyone's mind. The danger of being caught or stopped before they cold get there was the only thing holding them back.

In the meantime, they had found a perfect tropical cove, with a small beach, though plenty big enough for five, stretching halfway around the inlet, and a thick grove of big leafy trees just back from the sand.

The sound of the waves, a cool breeze off the ocean, shade and warm air... It was hard not to think of it as a vacation. Linka had fallen asleep immediately, exhausted from the constant use of her power. Gi had handed out some travel food, their supplies already running low; Ma-Ti had collected the empty drink bottles and vanished into the foliage without a word, and Wheeler and Kwame were relaxing under the trees, enjoying the view, and the wait.

"We've gotta remember this place." Kwame said finally. "Once the mission is over, I'd love to come back."

Wheeler nodded, taking long deep breaths of the air. "I don't understand how we're the only people here." He said quietly, mindful of the dozing Linka curled up under the tree he sat against. "I mean look at it! It's got to be the most perfect beach for a thousand miles."

"That thousand miles includes Acapulco, Cozumel… This is a small cove, Wheeler. There are probably a million of them in the world. Far from people, far from roads. The only way to get to them is with your own yacht, or your own glider." Gi quipped. "I wish I brought my wetsuit. The surf's no good, but the water is gorgeous."

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

Everyone reacted, and Gi paled. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Kwame asked.

Gi pulled out her cell phone. "It's my parents!"

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

"How does that even work out here?"

"It's a sat-phone. I get reception everywhere." She spun around and gave the phone to Wheeler. "Lie to my family! Please! I told them I joined The Gaia Institute in America! I gave them this number and had all calls forwarded to my phone with this ring-tone!"

Wheeler burst out laughing. "Do your parents even speak English?"

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

"Yes! Wheeler! You're the only American accent around! Please!"

Wheeler look the phone and answered it with a high nasally voice. "You have reached The Gaia Institute, proudly serving the global community since 1990, how may I direct your call?"

Everyone smirked.

"Gi Takashi?" Wheeler hummed. "Do you know what division she is in? I'm afraid I need a division, or an extension line."

"Give me the phone!" Gi hissed.

"Wait a moment, did you say Gi Takashi? One moment, and let me check our employee roster." Wheeler covered the phone.

"Put. The phone. On hold. And give it to me." Gi said to him slowly, like she was explaining a simple command to a slow witted puppy.

Wheeler grinned. "You're awfully short tempered with your co-conspirators." He uncovered the phone. "Ma'am? I found the name, please hold." He put the cell on hold and handed it to Gi.

Gi took it, and waited a discreet interval while she took a deep breath. "Mama?" She noticed the others watching her avidly, and took off down the beach. "Yeah! I love working here!"

The others let her go. Ma-Ti crossed paths with her, carrying their drained water bottles. "Fresh water back that way." He told them, handing out the refills. Everyone took them, thanking him gratefully.

Wheeler watched Ma-Ti. He had that unhealthy sheen on his skin again. "When did you last drink something?"

"I… I don't remember…"

"Come on." Wheeler said kindly, like he was telling him it was time to go to school.

Ma-Ti nodded, and closed his eyes. He seemed to shudder a moment, and when his eyes opened, they were focusing on things again properly. Within seconds he was gulping down the water in the bottles left in his hands.

Kwame smiled at Wheeler. Wheeler met his eyes. They didn't need Ma-Ti's telepathy to know what the other was thinking.  _You take good care of him Wheeler._

_I look after my little brother. It's what I do._

Privately, Wheeler knew he'd cut the ring off Ma-Ti's hand himself, if he thought the kid was addicted to something the way his mom was.

It was a thought he couldn't shake. "Hey guys?" he asked finally. "What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Using your powers." Wheeler clarified. "Ma-Ti always seems to be 'on', but the rest of us have to think about it. I'm saying… what does it feel like?"

Kwame took a moment, giving the question consideration. "It feels… I summon the power, try to think about what I want to happen. And then I feel… everything. Everything of the earth anyway. I can feel the ground like I'm a thousand times more aware of it…and then I feel the energy moving. It feels like there's something powerful in the ground, and I can feel it moving, like when you're flying a kite, and you feel it jar through the string. The energy moves up through me, and I feel it pour through the ring… and then the energy flies out, and the ground starts moving."

Wheeler nodded. "That's what it feels like for me too. Only for me it doesn't come through the ground, it comes from… I don't know. From burnable stuff I guess. Rock and concrete I can feel a lot less than wood or paper. It's like I'm looking through things for a moment. Even the air."

"Because air can burn." Gi said, suddenly back with the group. "When the air heats up, it's molecules move faster. That's why you see heat waves in the air over something hot. You speed that movement up enough, and air molecules can ignite. It doesn't last without something to burn, but fire needs air as much as fuel."

"That's why I can make fire appear in thin air. It wouldn't work in the water, it wouldn't work in a vacuum." Wheeler said with realization. "There's still so much we don't know."

Silence. Kwame turned to Gi. "What did you tell your family?"

"That… I was getting on with my co-workers, that it was hectic, that my focus was on solutions to ecological problems. I told them that my first attempts at getting green transport like the Wave Rider working was a success, but I didn't know how far it would go; and I told them that I was working hard, and that I missed them both." Gi sighed and rubbed her face. "It was all true. Except it was all a lie."

"You know they're going to find out eventually." Kwame said. "About the lie, if nothing else."

"I know." Gi said in a very small voice. "How do I tell them?"

Kwame shrugged. "I can't help you. I had nobody to tell."

Linka shrugged. "I can't help you. I told my grandmother nothing except that I was leaving. She accepted that. It's not the first time she's had to accept things she didn't understand from people she loved."

Wheeler shrugged. "I can't help you either. I told my family I was leaving and nothing else, then I fled the city before they could kill me."

Ma-Ti shrugged. "I just made my parents change their minds about me leaving. They were very happy."

Pause. Everyone stared at Ma-Ti.

"There's something really creepy about you sometimes." Gi said to Ma-Ti finally.

Ma-Ti nodded ruefully. "I know. It's bothering me a little bit too."

Silence.

"I wish I brought my fishing rod." Kwame said.

Smiling wanly, Ma-Ti gestured at the waves, and suddenly three or four fish jumped up out of the water and vanished again.

"Oh sure, but can you make them jump into a fry-pan?" Wheeler quipped.

Kwame seemed almost troubled. "Ma-Ti… can you actually talk to animals?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't bother you?" Kwame pressed. "Insects have a lifespan of a week or so, fish cows and pigs get eaten by the millions…"

Ma-Ti gestured out over the water. "I can talk to them, but they don't have much to say. Fish aren't smart. Their memory is so short term they'd forget the start of my name before I told them the end of it. They don't' even know how long they've lived." He gestured back at the tees. "Birds are smarter. They fly, they feed. They don't dwell on things, or think deep thoughts. Their minds are all instinct, no planning, no memory. Just what to do right now." He gestured at the ground. "Ants and insects and bees have very active minds, but they don't think. They have only one thought, and they all think it in unison. The chorus changes as the Queens direct, but they all have no thought but their work. Cows and pigs and sheep are dull. They eat to grow, don't care about anything beyond that. It's not laziness on their part, or prejudice on mine. They simply don't have brains that can think, in any way we would understand thought. Very few creatures can tell one day from the next like we do, or plan out how to do something like we do. But they all accept that they exist on a food chain. Something eats them. They all eat something. They don't hold a grudge about it. They aren't angry about it. Man is the only animal that feels guilty. Or needs to."

The little speech amazed everyone, forced to think along lines that nobody had considered before.

"Like I said." Wheeler piped up finally. "Still so much we don't know."

* * *

The cell-phone buzzed.

Bligh woke up, reached down and grabbed it silently from her discarded clothes in a heartbeat. She pulled the phone under her pillow and looked subtly over her shoulder. Devorux was still asleep, facing away from her. She slid out of the bed and crept across his plush carpet, letting herself into the en suite bathroom. Though she was naked, and the dawn barely breaking outside, she didn't let the cold bother her. "Bligh here."

"Bligh." It was Stumm. "Situation report?"

Bligh turned on the shower to cover the conversation. "The Rig is working fine,and the crew is all following orders. Nothing we can point the authorities to. Nothing provable anyway."

"Well, I think I may have a solution to that. How about Devorux?"

Bligh dared to peek out of the bathroom at his sleeping form. "I have the captain under control."

"Good. I've managed to locate Bleek."

"How?"

"He killed an Internet blog for Appius, about your activities in ANWR. Somebody noticed it was missing, and recorded the IP address Bleek used. I was able to track it."

Bligh pursed her lips. "If someone noticed we were at ANWR, we may lose control of how the information comes out."

"Only a few people know about the blog. One was the Ranger who posted it. I've already taken care of him. The others are under control in the short term; we'll take care of them when we have nothing more to gain. I wanted to give you warning, that now we've found Bleek, we're approaching the final phase."

Bligh sighed. "I'm glad. I'll be happy to get off this ship."

"You understand that there can be no connections between any of my people and anything involving that ship. Once we're ready, Devorux will have to be removed also. If you could see to it that there's no body; that would be an advantage."

Movement outside. Devorux was waking up.

Bligh moved fast. "Really looking forward to that part." She told Stumm savagely. "I have to go."

She turned off the phone, stuck it under the sink and jumped in the shower, not even checking to see if the water was warm.

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened, and Devorux leered in at her. "Hey. You're up early."

Bligh wanted so badly to kill him and be done with this whole assignment. "Early to bed, early to rise." She smiled invitingly at him. "Care to join me?"

* * *

The sun sank stunningly over the horizon, sending the clear blue sky into a fiery blaze. There was no time to stop and enjoy it.

Having some experience in the art of take-off, this flight began much more gracefully, and they doused every light as they slid silently over the narrowest most isolated point of Mexico they could find, hugging the ground till they left the scopes and domain of humans behind with the shore line, and soared over the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean.

The Planeteers kept mostly silent wile they flew. Gi seemed plugged into some energy source that nobody else knew about, because she hadn't stopped buzzing since they had taken off. Thrilled that her Wave Rider was working, Gi was loving every minute of the trip.

Wheeler was looking out the window. "I haven't seen a boat since we left."

"We're off all the usual routes. There aren't any islands out this way, so there's no reason for the private yachts to come by..." Gi shrugged. "What can I say? It's a big ocean."

"Um... Not to sound unappreciative Gi..." Kwame said quietly. "But how long until we get down from here?"

Everyone chuckled. Kwame's fear of heights had settled somewhat once the flight stabilized, but everyone noticed that he hadn't once looked down.

"Hate to tell you Kwame, but it's going to be hours at least."

"Let's try something." Linka piped up. "What Wheeler and I were talking about, about how two rings make the effects stronger? What if we tried that? If we could enhance my power, we could get a speed boost."

"It would be good to know if there's another level to our abilities. And it would answer the question of whether or not the wrong combination will cancel each other out."

"Well... we know what happens when we mix wind and fire." Kwame pointed out. "Linka, after you."

"Wind." Linka commanded and the Glider sped up.

"Earth!" Kwame added, and the wind intensified, clouds of dirt and dust suddenly swirling into being around the Wave Rider.

"Woah! Speed boost!" Gi laughed. "Water!"

The Waver Rider's speed intensified again, and suddenly the Glider started to creak. Rainfall slapped at the transparent dome of the glider, the noise picking up to sudden explosive levels.

_Keeee-_ **CRACK**!

Sudden bursts of flashbulb light erupted from what was moments ago a clear day, and lightning forked across the sky they flew through!

"WOAH!" Gi yelped and yanked on the controls, sending them into a dive. "Call it off! Call it off!"

_Ksheeee-_ **CRASH!**

The others forced their minds clear, forced their powers back. The energy had spiked with each new element added, till it was flying from their fingertips, the power of the elements coming alive in each of them, gathering and pouring out across the air and waves.

But unfed, unwanted, the power bled out, the energy that empowered them each, eager for action and hungry to be released, allowed itself to fade...

Gi worked the controls again, and the Glider sluggishly moved back onto an even keel. Kwame was gripping his armrests almost painfully, and he wasn't the only one.

"W-" Wheeler swallowed and tried again. "Where did the lightning come from?"

"Dust in the air, blown by the wind." Gi croaked. "Static build up from the friction of dust brushing against itself."

"And..." Kwame coughed a little. "Where did the dirt come from? We're over the ocean."

"There's always dust particles in the air, no matter where you are. I think that your power summoned it to us."

"And of course, there were three powers working, so the earth just... Magnified."

"It worked though." Linka offered. "We sped up. The wind got a lot stronger."

"Little too strong." Gi pointed out. "The wings were starting to creak a little. I think we may have screwed up the math. You know how earthquakes and Cyclones are measured? Well, it's measured in factors. A 4.0 quake on the Richter scale is not one times worse than 3.0, but ten times worse. Same with Cyclones. I think our rings are the same way. Each ring multiplies the power."

"If we'd kept that storm going, it would have been a wind thirty times stronger than the regular kind." Linka did the math. Her ring glimmered and they sped up a little again, back at cruising speed. "We probably would have blown the wings clean off."

Wheeler looked down at the ocean. "Kwame..." He mumbled. "Um, I get that you're scared of heights, and I'm sympathetic, but I'm also scared of falling out of the sky into the ocean, so..."

"Agreed. Slow and steady." Kwame was smooth about it. He never let it show on his face. "Did anyone remember to bring a deck of cards?"

Silence.

"I spy, with my little eye-"

"Shut up Wheeler!" Four voices chorused.

"Ahh, now it's a road trip."

* * *

As the sun rose high into the sky, Devorux came onto the bridge, master of all he surveyed. "Report."

Sykes studied his workstation. "Coolant running at 70% capacity, pumps are at 112% to counter the depth of the ocean here, automatic ballast tanks are at optimum response times, attitude control is holding at zero bubble all day. We are making our full quotas."

"Good." Devorux commented, looking about. The ship wasn't even rocking. It never did. The ballast tanks were all computer controlled, and designed by Devorux personally to ensure that it had a much faster response time and a much smoother transfer rate. Even this far from land, with the ocean so deep below them, he could target the thinnest spots to drill for oil with perfect accuracy.

Solomon, at the radar station piped up suddenly. "Captain, I've got a bogey coming in at bearing 159." He worked his control board. "Altitude says it's an aircraft, radar profile minimal. No transponder frequency. It's headed directly for us."

Devorux hit the PA. "Security chief Bligh, report to the bridge immediately."

She was at the bridge within seconds. "What?"

"We have an aircraft headed directly toward us."

"Why weren't we notified?" Devorux demanded of Bligh.

"It wasn't on any of the manifests." Bligh protested. "I checked the flight and ship schedules of pretty much every airline and shipping company there is in the Pacific. Nothing's supposed to be out here but us."

"Then who the hell are they?" Devorux demanded. "There's no transponder frequency."

"Sounds like they don't  _want_ to be identified." Bligh pointed out. "Pirates? Smugglers?

"Cops?" Devorux put in darkly.

Bligh took that in. Secrecy was her job. "What's the range?"

"A half mile and closing." Solomon reported.

Bligh went to the Bridge windows and picked up the hunting binoculars. Searching the sky, she was silent as she scanned. "There."

"What is it?"

"No markings. Looks like a... a glider?"

"This far out? That's impossible."

"I don't see any engines. Of any kind. A few solar panels, but no sign of any propulsion."

"Well, that makes no sense. I don't like things happening that make no sense Bligh."

"I'll handle it." She said coldly and left the bridge, hitting her radio. "Mal, bring my Sniper rifle up on deck."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Well. There it is." Wheeler said, nonplussed.

"It's huge!" Gi blurted.

"That's what she said." Wheeler quipped, and Linka smacked him upside the head.

"So. What do we think?" Kwame asked.

"We're here to stop them right?" Linka said. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well... a ship that size is going to be hard to stop."

"A ship that size would have hundreds of people on it. Thousands! Look at it! It's the size of an aircraft carrier! Do we just drown them all?"

"No." Ma-Ti countered. "Not that many. A few hundred at most. This is supposed to be a secret after all."

Gi nodded. "That makes sense. Seriously though, I don't know if I can sink something that big. It's built to be very stable on the waves. I could probably toss it around a bit, but that thing is way too big to simply capsize. It's too heavy to turn over. It just won't flip fast enough before it rights itself!"

"So... what do we do?"

CRACK!

"Wha-" Gi was confused for a moment. "I... I just lost left pitch control!"

"Gi!" Ma-Ti yelled. "Look!"

Gi did so, and yelped. There was a large hole blown through the wing. "Oh no!"

"Sniper!" Wheeler and Linka yelled as one.

* * *

Grinning cruelly, Bligh fired again. The wing of the glider seemed to bend, and then shatter along the high caliber bullet-holes.

* * *

"WE LOST A WING! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Wheeler was screaming. Even in free-fall, the glider made no noise, bar everyone yelling.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Gi screamed back, working the controls uselessly.

"WHEELER!" Kwame's roar cut through all their voices. "Take out the Hatch!"

Wheeler lifted his ring. "Fire!"

The hatch glowed from light red to fierce white in a matter of seconds, and the hatch suddenly blew off the Wave Rider, hinges and all.

* * *

With one wing missing, the glider went into a flat spin, spiraling down toward the ocean.

Bligh turned to Mal. "Take a landing boat out to the wreckage, make sure there are no beacons or transmitters working. If there are survivors, bring one for questioning, kill the rest."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Down on the bridge, Devorux grinned. "Whatever else you can say about that woman, she's a good shot."

"Yes sir." Sykes agreed instantly.

And then something impossible happened.

The glider, now in a doomed flat spin, was dropping like a stone, when what looked exactly like a small tornado formed directly beneath it, the vortex seeming to catch it whole, and bring the spin under control. And then from below the mini-tornado, something exploded upward from the water. It took Devorux a moment to realize that it was a rock. A pillar of rock, at least thirty meters across, simply exploded straight up from the water, fifty meters high. The top of the pillar was smooth and flat, the whole thing raising up like an instant mountain beneath the wrecked glider, catching it neatly as the vortex faded.

A few moments passed, and there was movement. Five people got out, in full view of everyone. The five of them glaring across the waves at the rig, from their own small speck of impossible dry land.

"That's impossible." Sykes hissed.

* * *

"That's impossible." Mal blurted.

"That... is really not possible." Bligh agreed in shock.

Her radio buzzed. "Bligh? Are you seeing this?"

She answered it. "I see it. Am I imagining this?"

"If you are, so's the entire bridge crew."

Bligh sighed and thought for a moment. "Mal, same plan. But no prisoners."

"Belay that Mal!" Devorux shouted through the radio. "I want them alive!"

"What?" Bligh yelled.

"You heard me! That's an order!"

* * *

"We have no room here!" Linka snarled. "We have our backs to the sea, literally."

"Boats!" Ma-Ti warned.

Everyone looked at Gi.

Gi gulped. "Okay." She sucked in a deep breath. "WATER!"

The waves suddenly rose and crashed in one movement, and the motorboats were suddenly upside down, their motors still roaring.

Gi was gulping air, on a high. "I... I did it!"

* * *

Bligh was watching the whole thing through her telescopic lens, and growled. "How are they doing that?"

"I don't know. When we find a way to capture them, we'll ask." Devorux's voice came from the radio.

Bligh snarled. "My people are in the crossfire out there!"

"They're Corporation Private Security. That's what we pay them for."

Bligh sneered and switched her radio off. "Like hell." She raised the rifle and lined up on Kwame's head.

* * *

Ma-Ti sensed it the second the wave of malice came rolling through them. Without pausing for thought he threw himself at Kwame, brought him down in a tackle. The bullet whistled past them all.

Kwame looked up at Ma-Ti in shock, feeling the side of his head. There was a neat slice carved through his hair.

The sheer shock at the near death experience left everyone breathing hard for a moment.

"...earth..." Kwame barely managed to hiss out, and the rock around the edge of their tall narrow island rose another few feet, giving them cover.

Linka came over, started feeling Kwame's head. "You're okay. It's barely a graze. You're okay."

Kwame nodded, blinking rapidly.

_Thoom. Thoom._

They heard the noises and froze. They weren't guns. They were launchers.

A pair of narrow thin canisters came over the barricade walls and landed in the middle of them.

"GRENA-" Wheeler started to yell, when the canisters burst.

They erupted with thick gray smoke, cloying and viscous, spreading out to surround them all, and the Planeteers suddenly couldn't breathe. Their eyes were watering violently, they were all coughing. Grappling hooks came up over the edge of the pillar, hard to focus on or to release with their lungs and eyes burning so badly...

It took Linka four tries to get enough breath into her lungs to say the magic word. "..w...w _#koff#_  ...wind!"

The wind picked up, sweeping through them, around them, gusting the tear gas away, sweeping it out over the edge of the pillar. But the damage had been done.

Linka fought to her feet and bent over the stone wall to retch. Ma-Ti pulled her back down again, and another bullet whistled in, chunking the stone Linka was bent over a few seconds before.

Linka coughed up the contents of her stomach behind the wall as tears streamed down all their faces, the lot of them fighting to clear their eyes, get their breath back...

Wheeler saw blurry movement through watering eyes and lifted his ring. "Fire."

The rifle in the guards' hands suddenly burst into flames, and the man threw it away frantically as the gunpowder in the magazine caught fire and exploded in a mini fireworks display. Everyone hugged the ground, trying madly not to get caught by shrapnel.

The guard drew his hunting knife and Wheeler pointed his Ring from the ground. "Don't!" He warned the man. His ring glowed dangerously. "I'll fry you, I promise!" He broke down coughing, but his ring didn't waver.

Ma-Ti had been desperately trying to get a breath in and failing, till finally his voice rolled across them.  _BEHIND YOU!_

Men in flak jackets were boiling up over the edge of the barricades on all sides, guns drawn. Gunfire rang out and Wheeler felt hammer blows slam up and down his spine as he was shot in the back at point blank range.

"WHEELER!" Linka screeched as Wheeler dropped. He didn't get up again.

Linka roared and swung her ring around, conjuring a malevolent wind-storm from nothing. Half a dozen guards were gusted off the barricade, knocking them over the edge and the air was filled with screams as they spiraled down to the ocean below.

With the wave of guards knocked down, Linka threw herself at Wheeler's motionless body. "Wheeler! Wheeler! You have to answer me!" She looked up, stricken. "Oh God! He won't wake up!"

"There are more boats coming!" Ma-Ti called.

Gi took a breath and forced her eyes away from Wheeler's body. "I've got them!" She clambered up.

Ma-Ti tackled her and more bullets whistled past.

"There's nothing we can do while that sniper is on the ship!" Ma-Ti said, still unnaturally calm.

"Well I can't even see her!" Kwame snapped. "Anyone who raises a head will get it blown off."

"So what are we going to do?" Gi yelled.

"He's not bleeding!" Linka yelled at the three of them, still at Wheeler's side. "He's not bleeding!"

_Thoom!_

Everyone looked up in horror as the sound of a launcher returned.

Another canister came down, and Linka got ready to act much faster this time.

But this was not a Tear Gas Grenade. The Flash-Bang erupted the second it landed. Flash-Bangs were non-lethal anti-personnel weapons, used by military, SWAT Teams, Special Forces... and all of them outfitted, armed and trained by The Corporation, who kept these toys for themselves too.

The Flash-Bang exploded with a flash many times brighter than staring into the sun, the concussion was deafening, disorienting...

Blinded, deafened, muted, one of them already down, The Planeteers were completely out of commission.

The next wave of opponents clambered up over the barricades and gunned down the Planeteers at point blank range, one after the other.

Kwame couldn't see, couldn't hear, could barely breathe... he felt the spike go into his chest, a short sharp pinprick, and a strangely lucid thought came to him. _Tear Gas and Flash-Bangs. They wanted us alive..._

...and all Kwame knew was darkness.


	14. Danger, Will Robinson!

Wheeler woke up painfully and looked up at Linka's concerned upside-down face. "Uhh... Well, I must be dead. I see angels."

Linka smiled in relief despite herself. She said something in Russian that Wheeler couldn't follow. Her voice was raw and croaky.

He grinned back at her. "I don't know what you said gorgeous, but you're not wrong. I can go from unconscious to velvet in two seconds. Makes you want me, right?"

Linka stroked his hair gently, and Wheeler realized suddenly why she looked upside down. He was lying with his head in her lap. He felt a hard cot under the rest of him, though his back ached horribly, like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer over and over.

She said something else in Russian that he couldn't follow and Wheeler froze as memory caught up. "Linka? Why can't I understand you?"

Linka smiled sadly, and Wheeler tried to move. Fire raced through his body and he lay back with a groan.

Linka pushed him back gently and spoke again. Wheeler got a good look at her hand as she did. Her ring was missing.

Wheeler could barely feel his arms as he lifted them, and looked at his hand. His was gone too.

"Yeah. They took them all."

Wheeler very slowly turned his head to the left and saw bars. He and Linka were in a cell, and across the... hallway? Corridor? A second cell directly opposite. Gi was in it. Wheeler could see another cell to the side of hers. And in one of them was Ma-Ti. Ma-Ti had not woken up yet.

Kwame's voice called from somewhere out of sight, and Wheeler took a guess. Two cells on either side of the room. One in each, but there were five of them...

Gi saw the thoughts play out on his face as he swept his gaze around, looking for the out of sight Kwame. "You took the worst of the damage, so we convinced them to let Linka stay with you. At least until you woke up."

"I remember... gunfire." Wheeler croaked to Gi.

"You were shot." Gi said solemnly. "They must have emptied half a clip into your back. But they had orders to take us alive, so the rifles were using rubber bullets. We were lucky. They used the handguns with the darts on us. We checked your injuries when we came to. You look like a purple inkblot."

Wheeler groaned and looked at his team-mates. They were all covered in bruises and cuts, their eyes were bloodshot, their noses were running, there was an awful smell coming from their clothes...

Wheeler shivered. "If they didn't want us alive..."

"We would all be dead." Gi agreed.

Ma-Ti woke up and screamed, clapping at his head. The rest of the team jumped at the sudden noise. He was screaming over and over, spinning around, nearly in convulsions.

He fell off the cot, and hit the floor. The shock of it enough to stop him screaming. " _Ido_." He sobbed.  _"Ido. Ido. Ido."_

Gi couldn't see him around the corner of the cell, but she could hear him. "What's he saying?"

Like a number of people in New York, Wheeler had picked up bits and pieces of a few other languages. "It's Spanish." Wheeler croaked darkly. "He's saying 'Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone'."

"What is?  _What_  is gone?"

Wheeler tapped the side of his head. "Everything."

* * *

The Rings were with the rest of their equipment and personal effects, laid out on the table in the Captain's Stateroom. Bligh, Devorux, and Sykes were gathered around the table, picking through everything.

Bligh made her report to the captain. "The equipment in their glider was all over the counter or mismatched salvage. They came into this with no money backing them up. The clothing is all off the rack, no uniform, no hidden pockets. The material in the clothing is equivalent to the materials of their respective nationalities, so they're not being outfitted anywhere. X-Rays all came back negative, no tracking devices, no recording devices, and the only GPS was in an over the counter laptop in the aircraft. One point of interest, the camera. It's not digital, it's a straight up film camera."

"Who the hell uses film any more?"

"Well... they do, apparently. We're trying to rig something up that will let us see what the pictures are. One thing we don't have on board is a dark room."

"Any indication of who they are?"

"They had ID. We found names and locations for all of them. There's been no attempt made to hide their identities, the paper trails are all extensive enough that they couldn't be fake ID's."

"How deeply did you investigate?"

"Not far. We've got secrets of our own to protect and I didn't want to draw attention." Bligh assured him.

"Good girl." The captain agreed. "Any ideas what brought them out here?"

Bligh forced herself to smile impishly at him, like it was a private joke, but inwardly she seethed at being treated like a good little puppy. "Nothing. There's a few notes on the web here and there about them leaving home. Resigning from work and handing over assets, buying plane tickets; things such as that. All of them within the last week to ten days."

Devorux stared blankly at her. "So… what? You're telling me that five young people from across the world spontaneously decided to meet up, build a glider and take a spin out across the most isolated unnoticed corner of the Pacific Ocean today?"

Bligh shook her head. "I'm saying that's what the evidence supports. But it's pretty clear there's something unusual going on here." She gestured at the Rings on the table. "We've gone over the footage four times, I've held interviews with all the men I had involved in the capture, I've spoken to the wounded. The only thing that stands out is the Rings."

Sykes raised his hand like he was in school. "If I may sir, the evidence supports that. The footage saw the Rings glowing intermittently, apparently under direct control, and usually just before something impossible happened. I don't know how or why, but I can tell you that these rings have no power source that I can see, and no apparent illuminative properties or technology."

Devorux looked at him. "Then how were they able to glow?"

"Glow? How were they able to make the ocean turn rough so fast? Or make a wind storm that gusted my people into a forty meter drop?" Bligh retorted. "Nothing about this makes sense."

"Magic?" Sykes quipped.

"Magic is what we call it when we can't explain it. Then we call it something else."

"And what do we call this?" Devorux asked, more out of an amused desire to jab at Bligh than any real desire for an answer. He turned to Sykes. "What do we know about the rings?"

Sykes seemed uncomfortable about being under the Captain's gaze, and more nervous still about what he had to report. "Sir, we've never seen anything like this… we haven't had a lot of time, so what I do have would be largely conjecture…"

"Spit it out, Sykes." Devorux snapped coldly.

Sykes gulped. "Well… sir, so far the only thing we've been able to track down with certainty are the symbols. The symbols come from various cultures, all of them ancient languages or pictographs. They are elemental signs. Which is consistent with the… Um… the  _powers_  that the wearers seem to possess."

Devorux was listening, but noticed Bligh was pressing her earpiece subtly, listening to something.

Sykes didn't notice, and continued with his report. "We have been reluctant to do anything too invasive with the Rings, but so far we've been able to confirm that there's nothing that matches these stones, or the bands. It looks like gold, but it's not."

"New elements, hm?" Devorux seemed very interested to hear that. "Bligh, what are you hearing?"

Bligh released her earpiece. "They're awake. We were right. Without the Rings, they haven't demonstrated any abilities. And it seems that none of them can understand each other."

"What?"

"They don't seem to have a common language."

"How could they organize something like this without even being able to  _talk_  to each other?"

Bligh grit her teeth. "Magic."

Devorux picked up the largest ring, and slid it on. It didn't fit, so he had to wear it on his little finger. "Earth!" He said easily.

The others twitched at the word. The Ring did not glow. Nothing happened.

Sykes almost seemed to relax enough for a smile. "My people tried the 'Excalibur' test too. Nothing. It only seems to work with them."

"Why?"

"We don't know. We'd have to run some tests... compare results to find some commonality and find out."

The captain grinned like a shark. "Sykes, take the rings back down to your lab, see what you can find out. Bligh, with me."

* * *

The two highest ranking members of the ship walked down the hallways toward the Brig, and their prisoners.

"I think we should pull up the drill and move the Rig." Bligh said.

"Out of the question." Devorux said instantly. "We've got quotas to meet."

"We've also got secrets to keep. You said yourself it was flatly impossible to figure this out. Those five people who can't communicate and have zero money managed to find out one of the most closely guarded secrets in the corporate world?" Bligh explained. "It's ridiculous. They must have had inside information. Somebody talked. It's a big ass ocean, there's no way they found us by accident."

"Agreed." Devorux considered that. "But if this is what they sent after us, it can't be any of the usual trouble makers, or any of the official authorities. If someone on board is the leak, it's up to you to stop him. That  _is_ your job description, is it not?"

Bligh nodded. "I'll check all outgoing signals, just in case." Inwardly, she knew what she'd find. The only unaccounted for transmissions off the ship were her own. "If that comes up with nothing, we're screwed."

"Not necessarily. There's someone else who knows why they're here and who sent them."

"Who?"

"The five of them." Devorux said, as though it was obvious.

"They won't tell you."

" _They_  won't.  _One_  of them might, given the correct motivation."

Bligh glanced at him in surprise. "I didn't think you had that kind of iron."

Devorux waved that off. "I'm not talking torture. It doesn't work, and it gives bad intel. The carrot is far more effective than the stick."

* * *

The door to the brig opened, and in walked the two guards stationed at the door. Once the guards had taken position, weapons aimed, in strode two more people.

The Planeteers got their first look at Bligh and Devorux.

Devorux was handsome. A little too much so, in a way that suggested that not all of it was natural. His hair was long and straight and black, and his jaw a little too pronounced. He looked like a renaissance painting of Lucifer himself, only clean shaven.

The woman was wearing a practical form-fitting bodysuit which showed off her figure only incidentally. There was a gun at her hip, and another strapped to her thigh, and her hair short and two toned, blonde for the most part, platinum white over her eyes. She would have been quite beautiful if her face was not in a permanent snarl.

"See, Linka?" Wheeler croaked. "There's the proof. You keep making that face at me, it'll freeze that way."

Devorux looked at Wheeler. "New York?"

Wheeler reacted with surprise. "Brooklyn."

Devorux actually grinned. "Always good to meet someone from the old neighborhood."

Wheeler grinned back. "Bronx? You're sure not from the east side. Not with that accent."

"No sir. I'm from Detroit, but I did most of my early work in The Bronx, I guess the accent stuck."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just making a living, Brooklyn." Devorux demurred lightly.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the captain."

Wheeler grinned. "Who'd you have to kill?"

"The list was long and distinguished." Devorux quipped.

Wheeler actually laughed. "I'll bet."

The rest of the Planeteers had taken in this little conversation with growing concern.

"Wheeler!" Linka hissed at him, knowing her couldn't understand her, but wanting to remind him where he was nonetheless. "You can't trust him. He's the enemy."

In flawless Russian, Devorux turned his gaze to here and answered that. "I am nobody's enemy, beautiful lady. But if you wish to be mine, I can do that too."

Linka flushed, caught out.

Devorux looked at Linka. "That one." He said greedily.

Bligh rolled her eyes, as though that was what she expected him to do.

Wheeler was up off the cot instantly. "'That one' what?" He demanded.

Devorux waved him down. "Relax, Brooklyn; we're just going to go have a chat is all." He said to Wheeler in English, then repeated it for Linka's benefit in Russian.

"I would rather be dragged below and shackled to another oarsman." Linka retorted.

Wheeler didn't know what she said, but put himself between her and the cell door.

Devorux gestured. The cell door opened, and Bligh moved in to pull Linka out. Wheeler got in her way, and Bligh moved like quicksilver, nailing him square in the nose. He was already weaving a bit from the damage dealt during the last fight, and Linka found herself yanked along before she could react.

Bligh shoved Linka out, and turned back to face Wheeler. The American was getting back to his feet, while Linka was kicking and thrashing against the guards holding her. Kwame and Gi were on their feet in the opposite cell, reaching through the bars, trying to help…

Wheeler had gotten to his feet and turned to face Bligh, who waited patiently. "Go for it, hothead. I won't give you a chance like this again." She gestured at herself. "If you can get my gun, you could probably save your friends."

"It's a trap! Don't do it!" Kwame yelled. But of course, nobody could understand him. Ma-Ti had his arms wrapped around his knees, crying quietly.

Wheeler settled into his usual combat crouch and lunged at Bligh. She went from standing still in front of Wheeler to behind him somehow and threw the younger man into the bars. Wheeler hit face first and slumped.

Devorux was watching with a cruel enjoyment, and Linka was still trying to get loose. "Stop this!" She shouted at Devorux

Wheeler got up and threw another punch. Bligh caught the punch at the wrist, spun easily out of his reach and twisted the arm around behind him viciously. Wheeler grunted in pain. Bligh twisted a little further and Wheeler yelled as his hand was twisted violently at impossible angles.

Linka stopped struggling. "Tell her to stop, and I will cooperate."

Devorux looked at her cannily. "Ask me nicely." He taunted Linka in Russian.

Linka felt the bile warring with the shame, but she did so. "Please Captain;  _please_  tell her not to hurt my friend."

"Bligh, that's enough." Devorux said instantly.

Bligh released Wheeler and he dropped painfully to the floor. Wheeler had won too many street fights against all the gangs of New York, but this woman had him completely outclassed. Without so much as a hair out of place, Bligh left the cell and slammed it shut again.

Wheeler managed to roll over enough to look at them as they left, wondering if he really needed to the ring to make Bligh spontaneously combust.

Linka wouldn't let herself look back at him as the door closed behind her. She struggled to memorize the way she was being taken, trying to take in everything. Cameras everywhere, but the hallways were not difficult to navigate. There were evacuation plans at every corner…

* * *

Gi could see the way Wheeler's shoulders were hunched. He hadn't bothered to get up from the floor. Being beaten up by a woman was humiliating enough to someone like Wheeler. Failing to save Linka was devastating. Added to his already extensive list of injuries from the fight, and Wheeler was in a bad way. "Wheeler?" She called softly.

He was facing away from her. She saw the back of his head twitch at his name. He was awake.

"Wheeler, don't lose it, okay?" Gi called across to him. "I can't tell you how hard it's going to be for me if you crack. There's nobody else for me to talk to here any more. None that I can understand anyway. You're all right here, and we can't even talk to each other."

Wheeler rolled over as far as his back before he ran out of strength. "Sorry, Gi." He croaked out. "I'm real sorry."

"Not your fault." Gi said. Kwame saw the little exchange and held Gi's hand. She squeezed it back, grateful to him for trying.

"Some James Bond, huh?" Wheeler hissed out ruefully.

Gi chuckled. It felt good to know he was cracking jokes even now, though she had never been so scared in her life.

The door opened again, and in walked Sykes. He went over to Gi's cell, looking a little shy. "Miss Takashi?"

Gi looked up. The man was speaking Japanese. "Yes?"

"My name is Sykes." He said. "I was a transfer student to Tokyo tech about the same time you did. I was impressed by your design on the Solar Car."

"You were at Tokyo Tech?"

"I was getting my degree in Energy Production. The Corporation thought my grades merited a job offer." He shrugged. "I was hoping we could speak about a few things. One scientific mind to another?"

Gi looked carefully at Kwame and Wheeler, and then nodded slowly. "All right…"

* * *

Linka was brought to the Captains' Stateroom. Once again, she was floored by the sheer opulence of the room she was brought to.

The door closed behind her, and she spared a glance backward. Devorux was the only one that had come in with her. "Would you care for something to eat?" He asked graciously.

Linka fought not to slap him. She was out of the cell, and right now, that was enough for her to keep talking.

Devorux seemed not the least bit concerned. "There's only one rule you need to understand." He said calmly. "Nothing comes for nothing. Everything has it's price. This is not a cliché, this is a fact. In my business you make trade-offs. You want allies, you have to prove trust. You want to spend more time with your family, you spend less time at work. And for now, if you want to eat something, you only have to ask for it."

Linka glared. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"A few minutes ago, you wanted my Security Chief to stop adding to the injuries inflicted upon your American friend. You paid the price by swallowing your pride and asking me. I was satisfied with that, and he was spared. I'm a businessman. I've made trade-off's. I have things I want, and I am more than willing to give things of equal or perhaps even greater value to get it."

Linka didn't trust him, but couldn't see any way around him. "What do you want?" She asked finally.

Devorux smirked. "What do  _you_  want? You were the ones who came here. Do you want a piece of the action? Do you want revenge on me or a member of the crew for some slight? Do you want to expose our operation to the world?"

Linka fought to keep her expression even.

Devorux nodded. "Is there perhaps something you want more than that?" He gestured around the room. "I have plenty to offer."

Linka looked around the room at the huge amounts of wealth, and sent her thoughts back to her grandmother, and the very little they had back then. She missed those bare cracked walls so much. "I have no interest in money."

"I've heard that before." Devorux said easily. He went to the desk and opened the lower drawer. And then he started taking out stacks of money. Many of them. "Your problem is that you think of it as money. But this is not money." He held up one bundle of bills. "This is food for your family for the next year." He set it down. He picked up another bundle. "This is clothing for a family of five." He set down the bundle, picked up another. "This is a taxi when it's raining, or a front row seat at a concert…" He set it down, picked up another. He looked at Linka. "No? Okay, something more... generous." He picked up another bundle. "This is housing for people displaced by natural disaster." He put it down and picked up another. "This is medicine to make your baby stop screaming, or to vaccinate her against some horrid fatal disease."

Linka was not motivated by money, and had lived her life without it, but she understood its power and use. She couldn't help but stare. Devorux took one bundle, slid a hundred dollar bill out, and easily lit it on fire with a silver lighter. Linka felt her jaw drop, as he opened a solid gold box and drew out a long pre-cut cigar. That bill alone was more than her grandmother would spend in half a decade. And he was using it to light his cigar, before tossing it aside. It landed on the table and burnt away to nothing.

"Freedom my dear, means never having to worry about what you burn." He cackled at the open horror on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Linka yelled. "What do you want?"

"I want many things. Most of them are not within your power to grant. Except for one. Information about you. About who sent you. I don't imagine Greenpeace has this kind of power. And the Rings… The Rings in particular are something I want. I know my jewels, but these... are something new. And something new, is always of interest. Often profitable. You could stand to gain a great deal; especially based on what I saw. Name your price."

_Profit. All he knows is profit. All he can think of is money._  Linka thought to herself in disgust. "Never."

Devorux seemed saddened by that. "What a shame. See, my overpaid team of thinkers say that there may be something special about you. Something that makes the rings work. My people can't do it. So we have to figure out what it is about you." He looked very sad. "I had hoped you would be reasonable about this. Hoped that you would be willing to cooperate. But alas, I can do it the hard way too."

He walked out and the door locked behind him. Linka went over and checked the door anyway. The door was a lot more solid than it looked. The portholes were too small, and where would she go anyway?

* * *

Gi was brought to what looked like a laboratory of sorts. She recognized various pieces of equipment from the Geology labs at Tokyo Tech. But what really drew her notice, was the small metal lock-box, held open before her, with five golden rings mounted inside it. Sykes pointed to one specifically. "This one was yours, wasn't it?"

Gi couldn't take her eyes off the Ring. It was right there, and she had her hands cuffed behind her back. It was right there! "Yeah. Yeah, that's mine."

"The Captain left pretty serious orders… He wants answers." Sykes said awkwardly. "There's very little pure research left. A lot of the fields out there has been chewed to death already. You can run experiments on anything to prove new theories, but the way to go about it has been done to death. These Rings simply don't act like workable metals and stones should. It's… heh, it's a very exciting time for us."

Gi fought not to react to that. She cared very little about how excited her captors were. A new scientific venture in an uncharted field was, however a very exciting prospect. "What do you want me to do?" She asked neutrally.

Sykes looked shyly at Gi. "Can... can you help? We need guidelines. Can we take pieces of it for study without ruining what it's meant to do? Can we remove the stone without breaking it? Can we put it back together again afterward? The only thing worse than not having answers is to make the questions impossible to solve."

Gi licked her lips. "I might be able to. I'd actually really like to. I uh... I've been trying to figure this out since I got the ring in the first place."

Sykes looked up in surprise. "You mean you didn't make them yourselves?"

Gi kicked herself for revealing that, but she snorted. "Yes, made them in my room. it took most of high school to figure out how to control the weather with costume jewelery, but I think it was worth it."

Sykes smiled, despite himself. "Okay. Stupid question."

There was a knock at the door, and one of the guards came in, unlimbering his rifle, hefting it. "Word came through from the Captain. The answer is no."

Sykes suddenly looked like he had a foul taste in his mouth, and his eyes flicked to Gi. "Oh."

Gi was suddenly nervous, really hating the way they were looking at her. "What does that mean?"

They didn't answer.

"Hello? Someone answer me. Is that bad?"

There was the sound of movement behind her, and she turned to look, when something slammed into the back of her skull.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Should we be worried that they only took the girls?" Wheeler asked quietly.

Ma-Ti had woken up again; now pacing his cell, restless, uncertain, scared. He couldn't understand Wheeler. Not all of it anyway, and he was too freaked out to try and sort it out. "I'm blind. I can't see it any more. My eyes are worthless. I can only see you. How blind can I be? It's all gone. I'm sorry. God, Wheeler was right, I used it too much, and now it's gone."

Kwame couldn't understand a word either of them said, but he knew for a certainty what had Ma-Ti so rattled. "Hold on Ma-Ti. We're here for a reason. We had no rings when Gaia chose us. You said so yourself to Gi. We were chosen for more than just our powers. So just hold on Ma-Ti. We'll find a way."

Kwame couldn't see him, so he sent a look across to Wheeler, who nodded discreetly. Ma-Ti was listening. Wheeler reached a hand around the bars of his cell, felt for Ma-Ti, and caught his sleeve as he paced closer. "You're not in this alone little bro. One day at a time."

And then the door to the cells burst open, and the Security Forces came pouring into the room again, rifles drawn and aimed at the cells.

The three remaining Planeteers jumped back from the bars, pressing themselves against the wall, shouting for their captors to stay calm, and not to shoot. A dozen different voices yelling in different languages.

* * *

Bligh was observing the whole thing on the security monitors. "We do this, and they can never leave this ship. You know that right?"

"Were we ever planning to let them go? The ground jumped out of the ocean to catch them! You want to shake hands and turn them loose?"

Bligh nodded. "I suppose. I just don't like the idea of forced medical experiments. They don't fine you for that, they shoot you. This sort of thing is against the Geneva Convention."

"Geneva Convention is for countries and armies and wars. The Corporation is a business. We're not signatories."

"You know what I mean."

"We aren't going to get caught. We're in the official middle of nowhere. This deep into international waters, nobody can arrest us anyway." Devorux rolled his shoulders a little, unconcerned. "Besides, they had a choice. I gave her a choice to cooperate or not."

Bligh sent him a look. "Remind me again, why you picked the young leggy blonde to have a private conference with?"

"Why not?"

"You haven't forgotten why we split one off from the group, have you?" She pressed. "It was to get information. Not to coerce… anything else."

"I haven't forgotten. What? You think I should have called in the little kid?"

"Actually, I was thinking Takashi. She seems the weaker one. Lean on the weak link."

"That's why I'm going with her second. If Petrova doesn't cave, Takashi will last for two seconds."

Bligh let it go. "We shouldn't have them here. At the very least we should keep those rings in a locked safe."

"The point is to figure out how they work. We only have one laboratory on board."

"That laboratory is for testing rock and soil samples. It's designed for figuring out the mixtures of crude oil and natural gases. It does geology tests, it doesn't study anything like this."

" _Nobody_  studies anything like this!" Devorux maintained. "They made waves happen from nothing!"

"And we're on a ship!" Bligh yelled back. "Does this seem at all risky to you? We're holding prisoners that can create wind, waves, land, fire and who knows what else... and we're doing it on a ship!"

Devorux waved that off. "What can they do? They'll be strapped to tables."

Bligh seethed. He was so arrogant, so sure of himself, that the thought of danger never occurred to him. "Fine. But I'm calling it in."

She turned toward the phones on the control panel, and Devorux quickly got in her way. "Don't! Don't call it in yet."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because this is our find! We own them. We've got the only secure spot, and the only people on the payroll for a thousand miles. So far we've discovered at least six new materials, and if we can figure out how they work, a way to control the weather! Climate change is such a hot button issue, can you imagine what would happen if The Corporation could suddenly provide actual Climate Control? Can you imagine what would happen to  _us_  if we were the ones who bring it to them? We call it in now, it becomes a company project, and we will never see any of this again! Give me a few days to know what we call it in  _as_  first."

Bligh grit her teeth again. "And if we lose control of this? I know you outrank me on this ship, but I outrank you in the Corporation."

Devorux put on a face that she imagined was supposed to be charming and alluring. "I remember the people who help me, Bligh. I never leave my own out in the cold. You and I right now stand to gain more from this than anybody else in the world."

Bligh let go of the phone. "Fine."

Devorux headed out. "I have somebody waiting in my main stateroom. You have prisoners to move. I should be done for tonight pretty soon." He switched off the Camera monitoring his room and sent her a quick look. "See you at ten thirty?"

Bligh smiled back suggestively. "See you then."

The second he was out of her sight she let the disgust show on her face. She quietly slipped out of the Control Room through the other door and pulled out her sat-phone. She dialed the number from memory, and waited three rings until Stumm picked up. "Hello?"

"There's been an interesting development." Bligh reported. "We may have to alter our plans."

'I know all about the 'development', and I'm positive you're right." Stumm responded. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

* * *

They were all marched forcibly into the laboratory. The ship was a mobile drilling platform, and always had to be ready to test the quality and type of oils, seawater, rock, heavy metals… There was a laboratory kept on board as they could never explain where the samples were coming from, and thus could never send them to any official testing center.

The room was suddenly quite a good bit crowded, as all of the equipment had now been shoved aside slightly to make room for five medical gurneys from the Medbay.

Kwame was shoved forward first, and he stumbled against the first desk, coming down on the keyboard. He was immediately kicked over by Bligh, just in case he was plotting something, and the keyboard went with him.

A pair of guns was on him instantly as he stood up, keyboard in hand, and he passed it back to them carefully, being very controlled with his movements.

Sykes took the keyboard back. "He broke it." He complained to Bligh.

The head of security waved that off irritably. "You have replacement parts. Go get a new one."

Kwame was shoved onto one of the gurneys, and Bligh was quick to strap him down. Ocean going medical beds had straps included, for rough seas, though no wave could seriously toss a ship this size. Bligh took his arms and raised them above his head, handcuffing them there.

And then she repeated the exercise for all the Planeteers.

"So many handcuffs." Wheeler commented to the woman who had beaten him up so thoroughly when it was his turn. The bravado in his voice had very little to back it up, but that didn't stop him. "I had a feeling you'd be into that."

Bligh leaned in closer to Wheeler and whispered quietly. "Either I am or The Captain is, and since your little girlfriend is currently alone with him in his room, I'd be careful about tossing out jokes you may regret later."

Wheeler felt his eyes blaze. "Where is she?"

Bligh ignored him.

Wheeler raised his voice. "Hey, Sykes? Want to make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"I'll show you how the rings work. Give me mine back for two seconds and let me barbecue this bitch. I'll even give you the ring right back after."

Sykes actually glanced at Blight for a microsecond of thought, but her glare made him swallow it quickly. "Um... no."

Once all the Planeteers were strapped down, the techies went to work. Medical staff came in, bringing trays with syringes and tubes with them, and the young people felt their pulse rise. The guards were in the way as the room became crowded, and so the Security was drawn back to the door, waiting just on the other side of it.

Kwame watched them at the computer, and opened his hand. He showed it to Wheeler, who strained his eyes to see, and then nodded briskly at Kwame just once, immediately pretending he hadn't noticed.

When he'd 'stumbled' against the computer on the way in, Kwame had broken one of the keys off the keyboard, and kept it closed in his hand.

It was the 'Esc' key.

Kwame didn't share a common language with any of them, and they were all waiting for him to give instructions of some kind. Kwame wasn't quite sure when he'd been elected leader of the Planeteers, but he managed to get a message to them anyway.

They had to escape.

* * *

At first it was just routine question and answer. Reflex and eye tests were done every hour. Blood pressure, allergies, skin response...

Samples were taken from them. Hair, blood, mouth swabs…

It was getting slightly disturbing. There were microscopes set up, the four of them were under lights...

They were brought bland food, spoon-fed so that their hands would stay cuffed. They were released one by one and taken to the bathroom at gunpoint; the guards still watching them as they did their business, seeming unconcerned at the humiliating process.

And then on the second day, as they woke up, one of the medics came in wearing a surgical mask, and carrying a gas cylinder, and it became downright scary.

"What is this? What's going on?" Gi asked in concern.

"Where is Linka?" Wheeler demanded.

The mask went over Ma-Ti's face. The boy started moving forcibly, trying to shrug it off, but the face mask was forced back and the cylinder was opened enough for Ma-Ti to stop fighting after a while.

Kwame was yelling at the doctor, but nobody could understand him. Gi and Wheeler too, though only one of the three in English.

It was an impossible situation. The bad guys had split the Planeteers up and left them isolated without ever taking them out of the same room.

* * *

Linka had not been allowed to leave the room for a full day. Devorux had not come back, almost certainly having another place on the ship to sleep. Hunger grew and she wished she'd eaten when she'd had the chance.

And then the television turned on. She didn't do it, it just switched on.

Curious, Linka looked at it. And her jaw dropped. Her friends were on the screen, strapped to tables. They were being studied. She could see the medical trays. She could see the saws and syringes, as well as any number of other things she couldn't even begin to fathom.

A mask was placed over Ma-Ti face. A gas cylinder of some kind was attached to it.

The intention was clear. The were putting him under, and there were so many scalpels and saw on the tray that Linka nearly screamed on principle.

"So."

Linka spun. Devorux was right there. How had he come into the room without her hearing?

"We've tried politeness, we've tried threats, and so help me, we even tried bribery… Now we try something else. I've told you before, we're going to get the information we want one way or another. If not from you, then from someone else. If not willingly, then unwillingly."

"Cutting Ma-Ti open won't give you anything!" Linka shouted.

Devorux grinned. "And… why is that?"

Linka cursed herself for letting that one work. She had been played. She fought to keep herself in check.  _Back away from the emotion_. She told herself.  _Emotion can't be part of this!_

Devorux took off his jacket, changed into a fine silk dinner jacket. "When you came in here, I asked you a question. You didn't give me an answer. Not a proper one anyway. What do you want?"

Linka swallowed. "I want your surgeon down there to put his tools away, for good."

"And… what do you have that would be worth that?"

Silence.

"Information." Linka said finally.

"I'm listening."

Linka took a breath. "You're looking in the wrong place. The power of the Rings does not come through us."

Devorux looked at her sharply, and Linka knew she had him. "But they don't work with anyone else."

"They're not like guns… they're more like conductors. The power source had nothing to do with who was wearing the Ring."

Devorux leaned forward slightly. "And what is that power source?"

Linka was silent again.

Devorux looked at her a moment, and nodded. "Too much too soon?" He considered. "Very well. Enough to buy you some goodwill in return." He picked up a phone mounted on the wall.

Linka returned her attention to the screen, and saw Sykes pick up a phone of his own.

"We've just been given some useful information by Miss Petrova." Devorux said. "The power source is the key, and it has nothing to do with them. You may tell the Doctor to stand down from his exploratory." He hung up the phone. "Very good, Linka. Very good." He praised her grandly. "You give a little, you get a little. And since you finally seem to have grasped that point, you and your friends get dinner for free."

Linka felt the relief go through her as the orders were relayed, and Ma-Ti spared. The door opened and a man brought in a restaurant cart, with two plates on it. There was silverware, expensive plates, candles... As he set up the table and served, Linka sat down, starving.

With her first bite came a horrifying realization. She was going to tell him everything. He would take days, even weeks, but he would tease it out of her eventually. Slice by slice, a little at a time, one threat to her friends after another, he would win eventually.

And once she had told him everything, he would either not believe her, or accept that the Rings would never work for him, and then he would kill them all.

_I have to get out of here!_ Linka thought.

* * *

Once the word came down that the Planeteers were largely superfluous to the working of the Rings, the techies and the medics left them largely to themselves. At first it was an open question whether or not the Planeteers would be left alive, but Devorux made the choice finally to keep them as leverage for Linka, and as insurance in case she was lying.

Kwame kept working at the cuff on his arm gently, figuring out how much give he could get with it. Gi stayed in conversation as best she could with Sykes, either passing the time, or trying to get him on side. Ma-Ti seemed barely aware of his surroundings, a junkie at the lowest part of his withdrawal. Wheeler tried subtly to study the fire evacuation map on the wall, trying to figure out how to get to Linka, and then to the landing boats if he ever got free…

The Rings were being kept under guard at all times.

Planeteers, their captors, their rings, and the technicians were still in close quarters, squeezing their way around each other.

* * *

Bligh was going over the files she'd been able to dig up. The complete life story of all the Planeteers. At least, as much of it as she could find.

The one thing that concerned her most was Ma-Ti's film. The pictures were not good. When she found photos of a limo, apparently taken from a helicopter coming in from above, she had to work to figure out the license plate. She ran the plate and found out that the limo belonged to Stumm, her secret master on this mission. She'd quietly taken that photo from the roll and torn it up. She didn't know how these five people were connected to her boss, but she couldn't afford any links between this ship, and her mission.

When Devorux wasn't playing mind games with Linka, he was there bothering her, looking for more information he could use. It was starting to crack her nerves. She couldn't get more in depth information without drawing attention. She couldn't even call her own contacts, or Stumm, with Devorux breathing down her neck the whole time.

"Anything new?" He asked as he came in.

"Two things." Bligh told him. "One, we finally got that film developed. The results are not encouraging."

"Tell me."

"The pictures are of ANWR. Specifically, of oil along the coastline."

Devorux took that in, and his face hardened. "They're onto us. They have been since our last drill site."

"Yep."

"But... who? Who has been onto us?  _Who_  do these people work for? There's no way they did this alone!"

"I agree."

"What was the second thing?"

"Good, because this is where it gets  _really_  interesting: Miss Petrova is on an International watch list."

"Really?"

"Suspected of connections to Eco-Terrorism."

Devorux grinned like he'd won the lottery. "Which means nobody's going to come looking for them. If they're Eco-Terrorists, they can't be caught here either."

"And if they're an independent group, it means nobody's going to come rescue them."

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

They both jumped. "What's that?"

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

"Is that a phone?"

Bigh went to the box on the edge of her desk and started sifting through the personal effects of the Planeteers. "Takashi's phone. I thought the battery had gone dead."

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson!_

"Answer it."

Bligh did so. "Hello?" She cut a quick look at Devorux. "No, I'm sorry. Gi Takashi isn't here... maybe you've dialed the wrong number. Who were you trying to reach? The Gaia Institute?"

* * *

Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the closet, looking at the clothes he had left for her. She never would have had anything like this back home. For a moment she wondered what tailored clothes made from expensive fabrics felt like to wear... She had been left unguarded. The stacks of money were still there on the table... One bundle could pay for a whole new wardrobe...

Such thoughts seemed dangerous to her. She knew she was being sucked in through sheer boredom. There was simply nothing else to do but what he gave her, nothing else to see but what he showed her, nothing else to eat but what was given her.

She had searched the whole room thoroughly, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, or as a tool, or as a battering ram, or as a radio…

The door opened again, and Linka left the bedroom, coming out to the dining room. Devorux was there, as dinner was set up. She had given up the notion of not eating, willing to keep her strength up, though she always waited for him to take the first bite.

"So, Linka; tell me…" Devorux began. "What are we going to talk about today?"

Linka had considered her options. She hadn't settled on anything yet. "Have my friends been given anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes. And at the advice of my Science teams, they are currently not worth the smell it would cause to keep them contained forever. They are escorted to the bathrooms in turns, kept under constant guard, and then returned to the Lab."

Linka felt guilty. She was sitting here in luxury, because this man had decided that she was the one to ask. And from the way his eyes lingered on her, she had no doubts about why she had been chosen.

"Tell me about Gaia." Devorux said suddenly.

Linka dropped her fork, and it clattered loudly against the plate as she tried to recover it. The damage was done. He had seen the painfully obvious reaction.

Devorux smirked, just the tiniest bit, and started counting on his fingers. "We know you didn't make the Rings yourselves. We know that you work for someone, and the only name that any of you seem to have given anyone is 'The Gaia Institute'. Such an organization does not exist. So either young miss Gi was lying through her teeth to her own family, and I think we both know she doesn't have that in her, or option two, she was making a funny joke. Care to offer anything more?"

He was more than halfway there. Linka thought frantically for a moment before she answered. There might have been a way she could tip the odds for her friends. "There is one thing I could offer you."

Devorux seemed delighted. "Really? And what is that?"

"An answer to  _one_  of your questions."

"Which one?"

"How did we manage to get organized,  _and_ work together like this, if none of us can speak each others languages?"

Intrigued, he leaned in. "I'm listening."

_Point of no return, Linka!_ She told herself. "Ma-Ti. If you wanted to get something out of us, give Ma-Ti his ring back."

Devorux leaned back sharply. "No."

Linka smirked, victorious. "Well, that's your choice. Pass the salt."

Devorux did so, and left the room.


	15. Let Our Powers Combine!

Bligh was furious when he told her. "You're not seriously considering this are you? Giving the Rings back to them?"

Devorux shrugged. "I don't know, okay? We've tried everything else! Chemical tests, kinetic tests… We broke a drill bit trying to take off a sample of the material! We broke an industrial strength drill bit. Now you tell me, what kind of material can do that without as much as getting scuffs on it?"

"I don't know." Bligh took in a breath. "Captain, I have a feeling that when the time comes, 'I told you so', simply won't say it. We could drive a stake through this thing's heart right now. Nobody knows they're here, we haven't even slowed down production, we're making all our quotas, and we haven't even reported it. We can end this right now while we're ahead…"

"NO!" Devorux said seriously. "We're close. I can feel it. This will be the Big One, I can  _taste_  it. We can argue back and forth about how something works for months. But sooner or later you just have to turn it on."

"Look, even if I was okay with it, and I am REALLY not, then it wouldn't be the boy."

"Why not?"

"My people speak Spanish. You should hear some of the things he's been babbling. For my money, he's unstable! Is there no other way we can try first? What is it about them? She told you that the wearer wasn't the power source, but if that's the case, then they're still part of the equation."

Devorux nodded. "Figure out which part. This could make us for life!"

* * *

Devorux came back into the stateroom and sat back at the table. Linka hadn't shifted. The plates, the food, the candles, the silverware... all of it where he left them.

Her eyes flicked to him or the food every now and then, but mostly, she watched the screen out of the corner of her eyes. If she had gotten to him with that last shot, he might be sending the rings down there... He might show her what was happening...

Devorux followed her eyes. "You don't need to be down there you know. There are five of you. I doubt we can get much from five that we can't get from four. Considerably more, if you felt like being a little more... reasonable."

Linka racked her brains. "Nothing new from a few minutes ago. There's very little more I can tell you without sounding like a lunatic."

"If you feel we have nothing more to talk about, I may as well put you down there with the others. They haven't had as comfortable a time of it as you have. Certainly the food and surroundings are more comfortable up here. I wonder if young Miss Gi would feel that there was nothing more to say. You never know. I take her away from down there and make her the same offer, she'd probably be a lot more grateful."

Linka froze. This was not good. It felt like they were getting closer to the endgame.

Devorux stood up, moved around the table slowly, still talking. "My people are getting frustrated. When smart people get frustrated, they start getting desperate. There are a few suggestions floating around that say maybe all the Rings need is a biometric scan, which we have. Maybe the rings can read your fingerprints, or your DNA, or your skin patterns… If that's the case, all we have to do is lop a hand off, and we could easily put the rings back on your fingers."

Linka stilled in horror at that image, as Devorux got a lot closer, ran his fingertips across the back of her shoulders.

"I admit, that's a pretty extreme idea." He said, letting her imagination work overtime. "And if it doesn't work, then you will be the only one of them still… whole. You've shown some remarkable qualities Linka. We could find a place for you. All you would have to do is go that one step further." He gestured at the table. "You've already accepted what I've offered you. You've already enjoyed what I have to offer. You've already excused yourself from the problems that your original team are suffering under. You've given me things that I want. Is it really asking so much more of you?"

Linka was out of her depth. She had no idea what to do. She'd never been faced with anything like this. She felt her skin crawling where he was touching her. She'd never done anything like this before.

_What am I doing here?_ Linka asked herself fearfully, feeling his hands stroking over her neck...  _Why aren't I at home right now?_

Her eyes fixed on the table. She had knives, forks... Instead she stared down at the candelabra. Three lit candles on each. For a microsecond, she thought of Wheeler.  _If he was here those flame would jump up and..._

Then again... Who needed Wheeler?

Linka made her move. Devorux moved too, trying to block her. His hand got to the silverware first.

But Linka had a different target in mind, and he was caught by surprise...

Linka's hand flashed out, caught the candelabra and jerked it back over her shoulder, the lit flames going straight into Devorux's face.

"AAAARGH!" Devorux grabbed at his face, flame and melted wax all over him...

Linka left him and went for the door. Locked! She went to the window. Locked!

"Grrr!" Devorux had apparently gathered himself enough to stand up and glare at her. "If you messed up my face... What exactly was your plan, you crazy bitch? Stab me in the face with a lit candle and then what?"

Linka looked around quickly, trying to find something... anything she could use. The table was behind Devorux. And he knew it too. He didn't take his eye off Linka once while he reached back and picked up a steak knife. "Like I said. There's nothing we can get from five that we couldn't get from four. I was hoping that we could do this the fun way. But then... there's a thousand girls like you. I should know. I've bought and sold enough of them."

He was taking too long. He didn't need to talk about it this much... Linka scanned back and forth. Wall behind her. She grabbed for the paintings. The frames were bolted to the wall...

"You know the best thing about being above the law? You don't have to worry about ever getting caught." Devorux was moving slowly. He was trying to scare her. He was succeeding. "And after I'm done with you, I'm going to bring your little Asian friend up here and make her the same offer. Maybe with your blood all over the floor, she'll be a little more agreeable."

Linka kicked at the door. Nothing. He was close enough that she couldn't make a break for the Dining table...

* * *

Kwame licked his lips. The surgical tools had been brought back in.

"Sykes, we have a new drill bit. Let's get those rings back into the machine." One of the techies called.

Sykes looked sickly at Gi. "Gi… can I call you that?"

"Yes?" Gi said uncertainly.

"That drill is used for slicing samples off any known mineral. Diamonds come apart under that thing. But the drill bit broke on your Rings. If the drill doesn't work, then they're going to put the Rings back on your hands, just to see what happens."

Gi fought not to scream with elation. "O-Okay?"

Sykes seemed truly upset. "But they won't let you have them."

"How can they put the ring on my hand without letting me wear…" Gi felt her eyes bulge out, and she turned back to the medical tray…. And the bone saw on it.

Sykes nodded softly. "So if there was anything you wanted to tell us… Anything you wanted to teach us about how they worked… About how we could make them work for us…"

If Gi had such information, she may well have screamed it out right then.

Kwame could not understand any of that, but he saw the emotions play out on Gi's face, and sent Wheeler a look. Wheeler nodded once, very seriously. Time was up. Now or never.

Kwame flexed his hand again. The strap around his forearm had just enough give in it... the handcuff did not. He pushed against the metal around his right hand. Hard. He fought to keep his face level. The edge was painful. Bligh was professional. She was too smart to cuff him incorrectly...

"No?" Sykes asked Gi, who shook her head slightly. Miserable, he nodded and went to the tray, picked up the case with the Rings in it, carried it past their gurneys...

Kwame pushed harder. Felt something in his thumb pop... and suddenly he had his right arm free. He snatched Sykes by the neck and yanked him in a lot closer, smashing his head against the edge of the gurney. Sykes dropped, and Kwame's hand released him, grabbing for the Ring case.

"Guards!" Yelled the Techie, the only one left in the room.

Kwame caught the case and pulled it up, setting it on his own stomach. He couldn't move his thumb, so he held the key between his first and third fingers, trying to aim it straight... Kwame managed to get the case open and reached a finger into it, grabbing the ring. "Gi!" He yelled.

Gi was on the bed next to him and had no idea what was going to happen. But she tensed, ready.

The guards came smashing their way in, took the situation at a glance and charge Kwame. Wheeler heaved his whole body as hard as he could and managed to overturn his gurney. It collapsed in the way, with Wheeler still strapped to it. The guards were blocked, tripping over each other to get around him, get over him...

Kwame stretched his who upper body against the straps as far as he could, and managed to get the blue-jeweled ring into her palm.

The guard had managed to get past Wheeler, and was bringing up the rifle...

Gi managed to slip her little finger into the ring, praying it would work without being on properly. "WATER!"

Half a second of silence... And then the roar of a waterfall coming from nowhere...

And the entire ship suddenly pitched sideways.

Everything went flying.

* * *

Devorux was within reach, Linka balled her fists, ready to fight back with nothing but her teeth if she had to, when suddenly the deck just fell away from under her feet, and everything went flying around the room. She grabbed onto the wall behind her, found the picture frame, bolted to the wall and held onto it tightly, digging her fingers through the painting as Devorux was sent reeling into the edge of the table. He was out cold instantly.

The ship pitched to the left, seemed to edge on the point of going over, and then heaved back the other way as gravity caught up. A ship this size was not easy to just turn over, no matter the wave.

Linka tried to ride it out, and prayed that the ship was rolling because the others had done something heroic.

Finally, the ship settled.

* * *

Sykes looked up miserably, bleeding from the face. The only things that had not being tossed was everything bolted or secured. Including the Planeteers.

Wheeler, still on the floor, glared at him. "We are all strapped down, and you are not. If you want the washing machine to stop, you better release me. Right now."

Trembling, Sykes took the keys off the unconscious guard, and did so immediately.

Wheeler stood up, and took the keys off Sykes. "Do I have to knock you out, or what?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Wheeler tossed Kwame the keys, and the African caught them eagerly with his free hand, turning to his restraints. Wheeler picked up Sykes by the throat and got in his face. " _Where_  is Linka?"

"C-Captain's Stateroom..."

Wheeler shoved him toward the floor and turned back to the Ring Box.

Ma-Ti hadn't taken his eyes off the gold jeweled ring the entire time it had been in the room. Even the ship being tossed was not enough to make him lose track of it. The second he was free of his restraints, he threw himself across the room for the lock-box.

Kwame turned to Gi and started unlocking her. "Are you all right?"

Sykes spun. "You  _do_  speak English!"

Gi and Kwame grinned at Ma-Ti, who had tears streaming down his smiling face. "I do now."

Kwame marched over to Sykes as Ma-Ti started handing out rings. "It's the end for this Rig. We're going to take it out, one way or the other, with or without you on board. Get to the bridge, and tell everyone to abandon ship. You got that?"

Wheeler slid his Ring on, and took the light blue one too. "I'll take this one." He told Ma-Ti quietly.

Sykes seemed truly horrified. "They won't let you! They'll stop you!"

Kwame nodded darkly at him. "I have no doubt they will try!" He turned to Gi, who was staring at his hand.

Kwame looked. He had slipped out of the cuff by dislocating his thumb. "It's okay. It's not broken."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it will when I pop the thumb back..." Kwame grit his teeth and let out a short sharp yell of agony. "...in again." He shook out his hand and made Gi look at him. "Now, how do we take the ship out?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "That wave was everything I had, and it came right back up again." She bit her lip. "Maybe the ship itself. There's got to be something pretty destructive below the water line. Or the bridge. We could take control of the ship, drive it somewhere it'll be visible..."

Ma-Ti turned to Kwame. "The first could get us killed if we do it wrong. But driving the ship back to people could take a while. If they decide to stay on board... They've captured us once already."

"Knowing the ship was going to blow would make everyone leave!" Gi pointed out.

Decision time. Everyone was looking at Kwame.

He took a breath. "We rescue Linka, and then we head for the Drill. We don't need to destroy the ship, or kill any workers, we just need to shut down their capacity to do damage. We head for the drill."

Gi was already ripping the fire safety map off the wall. "It's two levels below us."

"Let's move fast! Wheeler, you-" Kwame stopped short. "Where's Wheeler?"

Ma-Ti gave him a calming look, but didn't smile. "Let him go. He can handle what he's doing."

* * *

Linka steeled herself and forced herself to search Devorux for the key. She considered slamming him with a wine bottle in his sleep, and decided the less time she spent near him the happier she'd be.

She found the keys in his pocket... and he woke up.

He grabbed her wrist with a groan, and Linka pulled back, breaking free. He was still waking up, and caught a fistful of her top blindly. Linka kicked out at him, and his head snapped back as her boot shattered his nose, still not releasing her. The material ripped, and Linka dropped, overbalanced, half stripped to the waist.

She caught the first thing her fingers touched, which happened to be one of the broken plates, and whipped around, slashing his hand open.

Devorux yelled and pulled his hand back. Linka settled, ready to stab again. But he wasn't reaching for her weapon, but rather her feet. She jumped back and sprawled as his hand caught the edge of her boot. They both scrambled for their feet.

" _Linka_!" The door glowed white-hot for a microsecond before it exploded off the hinges and flew inwards. Wheeler was framed in the doorway, flames blazing around his fingertips. He came in, saw Devorux holding a fistful of torn fabric, Linka's top ripped open, both of them sprawled in a wrecked room covered in bruises and blood and jumped to the obvious conclusion. His face twisted with something truly dangerous, and he raised a fist at Devorux. " **Fire**." He snarled lethally, not even raising his voice.

A burst of white hot flame exploded out from Devorux's clothes and The Captain reeled, blinded, on fire, staggering away from them toward the wall.

" **Fire**." Wheeler repeated darkly, striding toward his target.

Devorux was still conscious, and over the roar of crackling fires Linka could hear him scream as he practically burst into flame himself, lit up like a torch.

And the fire just kept going.

Linka was up instantly, rushing over to her friend. "Wheeler! That's enough!" He didn't answer. She reached out and took his face in her hands, pulling his gaze to her, practically nose to nose. "Look at me. I'm okay. It's over. You're done. It's done."

The flames snuffed out in an instant. Devorux was left lying in a charred mess, the center of a blackened spot in his plush carpet, surrounded by the destroyed wealth he loved so much. He might have still been alive, but it was hard to tell.

Linka didn't let him go. They stood there for a time, her hands holding his face, his hand on her shoulder, the other still pointed at Devorux. He looked her up and down, bruised and bloodied, and his face turned dark again.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm all right. Nothing happened." Linka said softly. "What you're thinking didn't happen. It was  _never_  going to happen. I wouldn't have let it, and neither would you."

It was what he needed to hear, and Wheeler nodded, for once without a joke. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She nodded gratefully. "Come on Yankee. We've still got a job to do."

Wheeler took her left hand in his own, and slipped her Ring back on her finger. He bent down to kiss her knuckles gently, and Linka shivered pleasantly despite herself.

A low groan drew their attention, and they looked back at their fallen enemy. Amazingly, the Captain was still alive, and he reached out a burned hand pathetically.

"What about him?" Wheeler asked, letting her choose. "I could put him out of his misery. And ours."

Linka was tempted, not for the threats he had made to her, but for what he had threatened to do to her friends. She thought about it for half a second. "No. Like you said Wheeler, what if we're the bad guys? Well... we're not."

Wheeler nodded, pleased with that. "Come on. We're getting far away from this room."

They came out of the Captain's Quarters, and at the end of the hall, came a team of armed guards. They saw the two Planeteers and raised their weapons instantly.

Linka and Wheeler reacted in the same instant. "Wind!" "Fire!"

The wind and flame came from nothing, in the middle of the hallways. The elements merged, and a twisting windblown fireball stretched like a snake down the hallway, and around the corner, clearing it out dramatically.

Linka and Wheeler took the corridor at a run, not breaking stride as they passed the guards rolling on the floor, trying to pat the flames out.

"Where are the others?" Linka demanded.

"The center of the ship. That's where the drill is."

Linka ripped another evacuation plan off the wall and they both scanned it for a second.

"Waitwaitwait!" Wheeler went back to one of the guards they had dropped, and pulled the singed radio from his belt. "Anyone who cares, the Captain's in his stateroom. He could probably use a doctor."

"Who is this?" Came the answer, as Linka nodded approvingly at him.

Wheeler dropped the radio and stomped on it without giving a name.

That done, and map in hand, they both ran as fast as they could.

* * *

In the Control Room, Bligh was the first one back up when the ship stopped rolling. "REPORT!"

Her people were scrambling, getting themselves back together. "There's damage reports coming in from all over the ship. External communications are... off-line. The drill is off-line. Reports of injuries coming in from all over the place."

"The Lab?"

"I've lost contact. Camera's are going off and on. It's a problem with the electrics. Something must have gotten knocked loose."

Bligh bared her teeth, going from beautiful to feral in a heartbeat. "I told that bastard we never should have kept them on board. Tell Security to mobilize. Find the prisoners! I want them back in custody, or dead within five minutes. Lethal force, live ammo!"

"Chief!" Someone yelled. "Reports from the Drill Room. The pipeline to the seabed has been ruptured. They cant contain it. The oil pressure is at 400 psi and climbing."

Horrified silence. The oil well had been shattered by the roll of the ship. They were spilling. Not their own tanks, the underwater supply. The ultimate downside of the mission. One that was certain to draw attention... and blame.

The next step was clearly defined. Secrecy had to be preserved. No witnesses who might later feel guilty at causing the oil spill. No evidence that The Corporation did anything illegal. No high level members of the company that could be arrested and convinced to rat out other members of the Corporation...

"Well then." Bligh said coolly. "Our work here is done. Secrecy is now the most imperative priority. Evacuate the necessary personnel, make sure there's nothing incriminating left. I'm authorizing the self-destruct."

People hopped immediately to work, shredding documents, deleting files, typing in command codes... They had practiced for this, but hoped never to do it.

"Ma'am, I found the prisoners!" Someone called from the bank of screens. "They're heading for the Drill."

Bligh and Mal traded a glance. "Making sure the job is done." Bligh said.

"Let them." Mal counseled. "The ship will be vapor inside ten minutes. As long as they don't get off, we'll have beaten them too anyway. And we control all the ways off the ship."

Bligh could feel her fist opening and closing. She knew she should. But... But if they... if  _she_ just left, then it would be because they drove her off. It would mean that they had  _beaten_ her. It would mean that five juveniles had won a war when she had them strapped to tables, and cut off from their abilities.

"Mal, Team one. With me." Bligh directed. "Everyone else, get off the ship. We'll join you soon. And as soon as we do, destroy all the helicopters. Anything that could clear the blast radius in time."

"What about their stuff?"

Bligh looked at the personal effects of the Planeteers, kept in a box on her desk. The box was still closed, but had gone rolling with the rest of the ship. "Leave it. It'll be dust soon anyway." She hefted a rifle. "And somebody go and see if the Captain's still alive."

* * *

Gi was looking in shock. Down below, at least three stories below them, was the dock where the drill was lowered through the center of the ship, and the endless flexible pipe that sucked the oil it tapped. It was the purpose of the ship, the huge room was at least six stories high, and hundreds of meters across, filled with heavy equipment and gantry-ways.

And down below, where the water was visible, the lower half of the room was filling up with thick black oil. Which meant the water was too.

"The drill line was ruptured!" Kwame yelled over the alarms and sounds of machinery.

"What have I done?" Gi rasped in horror. "I've created another spill!"

Ma-Ti put a hand out. "Look out! Side Corridor!"

Gi looked. The huge chamber had entrances all over the place, the gantries leading to the other levels, and all of them had pressure doors. The nearest one started to open, and Ma-Ti and Gi shoved themselves against it, forcing it back shut again. Kwame spun the wheel on the pressure door, and Gi quickly rushed to the door controls, setting the locks electrically, so that it couldn't be opened again.

The Pressure door with thick and strong, with a small window in it to see through to the other side. They looked and saw Bligh with her security team.

"The other way!" Bligh yelled. The team turned around and tried to get back up the corridor. Gi quickly worked the controls again and the other door swung shut, locking the armed men with by between two pressure doors. So did every other door leading to the room. The huge cavern echoed for a moment with the sound of doors locking. Kwame could feel the pressure seal in his ears.

"Why would the corridors all be between two pressure doors?" Ma-Ti asked blankly.

"Safety. For gas pockets or oil fires and such. This room can be sealed off from the rest of the ship at a moment's notice. They aren't corridors, so much as airlocks."

The Planeteers looked through the window at them and let out a breath.

Bligh's face twisted spitefully. "Shaped charges! Blow the door!"

Her men got to work, unpacking their equipment.

Kwame spun on Gi. "Won't they kill themselves doing that?"

"Shaped charges!" Gi said. "Not enough power to blow the door, or the corridor they're in. Just enough to detonate the lock."

Kwame looked around the room. "We have to get outta here."

Gi bit her lip and went to the Pressure Door. She got a look through the window. "Water!" She shouted, loud enough that they could hear it.

The water lines and the feeds to the sprinklers in the sealed corridor all burst open at once, and water came pouring through, unnaturally fast.

At first the guards ignored it. They could work in the sudden downpour. but the room was sealed, airtight, watertight. Gi focused and the water came rushing through faster still.

Gi could see the look of horror on Bligh's face. The sealed room she and her team was in was suddenly filling up with water. It was already at knee height in the small room. "Other door! Blow the other door!"

Her men yanked the charges off the door and tried to slosh through the water to the other end of the room. The sealed corridor wasn't a big space, and the water flooding in against the airtight doors was moving faster than normal, with Gi's help. The rising water was already up to their chests.

Bligh tried her weapon, pointing it at the door and pulled the trigger. No luck. The gunpowder was wet. She threw the useless thing away and glared at Gi, the water at her throat. Her guards were already treading water. Over at the other door, her demolitions man was holding his breath trying to get to the charge against the wall, and set it to blast.

Outside the Pressure Door, Kwame spun around and grabbed Gi's shoulders. "Enough. Let them go. Don't do this!"

"I let them go, they come back around and kill us." Gi growled, tears streaming down her face. "Kwame... They were going to cut our hands off!"

The corridor had filled up, and Bligh was beating at the window, trying to get through. She was looking beyond furious now, and more than a little scared. She had nowhere to go, no way out, and no room left to breathe. Six inches away from air, she was going to drown.

"Gi! Please! Let her go!"

Bligh was still slapping the door. They could hear her thumping at it. They could see her face in the window. And they could see the exact moment when her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Gi, you do this, you cannot go back. You cannot undo this Gi!" Kwame said desperately. "Please! For me!"

There was a sound like rushing water, and suddenly Bligh vanished from the window. The water vanished with it, and Kwame could see through the corridor. The door at the opposite end had been unlocked, and the pressure of the water had forced it open. Bligh and her men had gone sprawling along on a sudden out of control water slide. Kwame couldn't be sure, but he saw more guards he didn't recognize trying to hustle Bligh's motionless form away. They had saved her.

"Was... was she breathing?" Gi asked. She didn't trust her own voice.

"I couldn't see."

"GUYS!"

The three Planeteers looked up, and saw Linka and Wheeler a level above them on the gantry-way. It took a little doing for them to find their way around the maze of gantries to find each other, but there was a teary reunion soon enough.

Gi was stunned when Linka wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Linka cried out.

"Um... for what?" Gi asked ruefully.

"I've been trying to get her to tell me." Wheeler put in. "Ugh. What stinks?"

Kwame pointed straight down to the floor far below. "Crude oil and salt water."

Wheeler looked down. "Oh, hell."

Gi and Linka broke apart. "Apologies to go around." Gi said mournfully.

And then there was an explosion. The five of them were thrown against the edges of the gantry. Something had been ruptured by the rolling ship. Something electrical had started a fire, and they were in a huge airtight room filled with flammable and explosive materials. Down below was a sea of oil that suddenly caught light, and flames flared up to choke them with heat and toxic smoke.

Ma-Ti was coughing from the fumes. "We have to get up on deck. The way to the bridge will be there. How do we get out of this room?"

Gi went to the controls again, when something burst up above, and the air filled with an electrical crackle. Kwame lunged for Gi and yanked her away as the control panel exploded with a shower of sparks.

"Electrical fires!" Gi yelled. "Be careful about what you touch! Anything conductive that's touching a live wire will kill you!"

The Planeteers were suddenly aware of how much metal was in the room. "How do we get out of here?"

Wheeler looked up. "There!"

Two levels above them was the control room. The viewing window was broken.

"How do we get up there?" Kwame asked.

Gi pointed. There was a maintenance elevator. "But if the controls down here are shorted out..."

Linka bit her lip, and then calmly jumped off the walkway they were on.

"Linka!"

Linka managed to flip enough to get her feet under her, and she landed at the next walkway down. She went running along it till she reached the ladders. "Gi!" She called. "Clear the way!"

"Water!"

The walkway was suddenly awash in cool water, the flames and smoke being washed away. Linka knew the oil based fire wouldn't stay away that long, and ran through while she could. She gathered speed, leaped, planted a foot on the edge of the handrail, and launched herself up to the next walkway, hooking her wingers through it, and hoisting herself up. The move took her a good bit closer to the control room.

She was still two levels below it. She started casting about, looking for a way to get up to the next level.

Wheeler saw the way she was moving, and acted. "Fire!"

The gantry up above was secured by a number of good solid bolts, and they boiled white hot in a second, breaking under the weight. The gantry dropped, and the end of it slammed down. Linka quickly climbed over the edge of the walkways she was on, and hauled herself up the impromptu ramp.

Wheeler grinned up at her. "Man, look at her go!"

Linka leaped clear of the tilted walkway to the edge of the control room, hanging from the windowsill of the viewing window, edging her way around to the broken part.

"Linka! Watch out for the broken glass!"

Linka swung back and forth a bit, then a bit further, and then swung upright, balanced on her palms on the narrow windowsill, till she was upside down. In a perfect gymnastics move, she turned around on her palms and managed to sit on the edge of the Control room.

The Planeteers whooped down below, cheering for her. They managed to cheer for a few seconds before the billowing smoke made them all break down coughing.

Linka smacked the broken glass out of the bottom of the window, and clambered in.

The ship was coming apart underneath them, and the Planeteers felt the metal walkway the were standing on start to overheat under them, and then creak and groan as the explosions burst out from the electrical conduits and control panels. At the end of the gantry, the elevator came to life and moved down a few levels to them. Linka waved from the control room. "All aboard!"

The Planeteers took of running for the elevator, which took them up to the top level. The path to the Control Room was clear after that.

Out of breath, overheated, sweat plastering their clothes and hair down, covered in smoke and ash and fumes, they almost fell into the Control Room, Linka slamming the door shut behind them, sealing the smoke and heat and flame outside.

Exhausted, elated, relieved... the five of them took a breath.

"This is too easy." Kwame said finally.

"Easy?" Linka blurted. "You call what I just did easy?"

"No, not that... it's just... where is everyone? There should be people trying to get the fire under control, teams charging around trying to find us! Where are all the workers trying to salvage their oil?"

"He's right." Gi said. "Where is everybody?"

Kwame stood up. "Let's get to the bridge and find out."

"Hey! Look what I found!" Ma-Ti called.

They did so, and grinned. The box full of their things was there too. Ma-Ti pulled out his Camera, and noticed an large envelope. "Hey! They developed the film for me!" He tucked it under his clothes protectively.

Gi grabbed her sat-phone and checked it. "Three missed calls. My parents are going to kill me!"

The comment was so out-of-place as the ship shuddered under another explosion, that the five of them almost burst out laughing.

Another alarm went off directly over their heads. Another blast came from underneath them as some pocket of something flammable ignited. Time was running out for the ship.

"Let's move fast. We've gotta get off this ship!"

Gi looked out the broken window at the the billowing smoke. The oil level was rising, and so were the flames. "We were supposed to help the world Linka. Look what I did."

"Gi..." Linka said darkly. "Your timing could not have been better. Trust me."

* * *

The Planeteers bolted out through the door into the control room, on the deck. It was a quick run to the bridge.

They couldn't believe it. The door wasn't even locked.

Wheeler tensed. "Kwame's right. I'd almost rather be fighting my way through."

The deck shook as something ruptured far below their feet.

And as the rumble faded, they heard another familiar sound.

Helicopter blades.

"Get inside. Get inside. Getinsidegetinside!" Gi was yelling, and they rushed into the Bridge.

Once there, they had a clear view of the Helicopters through the huge viewing windows. They were swinging around toward the front of the ship. Their cannons lit up with pure hell-fire, and the bullets shredded into their targets; which erupted into a massive explosion.

But the bridge was not the target. The ship was so big that the Planeteers didn't even bother to duck for cover. The helicopters fired away with missiles and chain guns, explosions ripping across the front of the ship...

"What are they shooting at?" Linka demanded.

"The other helicopters on board."

The Planeteers all spun, and there was Sykes, watching the fireworks show listlessly. "I'm surprised you made it. Well... doesn't matter now I guess."

The Helicopters turned and flew away. They were moving as fast as they could.

"Before she took off to find you, Bligh rigged the ship to destruct." Sykes said listlessly. He was going to die, and he knew it.

"Why would she do that?"

"She knew that the Rig couldn't be discovered. None of this could. Not with a spill. We're a Kite project. Cut the string and we vanish off into the clear blue sky." Sykes whispered. "The explosions were the other helicopters. The ones she took with her... are the ones she trusts not to talk. The rest of us are done for."

Wheeler swallowed. "Where's the bomb?"

"Already went off. She's killed the coolant feeds. They're destroyed, not switched off. It can't be stopped. The turbines will all spin up and generate heat, engines will overheat without the coolant feeds, and that'll rip apart... everything."

"Everything?" Kwame pressed.

"This ship weighs many millions of tonnes. The kind of power that builds up in those gears is incredible. The boilers, the steam, the  _reactors, the generators_ … the many millions of gallons of crude oil... There's no stone wall that blocks that. You'll never get out of range with all our helicopters destroyed."

The Planeteers all looked at each other, worried.

Gi stepped forward. "I can put water into the engines, cool them down, and the water might make them stop working…"

"Nope. Those engines will work underwater. And the coolant we use is industrial stuff, not water pipes. No natural element could possibly be cold enough."

"We gotta get this ship to the bottom of the ocean FAST!" Kwame said. "Back to the landing craft!"

"You'll never sink her fast enough!" Sykes called after them.

Ma-Ti leaned back in. "Come with us! There's still a chance."

"No there isn't. If I'm going to die, I want it to be relaxed like my grandfather, not screaming, like his passengers."

* * *

The Planeteers had boarded one of the motorboats along the side of the ship and lowered it down into the water. Gi gunned the engine and steered the motorboat away from the ship.

But the ship was huge, and though they were skimming the waves, with Gi helping them along, they weren't moving nearly fast enough.

"Linka!" Kwame shouted over the engine. "Wind and dirt! Build up the charge, see if we can strike it with lightning."

"Can we control lightning?"

"Why not? We can control tornadoes!"

"WIND!

"EARTH!"

The dust conjured from nothing and was swept up in a sudden unnatural wind-storm. Dust coalesced into cloud as the waves were picked up with it, and the energy produced caused outbreaks of electrical charge as it did in the sky. Lightning forked across the air and slammed into the ship. Pinpricks really. The whole ship lit up as electricity raced through it; fires broke out on top, and along the hull, but the ship was made of metal, and was conducting the electricity through.

"NO GOOD!" Wheeler yelled over the cracks of light. "NOT ENOUGH FORCE! THE THING CAN CONDUCT ELECTRICITY!"

Gi fought to straighten up. "Maybe I can make a wave go deep enough over it to..."

"No good Gi, it's a boat! It's mean to keep floating in the water. You nearly flipped the thing over, and it came back up again..."

"And we don't need it flipped, we need it sunk!"

"What about the oil-spill?"

"No choice! Nothing we can do!"

Lightning blazed again, and the waves lurched. Thunder clapped overhead. They were in the heart of the storm they made.

"WHEELER!" Kwame shouted over the wind and waves. "BURN THE HULL! MELT IT! IF YOU CAN BREACH THE HULL IN ENOUGH PLACES, IT'LL FILL UP AND SINK!"

"DO WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME?" Wheeler yelled.

"GOT A BETTER IDEA?"

Wheeler pointed his ring. "FIRE!"

Flames danced against the hull, over and over again. The water splashed against the fire and the ship wall. The hull glowed, but every wave cooled it again.

Despair was setting in. They were not going to make it and they knew it.

A sound built up. It was the whine of power growing, with nowhere to go. They could hear metal groaning under the weight of an eruption that would kill them all...

"LINKA!" Wheeler yelled. "HELP ME! MERGE THE POWERS! LIKE BEFORE!"

Linka and Wheeler stood together, summoned their powers. The flame and wind merged into a fireball again, the wind gusting it across the waves into the hull of the ship. The flames erupted against the ship wall, and it bent inward sharply, but didn't breach.

"NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Kwame yelled.

"OUR POWERS ARE STRONGER WHEN WE MERGE THEM!" Wheeler yelled back. "WE NEED MORE!"

Kwame stepped up. "WILL MY EARTH FORCE CANCEL OUT THE FIRE?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE DON'T NEED DIRT! WE JUST NEED THE RING POWER BEHIND IT."

Explosions were breaking out across the ship... even so far away, and through a storm and waves, they could barely hear anything over the sounds of power building in the turbines of the ship.

"ONE CHANCE LEFT!" Kwame yelled. "ALL OF US! GI! MA-TI, YOU TOO!"

And in the last ditch effort, with nothing to lose and their lives about to end, The Planeteers let their powers combine.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

Ma-Ti shivered, suddenly terrified. A terrifying premonition rang through him, warning him of something terrible...

… And his lifted his ring anyway. "Heart."

And the world suddenly became a very different place.

* * *

_What have I done?_

_I go where the spirit moves me, and I shudder at what I see. I don't know how... How did this happen? How did it come to this so quickly? I was whole. I was complete. I was hopeful. And then..._

_What have I done?_

_What have I given them?_

_What have I_ _**done** _ _?_

* * *

For a microsecond, the universe was still. The air stopped moving. The waves froze in place. There was a beat of silence...

And then the universe exploded. The sky was black with sudden darkness, and the stars gave no light. The air itself seem to shriek, with an awful unending din of things once unbreakable being torn apart!

Then the lightning came. It sheeted across the sky in a chain of electricity, one wave of lightning coming crashing along the inky darkness above. Another came from the other direction. Waves of blinding light sweeping across them, across the water...

The Lightning gathered to a point among them and came hurtling down, pure light from the limitless darkness, like the hammer of God smashing down onto the Anvil of time. The eruptions of light and noise as the sky burned with power sent the Planeteers numb and deaf and blind, but somehow every image was burned into them.

Again. Again. The lightning bolt coming down was thicker than a redwood tree as it slammed down again and again, so fast it was impossible to tell when one blast ended and the next began, a pillar of pure explosive energy slamming into the waves which suddenly lurched, and tossed. The waves were not generated by the wind or the tides. The ocean itself was ripped from its bed, trying madly to escape the force of the lightning.

The water lifted up... up... Linka had a half seconds clear view of the Rig, being tossed around and flipped over like a child's toy, far below them! How far was the wave lifting them?

Another shattering blast of the lightning, and the wave dropped, the five of them suddenly airborne, screaming all the way back to the water...

Gi shrieked. The Ocean had turned against her, it had become the enemy, she felt water crash into her mouth, down her throat...

The water was on fire as the energy cracked against it again and again. The water boiled and burned, and from the water came a fierce glow. Kwame almost got a clear look at it for a moment as the water lurched, and up from the waves came a pillar of fire, the white-hot glow burning harshly against their eyes.

And from the fire came something impossible.

It was huge and furious, it's body was the heaviest in bedrock, the fire licking around its every limb and gesture. It just kept going up. And up. And up. It stood on pillars of creation, so wide that the puny nothing humans couldn't see one end of it from the other. It reached to the sky, so high that it could put out the sun if it wanted...

It was covered in the redwood forests; it was dressed in desert sands and coral reefs and running rivers, and shifting tides in the oceans. The waves rose with it, and it seemed to... step, through the ocean. Tornadoes wrapped across it's legs, and lightning framed it's face. Every living thing was woven through it's form,

Wheeler looked up at it as the water poured across his eyes, into his lungs...

The monster was two continents colliding. It was an ocean being dragged down. It was a canyon being dug. It was a lava flow rushing at impossible speed. It was a glacier freezing and evaporating in seconds. It was an earthquake ripping apart the world. It was the sun vaporizing the ocean to steam. It was pure supernatural, all powerful Planet-Force Unleashed.

The Planeteers knew they were in the water, except they weren't any more. The water was gone. They should have been on the ground, except they weren't. The ground was gone too.

The Force From The Earth swept its gaze across the ocean with the power of a supernova, with the ancient cosmic knowledge of worlds...

It saw them.

IT  **SAW**  THEM!

And then it roared. It's shriek was the long extinct Tyrannosaurus bellowing; a thousand lions roaring in victory, a million falcons screeching, a billion wolves howling, the air erupting, lightning crashing, planetary plates coming apart... The air howled with it. The ground howled. The sky howled. The water howled. It was Life and Death erupting. Time and Space collapsing. Matter and Anti-Matter colliding.

Kwame was screaming, and he couldn't hear it. The five of them were cowering before a limitless thing of impossible power. These young people had conjured tidal waves tornadoes and earthquakes, and It left them as puny insignificant nothings...

They were cowering, they were screaming, they were terrified...

They could hear something shifting, deep in the earth. It was lurching beneath them, the molten core of the Earth itself alive and gathering for something.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Ma-Ti was screaming. He couldn't hear his own voice over the bellow of creation...

The Planet-Force roared again. There was an unholy, unnatural joy in its shriek. Something infinite and ancient and powerful, roaring with the limitless exuberance that had been far too long held back. It was a wild elemental force of existence, contained and pushed under for uncounted eons, and was now turned loose at last, eager to act, to show it's power to the universe!

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I didn't like about the series is that Captain Planet was supposed to be the secret weapon of last resort, but they called him out every time something happened that involved some effort.
> 
> I wanted to build the idea of the 'Last Resort'. Gaia and Elemental powers aside, I was trying to make this happen in the Real World. And in the real world... a blue guy with green hair wearing red boots and gym shorts just doesn't fit. I don't care how many puns he has.


	16. We Interrupt This Program

JJ was doing his homework, somewhat subdued. Since Wheeler had left, JJ had heard nothing from his brother. His father was on the phone constantly for updates, as he took a leave from the Army and made his way back to New York.

Homework never interested JJ, and he worked in front of the TV, when suddenly ESPN was replaced with the news. Confused, JJ changed the channel, and found the same graphic on the screen.

"Polly?" JJ called. "When was the last time they interrupted every channel on Cable for breaking news?"

"9/11?" Polly guessed, coming into the room. "Katrina? Japan's MegaQuake?"

"That's what I thought." JJ agreed darkly, turning up the television.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"Good evening. We're interrupting your regular programming to bring you this special report, on some shocking events taking place in the Pacific Ocean, approximately halfway between New Zealand and South America.

"What was first reported ten minutes ago as a spontaneously forming weather phenomenon has now been reclassified as a geological event. Seismic readings have gone off the charts, and tsunami warnings have been issued for the entire Pacific Rim.

"Naval Units in surrounding areas have reported massive weather phenomena, but as yet there is no sign of ocean disturbance.

"We have one of our reporters near to the scene. Karen, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, Dan. It's unbelievable! We were on our way to cover a story in Hawaii, when we got the word that something was happening. We had enough fuel for a flyby, so it was worth diverting our flight. We're not even  _close_  to the center of the disturbance, but I can see it clearly from here. It's unbelievable!"

"Describe what you're seeing Karen, is it a storm front?"

"No. It's unbelievable! I don't know what to call it, but it's clearly nothing like what's been reported. It looks like it could be a storm, but it's not. I've covered hurricanes, tornadoes… this looks more like… It almost looks like something climbing up out of the water, except the ocean is miles deep at this point. I can see the ocean moving in the middle of it, but the water down below where our plane is now appears still, which rules out an earthquake or tsunami. It's unbelievable!"

"Karen, can you  _describe_  what you're looking at?"

"I can see the ocean standing up on end. The rock and the dirt and… and I think  _lava_  are all trying to climb the ocean into the sky. That's the only way I can think to describe it. I can't see anything up there, but it looks like the ocean is being pulled up! It's unbelievable! I don't know what's doing it, but I can see lightning and fire, and rock and there's just this incredible roaring coming off it! It's unbelievable! The pilot tells me that we're still so far away from it but it's HUGE!"

"Can you give us an idea on dimensions?"

"We've received a warning call from a US Naval unit on the other side of this… whatever it is. They've given us an idea of how far away they are. It must be at least 900 miles in diameter… It's unbelievable!"

"Karen, we're being warned to prepare for tsunami across the Pacific. Can you give us any insights?"

"Frankly Dan, I'd be glad if this  _was_  just a tsunami, or an undersea volcano. I can't imagine that's what it is, but I guess they have to call it something. It's unbelievable! It doesn't seem to be causing any disruption in the water down directly below us, but I'm not an expert. It's… oh my god… It's moving... IT'S ALIVE!  **IT'S MOVING**!"

"Karen? Karen, can you hear me?"

* * *

Gi woke up first, and heard the ocean. She felt damp sand under her fingers, and rain falling on her skin.

Then memory caught up, and she rolled over to her hands and knees and dry heaved for several minutes.

The water was close. Gi wasn't quite sure where she was. There had been no island within reach that she could remember... She looked out over the water. No sign of the Rig.

The others were visible along the beach, all of them a good distance away from each other. Gi tried to stand up and go over to them, and her legs gave out instantly. The fact that she had water powers seemed appropriate for how watery her insides felt right now.

There was a chattering noise, and she fought to turn her head, enough that she could see the water.

There was a dolphin there, half out of the water, chattering at her happily. She knew it was her dolphin, the one that brought her the ring. It should have been impossible. The last time she saw the dolphin was off the coast of Japan. It should not be here.

Impossible was a word Gi resolved never to use again.

Up and down the beach, her fellow Planeteers were starting to wake up.

Kwame was the first one up; making his way from one to the other, checking them for injuries.

Linka was next, trying not to throw up.

Wheeler was after that, white as a sheet and actively trembling.

And finally Ma-Ti, looking a million years older.

Without speaking a work to each other, the lot of them came together, collapsed down in the sand and closed their eyes, sleeping again, too exhausted, strung out and beaten up to care about the rain drenching them.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"We've managed to re-establish the call with Karen Gillys, and we apologize for the earlier interruption. "Karen, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here."

"What were you talking about Karen? What is it?"

"Just... I, um... Just for a second I thought I saw something moving in the... Doesn't matter, it's well and truly gone now. The area has settled but the storm around it hasn't. We barely managed to get clear before we were forced down."

"If I can interject again Karen, the satellite images have cleared of whatever electrical interference there was, but there's still quite a lot of heavy cloud cover in the area."

"The storm is huge Dan... Um, I've been talking with the pilot... Our destination was on the far side of that storm. We can't get through it, and we don't have enough fuel to get around it, or to turn around and go back. We're going to have to ditch at some point."

"Karen!"

"It's okay. It's all right Dan. We've got all the gear set up already. It's just me, my cameraman, and the pilot. The three of us can make the raft. We know when it's going to happen, and we're probably the only small plane in history that has an open satellite call to the world's media. We put out a mayday and rescue crews are already on the way. A Naval Unit's in the area. I guess we're not the only ones interested in what this is."

"Karen... We're going to stay on the line with you for as long as we can, okay?"

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But if you could take us off the air in a few minutes, the crew want to use the phone. You know, talk to their families and such."

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready then, Karen."

"So, um... for the record, this wasn't an earthquake. It wasn't a volcano... maybe a UFO landed, maybe Godzilla's waking up; but it looked like the ocean was standing up, and there was just this constant wall of lightning... Actually the plane's turning now to meet the recovery team, I can see... It's… it's clearing now... Dan… it looks like…"

"Like? Like WHAT?"

"My God… Land Ho."

* * *

Several hours later, Wheeler woke up shivering, and noticed there was debris washing up on the beach. The rain had chilled him through, despite the sunshine now on his face. Thinking he could make a fire; he forced himself to stand up, and wander down the beach toward the debris.

It was not wood. It was metal.

Wheeler flushed. "The rig." He turned. "HEY GUYS!"

The rest of the team moaned a little at the sudden noise.

"UP! Everyone wake UP!"

They groaned and got to their feet, heading over to where Wheeler was crouched in the surf. "Look at this!"

"A hunk of metal." Gi commented. "Well, I'm glad you woke us."

"Gi, say that part again about how there was no land nearby."

Gi blinked. "Well, there was no land on the maps. But we were so far out that it may not have been on the charts."

"You think that's likely?"

"No." Gi Admitted. "So what? Gaia's snatched us before. She got us out."

Wheeler held up the metal. "Why would Gaia bring hunks of the rig along for the ride?"

Silence.

"She wouldn't." Linka agreed.

Wheeler looked at them all in shock. "Guys... where the hell are we?"

* * *

Bligh woke up and roared, beyond furious.

"Commander, remain calm. You're safe. We had to keep you sedated for a while but-"

Bligh forced herself to breathe, to lie still. Her body ached horribly. Her lungs were burning, as was her throat. She recognized what must have happened. She had drowned. To make sure, she yanked her shirt open, fresh bruises forming on her breastbone. Her people had brought her back.

"The rig?"

"There was no explosion, but something else happened. We aren't exactly sure what it-"

"Turn us around!" Blight roared.

"Ma'am, we can't. The area has been noticed! The Navy is responding! The Operation is compromised! We can't go back-"

"NOW!" Bligh insisted. "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BRATS!"

"Ma'am!" Her pilot yelled. "Call for you from, Mr Stumm."

Fuming, Bligh took the radio. "Look, I'm in the middle of something right now!"

"I take it the young Lords of the Rings were successful?"

"You KNEW!" Bligh roared.

"Yes I did. Now get yourself back here, and clean the scene."

"I'm working on the latter. You'll get the former when I'm done."

"Get back here  **now**. The story has already broken, and it broke in a rather spectacular way. I need the dirty work finished before people start coming to us for answers. Minutes count Bligh!"

Bligh swallowed her first response. "Yes. Sir." She disconnected. "Turn us around. Get this chopper back to civilization fast."

* * *

The storms were along the entire horizon. They could not see past the rains and clouds to the other side. The distant sound of thunder was audible over the gentle surf, but just barely.

The five of them started making their way along the beach, more out of a desire to stretch their tired bodies than anything else, when Linka noticed the scent of smoke.

They followed it, and found more wreckage, getting thicker and bigger the further they went. Another few minutes, and it became clear what it was.

"The rest of the Rig." Linka pronounced.

There wasn't much left of it. Every twelve feet or so there was something recognizable, but it was all mangled and ruined and destroyed, the oil clinging to it enough to burn, even after the rain.

"Wheeler's right." Linka said quietly. "Gaia wouldn't bring this..."

"What does everyone remember?" Kwame asked.

Long silence.

The five of them looked at each other, their expressions fading into numb horror. There was a coldness to the silence, as though they had been covered by a deep cold shadow. Gi started shaking again. Ma-Ti was trying to speak and failing. Linka looked ill...

"It doesn't matter." Wheeler said suddenly. "I don't... I don't know what happened, I don't want to."

That was good enough for the rest of them.

The five of them picked their way through the wreckage for a while, looking to see if there was anything usable.

"Any ideas?" Kwame asked finally.

Gi shrugged. "I might be able to get some of these components working, but I doubt if any of the power sources are any good after the saltwater got into them. Maybe if I had more time… if somebody on the ship had a satellite phone, or a laptop; something small enough to escape damage, maybe if I could get an antenna rigged…"

"Where  _are_  we?" Wheeler demanded. "This isn't some small uncharted island. I can't see the end of it!"

Kwame pointed toward the mountain, rising sharply out of the ground. "The island may be volcanic. There's no other way I can see that mountain being so high."

"Volcanoes?"

"Probably long dead. But the point I was making was that the mountain may be our best bet to see anything. If only to get an idea of where we are."

Linka spoke up. "And to see if we can find people. If we were that far out to sea, we may be the only people on the island. With the rig and all its craft destroyed, and the glider gone… we may be here a while."

That was a chilling thought. By default, the five of them started to head deeper into the island, away from the coast, getting a proper look for the first time.

* * *

The island was filled with life. Tall trees and lush plants that practically blocked out the sun with their foliage. Birds of all kinds flew between the branches, with land animals gliding in and out of view.

Ma-Ti reached up to a low tree branch, and pulled down a bright red fruit that would have passed as an apple if it was smaller. He took a bite out of it, and everyone shivered pleasantly at the crisp crunching sound. They were suddenly aware of their hunger, and they helped themselves, taking what they could carry in their hands only, eating as they walked.

"Any ideas where we are?" Gi asked. "I've been trying to figure it out from the plant and animal life, but it's not easy. I see wolves off that should be up far north, and I see birds that belong in the tropics. Apple Trees, growing naturally, but I saw coconut trees closer to the coast, and I think those are wild berry vines… I really don't know what to make it of it."

The Planeteers came out of the trees into a clearing, and stopped short in awe. The fields were flat and clear, with rolling grasses and wildflowers of every shape and color. Fresh cool dewdrops misted everything, shimmering in the sunlight like perfect diamonds.

This was a land untouched by man. No footprints had ever been left here; no tools had ever been at work. It was a Paradise. A Lost World. A forgotten oasis.

"It's beautiful." Linka said in awe. "It's the garden of Eden!"

Kwame sent Wheeler a quick look, expecting a quip. Wheeler smiled a little to himself, but didn't speak.

Almost afraid to leave tracks of their own, they nevertheless moved in deeper to the island, heading for the mountain. Its stark bare rock seemed completely out of place in such a tropical wonderland.

As they came closer, it felt less like a mountain and more like a wall. They followed it for several minutes, looking for a place to start.

"Kwame." Gi said finally. "I don't know if I'm up for mountain climbing."

She was the first to say it, but they were all thinking it. Wheeler held up a trembling hand and everyone froze. The sound of running water was audible in the distance.

"I'm thirsty." Wheeler offered. "We don't have canteens or water bottles any more."

They followed the sound of the water, and found a natural waterfall, crashing down on the rocks at the base of the mountain. They couldn't quite tell where it came from, but it fell from the mountain, over the rocks, down to a deep still lake, which overflowed into a stream that led back toward the trees. The lake was apparently deep; and off to the side of it were several small pools; natural bowls in the rock, separate from the rest of the lake.

Ma-Ti caught some of the waterfall in his hand and checked. "It's freshwater. It tastes good!"

The Planeteers drank their fill, and collapsed, exhausted again.

Kwame looked across his team. His messy, strung out, battered and bruised friends. "We should clean up. I for one have sand in places I'd rather not talk about, and I'd feel safer back here in the trees and rocks than the ocean."

Gi nodded and knelt down next to the pools. She ran her fingers through the water, and touched it to her lips. "The water is fresh. Looks about four or five feet deep." She gestured to the water falling down the mountainside. "Cold though."

Wheeler lifted his ring, and the water in the pools suddenly started to shimmer, then simmer, then steam.

"Ooh. A natural hot tub." Linka grinned.

Gi sent a quick look at Wheeler.

Silence.

Gi and Linka traded a confused look. Linka set him up again. "Of course, I don't have a bathing suit."

Kwame and Ma-Ti rolled their eyes at Wheeler, who shrugged. "Not to worry. There are plenty of rock pools I can heat up." Wheeler said lightly. "Enough for one each if you like."

Silence. Everyone was looking at Wheeler in confusion.

Slightly worried, Linka started to unzip the jacket she was wearing. "Would... would you like this back while you wait?"

Wheeler shook his head before she could take it off. "Naw, it'll be warm enough. Hold on to it as long as you like."

Linka paled. "…thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He turned to follow the mountainside. "I'm gonna go heat up more tubs for us."

Gi looked after him. "So. Robot double, evil twin, or mind control?"

Stricken, Linka shook her head. "No. It's still him. Things... are different now."

Everyone looked at Linka in confusion. "Everything all right?"

Linka shook her head and held Wheeler's jacket tightly around her.

* * *

The five of them cleaned up in the pools, which ran deep enough that modesty was maintained. At this point though, they weren't overly concerned, just glad to be away from the gurneys they had been strapped to.

"This whole island is a paradox." Gi complained. "Setting aside for a moment the fact that we don't know where we are... These scoops out of the rock are the kind of effect you get after volcanic or geological movement. But the sides are smooth, like when they've been worn down by running water for a very long time. But if it had been worn down by water, why are they still separate? Gaps in the rock this close should have worn into each other, made one big pool. The plants too. The plants are full grown. But none of them belong in the same place as each other. The ground is bare! Foliage this thick should have a solid layer of humus!"

"Humus? Isn't that like a middle eastern dip you put on pita bread or something?" Wheeler quipped.

"That's Hummus. Humus is a layer of vegetation that you find on jungle floors." Ma-Ti explained. "When leaves die, or flowers or fruits drop off trees, they form a natural compost layer. Plants have a life cycle too, and every time they die off, it feeds the next bunch of plants as they sprout. This place doesn't have any of that; the ground is bare."

"Which means what? The plants are new?"

"No." Kwame put in. "I plant trees. You can tell the freshly planted type. The soil is too packed around these trees. They've been growing here for years. Some of these redwoods can keep growing for centuries."

Linka rolled her head back to look up at the huge trees above them. "Well that's funny, because I was just thinking the opposite. I spend every free moment I get in the forest, and I can tell you, they grow and lose bark around the outside all the time. It dries out, gets taken by animals, and sheds off after winter... These trees don't have that. The trunks are all smooth. I hear birds all over the place, but I haven't seen one nest yet..."

"Doesn't make sense." Gi summed up.

* * *

After washing themselves and their clothes, they crawled out of the water and into the sun to dry off, and napped again. They awoke a few hours later, and kept walking; looking for a good place to try and get some altitude, and try and figure out what their next move should be,

And then everything changed.

They followed the side of the mountain, until Kwame noticed a familiar gap in the wall. He led the way toward it, and one by one, everybody realized.

There in the mountain, was a Crystal Cave, identical to the one they had found in Australia. The rock walls were blended with crystals and opals, the light shimmering off the shallow still pool in the middle of the floor.

It was an identical copy of the one they had met in. The nostalgia hit them all at once. This was the place where they had first met.

Without a word, the five of them entered the cave and sat down around the pool of water.

"Is it the same one?" Gi asked. "Gaia could teleport us; maybe she could do it to the cave?"

"Maybe she  _did_  bring the rig?" Linka suggested. "Who knows how many of these caves there are across the globe?"

**You have done well.**

Wheeler jumped and squealed in shock as the water shimmered.

Linka chuckled at him with open amusement. Wheeler saw it and pointed. "Hah! Finally made you laugh!"

"And all you had to do was start screaming like a little girl."

Wheeler flushed. "It was a manly throaty wail."

"Five years old, maybe pigtails, little babushka dress..." Linka needled.

**Am I interrupting?**

Wheeler and Linka both looked down; properly shamed. The others were glaring at them.

**As I said, you did well.**

"Thank you." Ma-Ti answered the open air.

"What do we do now?" Gi asked.

**That is entirely up to you. All intelligent creatures in my domain enjoy the gift of free will. As do I.**

"What will  _you_  do?" Kwame asked.

The others tensed at the question. The notion that Gaia might take action if she found their efforts lacking was not far from anyone's thoughts.

**I will continue to maintain the balance. It is entirely your choice if you are part of that. If you chose to continue, then you have my blessing, my support, and my gratitude.**

"Glad to know." Wheeler said. "How about your 'Get Out Of Jail Free Card'?"

**Indeed. I have not abandoned you my Young Ones. I have been watching and helped when I could subject to my reach and the Laws of my Domain. In my observations, I have come to know that you will need a place.**

"Where?" Kwame asked.

No answer.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"We now had updated information regarding the unprecedented events in the Pacific Ocean. When you have to report the news on television, you have to develop a thick skin. Something that lets you keep it together as you tell the world of atrocities and disaster. There are moments, in the career of any reporter, when that thick skin counts for nothing at all. The world has changed. Literally.

"An official Statement from the United States Geological Survey has only raised more questions, and frankly defies logic.

"Amazing at it seems, there is a new continent on the planet. Satellite imaging confirms it. What was originally thought to be an underwater earthquake, so powerful as to be off the charts, has now been declared the formation of a new landmass.

"Halfway between New Zealand and South America, there is now a new land, roughly nine hundred miles in diameter. There's been a great deal of interference, in fact it's been hard to get a look at it.

"Karen, our anchor who reported the atmospheric disturbance, is currently on the USS Saratoga. Karen, can you fill us in on what we missed?"

"Dan, as you know, after getting a look at the... I'm going to say, the  _arrival_  of this new land, we were alerted to the fact that all possible landing points were on the other side of it. We didn't have enough fuel to turn back, and the storm was simply too wide for us to get around it."

"Speaking of that Karen, I'll just interject that satellite imaging suggests that the center of the storm was relatively calm, though static interference from the enormous energies released made clear pictures difficult for quite a while. Please continue."

"Well, once we realized we didn't have enough fuel to put down anywhere, we sent out a mayday. The navy responded and picked us up. We've been riding with them ever since. Captain Walker of the Saratoga was not thrilled to have press watching, but we managed to talk him into it. The ship has been at cruising speed since the storm faded. We've set a course for the mystery island. I gotta tell you Dan, the mood here is electric. Everybody knows they're going to be the first people to reach the new land. We're all on the edge of our seats here!"

* * *

The Planeteers spent another day exploring the island. It was simply too big for them to get around the whole place on foot. Night came and they studied the stars. Without the internet for star charts or cameras to compare them to, they couldn't match a position, but Gi was certain they were somewhere just south of the equator.

When dawn came again, they climbed the mountain. Nothing but ocean in every direction, though the storms surrounded the island completely, in an unbroken chain. They stayed far enough away that the Planeteers could barely feel a breeze, but the distant sound of thunder and lightning was omnipresent.

The island stretched for many miles. They could barely see the end of it, even from that high up, but there was no smoke, except from the wreckage of the Rig, no sign of any buildings or boats… In fact, there was no sign of anyone at all.

"What if we're the only ones left?" Gi asked numbly. "You all saw that… whatever it was when we tried to stop the rig from killing us all. What if it destroyed everyone? What if we're the only ones left? What if Wheeler was right? What if we were meant to save the world by destroying the ones who were doing the damage?"

Nobody had an answer to that. They returned to the ground, and sat numbly for a while. Still in shock over what had happened.

Wheeler returned to the group and announced that he'd found a large patch of bamboo. Light, strong, infinitely adaptable.

Activity was their defense against anxiety, and they went quickly to work, making a lean-to shelter for themselves at the base of the mountain, not far from the waterfall. Wheeler, Gi and Kwame had put their heads together, and figured out a way to build themselves a shelter with no rope, and no tools. Ma-Ti and Gi, being the lightest of them, were dispatched to collect low branches with plenty of leaves on them, for rooftops.

Wheeler and Gi had spent as much time away from the group while working as they could. Ma-Ti was following Linka around like a puppy; as though he was waiting for a chance. Something was clearly bothering them both, but none of them would tell what.

Linka tried to approach Wheeler once or twice, but he'd always found something important to do, and avoided her; a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the others, who were starting to worry.

The next morning, they left their shelters and returned to the beach. The storms on the horizon had faded, and they could see clearly, though there was nothing in view but endless ocean.

It was starting to get quite worrying.

* * *

"This isn't really necessary you know." Gi pointed out. "There are plenty of fruit trees back closer to the beach."

"You were the one that said you couldn't figure out where we were." Wheeler pointed out. "The vegetation doesn't match any single place on earth."

"And I'm saying, bringing in more kinds of fruit isn't going to help us work it out."

"Then head back."

Gi hesitated. "I'll stick with you a little longer." They walked in silence for a while. "Wheeler, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's none of my business, but you and Linka seem to be kind of… strained. Has something happened that I don't know about?"

Wheeler sighed. "You're right, Gi." He said quietly. "It's none of your business."

Silence as they worked.

"Gi?" Wheeler asked finally. "What's the story with you and Kwame?"

Gi jerked like she'd been slapped. "What?"

"Well, no offense, Gi; but he's hard to read. You are... incredibly not."

"Well, after Alaska, I was... worried. That maybe I was too weak for this grand crusade, and now..." Gi was silent for a long time. "I think I killed Bligh."

Wheeler spun around to look at her. "What?"

"On the Rig. I sealed her and her team in a section of corridor between two watertight doors, and I filled it up with water till she stopped kicking." Gi said, her voice flat.

Wheeler was silent a moment. "Hail, Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is-"

"Wheeler, would you please not..." She was crying silently. "Kwame… was begging me not to go through with it, but… I thought about what she did to you and what she was planning to do to us…" She felt sick. "I've never…  _hated_  anyone before, Wheeler."

Wheeler set down his load and took her in a gentle hug. "Gi… we've been doing things we've never considered. It's obvious that we're going to be doing a lot of things we've never done. We're playing for the ultimate prize. There are going to be some casualties. Bligh wasn't the first. To say nothing of the fact that she started it."

"Does that make it all right?" Gi asked miserably.

"I've fought all kinds in my life… there are the guys who go along with the gang because they want to fit in, or because they're scared… and there are the guys that go along with gang violence because they  _like_  it. Bligh enjoys it. I can tell." He pushed her away enough to look at her face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"No!" Gi said instantly.

"Did you do it because you wanted to protect yourself? Protect us?"

Gi looked up a bit. "Yeah?"

"Was she going to kill you? Kill Kwame and Ma-Ti and me and Linka?

"Probably."

"Would you rather she had?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you still the same Gi that we all know and love and want to cuddle like a big teddy bear made of candy and kittens and sunshine?"

It was so over the top that Gi burst into giggles. "Uh-huh."

"That's my girl."

Gi hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She sighed. "But I don't think Kwame will see it that way."

"Oh I think he will."

"Yeah?"

"I'm from New York, Gi. This is something you're just going to have to trust me on." Wheeler told her. "Give him some credit. Give yourself some credit. We're still the good guys."

"Assuming we didn't exterminate humanity the other day."

"Well… yeah. Except for that." Wheeler drawled.

* * *

Ma-Ti was helping Linka collect some firewood. He had been following her around for most of the day.

Finally, Linka forced the issue. "Okay, fine. Long silences are usually okay with me, but you obviously want to talk about something."

Ma-Ti laced his fingers together, staring down at his ring. "Wheeler was right. I used it when I needed to, and then I needed to all the time. I lost the ring for a day and I fell apart."

"Your power is different." Linka counseled him. "Always has been. You said so yourself; it was like another sense. How would any of us react if we lost our eyes suddenly?"

Ma-Ti nodded slowly. "You guys were still making plans, trying to figure things out. I was in a ball sobbing. Without the ring, I was nothing. It's been two weeks, and I see being like other people as being... less than normal."

Linka sighed. "Ma-Ti, I'm not very good at this..."

"I can't go to Wheeler. He warned me about this a hundred times..." Ma-Ti sighed. "I didn't listen. Or I did, but it didn't... sink in."

Linka took a deep breath. "Um... okay. I'll give it a shot. Um... when I was a little girl, my grandmother warned me about the oven. She told me that it could get very hot, and that I should stay away from it till I grew up a bit. Of course, being me, that meant I immediately made it my life's mission to get to the stove. She didn't try to stop me, and I burned my hands. My grandmother said that she could have spent an hour trying to convince me, or she could let me learn the hard way. And it worked. I didn't go near that stove for years."

Ma-Ti smiled a little at the story, waiting for the point.

"Wheeler could have spent a year trying to warn you about the dangers, or the bad guys could take the ring off you for a day. It's called learning, Ma-Ti. None of us had rings when Gaia noticed us. She sent the rings before she gave the mission, and they don't work with anyone else. We know that know; we've proven that. We're all new at this, and we're going to screw up, if only at first. It's a learning experience."

"I guess so. But it's a very painful one."

Linka smiled sympathetically. "There ain't no other kind."

* * *

Gi and Wheeler came back to the beach with their harvest, and the five of them started to eat lunch. The first job of the morning was to build a huge fire, and a line of smoke rose directly up, with Wheeler to build the flames, and Linka to still the wind up above.

Gi sat next to Kwame, and the two of them had a quiet, private conversation. Linka sent Wheeler a question glance, and he merely nodded and gave her a smile.

After a while, their little conversation broke apart, and Kwame put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a sideways hug. She leaned into him a moment, then squeezed his hand and stood up, heading for the pools, to wash her hands.

When she came back, Gi paused next to Linka, and leaned in quietly. "I fixed my problem. Go take care of yours."

Linka looked at the smaller woman in shock, but Gi just resumed her course toward Kwame without so much as looking back.

"So, I was thinking." Kwame said finally. "We've been here long enough to know we're not dreaming. I have no idea where we are, but we aren't getting anything useful from Gaia at the Crystal Cave. One way or another, I think this is where we're meant to be."

"Our next mission? Or our reward for the first one?" Wheeler asked.

"That's the big question." Kwame agreed. "I think it's time we made a proper exploration of this island."

"This isn't a small place Kwame. Manhattan Island is way smaller than this. For all we know, Atlantis is behind the mountain."

Kwame nodded. "Well, we seem to have the time, and if anyone has any better ideas, let's hear them."

No one did.

"Well then, shall we?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to clean up the scraps, load up the fire a little, and I'll be right behind you." Wheeler said.

* * *

Wheeler tossed the peels and cores from their fruit into the flame, threw on more wood than was needed, and turned to check on the others. He was surprised to see that Linka had not gone down the beach with them, but rather had walked off far enough to avoid notice, and then waited for him. "Hey."

"You've been avoiding me." Linka said firmly.

Wheeler didn't answer. It was the truth. Linka waved for him to follow her, and they started walking slowly toward the others, barely in sight down the beach.

"Are we okay?" Linka asked quietly.

Wheeler looked at her in surprise. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Once we... reunited on the Rig... you haven't made one of your little jokes since. I was worried I might have... offended you somehow."

"You didn't." Wheeler promised her.

"So, what then?" Linka pressed. "You think I'm upset about what you did to Dev-"

"It's not that!" Wheeler was silent a long moment. "I'm no good at this, so I'm going to have trouble making sense, okay?"

"Never bothered me before."

"Most of the jokes I make... at least with you, are about your looks, or about us hooking up, and you always smack me down right away, and I don't mind at all, because I think you know what I mean by it... and that's fine so long as it's all fun and games. But after... Look, Devorux hauled you out of the cells and kept you locked in his  _bedroom_ , and there's no prize for guessing why he picked you instead of me..."

Linka spun around and looked him in the eye. "Nothing happened." She told him intensely. "I promise.  _Nothing_."

"I believe you." Wheeler said honestly. "But... When I blew the door off and came running in, the first thing I saw was you beaten up, your clothes half torn off... I wasn't sure if my little quips were crossing a line suddenly. If maybe it wasn't... If it made you feel... if  _I_  made you feel the way he did, then suddenly it wasn't fun and games any more."

Linka just stared at him, then leaned in close and gave him a warm gentle kiss on the cheek that made Wheeler melt inside. She broke the kiss gently and pulled back a bit. "I really don't know what to make of you sometimes, but you can be very sweet." She said softly. "Listen to me. You are not Devorux. You do not, in any way, make me feel like he did. And when I think of that place, that mission, what I remember as the scariest moment was before we were captured, when you got shot in the back about a thousand times."

Wheeler smiled back. "When I think of that mission, the strongest memory is you holding my face."

Linka took his face between her hands again, like she did on the Rig. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

"Wheeler... I saw the look on your face when you saw me... I was worried that maybe you thought I was... I don't know; damaged goods or something. I've seen it before. Something bad happens to someone, and everybody starts treating them like they're made of glass; or worse, avoiding them altogether. And you... Your jokes stopped, your stupid smile stopped. You haven't  _once_  called me 'babe' since the Rig."

"You're not telling me you miss it?"

"It feels like I miss  _you_ , but you haven't gone anywhere!"

Wheeler pushed her hands away, and took her in a tight hug. "I never will."

She hugged him back.  _There was a time,_ She thought to herself,  _When this little display of emotion would have sent me running. A lot of things happen in two weeks._

Linka pushed back enough to look at him properly. "Hey, you know something? You actually managed to be sincere with me for a few minutes."

"Relish the moment." Wheeler said. "It doesn't happen often. And the next time you try a 007 Joke, there's a little skit based on 'From Russia With Love' I'd like to show you."

"I'll pencil it in." She smirked. "Come on. The others will start gossiping."

"Behind you every step of the way, babe." Wheeler followed.

Linka grinned where he couldn't see. "Eyes a little higher, Yankee."

"Oh, by the way…" Wheeler said, with a little gleam in his eye…

* * *

At the other end of the beach, Kwame and Gi were trying not to stare at them.

"Think they'll sort it out?" Gi asked.

Kwame shrugged. Down the beach, they watched as Wheeler leaned in close to Linka and whispered something in her ear.

A moment later Linka pushed him away violently and let out a frustrated angry scream.

Seconds later, Wheeler was rushing past them, as fast as he could move, apparently running for his life, with a demented grin on his face. "Linka and I are friends again!" He called cheerfully to his team-mates without slowing down.

An instant later, Linka was right behind him, in hot pursuit. "You're a dead man, Wheeler! Hold still for just a second so I can kill you!"

Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwame smiled brightly at each other. "It's good to have everything back to normal again, isn't it?"

"Assuming we didn't exterminate humanity the other day."

"Well yeah, except for that."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

We have further detail regarding the situation in the Mid Atlantic. This new video from an unnamed source in the Navy is brought to you exclusively by KBX Broadcasting. It depicts the new continent, as the Carrier approached. While every aspect of this story seems to defy logic and belief, I swear to god... the island isn't a rock. It's a paradise!

"...bringing you the latest updates on the current situation. The early reports have been confirmed. Once more, for those just joining us now:

The USGS announced that there seems to be a new continent on the planet. Early reports were considered to be a hoax, or a prank; but satellites in the area have confirmed the reports. There is a new land mass. It is not a lost world or an undiscovered land. The area of ocean in question has been well charted. It is confirmed; that the new land was not there yesterday.

First estimates say it has a surface area of roughly one and a half thousand hundred square miles, and geologists have confirmed that it is solid. There was no volcanic activity; it is not a floating mass of sand and rock. Experts are without answers. To quote the head of The Corporation's Oceanic division: It just rose from the sea bed; straight out of the water."

Regardless of where it came from; this small new land now exists; and is sizable enough to be visible from space. This is an unprecedented event in the history of recorded human civilization. The World Map will actually have to be redrawn.

Tsunami and flooding warnings were issued across the world, particularly to island states, and were found to be unnecessary. Naval personnel studied the island's undersea geography, and found that around the underwater support was drawn a deep abyssal trench, preventing the risk of flooding to other areas from displaced water.

A nearby Naval unit reported massive atmospheric distortion; causing rough seas and high winds; with lightning strikes and undersea tremors. The Carrier group quickly moved out of range of what was thought to be a volcanic eruption; and returned to their patrol route. When alerted to the new land mass, the carrier group reversed course to investigate. They are expected to reach the area in the next six hours. We now take you to the Naval Command Center, with our unsinkable anchor, Karen Gillys. Karen, can you hear me?"

"Yes Dan, I can hear you. The mood here is intense. It's been a long time since the US Navy has run into something so unprecedented. Nobody knows what to expect, so tensions are running high. Thanks to satellite imaging, the nearest carrier knows where it's going. We're being told that the Press will have limited access for the time being, but we are being given access to the Command Observation room. The Carrier's bridge has of course, a constant audio/visual uplink to the Command Center, and we will be allowed to see it. The carrier will arrive in a few hours, and we'll have it here live. Back to you, Dan."

* * *

Ma-Ti pointed at the horizon suddenly. "Look!"

The others followed his finger and saw a dot on the horizon. A few moments passed, and with a roar of turbines, a pair of fighter jets passed overhead.

"Oh good, other people." Gi said blandly.

"Those are Navy planes!" Wheeler shouted. "They're doing a recon run!"

"Followed by an attack run?" Linka asked darkly, raising her ring to the sky in preparation.

The planes banked, flew around quickly in a circle, and then headed back out to sea.

"What are we going to do?" Gi asked. "We'll have company soon. What do we tell them?"

Kwame was silent a moment. "Everything."

"Everything?" Wheeler repeated. "We tell them everything; we'll probably be thrown in jail! All the stuff the bad guys did, we can't prove!"

Kwame waved at the wreckage behind them. "And all the stuff we did that might be illegal, they can't prove."

An hour passed, and more recon flights. This time helicopters. Two of them. The smaller one, bristling with weapons, took the lead. It circled the beach, and the five of them, for several minutes. Once it had taken in a good bit of footage of them, it turned and flew across the rest of the island.

The Planeteers didn't scatter, did not run… they just waited.

Ma-Ti assured them that these people were not there specifically for violence, merely to investigate, and the second helicopter landed on the beach.

Men in military uniforms jumped out, and took positions, heavy machine guns drawn, and started moving in on the Planeteers.

Wheeler bunched his fists. If this turned into a fight, he was the closest thing to a close-quarters weapon they had.

And then the head of the squad stepped forward, leading with his rifle, and Wheeler's arms went slack. The fire Planeteer's mouth worked in shock. "Dad!"

Everyone jumped and spun to look, Planeteer and soldier alike. The man in the Colonel's uniform was almost Wheeler's twin, save for a few scars and about twenty years age difference.

The two of them stared numbly at each other for several seconds, frozen in place.

Ma-Ti's ring shone brightly, and each soldier stepped back, holding their weapons up defensively, suddenly much calmer about the situation.

"W-What are you doing here?" Wheeler demanded.

"What am _ **I**_  doing here?"

"When did you transfer to the Navy?"

"I didn't. I was hitching a ride with them. I was on my way home when the ship got diverted."

"You were headed back for New York?"

"Of course I was! You scared the hell out of me! I try your cell phone four times and get no answer, I call JJ, and he tells me you've wandered off with some blonde he's never met named Linka and a bunch of her friends!"

"I know who I left with, Dad; you're looking at them. Oh! I should introduce you!" Wheeler said suddenly, turning toward Linka, who suddenly felt shy.

"Stand  _ **down,**_  James!" His father snapped before introductions could be made. "Explain this. Now! What the hell is going on?"

"Well… that might take a while."

His father held up a hand and put a hand to his ear, listening to something. "I have orders to bring you in for the first, of what will be many… oh so  _very many_ , questions." The Colonel said. "I was told that if I had to, I could do it the hard way."

"Due respect dad, but if you and your guys decided to do this the hard way, you would lose."

Wheeler's father looked at his son, then back at the island, then back at the five of them. "I have no trouble at all believing that." He lowered his weapon. "James, I have no idea what's going on here, and neither does anyone else. Everyone's demanding answers, and that's landed you in the middle of it. Please come back with me, and let us straighten this out."

Wheeler sent a look at Kwame, who nodded. The Planeteers stepped forward, being led by the guards.

"I don't believe the guns will be necessary gentlemen." The Colonel said calmly, and the soldiers lowered their rifles.

Wheeler grinned. "Bet ya didn't expect to find me here huh?"

"No indeed." His father admitted. "How in the name of whatever did you even  _get_  here?"

"Can we ask you something first?" Gi piped up.

"Sure."

"Where exactly  _is_  'here'?"


	17. The Official Story

After The Planeteers spent an hour being processed and treated medically, the questions went on endlessly for almost a full day. They were questioned individually, with cameras on them every second. They told the truth, and they told what they knew over and over again. The questions got invasive after a time, picking apart their past, their associations, their records…

Having Wheeler's father involved helped, as he was able to put a stop to the insulting questions; or the terribly personal questions.

And then the questioning turned on the Colonel himself, demanding to know what it was that involved his son.

The Planeteers told the whole truth. And even with a new continent outside the window, it stretched the bounds of what seemed possible.

Once the individual questioning stopped, the five of them were brought into the Captain's conference room, and they were left to themselves for several hours.

* * *

Colonel George Johnston was watching the video record of his son's interview, for the fourth time.

"What is your name, for the record?"

"James."

"How did you come to be here?"

"Depends. Where exactly are we?"

"We have shown you on the map."

"The map shows empty water. I have some fair compelling evidence that your map is wrong."

"Do you know where that landmass came from?"

Wheeler was silent suddenly, and his eyes slowly glazed. "Yeah. I think maybe I do."

The Colonel had seen the reaction before, from combat veterans… It was the glazed look you got when something impossibly terrible worked its way into your memory again. It was the look former POW's got when asked about their experiences. It was the look all five of them got when asked about where the island came from.

It took The Colonel a moment to realize that he was not alone. The Captain had joined him. Colonel Johnston turned off the video. The picture returned to the live image of the Conference Room.

"Well, George; what do you think?" Captain Walker asked, looking at the five of them pacing the conference room via the security monitor.

The Colonel sighed. "Cap'n, I won't pretend my son's some paragon of honesty here. I've heard him spin some pretty wild tales… but this… He's not some new age, earth spirit type. It's just not in his nature. If he was looking to make something up,  _Gaia_  giving him a mission would not be it. It's just too fantastic."

"Too fantastic? Look out the window! We're recharting the Pacific Ocean!"

"You're not saying you believe their story?"

"Your son lit my cigar for me. From across the room. Without a lighter. Answer that one!"

"I can't. But he's my son. I'm willing to take his word. There'll be plenty that won't. And a lot of the ones that won't buy it... They outrank us."

"I know." Captain Walker sighed and tossed a folder down on the table between them. "I didn't show you this."

"Of course you didn't." Colonel Johnston said instantly, and picked it up. "Full sized trees from every climate which apparently have been growing for centuries and not seen their first winter, full grown animals, no nests, no habitats… Okay, so the island makes no sense. Tell me something I don't know. It's a land that's hundreds of square miles and wasn't here last week!"

"This is my point. This wasn't some sudden earthquake or super-hurricane. Maybe a big enough undersea volcano could make land rise up from the ocean, but it won't make plants grow. Not that fast. And animals? No chance!"

"You're not saying you believe them?"

"I've never believed in anything supernatural before in my life Colonel, but… I don't exactly have a better explanation."

"So… what do we do?"

"My phone has been ringing off the hook for the last twenty hours. DOD, Pentagon, UN Ambassadors… The President rang himself, like he was expecting me to pull the answers outta my ass! We've got to give them something!"

There was a knock on the door, and in came a sailor with a clipboard. He presented it to the captain, and headed back out again. The Captain took a look. "Another two destroyers have joined the party. One Russian, one Chinese. Everyone who had a boat bigger than a fishing trawler in the South Pacific is coming here. I don't like it. You get this many people who don't like each other put in the same room with that many guns… World War Three could break out over this if we're not careful." He tapped the clipboard. "North Korea is sending a few ships. The President is taking us to Defcon Three. All military personnel have been recalled to ready status." He sighed.

The Colonel looked at the monitor, and studied his son. "Captain… the medical reports?"

Captain Walker looked shrewdly at his friend and sighed. "Yeah. The medical findings, as far as they go, support the story. They all have light wounds, evidence of smoke inhalation, tear gas… there are light abrasion scars around their wrists and ankles, consistent with handcuffs, they have bruising on their arms consistent with needle injections… Your son looks like he got hit with a full clip of rubber bullets."

Something dangerous passed over the soldier's face. "Somebody shot my son, and I'm gonna take it out of somebody's hide. Where do we stand on their claims about the Corporation?"

"It's no secret that The Corporation can basically do what they want. One way or another, we all work for them now. I'm not the least bit surprised about anything they said."

"Can we prove it?"

"We have all of Ma-Ti's pictures. The wreckage from the Rig is still there on the island. I've got my people combing it now. Between the Rig and the photos... We can track about ninety percent of their claims. Or at least give them the benefit of the doubt. The stuff about Stumm... no trace."

"If their claims about him were true... would there be?"

The sound of helicopters filled the room for a moment. "Who's that?"

"Depends who got there first." The Captain sighed, hating this. "Everybody's coming in. Interpol, JAG, NCIS, Coast Guard, USGS, CIA. And lawyers. A lot of lawyers. A slither of lawyers. Everybody who got a copy of our reports, our interviews, the transcripts, the recordings… everybody who's seen it is sending either investigators or lawyers. They all want first crack at your son and the other Merry Men in there."

"How did so many people get a copy? This report is labeled strictly confidential."

Beat. Both men rolled their eyes at each other.

"To say nothing of the fact that before we got here we managed to pick up a news team from the water. I'm running out of ways to keep that woman and her cameraman locked up."

"Well, if we can't tell anyone something concrete, let's tell them what we've heard."

"You trying to pick a fight with The Corporation over the accusations of illegal drilling, or with the Church over the notion of an Earth Spirit arming five kids, because I assure you, we can't beat either of them." The Captain retorted lightly. "Now look, I can put all the lawyers in a room, tell them what we know, and let them slug it out till they decide who goes first, but your son is under a microscope. You know that, right?"

The door opened, and in came a harried looking ensign. "Captain? I think you had better take a look at this."

Feeling the dread settle further on them, both officers ran for the nearest TV.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"And now, the most startling update on the current situation. We can now confirm that the Navy's first landing team on the new land… found people. Five people have been brought aboard the first ship in the area, the USS Saratoga. Naval spokesmen, and the White House have remained silent on any further updates, but we are getting some pictures from the Gun Camera footage, and can identify the people in the image as being from several countries around the world.

Unnamed sources close to the investigation have suggested that these five people in fact created the new land themselves, though such fantastic claims have not been proven, and has yet been neither confirmed or denied by official sources.

As yet there has been no word on how they came to this place or why, but our own sources can identify the people in this footage as Linka Petrova, James Johnston, Kwame Deka, Gi Takashi, and Ma-Ti Costa…

* * *

Everyone reacted as the screen suddenly went blank, and turned to see who was holding the remote. He did not look happy.

"Okay." Captain walker chomped on his cigar. "I'm a reasonable man. Anybody want to offer an explanation?" He said politely to all assembled.

Dead silence.

The polite calm vanished instantly. "GODDAMMIT! WHO TALKED?" The Captain bellowed at the roomful of his people, who all looked anywhere but at his face. "I mean it! I want names! Are we in the habit of handing out our gun camera footage  **to the Press**?"

Colonel Johnston was already on the phone. "I want an immediate protection team for my son in New York, before the press get to him. Move fast!"

* * *

The Planeteers reunited later that same day in the ship's Main Conference room. The quality of people holding them for Q&A took a nosedive after The Plaza Hotel, but was slowly working its way back up again. The Planeteers were given rooms to sleep in, one for the men, one for the women, and were brought food and changes of clothes as needed.

With the questions over, the five of them compared notes and agreed that it was a matter of waiting to see what happened next. They had all been glad to see each other in the Conference Room, and when they found that they had access to a television, they were beyond stunned to realize that they had suddenly started a global phenomenon. For over an hour they sat riveted to the TV as the news came rolling in.

The realization that their names were public knowledge sent them all into a panic, fearing reprisals. The Captain had visited them and made his personal apologies for the information leak, promising protection for their families. The Planeteers all had loved ones who were now under protective custody, away from the press, away from reprisals, away from people seeking attention. Early reports from their guards said that they were all stunned at the news they were watching. It was hard to tell if they were more stunned that the Island appeared, or that their absent family members were found alone on it. They had been briefed by their guards, as far as they could be. Gi had sunk into her chair at the news, feeling like she was about to be punched in the head.

The personal dramas however, were far from the most unsettling.

A new land appearing in the world was an unprecedented phenomenon. Various navies were circling, trying to get to its secrets first. There had been much dangerous posturing, with a number of warships that did not trust each other on the verge of firing.

The markets had taken a huge hit at the notion that a new continent might be a warning of the world ending; and then rebounded right back again at the suggestion that there might be some valuable things that could be taken or learned. Those who stood to gain the most were already talking about plans to colonize.

Millions had gone flocking to churches and temples, seeking answers that nobody knew the questions for yet. One theory after another had been put forward. One expert after another had been put on screen; debating, suggesting, tearing each other down. Nobody knew for sure what to make of it.

Millions had fled from the coastlines of the world, expecting the displaced water to roll over them. The fact that it hadn't come led some to wonder if it was a hoax, as the new land was far enough out into international waters that nobody had any legal claim to it, and couldn't get a look at it without a boat or plane. Since nobody had laid a claim to the mysterious land, everybody was making sure that nobody else could get to it first and plant a flag.

The UN had gone berserk, with over a dozen nations lodging complaints that the US Navy was the first to reach the unexplored isle without notifying the international community. Fingers were being pointed at the thought that the island was caused by a US experiment, and quickly there were assurances that it was a coincidence that a US Navy Carrier was the closest ship.

Deals and promises were being made back and forth by nations, governments, by various departments in the Corporation making agreements over who would get first dibs. Legal experts on all sides were swarming to figure out how to make a jurisdictional claim in International Waters. Public Relations were working overtime in every government warning that the new land might be inhabited, and that everyone had better be careful.

All eyes were on the USS Saratoga, who had a respected News Anchor on the scene, apparently trying to get through the military stonewall. But word had leaked out that the new land had been inhabited, and that five people had been brought aboard by the first exploration team.

The Planeteers were left stunned at the sheer gravity of what they'd unleashed.

"Why haven't they charged us with anything?" Gi asked.

"What would they charge us with?" Wheeler asked. "It's not illegal to control fire with your jewelery."

"What do you want to bet that it will be tomorrow?" Linka snorted.

The door opened and Wheeler's father walked in, close enough to hear that last part. "They might not. If they thought it was too much of a risk." The Colonel put in as he shut the door behind him.

"Why would it be a risk for them?"

"Because the environment is a hot-button issue at the moment, and you guys have power. A noble cause, a villainous enemy, an evil corporation, and an international team of young people with special powers?"

"He's right. We could have our own set of action figures if we wanted." Wheeler agreed.

"The Corporation has to be careful how they play this. At the higher levels... it's all political. And politicians know not to pick fights with celebrities, or with things they don't understand, or people who are more popular, or people who are more powerful. The five of you are all of the above."

The Colonel had been making friends in that room for some time, talking with his son about all the things that had happened. The others were glad to meet him, but slightly jealous. None of their families were close by. There were hints that they might be on the way, given that they were all publicly known…

"So what happens now?" Linka asked. "Colonel, we're on a US Navy carrier. It's technically American territory, and much of the Government and the Armed forces get supplied and financed by The Corporation. It's only a matter of time before somebody figures out what to do with us!"

"It'll be up to whoever moves next. If the Corporation decide to move against you, it'll be because they're confident of victory. If they don't it's because they've decided not to take the risk."

"Oh come ON!" Wheeler yelled. "We have fought mercenaries, and gunships and mega-corporations and massive explosions and otherworldly forces, and now we're at the mercy of the lawyers?"

"This is the exact same conversation I've been having with Captain Walker. He wishes that another ship had been closer to this point the other day. Any other ship."

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Saratoga." The ship Executive Officer called to the latest batch of investigators and lawyers to arrive by helicopter. "You'll understand that we're running short of rooms after everyone and his wife started storming our ship. We're fresh out of accommodation, but I do have several lovely hallways, and a few sturdy closets that haven't been booked yet."

One of them stormed right up to him and saluted. "Ivana Petrova, my husband and partner Stephan. We are with Interpol Special Investigations. When can we talk to the five young people in question?"

"Ma'am, that is currently being hashed out between the Captain and several dozen legal and law enforcement agencies currently on board. If you'll follow me, I'll be glad to let you make your case."

* * *

The Planeteers withdrew a little, most of them still a bit stunned at how fast their lives had taken this impossible turn. It was the first time since getting the rings that they had little to do except process what had happened.

Gi and Kwame had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep watching the news, waking up every half hour or so to get the latest updates. Ma-Ti was sitting cross-legged against the wall, listening to something that nobody else could hear; Wheeler was pacing and snacking in turns, and Linka had taken to staring out the window as more and more helicopters and aircraft built up in the sky around them.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" Wheeler asked.

Linka snorted. "Nothing very profound. It's just... I thought it would be enough. I thought that having the powers and using them together would be enough to-"

"To  _what_?" Wheeler jumped in. "Linka, we actually  _redrew_  the map of the world. You want to talk about making a difference; you don't get much better than that!"

Linka smirked. Almost smiled. "I know. But Kwame's sister is still sick... my grandmother's getting older... I can't cure greed with a tornado, you can't fix poverty with a fireball, Kwame can't cure fatal diseases with an earthquake... I don't know what that thing we turned loose the other day was, but I doubt creating a new land to fight over is going to bring about world peace... There's only so much that even Planet-Force can do. I thought it would be more."

Wheeler took that seriously. "Mm. JJ sent dad an email." He said. "The kids at school... they're scared of him. Flame-Mage's brother? There are soldiers guarding whatever classroom he happens to be in. The teachers are afraid to call him into the Principals office. They all want him to look into home schooling for now. My dad was already on the way home. He's been given new orders assigning him here for as long as we're on board. Nobody in the military knows what to do with him."

Linka sighed. "I think... I think that's just what happens."

"Gaia snapped whatever metaphysical fingers she had and made the Garden of Eden out there. The reason she called us was to see if we could set things straight. If we can't, we know for a fact now that she can do it herself." Wheeler shrugged. "A doctor can operate, save a life. We can't do that. A politician can get food to hungry people; lawyers can help or fight corruption in business. But none of them can conjure a tidal wave. There's things that only we can do; and there's things that only they can do. If we're going to fix everything we want to... we've all got to be in this."

Linka sighed. "Tall order."

"I know." Wheeler agreed. "But you know what? We did a big thing, and we didn't suck at it. The Rig wasn't the only illegal action in the world. And not the only one that's strip mining either. All the others out there... They know about us now."

Linka shivered. "They'll be coming for us soon."

The door opened, and the Captain came in. "Well. The five of you have caused quite a stir."

"So we're realizing." Kwame conceded. "What happens now?"

"Well, your names have been announced. As of now, we have to make a statement, and you will have to be included in it. I'm personally very sorry for that, but it can't be helped."

"And what will that statement be?"

"We've investigated your claims, and we can't punch any holes in your story. The Corporation says that they have employees who match all the names you can give us, but they say that Devorux died in a hunting accident months ago, and that Bligh was assigned as personal security guard to a member of the Board of Directors."

Gi jumped up. "Bligh's alive?"

"She is." Walker confirmed.

Kwame glanced at Gi. She had an unmistakable look of relief at the news.

"She's already been in contact with the Authorities and has witnesses that can place her on dry land at the time of the incident you described." Walked continued.

"Are any of those witnesses  _not_  on the Corporation's payroll?"

"Not one of them." His father conceded. "If we try to push this, we will lose. But frankly, we don't need to push this."

"Why not?"

"Because on the other side of that door are about a thousand lawyers looking to make headlines pushing it for us." The Captain explained. "I don't know if you've been following the news, but the face of the world changed; and I mean  _physically changed_  a few days ago. Everyone's eager to find out where the next step leads, and there's no precedent to tell them what it is."

"The one argument in favor of putting you five in jail, or up against a wall and shot, is that you might use those magical powers of yours again." The Colonel explained. "People are freaked out that there are people in the world who can do  **this**."

"Gaia…" Ma-Ti said quietly. "If you could do this, why would you call us?"

The Captain and The Colonel traded a look, and spoke quietly after several moments. "You realize of course, that the… supernatural portions of this story cannot be made public."

"I fail to see how you can stop it." Kwame said honestly. "The map has been redrawn, and we did not fall out of the sky. We have people who know us. We know how chaotic it can make things if news about where these powers came from was made freely available, but we've got them, and for a good reason. We know how much upheaval we bring with us. That's the point."

The two older men traded a bleak glance. "What you suggest… is a very dangerous thing."

"We know, dad." Wheeler said. "But things have got to change."

"A lot of people won't be thrilled at the notion of 'change'."

Silence.

"Don't tell anyone about Gaia." Linka suggested. "The Rings and what they can do will become public knowledge sooner or later."

"We can't tell people about these kinds of… abilities, and not tell them where it all came from."

"Why not?" Wheeler asked suddenly. "People have been watching movies about witches and wizards and X-Men for decades. Superhuman abilities have been around since ancient cultures told their kids about Hercules fighting giant snake monsters. The idea of people who can go a step above normal is not a new thought."

"The point the Captain was making James, is that the X-Men weren't real popular." His father countered.

"Dad… let us handle it." Wheeler suggested. "It's our problem, and-"

"You're my son. Your problems ARE my problems." The Colonel insisted.

"And I'm telling you that any questions about 'how' can be directed to us. Unless we're being charged with something… There's no reason to hold us. Right?"

Silence.

" _Are_  we being charged with something?" Kwame pressed.

"So far there's nothing to charge you with." The Captain admitted.

"Since when has that ever stopped anyone?" Gi said acidly.

"Touché."

Silence.

"Don't take questions about where it came from." Kwame said decisively. "We can handle those. What we need to know is… was any of this worth it? We have been to hell and back trying to do the right thing here. Is it for nothing? Are we going to have to do this alone, every step of the way? Because I can tell you… we are not even close to finished yet."

The Captain and The Colonel traded a look.

"Hell." Walker said finally. "I knew I was going to be put in front of a court-martial for something one day. Might as well be this." He picked up the phone. "Lieutenant, get me the Justice Department." He sent a grin at the Planeteers. "Might as well have warrants issued and waiting, right?"

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"This just in. The Navy has allowed Captain Walker of the USS Saratoga to make the first official statement regarding the details of the current situation. The press was denied entry, but we have confirmed that this statement has not been doctored or altered in any way. The full text of the statement can be downloaded from our website. Here now, we have the complete statement for you."

"We can now confirm the source of this new land mass. It was created by the combined extraordinary powers of five young men and women from across the globe; that call themselves the Planeteers. The nature of whatever abilities they possess is at this time unknown, but irrefutable. The evidence of it can be seen out the windows of this ship.

The identities of these five people have already been announced by the world's media, but policy dictates that we can neither confirm nor deny. They have already shared with us a wealth of information, and will be made available for interviews once legal matters and ongoing investigations have been closed.

Upon arrival at this land, dubbed Hope Island by the Planeteers, the five of them came onboard willingly, and they were interviewed by myself and several members of my crew. What information they choose to share with the general public is up to them, as they do not at this time work for the Navy, the US Government, or any other official organization.

They were taking part in an independent investigation of illegal strip mining, and uncovered a mobile oil drill, working illegally at this point in the ocean. They took steps to stop the criminal action; taking great personal risks in the process. The Mobile Drilling Platform was destroyed, and as a consequence, this new land mass was created.

We have examined all the available evidence, and found no discrepancies in their story. I personally have been in constant contact with the Justice Department, and several independent investigations into the matter. We have evidence enough to swear out warrants for several key members of The Corporation, including Corporation CEO Alexander Appius…"

* * *

Appius turned off the television and turned to his assembled Board of Directors. "I have it on good authority that we can expect the authorities to have this building surrounded, and arrest warrants for each of us within ten minutes. We will face these charges, and we will respond with every weapon in our arsenal. We will present a united front, or so help me, I will give you all something a hell of a lot worse than bad press to deal with."

"How did they ever get warrants for  _us_?"

"We've made as many enemies as we have friends. The wind changes and so does everything else."

One of the Board Members raised a hand. "Sir, is there any truth to these allegations?"

"Of course not." Appius said smoothly. "But everyone likes to paint the big wealthy corporations as evil, so we have to waste time and money getting the allegations cleared up. Needless to say, Captain Walker will be an ensign before next week."

"Actually, that's not true."

A murmur went through the room. Appius looked his Directors up and down. "Who said that?"

"I did." Stumm stood up, looking eager and filled with barely contained energy. "As a high ranking member of the Corporation, I became aware of several illegal operations. Without evidence, I was unable to pursue it, and I was afraid to search for it myself, knowing as I did how dangerous Mr Appius could be."

It was such a rehearsed statement; everyone knew that this had been long planned. Everyone sat up a little straighter, realizing that there was a coup happening.

"When I came across five young people who cared as much as I did about the world, and who were willing to take great personal risks, I took a chance and shared what I knew with them, hoping that they would take decisive action. And they did. What is left now is to weather the storm that our CEO has forced upon us."

Appius glared at Stumm. "You think you can take my job you little slug? You don't have the stones, let alone the stock."

"Wrong on both counts." Stumm sneered. "You see, the stock is irrelevant. Read the Corporation's charter. It says that any member of the Board proven to be involved in criminal activity can be removed by a majority vote. And you sir, are about to be convicted of a great many crimes."

"You know I'll never be convicted of that. My lawyers will take those charges apart-"

"They aren't your lawyers." Stumm countered. "They're the Corporation's lawyers."

Appius was silent for a moment, feeling a knife edge of fear. "Where's Bleek? He'll back me. And he'll have all the papers to show who really was behind the Mobile Rig. And it's drill sites."

Stumm looked curious. "Who  _was_  really behind it?"

Appius sent the room in general a glare. "Anyone stupid enough to cross me."

Uncomfortable silence as the Board looked at each other. The two opponents were fighting dirty, and could take everyone down with them.

Stumm wasn't concerned. "Mr Bleek? Ahh yes. Tragedy that. You see, he... hanged himself this morning."

Appius paled. "When did that happen?"

The doors to the Board Room opened dramatically, and in strolled Bligh. "Roughly ten minutes after I got back from the Pacific." She snarled, and strolled to her place right behind Stumm.

Stumm barely spared her a glance. "And those private papers of his? His Dossiers? His Black Lists?"

Bligh shrugged. "Who's to say they ever existed?"

Stumm turned back to Appius. "I understand his suicide note expressed his remorse for the part he played in  _your_ grand conspiracy to strip mine the world for your own profit, unbeknownst to the rest of us."

Appius was suddenly white as a sheet.

The rest of the Board was notably silent, realizing how complete the shift in power was.

Stumm moved slowly around the table, speaking to all of them, but seeming to look at each of them in turn. "It's truly a crime. And more than that, a tragedy, that a man we all respected and admired, Mr Alexander Appius, would do something so selfish as to break so many laws, destroying our natural heritage, and betraying the trust of his employees, and his shareholders. I know that in times to come, I can count on each of you to show a united front as we do our level best to move forward." His sincere look turned icy. "Can't I?"

Checkmate. Stumm had any dirt that Appius and Bleek may have gathered on any of them, and had neatly removed any chance of Appius talking his way out of a criminal charge. It was now a matter of survival.

One of the Board, Mr Bransford, spoke first. "I call for a vote. I move that Mr Appius be removed from authority, and that he be turned over to the Authorities at once."

Appius was back in his chair, shrunken in on himself, looking like he'd already died.

"I second the motion." Stumm said calmly. "All in favor?"

It was unanimous.

* * *

Military and governments forces had all gone on alert; at the notion of five young people from different countries with different allegiances having such impossible abilities.

Protesters had marched in Washington, convinced that the Planeteers were being held illegally by the Military against their will. Banners with slogans like 'Free Earth's Heroes', 'Planet-Power' and 'Make Islands; Not War' were being waved. Clashes had turned violent between them and Corporation employees, who took the strike against their employers personally. Police were out in force to stop the violence.

The official statement had cooled a lot of military and political tensions. The island was inhabited. Nobody had claim to a land in international waters; especially one that had people on it. Truthfully, most people were still a little leery of going to a landmass that wasn't there a week before. Legalities were settled quickly with this new information.

Not everything was wrapped up neatly, with legal experts swarming over the accusations made like locusts. Appius had been served up on a plate by The Corporation, and while there had been no official word on who was going to be the new CEO, law enforcement agencies across the world were racing to keep ahead of Appius' people, covering up whatever shady dealings he had been up to.

But there were still an amazing number of questions to answer, and focus shifted to The Planeteers.

The Planeteers had escorts, but were not considered prisoners. With the ship filling up with various people who wanted first crack at the Planeteers, they were happy to keep to themselves. Their rooms were small but comfortable, and they were split up by gender, space becoming tight as the available room filled up.

Kwame broke the silence. "So, do we make a break for it? The statement's been made. If there's anyone out there who wants a piece of us…"

"The Captain won't lock us up." Ma-Ti said with certainty. "He's been in the Navy his whole life. He loves the ocean. He cares about it. He's sympathetic."

Wheeler shook his head. "We've shown them powers they don't have. They'll want us on their side, or they'll want us dead."

"You're pessimistic." Kwame advised. "They want power they can control. They don't know what can make an island appear from nothing. And frankly, neither do we. We had no idea what was about to happen when we combined our Powers. We didn't make that land appear, Wheeler. That was… whatever it was that came out of the Rings."

All three of them shivered a little. They didn't like to talk about that moment. It was just too… great and terrible to comprehend.

The door opened and the Captain stuck his head in. "Gentlemen, the various agencies had sorted out their squabbles. The first one has sent representatives. If you'll come with me, they would like to debrief you."

The three of them stood and followed the captain and their guards as they made their way to the Conference room. Linka and Gi joined them en route. "So who got first dibs?" Gi asked.

"Interpol. They'll be with you shortly."

The Planeteers were brought into the room and left to wait.

The door opened, and in came an older white man. He sat down calmly, and pulled a small box from his pocket. He pressed a button on it, and everyone felt something inaudible go through their ears. "This will let us talk for a few minutes, before they decide it's more than just random interference." He took in each of them. "Well. This is exciting."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucas Brubrand." The man said. "I am not from Interpol. I snuck on board with one of the  **many**  loads of people coming in. You have four minutes before the Interpol agents get here. I need to be gone by then. I shouldn't even be on board."

Kwame sat down across from him. "And, what can we do for you, Mr Brubrand?"

"I was CEO of the Brubrand Corporation. When the Great Merger happened, I was shown the door. I wasn't hurting for money. The money I had I have since invested and I have become a very wealthy man. When I was denied my lavishly overvalued severance package, I took it... badly. I didn't fight, because they had... information, about some... How shall I say this?"

"Youthful indiscretions?' Wheeler volunteered.

"That will do." Brubrand agreed blandly. "A man named Bleek came to see me, made what he knew clear, and suggested that discretion was the better part of staying out of jail. I… surrendered. And I don't like to surrender. In the years since the Merger, I investigated, and I discovered that Bleek, may he rot in hell, got his information... from my own children. They didn't know why. The fact that it cost them some more potential inheritance made them nuts. But... quite frankly, I didn't  _need_  another hundred million. Once you get past half a billion, it sort of loses its allure." He checked his watch. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

Kwame picked it up and unfolded it. "Oh my. That's... quite a lot of zeroes."

Brubrand reached across the table and unfolded the paper properly. Kwame's eyes bugged out. "Quite a lot  _more_ zeroes..."

Wheeler leaned over. "Oh wow."

Brubrand cackled. "It's yours. I've put it into a Cayman Island Account; details are on the back."

Linka looked disdainfully at him. "Well, thank you very much, but we aren't in this for the...  _money_." The last word was spoken with such disdain that Brubrand actually smiled at her.

"Wouldn't dirty your pretty hands with cash, would you dear? Well, as it happens, I don't care. Better you than my kids."

"But why are you doing this?" Wheeler asked.

"You guys are the game changers. The world just had it all laid out for them. Your 'coming out' was loud and clear and quite  _literally_  earth-shaking. If this little mission to save the world is going to work, you're going to need resources. And I doubt anybody else will be willing, seeing as you've just dramatically pissed off the most powerful, most well connected billionaires in the world." He grinned toothily. "If nothing else, consider it a thank you for taking out Bleek and Appius in one stroke."

"Try again." Wheeler said bluntly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Okay… the truth." Brubrand shrugged. "I have been diagnosed with a very virulent form of liver failure. I can get myself at the top of a transplant list... but at my age, you start to wonder if you care." He sighed. "So here's me, negotiating the ultimate deal. I will be dead in the next two months. And I can either leave my uncounted millions to my kids, who screwed me over because they didn't care... or I can give something back to the world that has given..." He stopped himself, and smiled ruefully. "...from which I have  _stolen_ , so very much." He stood up. "I'm running out of time." He was looking at his watch, but they knew the statement could be taken either way. "And if your grand mission does become about the money... well, I won't be here to care."

Kwame stood up. "We're going to do good things with this." He promised seriously.

"That money came from dishonesty, from strip mining, from greed. And it will be used to save the world. There's no way in god's heaven that I'll get into god's heaven. So at least there will be some irony when I die." He cackled a little. "The face of the world changed. That's unprecedented! The major players are setting themselves up to play the game of the millennium. And the five of you will not even get a seat at the table." He tapped the check. "I've been shown the door long ago. Consider this my final act of flipping the bird at the self-appointed gods who dismissed me far too soon. Spite is such a delicious feeling to be on the winning side of." He cackled like a lunatic and left the room.

The Planeteers gathered around the table and held a quick conference. They could access the account online, and since they were not considered prisoners, there was no reason to keep them away from a computer...

Each member had a few ideas on what to spend the money on. They spent a few minutes debating it.

"There are people back where I live that could really use some of this money." Linka said. "There's enough of it to go around."

"What about where I live?" Kwame pointed out. "Are your neighbors any less deserving than mine? The people who are trying to help over there at the Mission where my sister is get paid next to nothing. Imagine what paid doctors could do with new equipment..."

"Easy you two, there are homeless in Brooklyn as well." Wheeler pointed out. "There's a lot here, but not enough to feed the whole world. This money came to us. There are things we need, and can't get alone."

"Like what? A big screen TV?"

"Like a new glider for Gi so we can get around without being tracked by an army of reporters. Like a satellite hook-up so we can still communicate when we get off this ship. Like construction supplies so that we don't end up sleeping on the ground for the rest of our lives…"

"You're convinced that we're staying on the island then?"

Wheeler nodded.

"Wheeler's right." Gi agreed. "We can't get dragged into this. Brubrand said we wouldn't even get a seat at the table. And looking at the TV, I don't know what we'd be able to do."

"Gaia said we would need a place. Well, now we have one." Ma-Ti said softly. "It's a place nobody has ever touched. If we go to any other country, the circus that seems to have started will follow."

"The Captain came to see me before. In private." Kwame said quietly. "My government has demanded that I be returned to them. They want an answer about what this ring can do. They want to have power over the earth..." He shivered. "If I go home, I really don't know what will happen to me. And if my Government is demanding that I get sent back, yours won't be far behind."

"We don't even know if we'll get off this ship." Linka interrupted. "That land mass is being eyed by the whole world. It doesn't even have a name yet and we-"

"Hope Island." Ma-Ti said with quiet authority. "That is its name. We were summoned to be the hope of Gaia. We know that she has power greater than ours. If the five of us can make that land, what can she do if her hopes for our mission are dashed?"

Nobody wanted to answer that one.

Wheeler suddenly started laughing.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for the joke.

Wheeler got himself under control and grinned at them. "I was thinking about that 4x4 we rented in Alaska. It's probably still by the side of the road at the edge of ANWR. I don't know how much we owe in overdue fines..."

The Planeteers cracked up.

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opened again. "Everyone, this is Stephan and Ivana Petrova from Interpol."

Two middle aged, well dressed people strode into the room powerfully, taking them all in at a sweep. Both of them put their eyes on Linka first. "Well. This was unexpected." The man said in Russian. "But it's good to see you."

The woman was not so subtle. She strode into the room, and threw her arms around Linka.

Linka returned the hug, somewhat reluctantly. "Hi, mom. It's been a while."

The rest of the Planeteers all went buggy-eyed.

Ivana pulled back from the hug just enough to smile fondly at Linka. "My girl. Look what you did."

Stephan came closer and wrapped up both of them. "You wouldn't believe the strings we had to pull to get on this ship. We missed you so much."

Linka smiled happily at her parents and suddenly remembered herself. "Oh! Um, everyone, these are my parents, Stephan and Ivana Petrova."

"My god, those are some good genes." Wheeler commented blandly.

Linka and the two Interpol agents turned as one to glare forbiddingly at Wheeler. The American seemed to shrink under their gaze, and after a moment, they broke off and everyone took their seats at the table.

"Before we begin, a few background facts. First of all, we are Interpol agents. We were not involved ourselves, but there was an ongoing investigation into a number of things The Corporation was doing. You managed to unearth one of them before we could."

"You knew about the Rig?"

"We knew that one was being built, but it vanished before we could locate it. We knew that the drill in the Mediterranean Ocean was a fake, but the oil was still pouring in. We just didn't know from where... or who was behind it."

"The Corporation is huge, and has many people in charge." Ivana picked up the thread of the story. "It was likely that only one or two people in charge would know what was happening. It's a hard beast to slay."

"So we'd like you to fill in a few blanks for us. For instance, how did you tumble on to the illegal drilling?"

"We found out largely by accident. A blog in ANWR that Gi followed mentioned oil along the coast, and that post was then deleted. We went to Alaska, and using our abilities, we were able to confirm that the off-shore oil deposits had been drilled." Kwame started to explain.

"We can give you some names and such, but I should tell you, we've already told all this to the ship crew." Wheeler said, a little impatient.

Ivana looked at him sympathetically. "I should tell you, you'll have to tell it  _many_  more times."

Gi sighed. "No doubt. Anyway, after we confirmed the drilling at ANWR, we looked into who might have killed the blog. We started tracking IP addresses, and it led us to the name Bleek."

Stephan looked up sharply. "Wait. Bleek? Is that Argos Bleek?"

"If there isn't more than one of him, it is." Wheeler confirmed.

Stephan swore. "We've been trying to catch that guy for two years now. We've never been able to find him, then this morning, he shows up face down off the coast of Long Island."

"He's dead? That was fast."

There was a knock at the door. The Captain stuck his head in. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you may want to take a look at the latest news. We have a television in here if you want to..."

"No need." Ivana interrupted. "I can pick it up on my laptop."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"Since the Captain of the USS Saratoga made his startling statement yesterday, a number of skeptics have decried his claims. The footage you are now seeing has been studied by experts for several hours, and has apparently not been doctored in any way."

The image was unmistakable. It was the five of them, in pitched combat with The Corporation Security teams. It took them a moment to figure it out, but it looked like gun camera footage from the helicopters that came for them at ANWR.

The fire and earth movement was visible on the screen, clearly under control. Ma-Ti was running across the field, with a pack of wolves following him. Ma-Ti was gesturing at the survivors on the ground, and the wolf-pack split up to guard them...

* * *

"How did they get that footage?" Linka demanded.

"It must have been Stumm. There was nobody else that could have got it..."

"Why would he release it?" Kwame asked.

"To make it clear that we have powers." Ma-Ti said perceptively. "It is his way of distancing himself from the destruction of the rig and the creation of Hope Island."

Stephan and Ivana traded a glance. "Is… that what you're calling it?"

"That's what it's called." Ma-Ti nodded.

"Check and see if there's any record of how Linka got to America." Wheeler said urgently.

Ivana turned to her computer and tapped away for several minutes. "Nothing. Nothing before being taken into custody here."

Wheeler swore. "He did it. Stumm killed all trace of us meeting him, and meeting each other, just like he said he would. At the time it seemed like a good plan, but now it means we can't pin him to anything…"

"Why would Stumm need to distance himself from us?" Kwame asked. "He was after Appius, not us."

"You haven't heard." Stephan said. It was not a question.

"Heard what?"

Linka's father turned the laptop toward him and tapped away at it quickly. Another news update was on screen.

"The Corporation today announced that it was indeed liable in the criminal activities in the Pacific. Mr Alexander Appius, CEO of The Corporation has been formally charged with thirteen counts of criminal liability." Kwame read. "The Corporation was quick to turn Mr Appius and all relevant information to the authorities, assuring them that none of the Board members had any prior knowledge of the illegalities of Mr Appius' private affairs. Newly appointed CEO, Mr Stumm announced that he was shocked and saddened at the news."

"Stumm!" Gi hissed in shock. "How did he get put in charge so fast?"

Wheeler swore. "He played us! He wanted the top job, he couldn't get past Appius alone, so he got us to take Appius down! He played us!"

Kwame looked over, unconcerned. "So what? We don't work for him. We wanted the drilling to stop. It is now stopped. We got what we wanted out of that agreement. What do we care about who runs The Corporation?"

Wheeler took that in and nodded. "I guess so."

"So he uses us to expose The Rig, and hopes that we get blown away with it. The move puts him in charge of The Corporation, but we survive, so he has to deal with us too. And his first move is to show the world what we can do."

"Everyone who supports your actions will think it's incredible, but nothing to do with him. And everyone who opposes you will try and use this as evidence that you're dangerous, and Stumm can make it clear that nothing you can do comes from him."

Silence.

"What do we do now?" Wheeler asked.

"Not a whole lot. Wait and see which way the wind blows."

The computer made a sound, and Stephan checked it. "Stumm is making a statement."

As one, they came around the table to get a look at the laptop screen.

* * *

Stumm stepped up to the podium as the image changed from the anchor desk to the Corporation offices. Stumm took a moment to glance at the cameras, and made the statement without so much as looking at his notes.

"In my position as one of The Corporation's Board of Directors, I became privy to several confidential conversations and memorandum. While it was never stated outright, even within the confines of the Company itself; it slowly became clear to me over time, that a pattern of corruption and illegal activity was at work in the largest source of money, employment, and prosperity that the world has ever seen.

"Limited though I was in my ability to look into other departments, and having no evidence to base my beliefs upon, I nevertheless began an investigation into these rumors, and found, much to my dismay, that it was not limited to merely embezzlement of money, or the actions of a few members of the hierarchy. I was deeply shocked and saddened to discover that the reach of corruption extended much higher.

"Mr Alexander Appius, a good friend, and a man to whom the world owes much, has been directly involved in a number of illegal activities, including waste dumping, strip mining, obstruction of justice, and any number of other smaller crimes to cover it up; for the sake of his own profit.

"Coercion was forced on regulators, records were destroyed, and theft and bribery became so commonplace, that there was nobody within the Corporation, whose involvement could be fully trusted.

"When it came to my attention that there was a group of young people in the world with powers and intentions that could be both strong enough, and honorable enough to confide in, I took steps to share whatever information I could with them. This allowed them to make their way to one such illegal project; and expose Mr Appius and his conspirators for what they were doing.

"In the wake of these extraordinary events, the truth was brought out, warrants were issued, and the choke-hold of corruption and criminal wrongdoing has been broken within The Corporation. We plan to hand over more members of this criminal alliance to the proper authorities in the near future, along with whatever evidence and proof we can provide.

"In the meantime, all employees, and all citizens of the world can be grateful for the good intentions of honest people who care for the future and the beauty of the world that has already given us all so much. My personal thanks go out to you Planeteers; in gratitude for what you have helped me to do, in saving my Corporation, and protecting the resources that less honourable men would take for granted, and steal from our children…"

* * *

"Turn it off." Kwame said quietly.

There was a moment of silence as the screen went blank.

Wheeler punched the table. "Sonofabitch, I knew he was screwing us over somehow!"

Gi jumped. "What? What?"

Linka sighed and answered her. "Stumm lied to us. He wasn't scared of Bleek, he just couldn't find him. We caught him rigging the blog report, which flushed him out. So Stumm sent us to expose the Rig, and sent one of his own people to kill Bleek. With Appius' project exposed, and the blackmailer dead, he can take charge and make it look like he's saving the day."

"And if we happened to get killed doing it, he doesn't care." Kwame finished.

"He sends two enemies against each other, and when we survive he gives us full credit. No matter how it played out, it would only be good for him. Everything he said was true. If we had a recording of the meeting we had with him, it would still support his side of the story. He's let himself off the hook by letting us off the hook"

"In any event, that dead ends our investigation." Ivana summed up. "He gave us Appius on a platter. Appius will give us whatever he thinks he can to help himself, and the rest of The Corporation will close ranks against his testimony. That'll tie up lawyers for the next ten years. The Rig is destroyed, the blackmailer is dead, the CEO is in custody, and the five of you are free of every criminal charge you might have been tagged with."

"It sounds like a good day's work." Gi summed up. "So why does it feel like we lost?"

"Because we aren't finished yet." Kwame said with authority. "There's still a long way to go."

"Well, that's for tomorrow." Stephan said firmly. "For today, we have what we need. The next group will probably want to question you soon, but with that announcement making the rounds, they might not want to risk upsetting the stalemate; which is as good for Stumm as it is for the five of you."

Linka stood with her parents. "So. You're going again?"

Stephan and Ivana smiled and took her in a tight hug. "For a little while. The Captain is keeping us all on the clock with the interviews. We'll see you again before we go, don't worry. Love you."

Linka smiled a bit and hugged them both back tightly.

The door to the briefing room closed behind them, and everybody spun on Linka in one movement, screaming their questions over each other in a barrage of voices that had been building since they came in.

Wheeler put a stop to it finally with a shrill 'Hey Taxi' whistle. "People! PEOPLE! If Linka had anything to say on the subject of her parents, she would have volunteered it."

"Right. Thank you, Wheeler." Linka added.

"And if she has nothing to say, then we should take that as a hint and not make it worse by forcing it."

"That's right. Thank you, Wheeler."

"And if she feels that the simplest of personal details about her life, such as the profession of her own parents, is too much to share with us, her team, her bunkies, her friends, her soul mates, her comrades in arms... well then, who are we to be offended at the choices she makes?" Wheeler continued without a trace of sarcasm.

"Thank. You. Wheeler." Linka said tightly.

* * *

Linka checked her watch in the dark. Gi was snoring in the bunk below her...  _Yeah. It's late enough._

She slipped out of the bed and crept to the door, careful not to wake Gi.

Her guards were instantly alert as she opened the door. She signaled them to stay quiet, as she crept across the hall, and let herself into the other room.

She shook Wheeler awake, and clapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything. "Shh."

Wheeler was instantly awake and remained silent as she pulled her hand away. He glanced around the room, took another look at her and apparently decided there was no immediate danger. "Linka. Well, this is a recurring dream come true."

_Asleep to suggestive in two seconds._ Linka thought.  _Gotta admire that spirit._

"Want to get a snack?" She whispered.

* * *

Their guards had remained silent when the two of them slipped out and went to the ship's galley.

Wheeler made coffee; Linka found some fruit and brought it out.

Their guards insisted they go to the conference room instead once they had their little snack gathered, and waited discreetly at the door.

They didn't speak for a while.

"I felt bad." Linka confessed finally. "I'm not one to talk about... things. In my town... a lot of the people who live there have left behind some hard times. Nobody rubs salt in old wounds. Nobody talks about things they can't change. It's just how it is."

Wheeler nodded. "I figured it was something like that. After a while."

"You were upset, though." Linka said. It was not a question.

Wheeler shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't be... but... I looked after my little brother, I had to become the adult. I didn't have a lot of things that... that I considered to be personal and private. I'm no angel, but… well the things I do that I don't want JJ doing when he grows up a bit… they're public knowledge. I told you about my mom, and the Patch, and the Container Garden in mom and dad's old room. The stuff that doesn't come up in conversations unless you volunteer it. I told you everything. And... When your parents walked in... I suddenly realised that-"

"That I gave you nothing in return." Linka finished for him. "I feel bad about that."

Wheeler nodded.

Linka set the coffee cup down, pushed her plate aside. "My parents were... I think the word is activists. They did a lot of protests against the government when I was very young. A few of the marches got broken up. Sometimes violently. There were casualties. My grandfather was one of them. So my parents shipped me off to the most isolated corner of Russia they could find, and my Grandmother went with me. I was maybe... five or six at the time. Maybe a bit younger. And when we got there... well, we weren't the only ones running from things if you know what I mean. My parents... They went underground. Instead of marches, there were petitions and press stories. The KGB had files on all the people involved, so they couldn't contact me or my grandmother."

"Cold War's long over, Linka." Wheeler said quietly.

Linka nodded. "After the Soviet Union collapsed... mostly what changed was a letterhead. We never stopped looking over our shoulders, or watching what we said. Old habits, y'know?"

Wheeler nodded.

"But there was wealth, there was new things coming in. Most people couldn't afford it. A lot of us were starting over with nothing. My parents... during their time underground, they amassed a great deal of information about people. People in government, police, industry... When the Union fell, a lot of those people suddenly realized that they may be called to account for some of the things they did when they were in power. They ran. My parents... they got offered a job at Interpol to track them down. And... I was settled with my grandmother and my little town, and my forest..."

"They left you there." Wheeler whispered.

"I was proud of them. Off slaying dragons." Linka offered. "It was something that had to be done. Fascism is a history lesson to you, Yankee; to me it's why my parents were never home, why my grandfather was dead, and why the people in my home town were afraid all the time. I wanted those people caught and punished too."

Wheeler nodded. "I believe you. But you can't tell me that you didn't wish it was someone else's job."

Linka couldn't deny that. "I missed them. But I knew it was important. I knew they were part of something bigger than me. I got over it." She reached out and touched his fingers. "JJ will too."

Long silence.

Linka jerked a thumb back toward the door, toward the others, still sleeping. "I've never told anyone. Most people where I live knew about it already, anyway."

Wheeler had a small smile, recognizing the words. "Why tell me?"

Linka smiled, recognizing it too. "We're the hard luck cases, Yankee. Maybe it makes it harder for us, but it makes it more real. You and me are something real."

Wheeler didn't answer for a while. "Yeah. But you never really got over it."

Linka didn't answer for a long time. "No. I guess I didn't. But I was proud of them just the same."

They were silent for a long time, and Wheeler realized suddenly, that she was still holding his hand.

The door opened, and Linka pulled her hand away instantly. Too late. Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti came in and saw it.

"We were just talking about the-" Wheeler started to say.

"I don't wish to intrude, but we all see the way you've been looking at each other." Kwame said gently.

Wheeler and Linka were staring at them with their jaws hanging open.

Kwame held out a hand and squeezed Linka's shoulder. "We just want you to be careful. After all, we have to work together. Your happiness is always the most important thing to us, but you have to be responsible and consider how what you do affects the team…"

"These are high pressure times we're living in, and your private life is of course your own." Ma-Ti said, equally gentle and reasonable.

With Ma-Ti joining in on 'The Talk' Wheeler and Linka got it. Ma-Ti was grinning; Kwame's lip was twitching as he tried desperately to hide a smirk.

"You're growing up, and it's natural that you may have certain… interests." Kwame said gently.

"We're so happy for you, that you decided to take this step… but if you ever need to talk about anything, you know that we'll always be here for you…" Gi laid it on good and thick. "And speaking of being responsible, your father and I should really explain to you about..."

"Oh, PLEASE!" Linka could take no more.

The three others cracked up.


	18. Chapter 18

Wheeler came into the Conference room, and found it empty. Confused, he went into the Mess Hall, looking for his friends.

The Planeteers took their meals at different times to the rest of the crew; so that they could avoid disruptions to the ship. The sailors may have been trained, but they were not immune to having global celebrities, with  _superpowers_  no less, sitting at their breakfast table.

Kwame was at the far end of the room. He looked terrible. The second he walked in, Wheeler was waved over by Linka, who almost yanked him down into a seat next to hers. "You slept late." She hissed at him.

"I was up late last night. It's kinda hard to stop watching the news when they're talking about you round the clock." Wheeler whispered. "What's going on?"

Linka gestured. "Kwame got word this morning. His sister died while we were playing Castaway."

Wheeler sighed hard. "How do we play this?"

"For now, we're giving him space. Gi's getting him some food. Ma-Ti is… wherever he goes when nobody knows where he is."

Wheeler nodded silently.

"You know what the worst part is?"

"What's that?"

"The guards sent to protect her didn't know she was at the Mission, and not at home. The reporters got there first. Kwame found out about his sister on TV."

* * *

Gi came over and sat down quietly next to Kwame, placing his tray in front of him. She didn't say anything.

Kwame was crying. It was shocking to see. Kwame was so… still. He was patient and gentle and unshakable. And now he was crying silently, tears rolling down his face freely.

Gi wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. The feeling made her slightly sick inside; until finally Gi started to cry a bit too. "Is... can I do anything?"

Kwame shook his head.

Gi stood up. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Kwame caught her hand. "You can stay. Just... I won't be good company."

"That's okay." Gi said softly and sat down next to him, still holding his hand.

Long silence.

"I knew it was coming." Kwame said finally.

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"That's not what I mean. I knew it was coming since she was diagnosed. I knew it was coming when it happened to my mother, my father… But I was there with both of them at the end. But not my sister."

Gi struggled to find words. "Instead, you were there for me. And Wheeler, and Linka, and Ma-Ti. We never would have made it without you Kwame."

"You don't know that." Kwame said gently. "What might have been is a question mark. My sister was not."

"I  _do_  know that." Gi pressed. "You saved us, getting our Rings back, saving all our lives. It's not a question mark to me. We would be dead."

Kwame looked at her finally. "Well. That would be a shame."

Gi sighed and squeezed his hand. "Kwame… I'm getting awfully fond of you. But for all the things you've done for me, there's one thing about you that… " She hesitated. "You care too much. You don't let on, but you do. When something happens, you automatically try and take responsibility. It makes you a great leader, and a great friend, and probably the very best brother that she could have had. But it makes you take the blame when things aren't your fault." She smiled ruefully. "You're the sort of person who would spend a day trying to untangle a piece of rope, if for no other reason than because you can. I wonder sometimes what you'd do if there was nobody left to help."

Kwame smiled a little through his tears. "My sister said much the same thing."

Silence.

"You know something?" Gi said finally. "You still haven't told me her name."

Long silence.

"Kunto." Kwame croaked. "Her name was Kunto."

* * *

Back at the other end of the room, trying not to stare at the two of them; Linka and Wheeler spoke quietly. "You think we should join them?"

"If it was your grandmother? Or my brother? Would either of us want company?"

Linka gave that some thought. "Not yet. But eventually..."

Wheeler smiled a little as Gi laid her head on Kwame's shoulder. "I think she likes him."

Linka nodded. "I think she needs him. He has a... I don't know how to put it. A steadying effect on her."

"On all of us, I guess."

Linka sighed. For a while they just stood there, watching quietly.

Ma-Ti came in a few minutes later. "There's something we all should see."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Planeteer fever has taken over across the world. The Planeteers have become household names. Political groups have been quick to hop on the bandwagon, pledging their support to Hope Island as a legally recognized Island nation. Less quick to respond has been The Corporation itself, leaving them in a category by themselves.

Legal teams have been quick to take sides, arguing the legality of the Planeteers actions. As yet, no charges have been pressed. Rumors of criminal mischief and property damage have been floating around, as well as yet unproved allegations of illegal dumping.

The isolated critics of the Planeteers have made their case that with no oversight, and no knowledge of how their powers work, they remain a potential threat to National Security.

Kwame Deka, spokesman and  _de facto_  leader of the Planeteers has been approached via email and phone inquiries, and offered no comment on the source of their powers, but a KBX news Special Investigation has uncovered some startling possibilities.

Water Planeteer Gi Takashi had left word with her loved ones that she was joining an American company called 'The Gaia Institute'. No such company has ever existed, but the term itself has a notable relevance.

With us now, is our religious expert, the Reverend Justin Gabbart. Reverend, thank you for joining us. The Council of Churches has had time to review the evidence and the transcripts of the investigation into the Hope Island Phenomenon. Can we really overlook the coincidence of a group of young people with  **proven**  supernatural power over the elements invoking the name of an earth spirit?"

"Dan, the worship of an Earth Soul is a minority. It was more widespread in ancient cultures, but these terms remain in memory long after they've lost all practical meaning. The notion that the earth itself is a living soul in the same manner as a person is hardly an accepted-"

"Granted, but the one thing nobody has been able to answer is where these powers came from!"

"Their powers are elemental; Gi Takashi was making a joke!"

"Is it possible…"

"No."

"Is it  _possible_ …"

"No!"

* * *

The Planeteers turned as one from the TV to glare at Gi, who tried to sink into her chair.

The door opened and Captain Walker came in quietly. "I see you've heard the latest." He commented lightly. "The controversy might hurt you a little. But in the meantime, you might like to hear this. It'll hit the news in an hour or two: The legal experts have finally finished their dithering, and come up with a legal stance on what to do with you."

The Planeteers sat up straight in their chairs.

"The final legal word on the matter is that Hope Island is classified as a newly colonized land. As you were the first ones there, you are the officially recognized colonists. You therefore have the legal right to claim Hope Island as your own."

"Everybody's going to accept that?" Linka asked, not buying it.

"Look out that window. We're in International Waters. Nobody has any claim to this place, and there are a whole lot of warships waiting to see who fires first. It's an ugly situation. Most of the nations involved see WW3 in the making and would like to be away from this place, but they don't dare be the first ones to leave. The powers that be are more than willing to stick the pin back in the grenade by having it be somebody else's problem."

Kwame snorted. "I take it we're leaving, then."

"Well, that's sort of up to you. As the first colony on a new land, you're classified as Foreign Nationals. We've made a survey of your colony. There are no facilities, no infrastructure, no medical care, no amenities… you could make a case for claiming asylum, and being taken back to civilization." He said formally. "As you said, a Carrier is effectively US territory. Do you wish to apply for Asylum?"

The formality of the question was such that the Planeteers actually went silent for three seconds before bursting into laughter.

The Captain didn't crack a smile, but it was clear he wanted to. "I assume I can take that as a 'no.'" He gestured for them to follow him. "We're setting up transport to take you back to the island. In the meantime, there's something you should see."

* * *

The followed the Captain through his ship to the hangar. Below the deck of the Carrier was a huge empty room filled with warplanes and helicopters, which lifted up to launch position by elevators.

Here in this huge mobile hangar, was a crowd of people. They seemed mainly press and naval personnel, but as the Planeteers looked, they realized that at the center of the crowd was a much smaller group.

The Planeteers took a moment to look at them, before recognition kicked in.

Matali and Natali from Africa. Gi's parents from Japan. Wheeler's father with JJ and Polly from America. Linka's Grandmother and Ruby from Russia. Ma-Ti's parents and Sergio from South America...

The Planeteers grinned, delighted.

Wheeler's father started to clap. And then everyone else joined in. Ruby waved at Linka, who ran forward to take her in a hug. JJ let out a high pitched whistle and Gi's parents ran forward, taking their daughter in a tight embrace. The sailors cheered, knowing a joyous reunion when they saw it, coming from a life where spending months out to sea was not uncommon. Cameras flashed from all sides, lighting them up with near constant flashbulbs.

The Planeteers barely noticed the cameras and rushed forward, tears running down their faces. After being snatched away, given heavy burdens, having their world suddenly get so big, going through wars… suddenly they were just with their families again, and they took advantage of every second.

"I thought you'd be mad at me." Gi whispered over the cheering crowd.

"We're furious." Her father said with a big smile.

"You're in so much trouble it isn't funny, baby!" Her mother agreed, laughing joyously.

Wheeler wrapped up JJ, who was grinning dementedly. "Told you I had a good reason." He told his brother.

JJ grinned. "Yeah. I know. One thing though…"

"No, you can not borrow the Ring."

"Just for a little while?"

"No."

Polly leaned in, her crystals jangling a little. "Wheels, just tell me one thing. Where do your powers  _really_  come from?"

Kwame was met by Natali and Matali, one of whom shook his hand, one of whom hugged him. "I'm so sorry about everything." He said apologetically.

"We were a little worried when the mine closed." Natali agreed. "Then we got a call saying Matali's pension was tripled and his account was open again. Was... was that you?"

Kwame smirked. "Indirectly. I suppose so."

Matali grinned. "Also, when the press found out we were friends, they started offering everyone at the mine huge payouts for interviews."

Kwame laughed.

"It won't last, but we live to fight another day."

Kwame seemed to take that very seriously. "You guys want a new project? We might have a way."

Linka meanwhile, was having a three-way hug with her Grandmother and Ruby. "The things you'll do to get your parents attention." Her Grandmother teased. "I see the resemblance between you and your mother more every day."

Ma-Ti was happy to see his parents. And they were happy to see him, but they didn't seem particularly rushed by it. He'd made sure they were not worried, and so they were not, even now. They reacted as though he'd gone for a quick walk.

Sergio was not so calm. He jerked a thumb at the boy's parents. "Have you ever done that to me?"

"No."

"I'm not kidding, Ma-Ti; have you ever done that to me?"

"No." Ma-Ti laughed.

* * *

The Press got their fill of photographs and quotes to satisfy them for now. The story was being told in bits and pieces, and theories on the whole picture were plentiful. Sooner or later, it would all get out, but by then people would not be quite so panicked. Or so The Planeteers hoped.

Once the media died down, the smaller group was called in to the Officers Mess, as it was the only private dining room large enough. The Planeteers and their families headed back from the crowds to get more comfortable.

Ruby took an instant liking to Wheeler, much to Linka's chagrin. Linka's grandmother watched them silently for a while through narrow eyes; before getting into the spirit of the gathering when Linka's parents managed to talk their way back into the room, leaving their badges behind. Kwame's friends got along best with Sergio and Polly, as they were the only adults not directly related to the Planeteers. Polly took an instant liking to Gi's parents, having spent some time in Japan when younger.

But mostly, there were questions. Endless questions. It was yet another reason to tell the whole story beginning to end, but the five young people didn't mind quite so much this time.

The story took some time to get through. Most of them didn't believe it at first, and Wheeler kept Ruby entertained with some flame-tricks as the conversation turned serious. The fact that all of them understood the Planeteers, but not their Navy guards outside the door was tough to argue with.

The party continued on into the night, with Ruby falling asleep mid-conversation, and the adults took that as their cue to break up the party. Kwame made the announcement that The Planeteers would be based out of Hope Island, and deals were made about how to stay in touch after they all went home. The families would be joining them the next day.

The party broke up, and everyone said goodnight. The Planeteers stayed behind, as they would be escorted to their own rooms.

"It was good to see them." Kwame said quietly.

Everyone was notably slow to answer him. Kwame was the only one without a family member visiting. He had none left.

Gi sidled up to him, and Linka and Wheeler made a point of collecting the plates and cups left from the reunion.

"Kwame…" Gi said quietly. "This might be the wrong thing to say, but you've still got my family."

Kwame looked at Gi for a moment, and gave her a tight hug. She was over a foot shorter than him, and his arms and shoulders were broad. She almost vanished under his hug, but she returned it gladly.

Just then, there was a light knock at the door, and in came a thirty-something blonde woman in an expensive power suit. She seemed slightly shark-like, instantly likable, and the faint smell of coffee followed her. She stuck her head around the door, took them all in at a glance and smiled like she'd won the lottery. "Ooh. Oh yeah. This is great. You guys are perfect! You're already hitting all the demographics. Have any of you ever run for office?"

The Planeteers were already exhausted four different ways, and this woman was confusing them. "Uh… Who…"

"Oh, yes. My name's Lizzie Quinn." She said smoothly and came in properly. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I've done a little digging and I happen to know that you're not represented by anyone."

"Represented in what way?"

"Relations. I'm an Agent. Public Relations, Media interviews, damage control, booking appearances, making statements... Whatever you need, I'm your girl."

"We're not really in the business..."

"Ohh, you know better. You guys have been round the clock news for days. The Beatles didn't get this much attention. The Navy has been collecting bags of mail, thousands of messages… I've been sifting through them for nine hours now! Maybe you didn't plan for this, but you've got it."

"Miss Quinn, this is serious work we're doing here. We never intended for it to turn into such a media circus, but it has. That doesn't mean we want to parade-"

"Mr Deka, before you finish that sentence, let me just say this: Too late!" She started waving small sheets of paper in her hand. "Look at these messages! You have mail coming in from over a million people, literally. Oprah, Diane Sawyer, Letterman, Leno. Al Gore wants to discuss your next move; Bono wants to set up some Live Aid concerts."

"Bono? Really?" Gi gasped, reaching for the stack of phone messages faster than anyone had ever seen her move.

"We live in a world where mainstream news will spend days dissecting photos to figure out if Brad and Angelina are still a couple. And this... A group of young people from all nations, all races, united with a noble cause and armed with otherworldly powers, on a mission to save the world? The movie adaptations write themselves! You guys are bigger than Elvis! Bigger than Ben-Hur. Bigger than hula hoops!"

"Bigger than Hula Hoops!" Wheeler gasped dramatically.

Lizzie leaned in kindly. "You guys have to get yourself into a mental place where you can accept the fact that your private lives are public now."

Wheeler grinned. Kwame did not. "Is there any way we can... diminish that?"

"Feed the beast." Lizzie advised. "Or it feeds on you."

"Due respect, Miss Quinn..."

"Liz, please."

"Liz. We're not in this for the press. We're not looking for fame."

"There are two kinds. There are times when you seek fame. And other times when fame gets thrust upon you. So you don't want fame and glory. Great. You have some grand hope to save the world? Even better. But you're going to need help. If you want to organize an event, or a rally, run a campaign, spread your message... or do anything that involves other people, it's going to have to be organized. You just show up, it'll be completely out of control before you can do anything. You need people to call their people. I'm your people."

The door opened again, and The Captain came storming in, with two guards present. "Miss Quinn." He said seriously. "We told you: We would approach them in the morning about you; and give you their answer. You were to remain in your room."

Quinn grinned, not taking her eyes off Kwame. "I'm tenacious too. Another great quality in an Agent." Two naval personnel flanked her, ready to escort her from the room. "Anyway, I believe our time is up. Think it over, give me a call."

She was hustled out, and the Captain made apologies for letting her slip through.

Gi was still holding the pile of messages. "I have Bono's phone number!" She chirped happily. She hadn't seemed this pleased with herself since the Wave Rider took off.

"What do you think?" Kwame asked.

"She had a point. One way or another, we're celebrities now." Linka pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we want to embrace it." Ma-Ti pointed out. "Brubrand gave us money. We told him we weren't in it for money, but we got it anyway. We weren't in it for fame, but we got it anyway. It would be very… easy. The Heart can be a treacherous thing. It can be led astray before it knows the detours are there. We could very easily forget why we're here."

There was a moment of silence as they turned that over in their minds.

"We shouldn't." Wheeler said. "He's right. When I'm up on a skyscraper, I'm there for a job. Careful work. But you've got a great view up that high. You let yourself get distracted by the view, and a construction site suddenly becomes dangerous. Distraction can get you killed."

It was enough for them.

"What about our families?" Gi asked. "They have to go home soon. They'll have to deal with this longer than we will. If we can take the pressure off them..."

Dead silence.

"Should we talk to her again in the morning?" Kwame asked. It was his way. He took the big problems and broke them up into small easier choices.

"Well, no rush." Gi said, holding up the papers in her hand. "The messages she gave us? She slipped in her business card."

* * *

Alana collared her daughter and her son-in-law as the party drew to a close. The two Interpol agents weren't going to their rooms. They were heading for the helicopter pad. "You're leaving again, then?"

Ivana jerked, and spun to face her mother, as though caught out. "Our girl did an incredible thing. We have to make our arrests before the people they exposed can go into hiding. There are places in New York where you can't buy a paper-shredder for love or money. We have to move fast."

"It's the first time you've seen your daughter in how many years?"

"Linka understands."

"Doesn't mean she likes it. She's... stoic. She has to be; more than she wants to be. if you'd spent any time with her, you'd know that about her."

"Mom!" Ivana growled. "Linka's okay with it. She knows how important it is. Some things have to be more important than what we want for ourselves."

"A lesson that Linka learned a little too well." Alana growled back. "Are you at least going to say goodbye to her?"

"We did, just now. Did you really think we were just going to run away?"

"Can't imagine where I would have got that idea." Alana muttered.

Stephan headed up the staircase. Ivana stayed behind a moment and looked back at her mother. "I was always a better Agent than a mom." She said quietly. "Linka's so... so much older than she was when we left her with you. And look what she did this week. You raised her into an extraordinary young woman mom. You did better than I would have." She gestured back up toward the waiting helicopter. "I wouldn't leave her for anything unless it was something worthwhile. You know that. It has to be done."

Alana had nothing to say to that. It was an argument she had heard before. She wondered if her daughter knew how much Linka had taken that lesson to heart.

* * *

The argument went on and on for hours.

The Recon planes had taken long and continuous flights over Hope Island. Not an inch of it went undocumented. The tree cover was thick; but the Planeteers knew what was under it.

What was left now was to decide where to go. It was not a small land mass. There were beaches, a snow-capped mountain, a forest, a wide grassy plain…

A microcosm of the natural world was placed on the Island. And now that people were to live there, the only question left was where to start.

But for all the debating that went on between the Recon teams and the officers, not a moment of it applied to the Planeteers.

The five of them had been given a copy of the Recon photos as soon as it was decided that Hope Island was theirs. They had discussed the matter too. Their debate took considerably less time, and they were already packing their few possessions, including what their families had brought along to give them.

The longer argument had been equipment. They would need to build a permanent home on the island. Something more than a lean-to. But their homes would have to be perfectly self-sufficient. Such construction was… expensive to start up. At least for five unemployed young people in the middle of the ocean it was…

The account full of money was now at their disposal. Gi was taking advantage of the ship's communication system to charter a civilian boat to ship supplies to Hope Island; and to buy such supplies online. It was going to be a big job.

The account was large enough that she could also think about purchasing another glider. A point that did not excite her team-mates too much, so she put it off.

Until they were set up, their situation would be fragile. If they couldn't get their living conditions set up before they left, they would have only one sat-phone with a single battery. The Navy had been kind enough to donate a radio to the ship, but still; nobody was thrilled at the prospect.

The Captain returned to the Conference Room with the Recon photos. "Well, it's up to you of course, but my people have identified three or four places where a small colony would have the best chance of success."

"Where'd you pick?" Wheeler asked with interest.

The three points were circled on the map. "Here, and here… and here." The Captain flipped through the photos to point them out. "The base of the mountain gives you a water supply. The plains are central to the island and flat for building. And the edge of the forest is closer to food."

Kwame nodded. "Well, thank you for your help captain, but we'll be… here." He pointed to the map. "By this cove. It has accessibility to the ocean. Anything coming in will come right up to our door."

"We saw that but…" The Captain struggled for words. "There's no freshwater there. The river doesn't go anywhere near the cove."

"I can handle that." Gi assured him.

"The ground is very uneven and rough!"

"I'll see to that." Kwame promised.

"All the brush? Useless for food; makes the soil bad for growing."

"I can fix that." Wheeler added.

"It's high enough to escape the tides, it's halfway between the forest and the mountain, and it has a clear view of the Ocean." Ma-Ti explained. "It's enough for our needs."

"Well then." The Captain chuckled blandly, tossing his notes in the bin. "That was several hours well wasted."

Silence.

"Well, this is it." Kwame said finally.

The Captain nodded. "We've got a boat waiting. Your families will be by in a day or two. We feel the fewer people over there at a time the better. There's a fair considerable number of people who think that it could sink back into the ocean any time now. We'll stay in the area for another week or so; make sure nobody comes back after the press forget about you; give your families a ride home… If you need anything, you have till we leave to ask for it. After that… you're on your own."

* * *

None of them could sleep that night. They were ready long before the timetable. The Night-shift on the ship decided there was no risk, and gave them leave to go early. The helicopters were unnecessary. The Planeteers went by boat. They didn't bother with the engine.

The first boat was just the Planeteers themselves.

"Shouldn't we… I don't know. Maybe there should be a ceremony or something." Wheeler offered as Gi made the waves move them in. "I mean, this is the biggest official landing since Armstrong on the Moon. There's nobody who doesn't know his first words."

"You want us all to join hands and sing 'Star Spangled Banner'?" Linka teased.

"Well, you guys aren't American, and I don't know all the words." Wheeler admitted. "I'm just saying… this is kind of a big deal, you know?"

* * *

They rode the waves like their landing craft was a surfboard, till they beached themselves on Hope Island. Dawn broke as they stepped into the sand...

They had seen the Island before. They had been the first to walk these shores. They had been the first to explore the forests and the mountain...

Mist glistened over the limbs of the trees; lush cool grass waved in the ocean breeze; birds sang musically as they flew through the air, now a riot of colors in the dawn, and perfumed by fields of blooming windflowers.

This was a place that nobody had ever been. The last unexplored, untouched, unspoiled place on earth.

And it was theirs.

"My friends…" Kwame said grandly. "We have come home."

* * *

The first few days were spent in simple tents and cots. The Planeteers went to their chosen site and began preparing it. Gi shifted the river to bring them fresh water. Wheeler burned off the brush in a tightly controlled fire, leaving the soil ready. Kwame manipulated the earth to bring up solid rock for them to build on, and to shake free the nearby earth to break up the topsoil and take care of any roots that survived the flames.

Tents were set up until proper homes could be built. There was a lot of different ways to make low to zero-impact housing, and the Planeteers couldn't agree on one. Eventually, they decided to splurge and built one each, small and comfortably sized, to be laid in a semi-circle, facing a square in the middle. Ma-Ti recreated his town square from home, searching out flat smooth stones to use as cobblestones, and a mini-community was organized instantly. Homes that faced a small square with tables and chairs, the forest and their food gardens behind, the cove to the ocean in front.

Once it was built, they knew it would be beautiful.

"The prefab houses will be here tomorrow. But we can't put them up yet." Gi explained. "The water tanks, the wind turbines... all of that comes a few days from now. If we're going to make a go of the greywater systems and the power systems, we need to have all that stuff in place before we finish construction."

"What can we do now?" Kwame asked.

"Set up the foundations. Usually, they put down concrete and such, but I'd rather not spend more than I need to. If you can bring up a flat solid chunk of bedrock under each house..."

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't create rock, Gi; I only manipulate it."

"Well, there's rock under everything you go down deep enough, but if you can't get it exact, get it close. We'll use concrete for the rest and use one lot of it where we would have needed ten."

Kwame nodded. "Food supply?"

"Ma-Ti can bring fish and poultry right to the dinner table if he wants. Linka's grandmother Alana brought seeds; she and Wheeler are having a... spirited discussion on growing indoors versus growing outdoors. They've already got some veggie patches set up. Beyond that, there's enough food for us growing in that jungle back there."

"I was wondering..." Kwame admitted. "I was wondering if maybe we should be bringing people here. I put a lot of people out of work on my way out. They know how to get by on little but... I have to admit a certain responsibility for their actions in the future. In my country, it's not easy to find another job; there's little provision made for the unemployed..."

"You want to bring them here?" Gi repeated in surprise.

Kwame shrugged. "I'm not the only one thinking about it. Linka's terrified that the river near her village may have been poisoned enough to cause harm to the locals... A lot of the stored chemicals got tossed around by a freak tornado..."

Gi rubbed her eyes. "Hell... Kwame, is every solution we come up with going to cause more problems?"

Kwame sighed. "I don't know. But if we wanted to... if we wanted to prove that an entire community could do it... Could live clean and comfortable at the same time..."

Gi nodded. "It's been done. There's an eco-community in Vauban, Freiburg. Five thousand people in Germany have managed to make it work."

Kwame nodded. "It might be worth looking into."

"Something else that might be worth looking into." Gi said quietly. "I was looking for... another Glider..."

"Gi..."

"I know it wasn't your favorite way to fly, but it got us out here, didn't it?" Gi reasoned. "I found something similar. MIT is trying to build a Take-Off capable Glider. One that can do on its own what the Wave Rider could with us. I was thinking... if I made a call to them, then they might be willing to sell off one of their rejected prototypes."

Kwame sighed and looked out over the island. "We're making up the rules as we go along aren't we?"

The radio crackled. "Hope Island, come in please. Saratoga to Hope Island."

Kwame took the radio. "Go ahead, captain."

"My people are interested in Shore Leave. They've been here for a week now, looking out the window at a tropical beach. They want in, but since hope island has been declared an Island nation, we have to clear it with you first. We could keep them out of your way if you want."

Kwame laughed. "Well, I suppose we can-"

Gi was waving at him.

"Stand by." He told the Captain, and clicked the radio off. "Something wrong?"

"Many hands, light work!"

Kwame swiftly understood. "Right." He keyed the radio again. "Captain, we could use a few extra hands to set up the prefabs when they arrive. Trade you a quick-build for a week of surf and sun."

"Deal."

Gi beamed. "Hey! Look at that! Hope Island's first trade agreement."

Kwame laughed.

* * *

Ma-Ti and his family were walking in the forest by themselves for a while, when Ma-Ti finally paused. "Mom, dad... can we sit for a second?"

"Of course sweetie." His mother said happily, and they all sat down. "It's a beautiful island."

"It is." Ma-Ti said awkwardly. "Listen, when I left home, I did something, and lately I've started to wonder if maybe I just took the easy way out." he cleared his throat. "I've had some... experience in what happens when you rely on something too much."

"Ma-Ti, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." His father offered.

Ma-Ti took a deep breath and sighed. "I hope you still think so in a few minutes."

Ma-Ti lifted his Ring and it glimmered for a moment, reflected in his parent's eyes.

Nuclear silence.

His mother broke down sobbing suddenly; and his father's face twisted in betrayed shock.

Ma-Ti had tears form in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How could you do that to us?" His father demanded, gripping his shoulders. "How could you just...  _brainwash_  your  _family_  that way?"

Ma-Ti shivered as his mother broke down sobbing harder. "I think... I think I was a little brainwashed too. By the power, by the Jungle, by my new sense, by my mission..."

"Take off the Ring!" His mother sobbed. "Don't be this person. Don't... keep going with this power. Take off the Ring. Give it back."

Ma-Ti steeled himself. "I can't. I can't stop now."

His father held his mother tightly. "Have you been doing this to other people? Are there others?"

Ma-Ti swallowed. "Yes."

"Ma-Ti... A significant number of people are wondering if the five of you are going to destroy the world. Do I go back and tell them that I was fine with what my son was doing, because he had me under Mind Control?"

"I know." Ma-Ti said quietly. "Can you forgive me?"

"How can we forgive you for doing things like this? We don't know if we should be upset about them or not! How can we forgive your actions, when we can never be sure again what they  _are_?" His mother yelled.

Ma-Ti shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have put you through this. I should have let things be." He raised his Ring again. "I should never have put you through this, just because of my own guilt."

His father threw a hand out. "DON'T!"

The Ring glimmered a moment.

His mother smiled cheerfully at her husband. "Don't what, dear?"

Ma-Ti kept his expression clear as his father shook his head. "Sorry? What were we talking about?"

Ma-Ti gestured about. "About the Island."

His father nodded, suddenly clear. "That's right. It's such a beautiful Island, Ma-Ti."

"Yes." The boy said casually. "Yes it is."

* * *

"Linka, it's a tropical island! I highly doubt you'll have to worry about the winter. And if you do have to worry about it, wouldn't you rather have some preserves stored?"

"I hope we have long enough. But half the things growing on this island don't belong in a tropical climate." Linka volunteered. "Who knows if they'll last the summer heat? Or if they'll be back next season?"

"Linka, nothing about this island makes sense. Have you seen a single weed since you got here?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I wish we had soil like this back home."

Linka struggled for a second. "Grandmother, the five of us have been talking and-"

The sound of Ruby laughing interrupted them. They both looked down the beach and saw Ruby in the middle of some game with Wheeler and JJ.

"Wheeler, right?" Alana pointed. "That's his name?"

"Nickname." Linka said. "I would think he had work to do."

"The foundations are ready, the housing isn't here yet; the seeds are planted. The sailors are all having fun. So's Kwame and Gi. Everyone's embracing the chance to do nothing. Why aren't you?"

Linka sighed. "Feels like there's too much to do."

"There always will be. Especially in your newly chosen profession. Being patient can be the hardest thing in the world to do."

"I know." Linka conceded.

Alana gestured down the beach. "Ruby... has been very quiet and withdrawn since you left. Today was the first time I ever saw her play or laugh since her parents died. You're not wrong, there's plenty to do. But not everything worth doing means deciding the fate of the world. A lot of things worth doing are as simple as making an orphaned girl laugh."

"That's not me. You weren't wrong. I'm the fighter. I keep my eye on the goal." Linka argued.

"On the big picture. As a result, sometimes you don't notice what's in front of you." Alana countered. "There are little things to be faced as well. As long as someone on your team notices that…"

"Wheeler does." Linka admitted. "He is the type who gets more furious over little injustices rather than the big ones. It annoys me." Linka mumbled, as Ruby laughed again.

"They're good together." Alana observed.

"Ruby's just glad she's not the most immature person around." Linka retorted.

Alana checked Linka out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm."

Linka reacted strongly to that. "Hmm? What 'Hmm'?"

Alana shrugged. "Nothing dear, nothing at all."

"Don't give me that! You said 'Hmm', you must have meant something!" Linka pounced.

Alana just smiled back at her.

Linka seethed. "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

The Pre-Fabricated houses arrived the next day.

Gi's parents had some experience working on fabricated material and assembly lines. They helped teach the younger people how to safely work the electrics, and found that Wheeler had that in hand.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much need for us. At least as far as the work is concerned." Gi's father told Kwame. "But how did you get the foundations done so fast?"

"We have broad superpowers Mr Takashi." Kwame quipped. "The hard part is getting the foundations shaped for water systems. Electrical cabling goes through the walls. Septic tanks and grey-water systems have to be set up properly."

"Not much we can do to help you there." Gi's mother admitted. "Our houseboat recycles water, but we bought it, we didn't build it."

"We've got people who can handle that coming from the ship. Navy men know their way around water systems."

"I know. Gi's giving them surfing lessons." Her father quipped.

The three of them laughed, finding that funny.

Gi's father took a deep breath after a moment. "Kwame... Yumi and I work for a car manufacturer."

"I imagine a lot of people in Japan do." Kwame said, wondering where this was leading.

"Not as many as you'd think." Yumi said quietly. "What my husband means is... are we going to be on your list of targets?"

Kwame let out a breath explosively. "We don't think of ourselves as Nature's Hitmen Mrs Takashi."

"We know that, but..."

"Think for a moment." Kwame said. "You know what you do for a living better than I do. You tell me. Can you and the Planet live together?"

Kim sighed. "Japanese car companies have the highest fuel efficiency standards in the world; and we raised standards still further in 2002. It worked out pretty well for us."

"How so?"

"Toyota and Honda sales went up so much they got a larger percentage of the car market." Yumi put in. "American car companies like Ford and GM went down by a full third each."

"And it's worth noting GM went bust when Toyota and Honda didn't." Kwame said. "Gi's always taking about how a new innovation can change everything. One way or another we'll need transport in the future. How it plays out will..."

"...decide whether we're all walking or using electric cars." Both Gi's parents finished the sentence with him.

Kwame ducked his head a little. "Heard it before, I take it?"

"We're her parents. We've heard everything before." Her father chuckled. Silence. "You're good for her, you know." He said quietly.

Kwame flushed. "What?"

"My daughter. She's all... grown up."

"Mr Takashi..."

"Call me Kim."

Kwame felt his heart stop. "Um... no. No, I don't believe I'll be doing that."

The two of them chuckled at Kwame's embarrassment.

* * *

"I was sorry to hear that your parents left so soon." Wheeler offered.

Linka shrugged. "I'm dissapointed, but I'm not surprised. My parents are always so... focused. I suppose I had to get it from somewhere." She gestured out at the ship, visible on the Ocean. "I'm a little surprised that your father isn't spending more time here on the island."

Wheeler smiled. "I'm not. He's regular Army. You never know where he's going to be next week. This is the first time he's been within a thousand miles for a long time."

Linka looked back and noticed Wheeler looking at her solemnly. "What?"

"Ruby told me something earlier… and I have to know if it's true." He said seriously.

"About what happened to her parents?" Linka said sympathetically.

"No." Wheeler said, not pleased.

"About… What happened with the Chemical Plant?"

"No. Not that either."

He was so straightforward about it that Linka was actually starting to wilt under his severe look. "I give up. What is it?"

"She said…" Wheeler took a deep breath. "She said you were ticklish."

Linka paled in pure horror.

Wheeler took one deliberate step closer to her, and she scurried backwards about three feet in sudden panic. "I'm sorry, Linka." He said most seriously. "But I have to  _know_  if that's true. I simply  _have_  to know."

Linka was backing away from him step by step, and he matched pace with her perfectly. Her voice was rising in pitch every time he moved closer. "No. Stop! Back away, Yankee! No! Wheeler, that is the  _opposite_  of stop! No!"

"Mr Wheeler!" Ruby hollered. "The radio's talking again!"

"Saved by the bell." Wheeler commented darkly, heading up to collect the radio from Ruby. The extended family could understand each other as the Planeteers did, but it was Wheeler's father on the other end, so Wheeler took most of the radio calls.

* * *

JJ was in the main tent, at the radio, holding it up. "Dad, for you." He took a look as his brother took it off him. "You're smiling."

"JJ…" Wheeler said cheerfully. "It doesn't get any better than that."

"Choose your words carefully. I'm young and impressionable."

The radio crackled. "James, come back?"

Wheeler keyed the radio. "Right here, dad. You should see the place, it's coming together great!"

"I'm glad. You might want to get your people together. We've received a call you'll want to take."

* * *

Gi was walking with Kwame's friends.

"It was nice of you to come out and see Kwame." Gi said.

Matali smiled. "He's a good friend. When his sister passed, we thought that somebody should come out. Kwame put himself though a lot for the people around him. Somebody should stand up for that."

Gi smiled. "I agree."

Matali gave her a look. "I hope you won't think me too forward, but you are fairly easy to read. Is there something between you?"

"I..." Gi flushed. "I think it's complicated."

Matali grinned. "No doubt. Hey, I'm not complaining. I've been telling Kwame he needs to slow down and find a nice girl. My sister can vouch for that."

Gi looked at Natali in shock. The woman knuckled Matali as only a sister could, and smiled demurely at Gi. Gi felt smaller for some reason. Natali had a good three years of growing up, and a full six inches of height on her. She looked at home in the tropical climate, and seemed perfectly at ease with herself and her surroundings. Even in the simple wrap and braids she exuded an easy sensuality that Gi felt she lacked. She seemed to be exactly the type Kwame should go for.

And she could apparently read these thoughts playing out on Gi's face. "Relax, Gi. Kwame... he's the type that could walk through something like this, and not be changed by it." She smiled, waving at the island. "I think that Kwame will not be home for quite some time. Wherever he's going... the five of you will be going with him. Not us."

Gi smiled softly. It was the truth.

Natali glanced at her brother. "Can you excuse us a moment?"

Matali took the hint and did so.

Natali walked with Gi for a while. "Gi... Kwame's in charge of your group, isn't he?"

Gi smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. He didn't ask for it, he was never elected... He just... Knew what to do."

"It's a rare gift." Natali said quietly. "He lost his family, he lost his home, he lost his sister, and he is so... unassuming. It can be very easy to forget how much he's lost. When he was upset about what was going on back at the mine, he threw himself into his work. He can do it again here. I hope that he... Someone as calm as he is can just... go unnoticed."

Gi felt uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't really place. "What are you saying?"

"He's lost his sister this week. So... please make sure he grieves." The woman said quietly. "Of all of you, he has the least to go back to. He would so easily ignore what he needs. It's his way, to put others first. He needs someone to make sure he cares about himself too. His sister used to do that." The beautiful woman actually seemed to shrink under Gi's gaze for a moment. "I... Back at the mine, I had hoped that I could do that for him. I even got my brother to set us up together, because I didn't really have the nerve to come talk to him myself." She sighed. "As it happened, that was the day he received his Ring, so... It's not possible for me to finish what I'd hoped to start that day. And frankly... he never really noticed I was there."

"Gi!" Kwame called from down the beach. "We've got a call."

Gi waved back up the beach at him, and sent Natali a quick look. "I'll look after him."

* * *

"Talking to Matali and Natali?" Kwame asked as Gi joined them.

"Is it possible those are stage names for something?" Gi smiled, feeling a little bit like she'd been caught out at something. "They think very highly of you."

"As highly as your parents think of you." Kwame agreed blandly.

"You were talking to my parents?" Gi repeated. "Did they suspect anything?"

Kwame just looked at her.

"I know there's nothing to suspect, but did they suspect anything?" Gi responded to his look.

Wheeler put his hand up. "Well, they've been asking me about Kwame's prospects."

Linka nodded. "They want to know if he's a good provider for their baby girl."

Gi stared at them in open horror. "You're kidding. Aren't you? You are. You must be."

The radio crackled again, and Kwame answered. "Go ahead."

"Mr Kwame Deka? Please hold for President Anguelo." Came a voice.

Everyone glanced at Gi who turned to her laptop instantly and tapped away a moment. "President Anguelo. First term, President of Carpania."

"Where the hell is Carpania?" Wheeler asked.

"It's in South America, south of Uruguay." Came a man's voice from the radio. "You must be James Johnston."

Everyone turned as one to glare at Wheeler, who shrank into his seat. "I'll be quiet."

Kwame picked up the radio. "What can we do for you, Mr President?"

"I… have need of your talents. My country is on the verge of disaster. The rains came much earlier than usual this year, before our farms were ready and our dams were undergoing preparations. They were caught unawares. As a result, three dams broke last week, and flooded the Yuvon River. That river has been dry for over a decade, but back when the river ran; it fed the hydroelectric dam for our Capitol City. With the damns broken, and the levies ten year out of date, the river is moving unchecked. High tide is in two days. Projections say that our Capitol will be destroyed by unseasonable flooding. We've just completed an emergency session of Parliament. The vote was controversial, but the majority agreed to call you. I don't know if what you can do is real, or some publicity stunt, but there's a satellite photo on my desk that says you may be the real deal. There are thousands of people in that city that we won't be able to evacuate in time. The infrastructure, you see. You can't move a whole city in two days."

Kwame turned to his team-mates. "One moment, please."

The radio disconnected and the Planeteers put their heads together. "We've never taken on anything like that before."

"Kwame, we've been doing this job for less than a month, there's lots of things we've never done before."

"Could we do it?" Linka asked. "I mean, is it within our power?"

"I think we could handle a broken flood levy on a riverside, but… getting there in two days… We don't have a glider any more."

Wheeler picked up the radio again. "Dad, have you been listening in to this?"

Beat.

"Maybe." His father's voice responded, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Dad, we haven't worked up a new Glider yet. We're barely past tents and camp-fires at this point. If we decided to go... we'd need a ride."

"Hang on a tick."

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Good news. I'm told there's precedent." The Colonel said after a while. "The US has ferried diplomatic envoys from one country to another for negotiations. President Anguelo is asking for emergency aid that you can provide in the event of a natural disaster. If Hope Island wanted to send a delegation of five people to visit his country, we could get you there."

"Politics cracks me up." Linka commented, deadpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't bother looking for Carpania on a map. It doesn't exist. I made it up purely as a story device.


	19. The Power Is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the stats in this chapter were 'latest news' a few years ago, when I first wrote this. The news has gotten better since then.

The helicopter flew at full speed toward the flood bank. The water was visible for a long way. The river was huge and raging, and curved down from the distant and shattered dams. They could see the path of the river; how it flowed naturally through the middle of the city… but now the river was so much heavier, so much faster…

At the edge of the city where the river began to wind its way through, they could see flood levies, still being constructed. A chain of people were handing sandbags up toward the river's edge frantically.

Kwame took in the scene. "The water won't overflow the sandbags."

Wheeler shook his head. "The weight of the water will."

Gi called forward. "Pilot! I need to get down there!"

There was no landing pad, so the helicopter came swooping in low enough for them to jump from the door to the ground. Gi jumped down first, and ran for the water levy.

Too late.

There was a creaking sound, and a spray of water came hissing out from between two sandbags, which quickly started to shift…

The crowd of frantic workers saw the spray and panicked, running away from the flood wall as fast as they could, desperate to escape the almost certain doom. And then, impossibly, Gi managed to fight her way through the crowd, going the other way…

Two things happened at the same time. Gi managed to get past the crowd, and the wall of sandbags ruptured, disintegrating under the unthinkable force of the rushing out of control river…

"WATER!"

The floodwater froze, hanging in midair. The rushing surge of water continued behind it, gathering mass. The water stayed, not getting an inch closer as the mass of it grew heavier and darker behind the invisible wall that Gi had created. It made an awe-inspiring sight, as a small young woman stood straight before the wave; holding her hand up like a traffic cop, the ring on her outstretched hand gleaming bright.

The rest of the team finally caught up with her, having shoved their way through the crowd; which had suddenly stopped running, staring with their jaws hanging open. The force of the water was going to destroy their city and tear down their flood-walls, and this small young woman had just made it pause in mid-air, by holding up her hand like a traffic cop.

The mass of the water was thicker still, the weight of it building up as it hung in the air; getting high enough that it dimmed the sunlight streaming through.

"If any of you are going to do something..." Gi hissed; eyes blazing with determination, her focus never leaving the hanging wave. "Do it. Now."

Kwame moved swiftly. "Earth!"

The ground shifted under the mass of water, a wave rolling out, away from the people. The surface of the floodwater seemed to bubble a bit, before a solid wall of earth exploded up at the line of sandbags, shoving the water back. The shifting ground made a natural flood levy; and the flood was held back.

Gi lowered her hand slowly, and the floodwater that had made it through fell to the ground, splashing down, leaving a curved open space around the Planeteers, now the only people in the way.

The flood had been checked, and what had made it through wasn't enough to do more than water the grass.

Linka climbed the flood levy and looked at the roaring current of water. "Wind!"

A huge wind kicked up, and blew low and fierce over the surface of the waves; pushing the waters back in a different direction.

The Planeteers climbed the dirt and rock to join her. "Well. We saved the city." Wheeler volunteered.

Linka glanced over her shoulder, and saw a crowd of people staring at them, some with television cameras. "And if there were any doubters left after Hope Island, I think we shut them up."

"We're not done yet though." Kwame said. "That floodwater will still have to go somewhere."

"What are the odds we can divert it back out to sea?" Gi asked.

"Pretty good. But you know something? That floodwater hasn't swept through the sewers and the treatment plants that it would have if it hit the city. So that water is still fairly clean, if a bit muddy. This country has been under drought for how long?"

"You think we can put this water to use?"

Kwame had the map out. "The dams are too far north. We'll never get this much water there without digging up half the country. But the agriculture is west, toward the riverbed. When it was running, that riverbed flows into the ocean."

The Planeteers grinned.

* * *

When they made it back to Hope Island, they discovered that the construction on their homes was well along. It was a bizarre mixture of homes, some seeming ultra-modern, others looking like something out of 'The Hobbit'.

Their families had been busy, directing the workers that remained to get it set up. They all had wind turbines and solar panels set up. Rainwater tanks were set up unobtrusively.

"That one's mine." Ma-Ti pointed to a bamboo hut, with thatched roof. "Just like home. A bit bigger though."

Gi pointed over to the other side. "That one's mine." Hers was a prefabricated home, turned to follow an east/west direction, with wind turbines mounted. "Gets round the clock sunlight, the walls are insulated and the windows double glazed. Natural heating that way."

Wheeler leaned over to Linka. "Let me guess. You've got the one with the skylights?"

Linka nodded easily. "Lots of natural light. The cold doesn't bother me. And let me guess, you've got the one with the roof garden?"

Wheeler nodded. "Natural insulation. Plus you see a lot of roof gardens in New York nowadays. Chicago too. I've always wanted to try one."

* * *

The helicopter landed, away from the houses, still mid construction. The Planeteers had a bit of walk, and spent it discussing future plans. Linka hung back a bit, wanting to talk to Wheeler about something.

"Did Kwame and Gi tell you their idea?" She asked finally.

"To bring in people and build Utopia here?" Wheeler asked. "Yeah. I have to admit, I don't really like the idea."

"Really? That surprises me. I would have thought you'd want an audience."

Wheeler chuckled. "Linka, right now we are five. If we make that five hundred… this place is just too nice to make it a town. We'll spoil it. Five of us can't do much damage. Five hundred… Since I left New York, I have seen thousands of miles of national park. I have seen Alaskan mountains. I have seen South American coves; I have seen Australian outback wilderness, and tropical islands. And the most amazing places had practically nobody living there. I just can't get the thought out of my head that we'd ruin it."

Silence.

"Well… that's the point." Linka said finally. "Everything you just said? About how it's beautiful until people ruin it? You can say that about everywhere in the world Yankee. That's the point of us. This isn't going to work if we pretend that nature is something that happens away from where we live. If we can't live clean here with a small group of people, how are we going to clean up the lives of everyone else?"

Wheeler was silent a moment. "Linka, I work in construction. I know how these things go. We start by building simple homes, then someone starts a family, has five kids, so we have to build a bigger home. We start by having houses in a circle like this, then we have more houses so we pave over the grass to have some good streets… We start by gathering food from the trees, and then we figure it'll stay fresh longer if we set up a supermarket or somewhere we can refrigerate it all… I don't know."

Linka nodded. "I agree. But… I don't know how long we'll be spending on this Island. Our mission is far from over. We'll be busy. And I don't want to send my grandmother back to the ice and mud back home. Especially when I don't know if that tornado I caused is going to toss poison into the river, or the air. I'd rather have them here where it's warm and fresh and new."

Wheeler sighed. "JJ wants to come out here. He heard our story. He wants to come on board. He doesn't have powers, but he wants to help. And apparently so do a lot of people."

"The island is certainly big enough."

"Yeah. In fact, we don't really know what's past the mountain. Lot of trees around there, and the Navy flights couldn't get a look under the canopy." The cynicism just flooded away from Wheeler as he started to get excited. "I was thinking, I could burn a neat path through from us to the fruit groves. We do it neat enough and we can get a cart through there if we want to; and we wouldn't have to pave anything over. We wouldn't have to slog our way through to forage. Plus, the other side of that forest is the rest of the Island. We should probably explore the rest of it, and once the buildings are set up I can-"

"Whoa. Hold up." Linka just looked at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh come on, Linka!" Wheeler insisted. "This is awesome. We're pioneers in a New World! The old west was nothing on this!"

"Yeah!"

Both of them turned and found that Ruby had managed to sneak up on them.

"Pioneers! Brave Explorers! Cowboys! Me too!" The girl chirped away.

Ruby had been following Linka and Wheeler around in turns like a puppy. She was full of questions about the trip all the way back to the houses. She tilted her head back and looked up at Wheeler's. "Why is there a handrail around your roof?"

Wheeler looked up and grinned. "Ah, well. Come and see."

Linka's Grandmother was in the vegetable gardens. Each house had one. Linka set down her backpack and picked up some tools to help her as Wheeler left, little Ruby in tow. "You're smiling." Alana commented to Linka.

Linka wiped the smile off her face instantly. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell that to your face."

"I had to sneeze." Linka insisted.

_Linka!_  Ma-Ti's voice called.  _There's a call for you._

* * *

Gi smiled a little as she walked toward her own new house. "Alana told me that Ruby has been really depressed before she came here."

"Losing your family does that." Kwame said plainly. "I'm glad that we could help."

"Save the world  _and_  make the kids laugh?"

"Something like that."

Gi gestured at her newly built eco-home. "Come inside a minute?"

Kwame nodded, and followed her in. The style was modern, but still Japanese. The doors all slid like screens instead of hinges, light construction materials, rooms that could be adapted to any function, plenty of natural light. "What do you think?"

"Nice." Kwame said, suddenly aware that he was alone with Gi.

"A little plain, I know." Gi offered. "But I don't really have a lot of stuff to clutter it up with yet." She hefted her bag and took out a woven strip; somewhere between a large scarf and an ornamental drapery, beautifully hand-woven and full of rich colors. "One of the people in Carpania gave me this. Said it was a thank you for our help."

Silence.

"You hear about the call to address the UN?" Gi asked.

"I heard. Don't know if anything will come of it."

"What would you say?"

Kwame jerked. "Who said I would be the one to speak?"

"You're our-"

"Don't say it!" Kwame warned her, not really upset. "I don't know how that happened, but I remember nobody asked  _me_  if I wanted to be in charge."

Gi smirked. "You would rather Wheeler be our Team Captain?"

Kwame laughed, and suddenly turned around to see Gi standing a good deal closer.

She smiled, a little shyly. "Maybe we didn't pick you exactly... but we did pick the right person." And with that, she slid her hands up around his neck, leaning in gently for a kiss.

And Kwame pulled back.

Gi froze, mortified. "I... I'm sorry..." She scurried back away from him. "I... I thought..."

Kwame was equally mortified. "Gi... it's not that I don't..."

She was already turning to run, and Kwame flashed a and out and caught her wrist. "WAIT!" He almost yelled. "Just let me  _talk_  for a minute, will you?"

Gi froze. Kwame didn't snap at people. Not ever.

"And where exactly was it decided that the Planeteers were meant to pair up like animals into the Ark anyway?" Kwame snapped.

Gi bowed her head, looking down. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I thought... I thought that you were..."

Kwame seemed more annoyed than she had ever seen him. "Seriously. We were pulled together to do a  _job,_  Gi. A job that has proven to be genuinely life-threatening! This isn't about... We weren't set up on a cosmic dating service, Gi; we're an Army. We have exactly five soldiers. Just because Wheeler and Linka have been slow-dancing around each other..."

Gi was beyond mortified, actually crying now. Kwame was mad at her. Kwame didn't get mad, but he was mad at her. "I'm sorry. Can we just forget it? Forget we ever came in here?" She suddenly looked up, furious. "Actually, no! No we  _can't_  just forget about it. Damn it, Kwame; where do you get off being pissed at me? I  _told you_  that I care about you. I've never told anyone that before. I told you that I didn't have anyone back in Japan. You had to know what it meant to me!"

Kwame actually looked angry. "Gi... you held my hand when my sister  _died_. What exactly do you think that makes us?"

Gi glared furiously at him.

There was a knock at the door.

Both of them were breathing hard, getting themselves under control after the intensely awkward moment. Gi looked a question at Kwame.  _Ready?_

Kwame nodded, calm again.

Gi opened the door, and Linka came in. She seemed worried by something. "You guys, we got a call over the radio... From my parents. They want to talk to you."

* * *

"Go ahead, Agent Petrova; we can hear you." Kwame called into the radio.

"I wanted to double check something in your statement." Linka's father called through. "In Alaska, you said you met with a Park Ranger?"

Gi nodded, leaning in to the radio, pointedly staying away from Kwame as much as she could. "His name was Dennis. Dennis Edger."

They heard a sigh come over the radio. "Thought so."

Linka leaned over and took the radio off Kwame. "What's wrong, dad?"

Beat.

"We took all your statements, and took a bunch of keywords from it, so that we could flag any news stories or official reports that might relate to you." Stephan explained. "One of those keywords was flagged this morning. Dennis Edger... is dead. He was found in what was left of his Quarters at the Ranger Station in ANWR. It looks like suicide."

Gi reacted like a kick to the head. "No. No, he wouldn't do that!"

"Gi, the Ranger Station was burned to the ground. His computer was destroyed, so was his equipment, his phone..."

"Anything that could keep a record of what we talked about when we were there." Linka finished quietly.

Gi looked helplessly at the radio. "But... But why? He wasn't with us. We just... met him on the trip!"

"His mailbox had a subpoena... from us." Stephan explained. "He was there when you got your first phone-call from Stumm." Stephan paused. " _Allegedly_  got the phone call from... well. The mail was unopened. He didn't even know he was still in this up to his neck. Someone who saw the subpoena list must have talked. We're running that down now, and sending protection for the others on the list. But... the last connection between you and any member of The Corporation not already in custody is gone."

Gi felt tears welling in her eyes. "We killed him. We killed him!" She looked thickly at Kwame. "You were right!"

Kwame reached a hand out to Gi, to comfort her. She shied away swiftly. Linka noted that without a word, and took the radio back. "Well, thanks for letting us know."

"Sorry I don't have better news for you." Stephan said regretfully. "Oh, by the way, Linka; I got someone to take a look at the river and air samples from the... former site of The Corporation's Chemical Plant."

Linka brightened and sat down to talk about it. Kwame tapped Gi's shoulder, and gestured for her to follow him. She did so.

* * *

Kwame led them around the side of the tent, where they could speak privately. "I'm sorry about before." Kwame said quietly. "I reacted badly."

Gi nodded. "No. It's my fault. I never should have... You were right. This isn't a dating service, we're here to do a job, and the stakes are too high for us to risk screwing it up." She nodded slowly. "We killed Dennis. We brought him into our world, and it cost him his life."

" _They_  killed him, Gi. The bad guys. The ones we dealt a blow against. The ones that are scared of us and what we know.  _That's_  why he's dead. Do not, Do Not, DO NOT blame yourself for the evil that others do." He told her seriously.

Gi nodded. Kwame held his arms open, and this time she willingly let him give her a hug.

"That isn't the reason why I pulled away." Kwame said finally. "I mean, it's a good reason, but it's not the only one."

Gi smirked sarcastically. "Oh, so you have a long list of reasons to avoid dating me? That makes me feel much better."

Kwame grit his teeth. "Gi... I lost my whole family to AIDS. You think dating someone is an easy thing for me? It's not."

Gi felt her jaw drop. "Kwame... What exactly did you think was going to happen before Linka knocked? I wasn't suggesting we just..."

"I know that! I'm just saying, it's a life and death roll of the dice where I come from. And pretty much all of the victims were just people who wanted to get close to someone, like my parents, or were born with a death sentence, like my sister. I have lived my whole life with the stigma. People back home knew about my sister, and assumed I got it from my parents too. One way or another, I avoided the whole topic. So when I suddenly get faced with the prospect of someone who wants to..." He lost his nerve suddenly. "You caught me by surprise, and I reacted poorly. Can you forgive me?"

During this little speech, Gi's eyes were getting wider and wider. The thought simply hadn't occurred to her. "My god... Kwame, I swear, I didn't even think of any of that..."

"I know you didn't... but it's a fact." Kwame scrubbed his face for a moment."But that's not the main reason either! Because I know you're don't have..."

"What then?" Gi demanded. "Kwame, just spit it out will you!"

"Look... I won't say I'm not interested. Because I am. We work together, I can get over that. It's a risk, but of course I can get over that..." He said, searching for words. "But... My life's stopped making all sense, Gi.  _This_ feels right. You and me. But I don't know where I am right now. I'm suddenly the last of my family, I'm leading a band of superheroes, to say nothing of the fact that we're overnight global celebrities... I don't know what I think about  _anything_  right now. I have a mission. It's the only thing I can make sense of; so I'm holding on to that for dear life..."

Gi nodded. "I know... Kwame, I wanted to kiss you, and it was the first thing in my life where I didn't stop to think about it. If I stopped and thought about it, I never would have tried. My life's turned on it's head too. But... There's a half-life to these things. If we wait too long to see where this goes, we never will."

"I understand." Kwame said, holding her hands in his gently. "Gi... We have a pretty big job to do. It has to take priority, but I do want to make time for you, because... The feeling is mutual. I want this... I just don't know if I can, or  _should_  right now."

Gi smiled, and gave him a quick hug, like friends do. "I understand. If you want to hold off on anything else till we get this crusade going properly, it's probably a pretty smart move, and... it's time to start being smart about things, so I can wait." She pulled back enough to look him in the eye with a smile. "But you can't really take my patience for granted. Promise you won't forget about me?"

Kwame hugged her back. "Promise."

* * *

Ruby followed Wheeler around the side of the house and found a ladder set into the wall. She climbed it, and beamed. "Flowers!"

Wheeler climbed up beside her and chuckled. "It's called a roof garden. Keeps the house warm in winter and cool in summer."

The Roof garden was small. It had little room for much expect a patch of thick green grass and two rows of flowerbeds on each side of it.

Ruby sank down in the grass next to Wheeler, who stretched out on his back like he was at a picnic. They watched the clouds for a while.

"What are the flowers called?" Ruby asked.

"Violets." Wheeler told her. "They were my mom's favorite."

"Where's your mom now?" Ruby asked, running her fingers through the grass.

"She died, years ago."

Ruby looked sad. "My mommy died too. And my daddy."

Wheeler looked at the kid sympathetically. "Not fair, is it?"

Ruby shook her head. "I miss them."

Wheeler reached out and picked a few violets, threading the stems together. "My mom liked violets. She liked French fries, she liked dancing. I try to keep all the favorite things around; so that I only think of the best things about her." The three stems were now woven into a braid, and slid the stems into Ruby's hair like a hair-clip. "She would have liked you."

Ruby smiled a little. "We don't have a lot of flowers back home. Everywhere we can grow… we put food."

Wheeler nodded. He slid a seed packet out of his pocket, and put it into her hand. "Then take these." He gestured around the roof garden, and then tapped the packet in her hand. "I have five violet plants. You have fifty."

Ruby smiled and put the packet away carefully.

Wheeler ruffled her hair a little. "We better get back to ground level before Linka gets jealous."

Ruby giggled.

_Wheeler!_ Ma-Ti's voice rolled through his mind. _I hate to interrupt you while you suck up to Linka's family, but you had better get to a TV. The Corporation is making a statement._

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

In response to mounting pressure to take action; Corporation CEO Vernan Stumm made the following statement:

"With the recent intrusion of the now famous Planeteers, into our perfectly legal and publicly known enterprises, we have been receiving pressure from our shareholders to take action to protect their investments.

I personally have much to thank them for, and have been deeply conflicted in what to do. But news out of South America has made it clear to all, that the Planeteers are here to stay; and they're here to help.

It's no secret that Global issues, such as the Environment and the Economy have been teetering on a knife's edge. Every hurricane that gets stronger has forced us to balance our responsibilities to our employees and our customers, with the responsibility we have to the Planet, and the future.

In times of great economic uncertainty, we at The Corporation have been able to endure through our numbers. The rest of the world is not so lucky. We know how difficult it can be to make it on your own.

Nor are we blind to the perilous situation that our world finds itself in. We have, till now, resisted the temptation to pull others into our already large family, for fear of spreading ourselves too thin and doing greater damage to the world.

But now, thanks to the involvement of five truly extraordinary young people, we no longer have to fear the dangerous results of Climate Change, and we cannot thank the Planeteers enough for protecting us as we expand our production, bringing necessary products to more people than ever before!

With the Planeteers to bend the forces of nature itself to the benefit of all mankind, we no longer have to fear the effects of ecological disaster, and the Corporation is free to do everything in its power to spread wealth and prosperity to those in need.

"To that end, it is my very great pleasure to announce the opening of seven new production plants across the continental US, as well as the construction of new power plants across the third world. These sites will provide power to the poorest nations in the world, and our investments will pay for everything, giving us the chance to expand our coal mining and power-"

* * *

Kwame turned the television off mid-sentence.

The Planeteers just stared at the blank screen, stricken.

"You were right, Wheeler." Kwame said quietly. "The only way we can win, is if we become the bad guys. Anything less just helps them."

Silence.

"No." Wheeler said finally. "I wasn't right. Gi was right. By doing this ourselves, we have to make our people worthy."

* * *

Lizzie was watching the Press Conference fade into a Q and A session on the TV in her office. Some reporter was asking about the effect of the Coal plants on the air quality in the Third World; and Stumm was passing that off as a problem for Linka to solve. Just then, her private line rang. With a victorious smile, she muted the TV and hit the speaker. "Thirty five seconds since the press conference drafted you, what kept you?"

"We were busy wondering when this got so complicated."

"Should have pulled a Superman, and let the press pick names for you."

"Well, that ship sailed. All those invites for personal appearances? We've been going through them. Gi's willing to do the MIT Conference, Kwame's willing to address the UN... anything else?"

"How about a personal feature? We can do an interview, with any reporter you want. You make a statement, all of it to tape. No character assassinations, no crowds, just you telling your story."

"Well... that's the thing."

"What?"

"This isn't our story. It's everyone's. We need to make everyone realize that."

* * *

Wheeler spoke to her for several minutes before he hung up and came out to join them. "She's going to set some things up."

Weather on the island had been pretty good so far. Their eco-homes were being built in a semi-circle. in the middle of that semi-circle was something of a 'Town Square', where they sat or stretched out, or gathered around a bonfire, or ate a meal.

In this case, they held a meeting. The Planeteers were gathered around the fire, sketching out what they were going to say, what they were trying to get across. Gi and Linka had pads on their laps, scribbling furiously as Wheeler came back to join them. As he approached, the bonfire flared up a little brighter spontaneously.

"Lizzie's setting some things up." Wheeler reported. "So. Once we've got everyone's attention, what do we say?"

Silence.

"Everything I come up with sounds so... preachy." Gi said finally, tapping the pad. "Truth is, people have heard it all before. What are we supposed to tell them that they don't already know and ignore?"

Silence.

Finally, Ma-Ti spoke. "When we first met, Gaia spoke to us. She said that 'Ignorance can be fought with knowledge; despair can be overthrown by hope'. She said she would send a message; a warning, an invitation, and a demonstration. A Declaration of Power. A Notice of Intent. We don't have to tell them anything new. We  _are_  the difference between a statement and a Rallying Cry."

"So what then? What do we say?"

Kwame took the pad of Gi, turned it over so that the clear side of the paper was up, and then he wrote on it in black marker, showing them the result. "How about this?"

Everyone read it and grinned. It was the last thing Gaia had told them before sending them out on their mission.

**'The Power is Yours!'**

* * *

Karen Gillys was thrilled beyond words when she got the call. After actually being on the ship where the Planeteers were temporarily staying, she had been raked over the coals by her superiors when they managed to get off the ship without so much as an interview. Her years of devoted loyalty apparently meant nothing, and she was on the verge of losing her job when Lizzie Quinn had placed a call, and Karen was suddenly the only reporter in the world being offered an exclusive with any of the Planeteers.

She and her cameraman went to New York, to the now former home of 'Wheeler' Johnston, and the interview with him and Linka began. Karen was seeing a Pulitzer with her name on it.

The interview was in its third hour. At this point it was close to a miniseries in the making, and Karen was dying. The background on them and their families was interesting... but they refused to confirm or deny any of the current theories on where their abilities came from; the story about the Rig had been done to death; the parts about who the bad guys were would never get past the lawsuits long enough to go to air. Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti were off across the world doing... whatever it was Planeteers did, and Linka and Wheeler were now leading them through Wheeler's New York apartment, giving her a list of ways to help the environment. The tell-all interview was approaching a run of the mill eco-documentary.

Linka moved to the kitchen. She gestured for the camera to follow her, and then opened up the cupboard under the sink. "Cleaning supplies all have natural alternatives, most of which you have in your kitchen already. Bicarbonate of soda, lemon juice and diluted white vinegar all work as natural stain removers. You won't have to buy any chemical stain removers in stores, which may not sound like a big saving, but over the years it adds up, to say nothing of how much safer and healthier it is to have fewer chemical agents in your home." She checked the shelves again. "Good grief, Wheeler; don't you ever clean out these cupboards? Is this Salsa, or a science experiment?"

"Can I ask one thing though?" Karen interrupted. "You guys have managed to redraw the world map, and now you're talking about household cleaning supplies. I don't see the connection. Don't you think you should be focusing on the big things?"

"We are." Wheeler said seriously. "We are trying to turn over a deeply entrenched way of thinking. Fifteen hundred years ago, it was an accepted fact that the earth was the center of the universe. A few hundred years ago, it was an accepted fact that the earth was flat. The world never changed, we just started to notice. Sixty years ago, the best medical advice said that a healthy breakfast involved pancakes, eggs, lots of bacon, lots of butter... Fifty years ago, cigarettes were considered to be good for your blood pressure, good for nerves, highly recommended by doctors. And thirty years ago, it was an accepted fact that Global Warming was nothing to worry about, and 'Climate Change' wasn't even a phrase. A lot of people still believe that Climate Change is a hoax, or at least that it's natural, and nothing to do with us."

"Every one of those changes were hugely controversial." Linka put in. "People are still arguing about what a healthy diet is, or how much damage cigarettes can do to your health. Galileo was put under arrest for suggesting the earth went around the sun."

"Hope Island was our 'coming out party'. It was us announcing to the world that we are here. It was a way of getting your attention. Vanishing glaciers, drying up rivers, hurricanes and floods and droughts and food shortages don't seem to be dramatic enough. That was our arrival; and this is our message: Change or Die. It can be done, but it's never been done before. Not like this. We are trying to overturn strong opinions, and convince people that the earth is round. And that's why we're in here talking about household cleaning supplies."

"This is about more than action; it's about education too." Linka explained. "People can argue all they want about how much oil is left, and how long it will last, but the truth is; they're not just using it in their cars. The world's resources are being used by everyone, so everyone has to take a measure of responsibility. Oil goes into plastics, insecticides, cleaning chemicals, paints, rubber, furniture… when it runs out, we'll be looking for more than just a way to make our cars work. Our whole civilization uses fossil fuels as its core." She gestured at the bags in the rubbish, the bottles on the shelves. "Every year, four to five trillion plastic bags get used worldwide. They get used for minutes, and last for centuries. They cannot be burned without poisoning the air, they leech chemicals into the ground. Every square mile of ocean has forty six thousand piece of plastic in it."

"That's great; we'll cut to footage of the ocean there, let Gi take over for a while." Karen said, not letting the frustration show on her face. "Let's take a break."

Linka visibly relaxed. She still wasn't comfortable on camera.

"Keep rolling." Karen whispered to her cameraman, who held the camera on his hip, still pointed at them. "You know..." She said to the two Planeteers. "...this feature is supposed to be as much about you as it is about your cause."

"Well... that's nice, but there's not really much to say about us. Nothing as important anyway."

"Nothing important? Any world map drawn before last week is suddenly flat wrong." Karen exclaimed. "The last guy who could say that was... who? Magellan? Columbus? You aren't going to make your case by playing down how different you guys are. You make this about turning your lights off, and it's just another environmental message. You guys have your own hook. Your power speaks for itself."

"Well then, what would you like us to say?"

"Tell us about you. About how this started. About how your abilities work."

Wheeler and Linka traded a glance. "I'm sorry, but we've already been put through nine kinds of hell trying to keep that under wraps." Wheeler shook his head.

"Well... then tell us about you. About how you're adjusting to being such superstars. It can't be easy on you. I've had A-List celebrities telling me how hard it is to carry on relationships under a microscope."

"Relationship?" Linka repeated.

"Well, rumor is there  _is_ one." Karen pointed out. "Any truth to the rumor?"

"You bet." "No way." Wheeler and Linka said in the same breath, suddenly trying to talk over each other.

"She's really quite shameless."

"In his little dreams."

"She just can't help herself."

"He comes with bad references."

"She has such warm lips."

"He's mentally disturbed."

"She's really a brunette."

Linka spun around and swatted him hard.

Karen didn't even smile. "Actually, I was referring to the rumors about Kwame and Gi."

Dead silence.

"You'd have to ask them." Wheeler said finally.

"Yeah. I'll go with that." Linka said, mortified.

"You guys really need to take this act on the road." Karen grinned, dollar signs appearing in her eyes.

"Can we get back to work now?"

"If you like."

"How about the garden?" Linka suggested to Wheeler.

"Mm." Wheeler led the way through the apartment to the room filled with plants.

Karen gestured to her cameraman who hoisted the camera back up to his shoulder as they passed through. "Wow!" She blurted. "This is definitely not standard in Brooklyn apartments."

"No indeed." Wheeler agreed.

"I don't see a lot of yard tools tough."

"I salvaged the whole lot of it. The pots are bits and pieces out of my garbage, plastic bottles and such, they're fixed to the wall with fishing line I had left over from our last family fishing trip, the shovels were from my neighbors, and the seeds were all collected from fruit and veg I got at the supermarket, the dirt from Central Park, and the dirt is composted from stuff straight out of my kitchen waste. I never spent a dime on any of it. Well, one or two of the pots."

"That's pretty impressive."

"It's not that difficult. Seriously, more than half of garbage you throw away is food scraps. I'd rather it be put to use than stuck in a landfill." Wheeler gestured out the window. "I'm New York City born and raised. And New York makes nine billion pounds of garbage every year. The sheer number of times this city has been hit by garbage strikes and landfill fees..."

"True enough. If I may, that's like the fifth time you guys have underlined the financial benefits of living green."

"Yeah. People react better to practical reasons than noble ones. Plus, somehow the idea got around that trying to save the environment is bad for the economy, or more expensive for the average home. And that's just not true. Greed brought down Wall Street once, and there are many thousands of people who are still trying madly to get back on their feet. More greed won't get us back where we were."

Linka piped up at that point. "I come from a very poor community. We have to grow our own food, because the store won't be stocked for months at a time. We teach our own kids because there's no school open nearby, and we can't go elsewhere because there's nowhere else for most of us to go." Linka seemed to struggle for a moment, not one to talk about herself much. "In my town; the average income is nothing a month. I've been cold and hungry for decades, and I know how hard it is to concern yourself with the larger problems of the world when it's so hard to scrape through a day. But you can help the world, and help yourselves too. Keep doors shut through the house. Less airflow means more insulation. Shut the curtains. A fifth of the homes heat can be lost through the windows. Taping a sheet of bubble wrap over a window you don't spend much time looking through is a cheap and easy alternative to double-glazing. Ensure there are no cracks or gaps in old wooden doors. You can do this simply by painting them. Eat hot meals rather than cold food. The best way to keep warm is to be warm. Exercise regularly. The better your circulation, the warmer you feel. For cooler days, a layer of clothing will help more than a space heater. Curl up with a warm quilt; it'll help as much as an electric blanket."

Wheeler couldn't help himself. "Sharing body heat is a good step too. Linka and I can vouch for that!"

Karen laughed at that, and Linka whirled. "He's lying! That's not true!"

Wheeler took up the narrative. "When I'm in a supermarket, they ask me: Paper of Plastic? And the best choice is neither. Reusable cloth bags are easy to find. Paper bags are made from torn down trees, and take power and water and time and energy to recycle. Plastic bags are made from oil. Something I didn't know, is that most plastic that goes into recycling bins can't actually be recycled. Only a few type of plastic are actually recyclable. If you can, buys your milk and other drinks in glass bottles. They may be more breakable, but can be recycled much easier."

"Hold on... Paper bags aren't good for the environment?" Karen asked suddenly, surprised by that. "I always use paper."

"Yeah. That took me by surprise too, and the 'Paper or Plastic' debate is the tiniest bit of things you should think about in supermarkets. Don't be afraid to grow your own food. Especially in cities. When I started this garden up, I found this website called the Hundred Mile Diet. Fascinating idea. These people only eat food grown or produced within a hundred miles of their homes. I gave it a try; and it's actually pretty cool. Food gets shipped an enormous distance to get into supermarkets. That's why I grow my own. I know it sounds like a lot of hard work, and it is. But most of it is maintenance. Once it starts growing, it doesn't need your help. Veg in supermarkets get harvested from a huge farm on the other side of the world, flash frozen on the spot and shipped around in trucks and planes and cargo freighters. The freshest fruit and veg a supermarket will give you are already months old. Even if it's only a little bit, even if it's only a hobby, you'll never believe how satisfying it is to do it yourself. It's a great project to get your kids into, and it'll be good for them to know that food doesn't come from the store spontaneously." Wheeler explained, handing Linka a strawberry.

Karen took one too. "You understand that a lot of the things you're talking about are controversial."

"We have no illusions about what reaction will be." Linka assured her. "Supermarkets provide a lot of food to a lot of people. And that's a good thing. A lot of it is more varied and more affordable. That's a very good thing. All we're saying is: You need to pay attention. Look at where the food you eat comes from, think about how it's made, about where it grows, about how it gets to you. Too many people just go to these big chains to save the extra fifty cents on milk and never ask why."

"I looked into it, and that's why I started growing my own." Wheeler said. "Aside for just being fresh, it's good for the community too. It takes a huge amount of fuel and power and money to bring those supplies around the world; and keep them frozen and stored. Locally grown food is fresher, closer; usually a lot cheaper depending on what you buy and where; and it comes direct from privately owned farms to you. Small Local Markets can be found most places in the world, even in cities. You just have to look for them."

The reporter bit into the small fruit. "Huh. You  _can_  taste the difference can't you?"

"You can." Wheeler agreed. "Here's something Gi told me that I didn't know before: Small farms produce more food per acre than the huge mass production farms; and they use a lot less water and chemicals. Agriculture is the biggest source of water waste and soil erosion in the US."

"Speaking of Gi, where is she? I thought she was going to be here tonight."

"Something came up." Linka grinned. "Turn on your TV tonight, you'll find out."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

There was much rejoicing today in Uganda when Water Planeteer Gi Takashi appeared, without warning or invitation. Many hundreds of people were lining up to access the water wells in the area. Witness reports say that Miss Takashi simply raised her hand, and water came rushing up from the deep wells, no need to draw it. Everyone lining up had brought large buckets or pots to draw well water into, but amazing at it seems, the water seemed to "leap up out of the wells and fly into the assembled containers." Thousands of people were thrilled to find that their wait was over. It was at this point when Takashi addressed the assembled crowds, and the press that arrived on the scene soon after.

"I will admit to some bias on the subject of water." Gi said. "But please remember, that Water itself is the lifeblood of the planet, and it too is running out. I was privileged to live in a place where water can be brought directly to me. For those watching at home, remember please that over one and a half billion people like these people right here, do not have clean water, and even the dirty dangerous kind takes them hours to gather. In the UK, less than one percent of clean drinkable tap water is actually used in cooking or cleaning. The rest goes into washing, industrial uses, or any number of other things that don't require drinking quality water. The earth is seventy percent water. Less than one percent of it is usable. In the US, trillions of gallons of clean safe water every year goes into flushing your toilets."

The assembled called out in agreement.

"Climate Change is making changes to the water cycle. The standard rainfall patters have shifted. Where once fresh rainwater fell into rivers and dams, now it falls over oceans, away from where we can use it. That's a problem that will take a lot of work to fix. Waterways have a phenomenal ability to heal themselves, but only if we give them a chance. Water can be recycled too. Greywater is not drinking quality, but  _can_  be treated and reused in your own home. Used for watering your gardens, flushing your toilet, or washing your car. Rainwater catchments can collect water that falls from the sky, at no charge. Water that would otherwise go straight from the gutters into the drains can be put to work. Rainwater has been used for washing and drinking for thousands of years before pipes and dams came along; and it's still perfectly good to drink now. Methods for making your home more water-tight, so to speak, are all commercially available. Help save trillions of gallons of something that we cannot live without. And like a lot of eco-investments, they save you money in the long term. If we're lucky, in the very long term.  **The Power Is Yours**!"

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Tensions were running high in the Amazon today, as the Planeteers were spotted at the edge of the forest, as the loggers approached the area at the start of the work day. Once they were recognized, work was suspended, and the logging camp evacuated over concerns for worker safety.

The Planeteers took no action, and warned that any attempts to continue logging would be stopped. The loggers agreed that the risk to worker safety was too great, and the logging operations were suspended until further notice.

Corporation CEO Vernan Stumm responded with this statement:

"We're grateful to the Planeteers for what they've done for the world so far, and of course I am personally grateful to them for revealing the illegal activities that my predecessor started. But the camp is not an illegal activity, and the workers are all on hold. It is in poor taste for the Planeteers to threaten honest workers; many of whom have families to feed, and we are considering our response."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS:**

The 'Plant A Billion Trees' project got a huge boost this morning by the surprise inclusion of Planeteers Kwame Deka and Linka Petrova. Witnesses say that the Planeteers lined people up with saplings in hand, and Mr Deka commanded a long narrow trench to open in the ground. The volunteers simply lowered the saplings into the trench, and it closed neatly around them.

Through the Plant a Billion Trees campaign, the Nature Conservancy is working with local partners to plant one billion trees by 2015 in Brazil's Atlantic Forest—one of the world's most endangered tropical forests; in an attempt to reverse the destruction of the wildlife and ecosystem. So far, close to nine and a half million trees have been planted by voluntary efforts, and there is still a long way to go. It successful, the project will remove close to 4 million tones of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere each year.

After joining the volunteer effort for several hours, Miss Petrova and Mr Deka addressed the assembled crowd and press.

"Trees are nature's great weapon against climate change." Kwame said. "Forests are the lungs of the earth. They are the only reason we don't walk outside one morning and discover there's no air left for us to breathe. But they're disappearing at the rate of thousands of square miles at a time. Ask any smoker what happens when you damage your lungs, and imagine everyone on earth having that problem." Kwame said. "Trees are the only plants that can effectively clean the air. Planting more trees is a serious method of combating rising carbon dioxide levels."

"And we aren't the only ones that think so." Linka piped up. "There have been many volunteer efforts, both in the private sector and in government. The target is to plant a billion trees in this place alone. Planting more is good. But the truth is that these trees are new and young. The huge leafy trees that have lived for centuries are much better at providing oxygen for us. But these big, mature trees are disappearing."

"Sustainable methods for wood harvesting have already been proven." Kwame added. "Clear cutting a forest to nothing you can only do once. Taking one in four trees selectively leaves plenty of trees to grow, and to protect newly planted saplings, while still providing air for us to breathe, and food and homes for animals. Such methods have been proven to provide plenty of wood, leaving the mother trees intact. Newly planted trees have bigger ones to protect them and to keep the ecosystem alive while they grow. And not a one of the companies using these methods went out of business, because they still had trees to cut down, whereas clear-cutters had nothing left in their wake."

"Cutting down trees for use as firewood, or building materials, or whatever else, has been done forever. Taking them all at once is a product of the last two hundred years." Linka finished. "Doing so responsibly is not a bad idea economically, because it lets any woodcutting business continue into the future."

"For all that, the best way to save trees is to make their use unnecessary. The people who cut down forests don't do it for fun, they do it for profit. Everyone in America receives, on average, two trees worth of junk mail a year. If they recycled, or better, put a 'No Junk Mail' sign on their mailbox, that would be hundreds of millions of trees that never need to be cut down in the first place. Recycling is good, conserving is better. And you can do that easily. A small action can create a huge result.  **The Power Is Yours**."

* * *

Kwame, Ma-Ti and Gi met up on the way to New York. Linka and Wheeler met them at the airport. They met on the tarmac to keep away from the reporters, though the crowd of them was thinning out more with each visit to the airport.

The door to the plane opened, and Gi and Kwame came out first, apparently mid argument. Ma-Ti was right behind them, doing his best to go unnoticed.

"No!" Gi yelled. "I'm back in New York now! I have human rights again! I am no longer strapped down in a plane next to the pouty Planeteer from hell!"

"I do  _not_  pout!" Kwame snapped.

"One time! I said he had a nice smile one time; and I get stuck with  _you_  all the way back to America!"

"What can I say? I didn't realize just how impatient you could be." Kwame commented blandly.

Gi gave him a look that would have stripped paint. "I would punch you so hard right now if I didn't think it would get put on Youtube somehow."

Wheeler grinned up at them. "Really you two, these public displays of affection have got to stop."

Gi smiled in open relief. "Wheeler! A friend at last!"

"What happened?" Linka asked.

"The missions were a big success, and then I happened to mention that one of the UN Peacekeepers had a nice smile. Kwame didn't say a civilized word for two thousand miles."

"He was all over you!" Kwame retorted.

"Kwame, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Wheeler mocked. "I thought you were above petty human emotions like that!"

"It was quite a trip." Ma-Ti commented solemnly to Linka as they headed for the car.

"It's not over yet." Linka assured him. "There's been an interesting development."

* * *

"Well, it seems you're getting attention." Lizzie told them on the latest of many conference calls from her office to all of them across the world. "The press love this. They never know where you're going to pop up next. You're either helping little old ladies across the street, or you're destroying earth-movers with fire from the sky. They love this."

"They do?"

"No news like controversial news. You guys are part Resistance Fighters, part X-Men, part Mother Theresa. There's no stopping you."

Kwame's voice came next. "One way or another, the stalemate can't last. Sooner or later someone will want to put a stop to us."

"There are already feelers out to do just that, but you're getting enough good attention that nobody wants to make a move first."

"How long will that last?"

"Probably not long, but the requests for personal appearances keep coming in. The UN wants Kwame to make an appearance again."

"Really?" Kwame blurted. "I thought our invitation got rescinded after we shut down the logging operation."

"It was, but it's sort of a Robin Hood syndrome, you see. As long as you guys keep giving to the poor, nobody cares that you rob from the rich. The offer is back on the table. It'll be fully televised, worldwide attention. The powers that be want to be able to get a little credit along the way."

"Accept the invitation. Make sure there are people watching."

* * *

The crowd was huge and cheering when The Planeteers arrived at the UN, under armed escort. The police were trying to force the crowd back before they crushed him. There was no way to get them all inside, but Liz had worked some magic with the news and made provision for huge screens to be set up outside, giving the whole crowd a clear view.

The news ran reaction shots, showing the faces in the crowd as Kwame stepped up to address the UN, and indeed the whole world; this being the first public statement the Planeteers had made. But the better reactions came from the delegates as he spoke.

"Before I begin, I would like to thank you for letting me speak to this privileged company. By now, I'm sure you're aware that the diligent services of your translators, are not necessary." Kwame smiled serenely. "Is anyone having any trouble understanding me?"

A quiet roar went around the UN as the delegates and ambassadors checked with each other, and found themselves stunned to discover that they could all understand him perfectly without translation.

The other four Planeteers, seated behind him, traded sly looks with Ma-Ti.

"When we first announced our appearance to the world, with the creation of Hope Island, there were many who were concerned of our intentions. And it's easy to understand why. We are something new. But the 'new' is not such a terrifying proposition as it once was.

"We need to embrace that constant march toward the future, and ensure that there is a future to March to. The Planeteers have announced their presence, demonstrated their power, and now we declare our intent. We are  _not_ the enemy. And we do not posses weapons of Mass Destruction. We are something infinitely more powerful. We are Weapons of Creation."

The crowd murmured a little at that.

"And we are needed." Kwame intoned.

"In 2011, Australia was hit with a massive flood, which left much of its northern state of Queensland underwater. This was considered to be a once-a-century event. Something that happens every hundred years. The latest studies suggest that with rising sea levels, massive changes to weather patterns, and climate changes in general, this might quickly become an annual, yearly event. How many warnings do we need?" Kwame called. It was a call to arms. "We have power, but we are only five. There are things we cannot do. And this is for the ultimate prize. We need everyone to be on board.

"And that's the most important part. The world has woken up to the notion at there's a crisis at hand. Every hurricane gets stronger, every drought gets longer. Floods are breaking out across the world. This isn't a coincidence. The problem is us! Right now, we're telling you what you can do. You need to tell your children. Tell your neighbors. Tell your co-workers. You've got to get involved. If we do nothing, then nothing will change. This is about the survival of our whole way of life. Because if we do nothing, it will end.

"Now you know, without question, that powers and motive exist far beyond the people in this room. There are Authorities to match. Not since the time of the Dinosaurs has the choice been so clear. Adapt or die. We are here to make sure you know that. If you will not Perish, then grow. Everyone who has looked into it independently for the last fifty years are in agreement, and yet the problem grows worse."

"Will the Delegate from Hope Island yield for a question?"

Kwame smiled, just a tiny amount, and looked up. The US Ambassador had spoken. "I will."

The Ambassador leaned forward. "Unquestionably, taking care of the environment is an important issue that should be discussed. But even you must concede that this is a very difficult matter to simply solve. Millions of people could be put at risk by the loss of income, the loss of work..."

"These things are coming anyway." Kwame put in. "Agriculture is the largest industry on the planet. Heatwaves have caused an unprecedented streak of crop failures, to say nothing of the cropland and orchards wiped out by hurricanes. Hurricanes have increased dramatically in frequency and force due to Global Warming. Estimates say that if things don't change, and I mean dramatically, more than a fifth of the world's economies is going to be spent just on cleaning up after natural disasters caused by our actions. And that's not even counting the food shortages, epidemics, water shortages and millions of displaced refugees. What's the economic policy on  _that_?"

The Ambassador didn't respond to the question. "We've tried to force environmental protection measures before. Carbon Taxes have come up in a number of countries to try and motivate people to reduce their carbon footprint. But the fact is that a lot of people below the poverty line can't afford a new tax, no matter how well meaning."

"Due respect sir, but there are methods you can try other than increasing taxes." Kwame said.

"Granted, but I have plenty of similar examples, where efforts have proven unsuccessful, or have been found to cause too much trouble for the people who can handle it least."

"Well, setting aside the question of what innovating or upgrading to greener methods will cost, do you think that doing nothing will protect those poorer people? Food prices, fuel prices, water bills, medical costs... These prices go up faster than any tax ever has, and the situation being what it is, they're only going to cost more. Save a tree, save a dollar. It's that simple."

Gi tapped his wrist and handed forward a slip of paper. Kwame read it quickly. "And furthermore, Mr Ambassador; according to your public Internet biography, you personally went to Harvard Law School, a scholarship paid for in full by your trust fund before you attended your first semester. Your family is one of the wealthiest society families in Washington, and your family owns property in three different countries."

"Your point?"

"I'm a miner from Zambia." Kwame said blandly. "Are you really the one to tell me that I have to be more considerate of those below the poverty line?"

There was a general laugh around the room at that.

The US Ambassador took it in stride. Attacks of that nature were common in any political arena. " _My_   _point_  was that it's not as simple as deciding to switch a factory and it's smokestacks off one day. That growth is there for a reason. That growth is there to provide for real people, with families and lives. Do you expect us to ignore them?"

"Mr Ambassador, with all respect, you would be amazed at how  _little_  I expect of you." Kwame said bluntly. "Measures to help the environment have been brought before your government, and indeed most governments in the world at one time or another. And with some exceptions, they were almost uniformly overruled, or watered down to the point of being ineffectual." Kwame said plainly. The assembled world dignitaries started to grumble at that.

"If that seems like a pretty loaded statement to make, here are some more scary numbers." Kwame said, not at all intimidated. "Since Kyoto was signed, not before, but since, global CO2 emissions from fossil fuel burning has increased thirty five percent. Oil and Coal industries in America spent $427 million on political campaign contributions in the first six months of 2008 alone. Europe's heatwave in  _2003_  was instrumental in causing 35,000 deaths, and the temperatures just keep going up every year. Scientists are predicting a six foot rise in the global sea level, which would put many coastal cities, and most of Florida, underwater. You guys called me in here because we redrew the world map. When Hope Island appeared you were panicked that the appearance of a new land would drown the coastlines of the world. Wait thirty years, and you'll have done it to yourselves!"

Deathly silence.

"You guys are frustrated at the gridlock of politics. And you're the actual politicians. Well, the frustration you guys feel trying to get something done is nothing compared to the frustration the rest of us feel. The man in the street can control how much he buys, or how much he recycles, but he cannot control national carbon emissions, set the price of fuel, or enforce emission standards on factories and businesses. That's supposed to be your job. The Planeteers exist, because nothing else worked. And we wash our hands of you."

The bold faced defiance caused uproar.

The Chairman banged his gavel hard. "Then would you be so good as to explain why you bothered to come and speak to us?"

"We did not come to speak to you..." Kwame said grandly, turning to face the omnipresent cameras pointing at him from every angle.

* * *

Outside, the gathered crowd looked at each other in shock as Kwame faced the camera, apparently peering out at all of them... "We came to talk to everyone else!"

The crowd outside cheered as he seemed to be talking directly to them.

Kwame vanished from the screen, and reappeared at the door a moment later. The ring of security fought to hold the crowds back as he came forward and addressed them. "We cannot wait for them to make decisions for us. We're past the point of waiting. This is not a political issue. This isn't a moral issue either. It's past that point now. It's about pure survival. Yes, we need Governments to stamp out illegal strip mining, curb industrial expenses; root out corruption. You can sign any petition, you can vote for any policy; but when it comes right down to it, everyone has to take responsibility for themselves. Nobody else will do it for you. Everyone agrees that somebody should do something. I'm here to tell you that that 'someone' is you. All of you. All of us. If people need big symbols to shock them out of complacency, then look to the Ocean. Did Hope Island get your attention? Then listen!  **The Power Is Yours!"**

* * *

Roz hated going to the bank. It was all queuing up for hours, just to be told that she didn't have enough money. Like she didn't know that already.

This day was made marginally better by Michelle, her best friend. They had both been stuck in line for twenty minutes now.

"What's the hold-up?" Someone in the back of the line yelled. A few people yelled back for him to hush up. A few more people yelled in agreement with him.

"I hate that." Roz remarked to Michelle. "A hundred people in queue and someone at the back figures if you just yell at the room things will speed up."

"I know." Michelle agreed. "He's not wrong though. We've been in line for way longer than usual."

"I saw it on the news this morning." Roz explained. "There's been a run on a few banks. People are freaking out about the thing in the ocean."

"Yeah. Wasn't that something?"

"It's exciting, I'll admit."

"It's a news story. Tomorrow we'll forget it's there." Michelle said cynically.

"You see that guy Deka on the news? He tore strips out of the politicians."

"So do most politicians, reporters, whatever. I've heard enough people on the news with empty talk. Meanwhile, my son is demanding to know if the chips I bought him have the toy in the bottom of the packet, my daughter is ranting about how she doesn't have a thing to wear in her four wardrobes full of clothes, we need a new stereo..."

_Over here._

Roz looked to the left for some reason. She heard... something. And there were four or five people looking in the same direction.

_Over here._

"Did you hear that?" Roz asked, somewhat distracted.

"...and I've gained half a pound since Monday. So there's a new island in the ocean. It doesn't help me one bit. Like most things in the news, it's someone else's problem..."

_Over here._

Michelle glanced around. No mistake. Other people were reacting to something. But only a few of them. They were looking off at a fixed point in the distance. Roz didn't even seem to be aware of her any more. "What is it? What are you looking at?" Michelle demanded.

"You don't hear that?" Roz said distantly.

"Hear what?"

_Over here._

Roz could hear it, plain as day. It was a subtle whisper. A gentle tug on her mind.

Michelle was looking out the bank window. There were people in the street staring off into the same direction.

And then, unconcerned for the line or the bank, leaving her groceries at her feet, Roz started walking for the door. So did five or six other people.

"Roz? Roz, what's happening?" Michelle asked sharply.

It was happening all through the street. People were leaving their bags, leaving their pets... one or two were leaving their own children standing confused on the street. They all had the same look of wonder on their faces, like there was some music that only they could hear, and they wandered slowly toward the same destination.

Roz wasn't in any hurry. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. She was not alone. it was hard to tell at first. This was New York after all, people walked in large groups. but as Michelle followed her friend in open terror at what was happening; it became clear that it wasn't limited to a few people.

_Over here._

Buskers on street corners left their money and their instruments, cab drivers left their cabs, meters still running, and motors still going, passengers in the backseats. They just stopped their cars, got out, and started walking.

They were not the only ones. Even if they couldn't hear whatever siren call was pulling the streaming crowds of people to their destination, people were curious, scared, wondering what was happening, and they followed along.

The walk took almost half an hour. Traffic in some streets were at a halt because of abandoned cars, but more because of people simply walking across the streets, not caring about traffic, or stop lights...

The crowd was getting bigger, and Michelle saw that she was not the only one looking around at them in panic. There were dozens of people, following the crowd, trying to snap everyone out of it, but almost all of them were simply walking, lost in the 'Pied Piper' spell that seemed to have fallen over thousands of people in New York City.

_Over here._

They walked their way across town, ignoring subway, car and bus. They made their way to Central Park.

The crowd became thicker still, shoulder to shoulder the further they went.

And there, in the middle of Central park, was a small boy. And Michelle was stunned to realize that she had seen him on television. Ma-Ti stood in the middle of the park, relaxed and waiting, with a bright golden light glowing from his Ring.

Without saying a word to each other, the crowds sat down, on every side of Ma-Ti, leaving a circular open space about ten feet wide around him. Thousands of people, coming from every direction, sat down.

Michelle did so too, scared to stand out.

"Hello." Ma-Ti said warmly to them all. "My name is Ma-Ti, and we have much work ahead of us."

Michelle needed to know she wasn't alone in the crowd of zombies, and leaned over to a nearby Korean woman who didn't seem to be under the spell. "English?" New York was always a mix of cultures and languages. She needed to know if the woman could understand her.

The Korean woman apparently thought Michelle was asking about Ma-Ti. "Korean." She told Michelle.

Surprised, Michelle glanced around, looking for someone else. She noticed a Latino woman behind her.  _"Hablo ingles?"_

" _Espanol_." The woman responded, not taking her eyes of Ma-Ti.

"If your neighbor plays his music too loud, you get annoyed, because you share a common boundary, and you owe it to each other to be respectful." Ma-Ti said. "We all have the responsibilities that come with being part of this planet. We can add nothing to it, nor can we take anything away. There is no such thing as someone else's problem. Not in this case. We have lost the proper view of things, and witness the result. The convenience of the world has left us in want; because we use things in seconds, and throw them away. Our momentary convenience becomes a planet wide inconvenience."

Michelle stopped looking around, hearing Ma-Ti speak; as if he was talking directly to her.

"Paradoxically, when we think we cannot make a difference, that's when we don't. I can see the question written across your hearts. You wonder if there's any point in trying. Can one person make a difference? If they do not try, then the answer is no."

It was a direct answer to what she'd been saying less than half an hour before, and Michelle felt her jaw drop. Somehow... she knew he'd been answering her.

"Much has been said about the Oil Spill in the Mediterranean sea. How much oil was spilled there was never fully realized, as The Corporation kept the records sealed and private. Years before, BP had a larger oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. Two hundred and five million gallons was lost there. We all saw the oil pouring out of the ground for three straight months. But if it had never happened, and all that oil was drilled and collected as planned... the United States alone would have gone through it in less than Seven Hours." Ma-Ti said clearly, pounding each word into their brains.

Michelle didn't know that. She found the thought staggering, and she sat next to her friend, her fears forgotten.

"We're all in this together. Making a change comes from you. Making a change does not need to go to extremes. Being responsible does not mean denying yourself. It does not require you making yourselves miserable. All that is required is that you show respect. respect for your neighbors on this planet. Respect for resources. For the air you breathe. For the water you drink. Because you won't get them back, and you cannot put back half as much as you can take. Remember that every time you use a tissue, or a piece of paper, you're using a tree that once grew, and is now shredded to give you convenience. Whenever you toss out a disposable cup of coffee, remember that a full third of the planet has no access to clean drinking water. Whenever you fill your bin, remember that it isn't going far."

Central Park was dead silent, expect for his voice. Michelle strained her eyes, and realized that the boy didn't have a microphone or a speaker… she wasn't even sure his lips were moving.

"Change the way you think. Change the way you use. The answer is not to use different products, or different methods, the answer is to use less. My friend Gi is right. Using an energy efficient bulb saves power. Turning off a light saves so much more. Using tissues that use recycled material saves trees. Using a handkerchief uses so much more. There is nothing I can do that can force you to do so. There is no law that can force you to think of the future. This has to come from you. The resources the Planet has to offer are the only reason we can sustain life. I ask you now, do not waste Life!  **The Power Is Yours**!"

* * *

The press reaction to the UN had barely ended before Ma-Ti's impromptu speech; which someone in the press had dubbed 'The Sermon in the Park'.

And immediately after that was Gi's appearance at a hastily arranged MIT conference. While those in such circles had always watched MIT with interest, looking for the latest idea to invest in, the notion of a worldwide instant celebrity like Gi giving a speech made sure that it was standing room only.

"Manufacturing plants refine raw materials. By the time products make it to the shelves, to us; ninety eight percent of it is cast off or filtered out, taken straight to landfills. Even if the majority of disposable produce is recycled, a percentage of it will not be. Something I didn't know before I started this was that a huge percentage of plastic bottles can't be recycled, whereas glass can. Using recycled products is good, using fewer products is better still."

The crowd was attentive. Gi smiled at them. "But that's not what you came here to talk about, is it?" She said ruefully. "There's no secret to the fact that a new idea can change the whole world. And this is the place for the big Ideas."

Most of her audience was from MIT, similar institutes or universities, or technology firms and industries. Gi had calmly articulated exactly what they all felt, and they applauded.

"Who here has heard of Joesph Lister?" Gi asked. A few people put their hands up. "Those of you who don't know, he's the man who revolutionized the hospital system. In the 1800's, germs and bacteria weren't well known. Doctors went straight from the morgue to the maternity ward and didn't know to wash their hands. You check into a hospital to fix one thing, you left with everything else. Joseph Lister was the man who realized that using soap could stop the spread of infectious disease in hospitals. His evidence made it mandatory to wash all surgical equipment in soap between operations. Disease rates dropped, and survival rates in hospitals skyrocketed. One man made a breakthrough, and saved uncounted lives."

Though she was talking about a breakthrough that happened centuries before, everyone applauded.

"Me and the other Planeteers are talking about successes, and positive developments, but the fact is they are a minority. The world is hurtling toward certain destruction. We don't just need a solution; we need a miracle. When we announced what we were about, and it became clear what we could do, many people were terrified, wondering if we were going to be... I think the headline called us "Nature's Hit-Squad" sent to thin out humanity, so that the earth could live. Who knows? It may yet come to that, but I'm here to tell you right now, there  _is_  a better way!"

They applauded that, but not as strongly. The fear of what The Planeteers represented was never far away from anyone's mind.

"Once upon a time, India had the same problem the world now has." Gi said. "Too many people, an infrastructure that couldn't handle it, and not enough food to go around. Then a man came up with a solution. His name was Norman Borlaug, who won himself the Nobel Peace Prize in 1970, and died in 2009. He was considered to be the father of the Green Revolution. In 1968, India was starving to death. He saw that wheat was top heavy, and bred a variant called 'Dwarf Wheat'. One man created an innovation that saved a billion lives. It took up less space in the fields, and the wheat crop increased from eleven million tons to sixty million tons annually. There are always alternatives!"

It was more than an uplifting story, it was a relief to everyone afraid of them, and the cheering came back strong.

"We have with us today, representatives from the press, reporting what you have to offer this year to the whole world." Gi continued. "And here are a few more things that they should keep in mind.

"One year of Sunday newspapers, produced by the New York Times, is responsible for the destruction and consumption of more than three million, nine hundred thousand trees. More people get their news online now than ever before. Those trees need never be cut down.

"200 million ebooks, bought for a fraction of the price of hard back books, will save three million, two hundred thousand trees.

"Google is currently building electric cars, green technologies, and the world's largest Solar Tower Power Plant!

"China has just completed construction of the Pearl River Tower. The first of a new generation of super-tall skyscrapers, which uses less than half the regular power of a typical skyscraper, and draws power from the wind and sun around it, simply by having a new design that channels wind into turbines, as part of the structure.

"Right here in MIT, the Nocera Group recently developed an artificial leaf. When placed in a single gallon of water and some sunlight, it can chemically generate enough electricity to power a house for a full day by artificial photosynthesis. It's the size of a playing card; and it's still being refined to generate more, even now.

"These developments were made without anyone ordering them to. The technology simply made progress happen." Gi finished. "A new idea can change the world, and do it before anyone knows it's changing!"

The audience applauded cheerfully, their enthusiasm building with every piece of good news.

"For all our talk about how action has to be taken at the individual level, regardless of what Governments do, the fact is that government action  _has_  made a difference." Gi called, and started a new list.

"The nation of Spain currently gets forty percent of its power from wind turbines.

"Australia, Argentina, Ireland and the UK have completely phased out the incandescent light bulb, and replaced them with energy saver bulbs, which use only a fifth of the power. And even that is high compared with LED lights, which are now commercially available in many forms.

"And most notable, is the successful phasing out of harmful aerosol chemicals across the whole world; thus reversing the hole in the ozone layer. The problems that face us today can be beaten!"

The audience whooped at that. Talking about successes was always a great way to whip up the crowd.

Gi was never one for public speaking. The notion that she was succeeding in this task was more than a little exciting. Gi had never felt as naturally high in her life as the crowd responded to what she was saying. "Using renewable energy sources is a necessity. While the facts about climate change and global warming have been argued and re-argued endlessly since the theory was first suggested, one thing that all people agree on is that fossil fuels are a non-renewable resource, and it currently stands as the core of our entire civilization. Even if you do not accept Global Warming as a concern, there is no question that one day, and likely one day very soon, we will run... out. It's as simple as that. Making the shift to greener, renewable energy is not a bad idea economically. It's an investment. The day will come when we run out of oil, and whichever company, whichever nation, whichever society has an alternative in place, will be the only society left that's not sent back to the stone age."

Her audience burst into spontaneous applause.

"It's a big ask. But you've already proven that you're up to the task. Four out of five children in the world now have access to schooling. More than at any other time in human history." Gi continued. "Innovation and imagination are the most renewable resources we have! All it takes is one breakthrough. All it took was one breakthrough about microchips, and the world went from clockwork watches to Bluetooth. All it took was one breakthrough about bread mold, and the world went from a fatal cold and flu season to antibiotics. Imagine how any one of you could change the world tomorrow, with one new idea."

The audience applauded again, stronger this time.

"For all the things I can do, the majority of this is over my head." Gi admitted. "We have the finest minds in the world coming to this place, and several others. You may be here to learn. But you're here to think also. More things are invented in the classrooms and dormitories of Harvard, MIT and Yale than any other place in the world, by up and coming geniuses with  _ideas_."

The crowd whooped, ecstatic.

"It's hard to get momentum to save the world we live on, because it means living in a way other than we have been for two hundred years. Ideas, imagination and innovation are the most renewable resources there are!  **The Power Is Yours!** "

The standing ovation of the audience was matched with the giddy relief that Gi herself was showing, ecstatic that she had pulled it off.

The head of the department, who was overseeing the event, stepped up as Gi finished. "Well, Miss Takashi, we'd like to thank you for agreeing to speak for us today. In response to your last point, about how we often invent new technologies here, we'd like to show you something."

* * *

The assembled crowd, plus Gi, went out to the Quad behind the main building. There was something large there, hidden under a huge drop-cloth.

Gi saw the shape of it and her stomach lurched. She knew.

The cloth was pulled away dramatically, and there it was.

It was like the Wave Rider, only wider in the sides, and shorter in the wings. The tail was high, and the hatch was actually a dome, which covered the top third of the craft. It was amphibious, with a set of wheels set into the water-skids. It was painted a full burnished yellow, and had solar panels all over it, with twin fans set into the wings and tail-fins.

Written on the front in flowing decal script was her name:  _Geo-Cruiser_.

Gi felt her jaw drop. "It's beautiful."

The head of the department smiled. "It's yours."

The audience made sounds of agreement.

Gi twitched. "Just like that?"

"Well, you're the only person who could use it. A zero emission aircraft isn't difficult, but getting one that can take of on its own, and fly long distance, that's a good deal harder. You did it. So when you made us an offer, we worked round the clock to make everything else perfect. It's state-of-the-art. And it's not like your power source is something that can be reproduced, so it'll be the only one ever sold."

Gi gestured at the solar panels. "Maybe someday." She sighed. "Thank you! Thank you all!"

Applause.

Gi grinned and punched the air. " **Geeks Rule!** "

That one made the crowd whoop and cheer.

* * *

Wrigley Field had been transformed. The diamond was covered with a big stage, with the Planeteers front and center. A large above ground pool had been put in front of the stage, the water almost level with the platform.

Kwame was on first, stepping up to the microphone. "Hello New York!"

The crowd cheered.

"My name is Kwame Deka. And three months ago, I was just like you. just making a living, hoping to help out where I could. And now, here we are. All of us! This is the first of thirty concerts organized. It's the latest to follow the Trend of the Live Aid concerts; and while the numbers for this one aren't in yet, here are a few things about the Live Aid concerts that you might like to hear:

"The goal was to raise one and a half million dollars. Instead, more than two hundred and thirty million dollars was raised by Live Aid to combat starvation in Ethiopia. Pledges that came in from the more than one and a half billion people who were watching on television and satellite viewers. The largest audience of the time. More than seventy of the most widely known and celebrated musicians, who volunteered their performances for free, before a crowd of one hundred and sixty two thousand people in just two of the concerts alone. And all accounts say that this is going to be so much bigger!"

The crowd whooped, more from the electricity of the audience and the celebrities on stage than anything else.

"We've already changed the face of the world. Now we're going to change the shape of the future! Don't ever doubt that it can be done, because you've already done it! You've come here tonight, just like they did, to see something you've never seen before, and I can promise you that."

The crowd was screaming again, almost delirious in anticipation.

"We all came here for different reasons, but here are a few things you might like to know. Ticket sales tonight, from this concert alone, have raised over half a million dollars, which will be invested to the last dollar in alternative energy resources, recycling technologies, conservation efforts, and help funds for people displaced by natural disasters... and none of that is even counting the donation bins you've got outside. And none of that is including the phone in donations, and the online donations coming from all over the world. Congratulations!"

The crowd roared again, never really quieting

"You did it all without being asked. You did it all without a petition going around, or an election demanding votes. You did it all by yourselves, and you did make a difference in the world! No taxes, no rallies, no fighting, no wars. You simply made the effort, and made a difference!  **The Power is Yours**!"

The crowd roared.

"And while we're on the subject..." Kwame took a breath. "Here are a few more things that you might like to know."

"The United Nations Environment Programme has a worldwide campaign going to plant a billion trees a year, with more than 170 countries in the world registering the plantation of a total of over eleven billion new trees so far.

"Austria, Croatia, Hungary, Serbia and Slovenia have recently created the world's first five-country protected area; a nature preserve across five international borders.

"Thirteen percent of the earth's land mass has been designated national Parkland, and that's not even counting Hope Island.

"South Korea has launched a massive reforestation effort, returning sixty five percent of their country to forest land.

"Costa Rica disbanded its army entirely and devoted much of those resources to conversation and eco-tourism.

"Solar is now the fastest growing Energy Industry in the USA.

"Germany has declared that all it's Nuclear plants will be shut down by 2022.

"Scotland is working to get  _one hundred percent_  renewable electricity by 2025, having completely smashed its planned target of fifty percent Green Energy already!

"More than two and a half million jobs have been created in five countries that have made renewable energy a priority.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Kwame brought it to a finish. "Welcome to the future!"

The crowd roared, but they knew what was coming next.

"But anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me." Kwame downplayed. "You've probably heard… we've got a few friends joining us tonight."

The crowd went berserk again.

"Please welcome a celebrated man, and a real activist. I hope you don't mind, we asked him to bring his friends... and their instruments."

The crowd roared again, getting louder.

The crowd roared as the first of many superstars came out and shook Kwame's hand, and then the rest of the Planeteers. Gi walked up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, giving him a deep kiss which lasted for half a second, almost dislodging the colored glasses.

The crowd laughed as Wheeler came up behind Gi and pulled her away gently, hamming it up for the crowd.

The singer turned to the crowd, at ease in the spotlight. "Y'know, there's not a day goes by when I don't look around and wonder what the hell an Irish kid like me is doing in front of sixty thousand screaming people." He winked at Gi. "Go with it gorgeous, it gets easier!"

And with that, the crowd was drowned out as the music exploded; starting with a heavy riff and the stadium erupted into music.

_Johnny take a walk_  
With your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in  
To fill up your room  
You've been living underground  
Eating from a can  
You've been running away  
From what you don't understand...  
Love

_She's slipping_   
_You're sliding down_   
_She'll be there_   
_When you_   
_hit the ground_

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_   
_She moves in mysterious ways_   
_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_   
_She moves in mysterious ways_   
_O-o-oh_

Wheeler jumped forward, pulling Linka with him. He gave her a twirl and they were almost dancing for a second before she broke free, and the two of them lifted their rings, timing it perfectly with the music.

A burst of flame flung itself upward from the stage, and was guided by the wind, flying around the stadium, clearly under conscious control. It was a fireworks show that did not die out, the flame blazing brighter and wilder, doing a slow lap around the stadium like a phoenix in flight.

_Johnny take a dive_  
With your sister in the rain  
Let her talk about the things  
You can't explain  
To touch is to heal  
To hurt is to steal  
If you want to kiss the sky  
Better learn how to kneel  
On your knees boy

_She's the wave_   
_She turns the tide_   
_She sees the man inside the child_   
_Yeah_

Kwame and Gi moved to flank their guest on either side, guiding him to the front of the stage, as the water erupted suddenly into a standing position. The ground beneath lurched upward too, and there was suddenly a new stage, a few feet higher, with two waves held in check on either side of it.

Unafraid, the Superstar jumped out onto the new platform, and it rose further and further in the air, the water keeping pace with it, the rope of white hot flame curling around it like a living snake till the superstar was framed perfectly, bringing it into the big finish!

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
lift my days, light up my nights  
Love

_Lift my days! Light up my nights!_

_Lift my days! Light up my nights!_

_Lift my days! Light up my nights!_

The Crowd was shrieking, completely out of their heads at the impossible show.

* * *

_I go where the Spirit moves me, and I am surprised. There are avenues I had not suspected; things I have never seen before._

_Creation's ultimate advantage over destruction is innovation. Life is always growing and changing. And the humans know this better than anyone._

_The human circle is buzzing with its own revelations. Power they'd not feared, possibilities they'd not known. I see things changing across their world. I feel the energy shift. They know what they have done. They know how close things are. They can see the cracks spreading through their way of doing things._

_I have been struck by destruction before; when great lizards walked my lands. I was cold for a time. But I survived. I will survive. What remains to be seen, is how many can be saved._

_I go where the spirit moves me, and wait to see what happens next._

_It's a lesson in hope; that they can take me by surprise. I look again across their great cities, and marvel at these tiny creatures that make things so much bigger than they are. I would truly hate to lose them._

_I achieved what I set out to achieve. I gave notice of my intent. I demonstrated a fraction of my power. I moved the balance back toward the center. They are always changing. It may yet prove fruitless._

_For now, all I can do is wait and see._

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an effort not to name names in the concert scene, though I don't imagine there's anyone who wouldn't get who I meant. I figured they'd be the first ones on board with a 'save the world' concert. Needless to say, I don't own them either.
> 
> The actions of the Planeteers in this chapter were largely a way to talk about the numbers, but I figured anyone who could redraw world maps might be a pretty recognizable celebrity.
> 
> I hope that laying out all the stats and numbers wasn't too heavy; but I wanted to end on education.
> 
> At the end of every episode of the cartoon, there would be a standalone scene where they would talk about something you can do to help the environment, and a few facts you can remember.
> 
> I wanted something that would do that, and round out the story, which is was pretty well finished. The hardest part of this chapter was figuring out which factoids to leave out.
> 
> I know that a number of things I have said in this particular chapter are somewhat controversial. The Internet is full of scary statistics about the environment. References to The Corporation and Planeteers aside, the numbers you find in this story are as close to accurate as I can find.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to underline is that there are positive developments, and that the majority of things that can be done to combat this problem happen at the local, personal level, and not the international political one. This chapter was not meant to be anti-government, but rather to highlight the things people do to help the environment without waiting for someone else to do it for them, or tell them to do it.


	20. Epilogue

_Humans mark time in events. Moments of change. Moments that change their lives, shake their perception. I mark time in stretches of life. I can remember back to the time when my continents were large and few. I remember the Calamity when fire and cold came from above and the great Beasts died. I remember when humanity stopped eating from my trees and began sowing their own crops._

_I too can become guilty of complacency. The Sin of Convenience is not exclusively one of Man. I too let things go too long because I did not pay attention. And now I am paying very close attention. The Humans are a beautiful thing. All the remains to be seen, is whether I will watch them in the future, or remember their loss._

_**Hahahaha** _ _._

_...what?_

_**Do you really think that you can save them?** _

_They can save themselves._

_**They will fail. Life is temporary, destruction eternal.  
** _

_Life is resilient, always becoming something better. Destruction is static.  
_

_**Not good enough.**   
_

_Only time will tell. Why have you returned?_

_**You are the one who craves Balance. Did you really think that giving Power such as this to barely mature humans would not demand an immediate equal and opposite reaction?** _

* * *

 

To Be Continued in: 

_**Wanted: Dead Or Alive** _


End file.
